Boston Love
by abc321
Summary: AU. Maura is a med student at BCU and Jane is a uniformed cop. Will probably have a little fluff, a little angst, a little romance and some fun times. Definite Rizzles. Rated M for later chapters and language.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first fic. I totally lack any confidence in anything I write so if you like it leave me some warm fuzzies. I tried to get a little ahead before I posted this but a warning: I am totally ADD and can't promise anything like daily updates but I will try not to leave you hanging because I can't stand months between updates. Also, my grammer is atrocious so I apologize ahead of time. Also sorry if you think the first chapter is a little slow. It's mostly background.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. At all. Maybe my computer but no characters or anything.**

Jane Rizzoli loved Boston. It was where she was born, where she was raised, and where she planned on spending the rest of her life. The city felt like home and she couldn't image living anywhere else. Even on days like today, when the temperature was below freezing and the wind was so rough that it would knock the air out of your lungs the moment you stepped outside. She didn't mind the cold. She had gotten used to it over the course of her life. The cold didn't compare with the people and the scenery that the city had to offer. She loved attending games at Fenway Park and cheering on her beloved Red Sox on hot summer days. She enjoyed that she was never too far from a good sports bar. She couldn't imagine living somewhere where she couldn't easily head to the North End if she was craving cannolis. And she didn't know what she would do if she wasn't able to go home every Sunday for some of her mom's delicious Italian food and crushing guilt. Jane Rizzoli loved Boston.

Today was Jane's day off and she chose to spend her morning going for a run in Boston Common. She loved this small slice of green in her city and loved running around the park. Typically any running in the park she did was in her uniform chasing after some low-life lawbreaker. Jane was a uniformed officer in the Boston Police Department. Because she had been at the top of her class at the Academy, she was fortunate enough to get stationed in Downtown Boston and spent most of her days roaming the Financial District and the Common.

Jane wanted to be a cop since she was a teen. She had always been kind of a trouble kid. Despite her mother's wishes, she was a rough and tumble tomboy who preferred to get in trouble with the boys over shopping with the girls. Some of her rebellious streak could be blamed on the fact that her father deserted her family when Jane was young. Her two brothers were too young to remember or feel much when their father left, but Jane was torn apart. She had always been a daddy's girl, and when he left, Jane was lost. So Jane rebelled.

Jane did not turn her life around until her mother met Jane's stepfather. Vince Korsak was a detective with the BPD. When her mother, Angela, first began dating Vince, he and Jane furiously butted heads. Jane was not keen on her mother replacing her father and she really did not enjoy a cop hanging around when she was trying very hard to be a juvenile delinquent. Jane's determination to raise hell often led to arguments between her and Vince. But as time passed, Vince broke through and Jane became very fond of him. By the time Angela and Vince married, Jane had come to feel nothing but respect for her new father. This respect turned into idolization and soon the young delinquent had set her goal to become one of Boston's finest. After junior college, Jane enrolled in the Police Academy and with Vince's help, Jane finished the Academy at the top of her class.

After graduating the Academy, Jane worked hard. Her goal was to be the youngest to make detective in the Boston PD. This was difficult for a man but much more difficult for a woman. But she was Jane Rizzoli and not just any ordinary woman. So when she walked her beat, she was always diligent. She took her job very seriously and had become one of the top beat cops on the force. She was rarely forced to do the mundane tasks, like traffic control around the construction that always occurred in the Financial District, and typically was selected to a majority of the special task forces that uniformed officers were eligible for.

But today was her day off and she was determined to relax. Usually her idea of relaxing was sleeping in and watching a game on the TV but today she felt the urge to go for a run in the Common. So she got on her cold weather running gear, slipped on her running shoes and headed out to her favorite spot in Boston.

* * *

Maura Isles loved Boston. She was born in the city and technically it was her home growing up. She never minded the cold because she always prepared her outfit for the day carefully before heading out. She loved going down to the Charles in the spring to watch the crew shells row by. She loved walking down Newbury Street and spending vast amounts of money on her designer clothes. She appreciated the beautiful architecture of her Beacon Hill neighborhood. And Maura loved the fact that she could go to some of the finest restaurants in the country. Maura Isles loved Boston.

Growing up, her parents owned multiple properties in the city, but they spent very little time there. Her parents spent most of their time traveling the world. When Maura was young, she accompanied them around the globe. But she got very lonely and was desperate for friends. So as soon as she was old enough, Maura convinced her parents to send her to boarding school in France. She was sure that she would have no problem making friends when she was surrounded by people her own age 24 hours a day.

What Maura didn't realize was that she was different from the kids her age. Maura valued academics and loved to learn. She spent a lot of her time reading and grasping at any bit of knowledge she could. She never realized that her pursuit of knowledge would make her an outcast. Never being around children her own age, she never realized that it wasn't cool to spend your days with your head in a book. Maura had another basic flaw that made her unpopular in school. She lacked the ability to tell the smallest lie. After the first time she was caught with her schoolmates out after lights out and told the powers that be everything instead of going along with her classmates lie, she was not invited to participate in any hijinks.

Finding herself just as lonely at school as she was with her parents, Maura decided to simply focus on her studies. Maura was able to meet a few people who shared her pursuit in the intellectual, but never made more than casual acquaintances. She worked hard and was constantly in the top of her class. As she aged, Maura grew into a beautiful young woman, and caught the attention of the boys from neighboring schools as well as some of her female schoolmates, but she never found anyone that she made a connection with. By the time she was ready to graduate, Maura was determined to return to the States, and due to her high class ranking and top test scores, had her choice of schools. So Maura decided to return to the only place she felt comfortable calling home and enrolled in Boston Cambridge University.

Maura's first 4 years back in Boston were fairly uneventful. Maura knew she wanted to go to medical school and she planned on attending BCU. But attending a medical school like BCU meant she had to be at the top of her class during undergraduate and had to have top scores on her MCATs. So Maura did what she did all of her life. She studied. Because her parents insisted that she live in their Beacon Hill home and not on campus, Maura rarely socialized. She would attend an occasional social event to fight off the loneliness but she didn't have anyone that she called a close friend. Maura was more than attractive enough that she was always able to find someone to spend the night with, but most people couldn't take large doses of her before they found her to be weird and became aggravated with her lack of social cues.

Because of her high intelligence and dedication to her studies, Maura was accepted to BCU medical school with no issues. Maura was currently in her third year of med school. She found that she was able to make a few acquaintances because she was surrounded by people who were just as into their studies. She still enjoyed her alone time though and that was why she went to the Common today. She loved this spot of Boston. It wasn't far from her home and she found herself spending a lot of time alone with her thoughts there. Even on cold days, like today, Maura would bundle up, grab one of her textbooks, and head to the park. Today, she found her favorite spot on her favorite bench and sat down to read.

* * *

Jane turned and headed into the park. She liked it in the winter because there were a lot fewer people there. She could just enjoy her run and enjoy the scenery. As Jane ran, she noticed a few people walking their dogs but for the most part it was empty. Jane rounded toward the ice skating rink that took over the Frog Pond in the winter and began to run past the benches that overlooked the pond. Suddenly, Jane felt as if the all of the wind was knocked out of her lungs. Sitting on the bench was a young woman with the most beautiful honey blonde locks that Jane had ever seen.

As Jane ran past the bench, she had trouble taking her eyes away from the honey blonde. The blonde was sitting on the bench, reading, on one of the coldest days of the year. Jane was mesmerized by the woman. Jane could see the woman's warm breath that escaped her perfect pink lips that stood out against the woman's pale skin. Suddenly, the blonde looked up and gave the most beautiful smile Jane had ever seen. The woman's sparkling hazel eyes caught Jane's and it almost seemed as if time stopped. Jane stared into those eyes for what seemed like hours, when in reality it was only a few seconds.

Suddenly Jane stumbled and almost fell. She regained her composure and kept running in order to try and keep her cool. _What the hell is wrong with you, Jane Rizzoli?_ She thought to herself. _You are attracted to men. Why do you keep staring at this beautiful blonde? Wait, did you just say beautiful? What is going on with you? _Jane continued running. She needed to get home and as far away from the gorgeous honey blonde.

* * *

Maura had just sat down and opened up her textbook. She was more than excited to begin her pathology elective. She was in deep concentration reading her book when she got the weird feeling that sent chills down her, the feeling that someone was watching her. Maura finally got the courage to raise her head to find out what or who was watching her. As she looked up, Maura's eyes met with the other set that had been sending the shivers down her arms.

Maura's eyes locked on a set of dark chocolate eyes and all she could do was smile. Behind those eyes was the most ravishing being that Maura had ever seen. A tall, thin, yet muscular, woman with the most stunning olive skin ran in front of her, raven hair pulled back but a few errant curls loose and slick with sweat. Maura's heart skipped a beat and, despite how hard she tried she could not look away. The woman was strong and confident as she ran and her leg muscles flexed with each stride.

Suddenly, the woman stumbled and the moment broke. The woman picked up her speed and ran away. Maura found her breath returning to normal but her mind was stuck on the beauty that seemed to make time stop. Maura shook her head and decided that there was no way she go back to reading. She decided to head home to try and clear her head of the thoughts of the raven-haired woman.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Reviews make me smile. No, really when I read my first review today I had a big grin on my face. Anyway I suck at dialogue but it's kinda necessary for a story. Thanks to everyone who followed/favorited/ reviewed. Oh and dont get used to daily updates, I can't take the pressure. Jokes. Ok anyway. Enjoy. **

Jane stepped into her apartment, her mind still swimming with the thoughts of the honey blonde. Jane had always be attracted to men and had even been in a few serious relationships. Every now and then, she would see a woman that she thought might be her type if she was a lesbian, but she had never felt the intense attraction she had for this beauty in the park. Jane needed to clear her head and headed to her shower just as her phone rang. Jane looked at the caller ID and saw it was her brother Frankie.

"Shit, Frankie's birthday." Jane said aloud to no one before answering the call. "Hey little brother. Happy 21st old man."

"Oh I see. I have to call you to get a 'Happy birthday' out of you. But I guess better late than never." Frankie and Jane were as close as siblings got and Frankie looked up to his older sister but it didn't mean that they didn't try and get under each other's skin.

"Oh come on Frankie, you know I was going to call. What's up?" Jane said frustrated that Frankie had been able to call her out.

"You still up for going out tonight? I am still holding to that promise you made when you made me pick you up on your 21st. '_FFFffrrraaannkkiie, I….. kin…da…drunnnk…drive. MMMMM beer. Same foor you… beer.' _" Frankie joked, imitating a very intoxicated Jane from her 21st birthday when she called Frankie to come pick her up from the bar.

Jane chuckled to herself at the thought of that night because she had drunk _way_ too much. "Shut up, jackass. Yeah, I guess a promise is a promise. So where are we heading to for your big night out?" Jane acted like tonight was going to be a huge inconvenience, but she was actually looking forward to a night out. Maybe she could find a nice guy to distract her from her thoughts of the woman in the park.

"Well I invited my buddy, Barry Frost. You know he's the one who is going to enroll in the police academy with me next week." Frankie idolized Jane and since the day she entered the police academy, Frankie was determined to follow in her footsteps. Frankie waited until he was old enough, finished school, and was determined to enroll in the academy as soon as possible.

"I'm glad that I get to take care of not one, but two drunk assholes tonight. But that's not an answer to my question. Where are we going?" Jane asked, slightly irritated.

Frankie got quiet and started to stumble a little. "So Frost, um, kinda bet me, um, that I…"

"Oh spit it out Frankie!"

"Frost bet me I couldn't land one of those swanky college girls up at BCU. So, we decided to go up to one of the bars up there so I can prove him wrong." Frankie hurried out.

Jane sighed. "Great so I have to sit around while you and Frost make fools of yourselves trying to pick up some snotty chicks up at the college. There won't even be anyone up there for me. All those guys are douches."

"Jane, you promised."

Jane knew she was stuck. She had promised her little brother and, even though she really didn't want to go, she wanted to make sure her brother had a good birthday. "Ok, ok. I guess I should be nice to you because you are totally going to owe Frost whatever you bet him. You have no game." Jane chuckled. "I'll pick you up around seven and then we'll swing by and get Frost."

Jane hung up and headed toward the shower. As the water ran down her body Jane once again found herself lost in her thoughts. _Great. I can't get drunk because I am Frankie's ride and I won't be able to find a decent guy because all those guys up at the college are total douchebags. How the hell am I supposed to get my mind off of that gorgeous woman in the park? Crap. I mean…ahh. Whatever. I'll just go and try and have a good time. I'll chill with Frost. We can joke on the douchebags together. _Jane finished her shower and began to get ready. She decided she would try and be happy tonight. That would be her gift to her little brother.

* * *

Maura stepped into her Beacon Hill home, her thoughts still on the tall brunette. Maura had been with women in the past and thought nothing of it. Sex was sex and Maura's logical mind never took gender into consideration. Attraction was simply attraction. But this woman had been able to stop time, well at least it seemed to stop, which Maura knew was not possible. She couldn't place what it was, but this woman was stuck in her thoughts. Usually Maura was able to rationalize anything, but there was something about the woman that she had seen for only a brief moment.

Maura was shaken from her thoughts by the ring of her cell phone. She looked down and saw that it was Annie, one of the girls in her study group that Maura had become acquaintances with.

"Annie, how are you doing today? Did I miss a study session?" Maura asked although she knew that she would never forget about a planned study session.

"Maura, we are going out tonight." Annie stated, rather bluntly but with excitement in her voice.

"Who is going out tonight?"

"You, Maura. You and I are going to go out with my roommate, Taylor. We are going to go to that new bar near campus."

"You know that I typically don't go out to bars." Maura was planning on staying in tonight. She was looking forward to being alone with a glass of wine and her thoughts of the raven-haired beauty. "Besides, I really need to finish this reading for my pathology elective that starts on Monday. I want to ensure that I am completely prepared for the lesson."

"Maura, you have plenty of time to do the reading this weekend. Plus, you promised that you would come out with us the next time we went out. Well, this is the next time, Maura, and a promise is a promise." Annie had a determination in her voice that told Maura that there was no way her friend was going to back down.

"Well I did promise. If I were to not fulfill that promise it would technically be a lie, and as you know I never lie. Some have theorized that I actually lack…" Maura began to ramble until Annie cut her off.

"So, we'll meet you there at 8pm, ok?"

"I will be there."

"Awesome. I promise Maura, it will be fun. Taylor and I always have a blast when we go out and now you get the chance to hang with the two coolest med students." Annie said excitedly before she hung up.

Maura sighed. _I will just have to postpone my planned night. It won't take long for Annie and Taylor to find partners for the night and then I will be able to return home. Typically, I would not mind finding my own company for the night, but I don't think I will be able to fully commit my attention to anyone tonight._

Maura showered and changed into her outfit for the night. Although Annie had not informed her what the appropriate dress for their night out would be, Maura typically dressed to impress. She decided that she would wear a simple black dress that ended just above her knee and a cut low enough that her cleavage was slightly visible. She decided to keep her hair down, but perfectly styled her honey blonde hair. She slipped into her new 6 inch black Louboutin heels, grabbed her purse and keys, and headed out to her car. Maura sighed and started up the engine, mentally preparing herself for a night of forced socialization.

* * *

After picking up Frankie and Frost, Jane headed towards the BCU campus. "So, do you guys have a particular place or do you just want me to pull up to the first bar that looks like it has intoxicated women out front?" Jane asked with a smile.

"Oh, there's that new one 'Haven' right up the street. Let's go there. Sounds like the perfect place to find the future Mrs. Frankie Rizzoli." Frost shouted from the back seat before he burst into uncontrollable laughter.

"Yeah, let's pick the swanky new place. Frankie is sure to pick up someone there. You sure aren't making this easy for him, are you Frost?" Jane joked.

"Hell Jane, I am broke as a joke. I need this money."

Frankie had had enough joking at his expense. "I thought this was my birthday. Aren't you guys supposed to be nice to me?"

"Oh come on Frankie, we're just messin' with you." Jane said as she pulled into the parking lot at Haven. The three hopped out of the car and headed inside the bar. When they went inside they found it was a lot different from the typical dive bar they frequented. For one, it was clean and not quite as dark. They also noticed that instead of the regulars that seemed to live at the neighborhood bars, this bar was populated by well-dressed collegiate types.

Jane found herself relieved that she chose to dress slightly better than her usual bar attire. Instead of here typical well-worn jeans, t-shirt, and hoodie, Jane chose to wear black pants and a royal blue button-up collared shirt with a light cami underneath. Although she was dressed slightly better than usual, Jane wore no make-up and her black curls were unruly. Jane directed the two guys over to a table and went to the bar to grab a few beers. She returned to the table and handed a beer to each of the guys before she sat down.

"Alright guys, a toast." Jane raised her beer. "To my little brother Frankie. Here's to a great night and hopefully to Frankie scoring a swanky college babe. Happy birthday buddy." They clinked beers and took a big swig.

* * *

Maura arrived at Haven at exactly 8pm. She didn't see Annie's or Taylor's cars in the parking lot, but she figured that it was possible that they had walked or taken a cab. The roommates lived not too far from the bar, unlike Maura. Maura turned the key and shut off the engine to her car. She flipped the vanity mirror open and checked her make-up. After a quick check, Maura decided she was ready to go in. _I really hope they are already in there. I really don't want to be in there alone. This is why I hate going out socially. I can handle it if there is at least one person I know but I am just so awkward around new people. _Maura sighed as she ended her internal dialogue and reached for the door handle.

* * *

Jane and Frost were slowly sipping their beers. Frankie on the other hand wasn't sipping anything. Jane and Frost were ensuring that Frankie always had a drink in his hand and were both secretly hoping Frankie would drink enough liquid courage to make a fool of himself trying to pick up a girl. They took turns pointing out girls for Frankie.

"What about her? She's cute." Jane pointed to a short blonde dancing on the dance floor.

"No, she's not really my type." Frankie nervously said shaking off yet another of Jane's and Frost's choices.

"Oh come on Frankie. The last ten weren't your type either. I'm starting to worry that maybe girls aren't your type, man." Frost joked.

"Shut up, Frost. I just know what I like."

"We are going to be here all night if we wait for your dream girl. Ok. How about the next girl that walks in the door?" Jane said, laughing at her brother's lack of balls.

"Haha, yeah right. I think Frankie has a better chance taking me home than her." Frost chuckled as he spied the girl who had just walked into the bar.

Jane turned to check out the girl who had just walked in and felt all of the air leave her lungs as she watched her honey blonde walk in.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Holy cow. Updates three days in a row. The next probably won't be for a couple days because I have caught up to myself and don't have anymore written as of now. But I will say reviews/follows/favorites are totally motivating me. I am addicted to the attention. And sorry about the cliffhanger in the last chapter. But trust me. I love Frankie and would never have him compete with Jane. Enjoy. **

Jane sat and stared for what seemed like a lifetime. Did the woman who had invaded her thoughts since her run earlier today just walk into the same bar that she was currently sitting in? _I was hoping to get my thoughts off of her tonight and there she is. God, she is gorgeous. She was so bundled up earlier today that I didn't even notice how amazing her body is. Look at those legs. She must always wear heels like that. Shit. Here I go again. I don't know what it is about her. I just can't stop staring. _Jane was lost in her thoughts when suddenly Frankie broke her train of thought.

"Yeah right. Look at her. She is way too uptight for me."

Jane inwardly sighed a sigh of relief. She was really glad that her little brother wasn't going to try and hit on the girl that she had been staring at and thinking about all day. Jane shifted her seat saying that she wanted to get a better view of girls for Frankie, when really she wanted a better view of the honey blonde. "Uh, yeah, let's find you a more relaxed girl." Jane stumbled out, never taking her eyes off of the blonde.

* * *

Maura briefly looked around before walking up to the bar. She didn't see Annie or Taylor anywhere and she was slightly annoyed. Maura picked up the wine list and found that at least this place carried her favorite Merlot. She ordered a glass and hoped that she could sit quietly and enjoy the drink until her friends arrived. She sat savoring the taste of the wine and was enjoying her alone time when suddenly a voice startled her.

"So what is a beautiful woman like yourself doing sitting all alone? You are far too beautiful to be sitting by yourself. How about I keep you company?"

Maura looked up and saw a fairly attractive man standing next to her. He was dressed impeccably in grey slacks and a dark sweater. His brown hair was perfectly combed and his smile revealed bright white teeth. Maura could tell that underneath his clothes, he had a well-defined musculature. If Maura were in search of a companion for the night, he would definitely be the type that she would consider. But tonight her thoughts were only of the dark haired woman from early today. If she were going to take anyone home, it would have to be at least a close substitute for her.

"My name's Joseph and you are in luck. I am free tonight and would love to buy you a drink."

Maura shuddered slightly. She realized that even if she were in the mood to find companionship in a male tonight, Joseph would not be her choice. His over confidence made her slightly nauseous. As much as she didn't want to be sitting next to this gentleman, she didn't want to be rude. "Actually, I am meeting some friends here tonight and I am not really looking to meet anyone new right now. But thank you very much for your generous offer." Maura spun back around and sipped her Merlot.

But apparently Joseph wasn't the type to be rejected. He did not give up that easily. "Well, why don't I just keep you company until your friends arrive? I'm sure that you will enjoy my company." He grazed his hand on Maura's bare shoulder and smiled. He kept his hand on her shoulder and sat on the empty stool next to her.

Maura shuttered at the touch on her shoulder. She spun back to face Joseph. She tried to remain calm and polite but was really getting tired of the man's arrogance. "Really Joseph, I am sure that I would enjoy your company some other time. But right now I am simply trying to enjoy my Merlot. Please."

Still unfazed by her attempt to reject him, Joseph continued his attempts. But where before he seemed playful, his voice suddenly became more serious. "Look, you obviously know you are hot. And you can plainly see how attractive I am. Let's just stop playing this game where you pretend you aren't interested in me." He takes a second to look her up and down. "And no one would come here dressed like that if they weren't looking for some company." As Joseph said this, he slowly traced his finger across Maura's collar and dangerously close to her neckline.

At this, Maura became extremely concerned. She didn't know what else she could do to stop the man's advances. "Please, stop." She tried to bat away his hand, but he was persistent. She looked around for Annie and Taylor and hoped they would arrive soon.

* * *

Jane could not keep her eyes off of the blonde as she sat at the bar. She barely even registered that Frost and Frankie were having a conversation around her. She couldn't help but stare as the woman sat down at the bar. Jane noticed she looked around the bar before she sat. _Probably looking for her date._ Jane thought. She noticed the woman analyze the drink list and order something to drink.

Jane watched as the bartender brought the woman a glass of red wine. _Of course she drinks wine. She seems like she would be way too classy to be seen swilling a beer like the rest of us. God, look at her lips. What I wouldn't give to be that glass. Seriously Jane. What the hell! She is a woman. I am so confused right now. I just can't stop thinking about her, dreaming about her, wanting to be near her._

Jane then noticed an attractive man walk up to the blonde. Jane's heart plummeted. _Well, there is Mr. Wonderful. Of course he's good looking. She could get any man or woman she wanted. _But something seemed off. Jane noticed that her honey blonde did not seem comfortable with the man. She actually looked really uncomfortable.

And then he put his hands on her. Jane watched as the woman attempted to bat away the man but he did not stop his assault. Suddenly, a primal protective urge came over Jane. All she could think of was how she wanted to punch the man. She wanted to do anything to protect the woman. But Jane was a cop and knew she couldn't just punch a strange man in the bar. She also really didn't want to wreck Frankie's birthday by getting thrown out. But she had to protect her. Suddenly, Jane stood up from her seat.

"Hey, Jane what's up? Everything ok." Frost called after her.

"Yeah, I'm cool. I'll be right back."

* * *

Maura was getting nervous. Well, she was beyond nervous. She was downright scared. No matter what she tried she could not get Joseph to stop touching her and just leave her alone. She silently pleaded for her friends to walk in the door. _Where are Annie and Taylor? Why can't they ever be on time? Please Annie. Please get here quick. _Tears threatened her hazel eyes when she suddenly heard a raspy, yet feminine voice behind her just as she felt an arm wrap around her waist. Maura suddenly froze in a mixture of fear and unexpected arousal caused by the voice.

"Hey babe, sorry I'm late." The voice said just before she felt a light kiss on her cheek.

Maura spun around just as Joseph dropped his hands. Standing right behind her was the gorgeous raven-haired woman that Maura had seen running in the Common earlier that day. She had just kissed Maura on her cheek and still had her arm around her. Maura wasn't really sure what was happening. She stared up at the beauty with her mouth open as the woman spoke again.

"So babe, who's your friend?"

_Did she just call me babe? I like how it sounds in her voice but I just laid eyes on her this morning. None of this is making any sense. _Maura stared at the woman for a second until she realized that the woman had asked her a question. She couldn't lie so she decided to keep her answers short in hopes that she could get away with just telling the truth. "Joseph" She said weakly. "His n-name is Joseph."

"Well thanks, Joe, for keeping my girlfriend company while I was running late. My name's Jane." She held out her hand to Joseph. He stood staring at Jane and then looked back to Maura.

"It's Joseph," he said, with much less bravado than when he was talking to Maura. "And I am really sorry. I thought she was here alone. You know you are really lucky. Your girlfriend is gorgeous."

"Hey, no harm no foul, Joe. And you don't have to tell me how lucky I am. I still don't know why this angel keeps me around." Jane said before leaning down to kiss Maura's cheek again. Maura was still stunned about what is going on. _Why is this woman telling him that we are dating? I mean I wouldn't mind if we were dating. She is gorgeous. Those unruly curls, that olive skin, that voice. Oh that voice. And her scent. I just want to breathe in that smell of lavender and charm forever. _Maura just turned back to Joseph and smiled.

"Well, Joe, it's been fun but I see our friends already have a table over there so we are going to head over. Check ya later, Joe." Jane grabs Maura's hand. "Come on, babe."

Maura got up timidly to go with Jane, still not quite sure what was going on, but preferring to go with her dream girl than stay and be assaulted by Joseph. "G-goodbye Joseph. It was a p-pleasure."

Jane could still feel her heart beating erratically in her chest as she toted the honey blonde back to the table where Frankie and Frost were still sitting. She looked back and saw Joseph standing at the bar with his mouth agape. Then she looked down at the blonde that she had a hold of. She looked terrified.

"Hey," Jane spoke in a hushed tone. "You just looked like you needed saving. I just thought I would get you away from that guy. I'm sorry if I scared you. You can just come over a sit with my brother and his friend until the coast is clear. My name is Jane." Jane couldn't believe what she had done. She just felt the need to protect the woman and it was as if she was running on a program, without thinking. Her heart was beating like a jackhammer and her skin was electrified by the touch of the hand she was grasping. Although she had been nothing but confident when she had approached the woman, the high was wearing off and she was suddenly realizing what she had just done. _Did I actually kiss this girl on the cheek? Twice? What is going on with me? I never act like this. _Her thoughts were interrupted by a quiet voice.

"Maura."

"What?"

"My name. It's Maura. Maura Isles." Maura smiled up at Jane.

"Well Maura Isles, nice to meet you. I am Jane Rizzoli." Jane gave a smile that almost melted Maura. Her knees went weak and she almost fell to the ground. "Hey there, Maura. Are you ok? Let's get you a seat." Jane half carried Maura to the table where Frankie and Frost were sitting.

The two men sat with their mouths wide open, having witnessed what had just taken place. "What the hell is wrong with you two?" Jane asked, looking between the two who had yet to close their mouths.

After a minute, Frost finally spoke. "Damn Jane. You are like a fucking caveman. You just see something you like and take it." The two men burst into laughter.

"Shut up, assholes. This is Maura. She is going to be joining us for a little bit so we can keep her safe from all the jerks in here." Jane looked down at Maura and gave her that same smile. Maura was thankful that this time she was sitting because she could feel her knees go weak again.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry it took a few days but I did warn you. This one is a little longer so maybe that will make up for it. I am not really sure how I feel about this chapter but it was necessary to move the story. Anyway, enjoy and hopefully I will get another chapter out in a day or two. Oh and reviews still make me happy. **

Maura was still stunned at what had just happened when Annie and Taylor walked in the door. As they walked in they looked around and finally saw Maura sitting at a table with three strangers.

"Damn Maura, you work quick, don't you? We just got here and you've already found a couple of new friends." Annie said laughing. She then looked over at Frost and Frankie. "A couple of cute new friends." She winked at them.

Maura snapped out of her daze and shot a quick, angry look at Annie. "You said to meet you here at 8. That was 45 minutes ago. I didn't "work quick". I was just punctual, unlike you. If it hadn't been for Jane saving me, I don't know what might have happened." Maura looked over at Jane and smiled and then looked back at a very shocked Annie.

"Maura I am so sorry we are late. We didn't think much of it. Wait, what do you mean 'if it hadn't been for Jane saving me…' What happened? Who's Jane?" Annie said, worried for her friend.

"This" Maura turned to Jane and smiled, squeezing her leg with her hand, "is Jane." Jane felt a jolt to her core as Maura squeezed her leg. It made her smile to know that Maura thought of Jane as her savior.

Frost broke in quickly. "Here let's grab some chairs so you can sit down and Maura can tell you the whole story. We are kinda curious ourselves." Frost smiled, excited that two cute girls were going to join them.

Frost pulled up two chairs, strategically placing them between him and Frankie. Annie and Taylor sat down and listened to Maura tell what had transpired between her, Jane, and Joseph. The entire time Maura told the story, Jane sat quietly, blushing as she heard the beautiful girl tell the entire story. She had been working on adrenaline when it was happening, but now she was slightly embarrassed she had acted so impulsively over someone she really didn't know. For all she knew, to Maura, she was a complete stranger.

"So I came to sit with Jane and her friends so Joseph would believe that she was in fact my girlfriend." Maura said finishing the story. "I hope you don't mind, but we have to keep the ruse up while Joseph is still around, otherwise I might be subject to his advances once again."

Annie sat there shocked. Her mouth was slightly open. Finally she spoke. "Wait, so Jane you did all of this for someone you had never met before?"

Jane didn't know what to say. She couldn't just come out and say that she couldn't stop thinking about this woman from the moment she laid eyes on her and that she needed to keep her safe. It sounded crazy, even to herself. "Well, I… uh…umm." Jane stuttered trying to figure out what she could say before Maura broke in.

"We actually have run into each other once before." At Maura's words Jane quickly looked over at her. Maura smiled back at her. Jane couldn't believe what she heard. _She remembers me from earlier today. I know I couldn't forget her because there is no way that I could ever forget this beauty. But she only saw me for a few seconds. _Jane smiled back at Maura a goofy smile.

"Well Maura, it looks like you found yourself a knight in shining armor." Taylor finally piped up. "Jane, tell us about yourself. What do you do?"

"I'm a uniformed police officer with the Boston Police Department." Jane always said what she did with pride and confidence. She was very proud of what she did and where she was headed. When Maura heard Jane speak of her profession, she felt her heart beat faster. Jane spoke with such confidence that it excited Maura.

Annie smiled, "A cop? Really. No wonder you are so protective. Well, who wouldn't want someone whose mission is to protect and serve?" Annie smiled again and winked at Jane. Maura saw this and felt a rage course through her. _What is Annie doing? Is she flirting with Jane?_ Maura slid her chair closer to Jane.

Luckily, Frankie finally spoke up, slightly slurring his speech. "Welll, Frost and… and I are pppractically cops." He puffed his chest out as he spoke. Jane rolled her eyes at her brother.

Annie finally turned her attention back to Frankie. She looked at him for a moment and smiled. "I don't think we have been properly introduced." She smirked. "My name is Annie and this is Taylor. We go to BCU med school with Maura. And who are you?"

"I'm F-Frankie. This is Frost. I'm Jane's b-brother. We are here for my birthday."

"Really. Protecting the public must run in the family. Well, happy birthday Frankie." Annie leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

In no time, Frankie and Annie had struck up a conversation, as did Frost and Taylor. Jane stared at the two groups and suddenly realized that they were no longer concerned with her or the woman sitting next to her. Jane could feel her palms getting sweaty and her heart beat faster. She was basically left alone to have a conversation with the woman that caused her to question who she was and realized that although she had kissed her on the cheek earlier, she had yet to have an actual conversation with her. Just as she turned to talk to the blonde she felt a hand on top of hers. Jane looked down at the hand and then up to see Maura smiling.

"I wasn't sure if you actually remembered that we had run into each other before but I figured it was easiest to just say that." Maura was smiling when she said that and Jane felt herself lost in the most beautiful hazel eyes.

"You were sitting on the bench in the Common today." Maura noticed when Jane said this there was a sparkle in her chocolate brown eyes. Maura felt her heart skip a beat.

"Wasn't it a little too cold today to sit in the park reading?" Jane asked, attempting to remain cool as she talked with Maura.

"Not really. I had checked the weather before I left the house and made sure that I was properly dressed for the elements. I actually enjoy the peacefulness of the park on cold days. I am able to retain far more information when there is a lower probability of being interrupted by others. Studies have also shown that fresh air and natural light are linked to higher mental performance."

Jane sat in silence as Maura went into the reasons that she was in the park reading. She was in awe that the woman had such a calculated approach to something as simple as studying in the park.

When Maura finished her explanation, she realized that Jane was silent and staring at her. Suddenly she became very self-conscious. She looked down at her feet. "I'm sorry. Sometimes I have a tendency to over explain things." Maura feared that she had scared off the woman, just as she had done with anyone she tried to have a meaningful conversation with her entire life.

Maura felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see a grinning Jane looking at her. "There is no need to be sorry, Maura. I think it's kinda cute that you can take a simple question and tell me everything I ever needed to know about it." Maura heard compassion in Jane's voice. "You should never be sorry for how smart you are." As Jane said this she dropped her hand from Maura's shoulder, lightly dragging her fingers down Maura's arm. The touch sent a chill down her body.

The two women talked for what seemed like hours. Maura told Jane how she was in her 3rd year of med school and how she really enjoyed learning about pathology. Jane told Maura about her goal to make Detective and began to tell her about different encounters she had while on duty. As Jane was finishing a story about tackling a pickpocket into the Frog Pond in Boston Common, she felt a strong hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see Joseph standing beside her.

"Well ladies, I was about to leave and wanted to just say once again how sorry I was about our earlier misunderstanding. But you can't really blame me can you. You are one lucky girl Jane. You have what has to be every man's fantasy. And if either of you girls, or both of you, ever find you are _missing_ something, you just give me a call." Joe reached down to put his hand on Maura and Jane's shoulders, leaning in. "I am sure I would have no problem satisfying both of you." Joseph gave a creepy smile and handed Jane a piece of paper with his number on it.

"Oh yeah Joe. We will totally give you a call." Jane said taking Joseph's hand off of Maura's shoulder and moving closer to her so that their legs were now touching.

As Joseph walked off, Jane turned to the group, four sets of eyes now staring at her. "And that ladies and gentlemen, was Joseph, the man of Maura's dreams." Jane broke out laughing and Maura playfully slapped her arm.

The whole table started laughing. Just then the bartender called last call. Annie suddenly stood up. "I need to use the restroom. Taylor, Maura, would you two join me for a minute." The three women got up and headed to the ladies' room.

* * *

Annie led the other two women into the restroom. It was fairly empty and much quieter than the bar. Annie whipped around to face the other two. "So I thought we would get our plans straight for the rest of the night."

Maura looked puzzled. It was almost closing time and she figured that they soon would part ways for the night. She wanted to spend more time with Jane, but seeing as how Jane had driven the two men, she had just assumed that she would have to wait for another time to get the stunning police officer alone.

Annie saw the look on Maura's face and thought she should explain her plan. "Maura, I was _really_ hoping to get some time to know Frankie better and Taylor already told me that Frost asked if she wanted to go for a walk around campus. We thought that you might like some alone time with your protector." Annie smiled and winked.

"I am not saying that I wouldn't love to spend more time with Jane because I definitely would. But there are a few issues. First, both Jane and I drove here. Second, I don't think it's like that with us. From our interactions tonight, I feel that she is more interested in a friendship," Maura said, sounding slightly defeated.

"Are you kidding me, Maura? Even a blind man can see that that girl can't keep her eyes, or for that matter, her hands, off of you. And don't worry about the car thing. Frankie is working on it."

* * *

"Hell no Frankie. I'm a cop. There's no fucking way I am letting some drunk asshole drive my car." Jane basically screamed in the bar.

"Jane, I w-wasn't going to drive. Come on. It's my birrrthday. I promise only Aannnie will drive it." Frankie pleaded.

Jane really didn't want some stranger driving her car but she did want her brother to be happy. She sighed. "Fine, but on three conditions. First, you don't take a cent from Frost. I am not so cool with you getting with a girl just to win a bet. Second, if anything happens to my car, you are buying me a new one. And lastly," Jane grabbed Frankie by the collar, "if **_anything _**happens _in_ my car, you are buying me a new one. Understand."

"I ggot it." Frankie smiled and broke free from Jane. She handed him her keys just as the girls walked out of the restroom. He grabbed Annie's arm and starting running toward the door. Annie laughed and called back to her friends. "Later girls. Don't do anything I wouldn't do." She winked and they were out the door.

Jane turned around back to the table. She suddenly realized that Frost and Taylor had both made their way to the door before Jane could say anything. She looked and saw only Maura standing there. _She looks so perfect. That dress should be illegal for the thoughts it's giving me. I don't know what is going on with me. I have never felt this way, even with a man. I just want to be near her. But I can't. I'm not gay. I like men. I need to just go home and sleep. _"Annie and Frankie took my car, so I guess I need to go call a cab. It was very nice meeting you formally and getting a chance to get to know you Maura." Jane got up and started to put on her coat when she heard Maura speak up.

"I could give you a ride."

"It's ok, Maura. I don't want you to have to go out of your way for me."

"No really. I live that way anyway. Please let me drive you home." Maura said softly, almost begging. And deep down she was begging. _Please let me be with you for a few moments more. Please let me be around you. Please let me feel your touch one more time tonight._

"I guess it will save me a few bucks. Ok." Jane was reluctant but couldn't say no when those hazel eyes flashed at her. She was reluctant because she didn't know what might happen when she was in a close space like a car with Maura. She didn't know what might happen if Maura wanted to come up to her apartment. She just felt like there was no way she could say no to her. And she was already using all her strength not to touch Maura everywhere.

The two women walked out to where Maura had parked her car. Maura went to unlock the car when she heard Jane exclaim, "Jesus, Maura! That's a Mercedes. A Mercedes convertible. That's your car? It's amazing."

"It has some of the highest safety ratings of all convertibles and Mercedes are known to be high perform-"

"Maura, just take the compliment. I like your car."

"Ok. Thank you Jane." Maura smiled. The two women got in the car and headed towards Jane's apartment. Both could feel the tension in the car. It felt magnetic and Jane was fighting every urge to touch Maura. They approached Jane's apartment and Maura pulled the car over on the side of the street. She put the car in park and looked over at Jane. "I had a really good time talking with you tonight. Thank you again for saving me from that creep." Maura reached in her jacket pocket and pulled out a card. "This is my number. I would really like to see you again sometime."

Jane reached out to take the card from Maura's hand. As she took it, her hand grazed Maura's. Both women felt as if an electric current had passed through them. Jane stared at Maura and found herself lost in the beautiful honey blonde's eyes. She wanted to lean in and kiss her. She wanted to grab her and carry her upstairs. She wanted to touch every inch of her. Jane leaned across the console until she was inches away from the honey blonde. She inhaled the sweet scent of her light perfume. Just as Jane leaned in to close the gap, a car passed and it's headlights filled the Mercedes with light. It was enough to snap Jane from the haze she was in. Maura had closed her eyes waiting for Jane to close the distance, when she heard the raspy voice whisper, "Goodnight Maura."

And before Maura had the chance to open her eyes, she heard her car door open and close.

**A/N 2: Please don't kill me for Jane. I have a plan. Trust in the plan. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Wow. People seem to trust in my plan. I should warn you though. I am kinda like Wile E. Coyote, my plans rarely work. JK. I know things may be going a little slow but it will all work out. **

**A/N 2: A small PSA- little kids are germ magnets. I babysat my nephews and next thing I know I am laying in bed all day/ not writing. So I'm sorry for the delay in updating. If you're upset blame some of the cutest little kids ever. **

Jane stood in the middle of her apartment, thinking about what had happened since she went running until now. She was really focusing on what had almost happened in the car moments ago. _I almost kissed her. Why? Her smell was so intoxicating. I have never felt the way I feel around Maura. When I am near her I feel alive. I want to feel that way every minute of every day. Should I have kissed her? Shit, I bet she really hates me now. _

Jane was shaken from her thoughts by a knock on the door. It startled her, being that it was after 2 in the morning. Cautiously, Jane opened the door and found Maura standing there.

"Maura, what are you doing here? I said I would call you." Jane said, shocked but a little happy that Maura was standing there.

"Well Jane, that wasn't very nice what you did down stairs in my car."

"What did I do?"

"Oh Jane" Maura's voice dipped and Jane could hear the lust behind her words. "You got me all excited and then left me all alone." As she said this Maura smiled and moved to within inches of Jane.

Jane was barely able to speak and her words came out as a raspy whisper. "I- I can't. Please. I l-like men."

Maura reached out, grabbed Jane's hips, and pulled her against her body. "Jane, I can feel your accelerated heartbeat. I can see that your face is flush and your pupils are dilated." Maura's voice became a whisper. "Do you want me to stop Jane?"

All Jane could do was shake her head. Maura leaned towards Jane, bringing her lips so close to Jane to that she could feel Maura's warm breath. Jane closed her eyes, waiting to taste those perfect lips.

Jane shot straight up in her bed. She woke in a cold sweat. She was breathing heavily and her heart raced. _It felt so real. I wanted to taste her lips on mine. Is this what I want? Do I want to be with this woman?_ But Jane's body gave away the answer to that question. Jane could feel how much she wanted to be with this woman between her legs. It scared her. She had never felt so aroused by any man, let alone a woman.

Jane looked over at the clock and saw that it was 11 am. She knew she should try to get another hour or so of sleep since she had the midnight shift tonight but she also knew Frankie would (hopefully) be by soon with her car and she would give him a ride to Sunday dinner at their mom's. She decided instead that she would hop in the shower and get herself prepared to deal with her mom.

* * *

Maura sat in front of Jane's apartment for what seemed like hours. She was so confused at what had just taken place. Part of her wanted to march upstairs and tell Jane how she was feeling. She was always upfront and honest with her thoughts. But she also realized that she had been very close to kissing Jane and it might just take a little time. Finally, Maura pulled out into the street and drove home.

Maura walked into her Beacon Hill home and sighed. She never remembered it feeling so large and so empty. Maura had always been somewhat lonely but she never felt like this. Over the years, Maura had gotten used to being alone, but tonight she had gotten a taste of what it was like to be completely comfortable with the company of another person and she didn't know if she could ever go back to being alone. In the few hours she sat and talked with Jane, she was truly happy. She really hoped that she would hear from Jane, sooner rather than later.

* * *

Frankie showed up around 1:30 that afternoon with the biggest, goofiest smile on his face. He was still wearing the same outfit from last night. "So Casanova, how did last night go? I see you didn't go home." Jane teased her little brother.

"Now Jane, a gentleman doesn't kiss and tell. But I will say that I like Annie. I like her _a lot_. But enough about me. How about you? Did you at least cook your girlfriend breakfast before you kicked her out of here?" Frankie said, looking around for Maura.

"Very funny. Thanks for stranding me. At least Maura was nice enough to give me a ride home."

Frankie just looked at Jane. He decided not to push it any further. He knew how touchy his sister would get if someone teased her about her sexuality. He didn't have a problem with whomever his sister chose, as long as she was happy. But Jane had to figure out what made her happy on her own.

"Well, we better get going. I'm sure mom has already had a coronary because her darling boy never came home last night after her morally suspect daughter took him out." Jane grabbed her keys out of Frankie's hands and led him out to the car.

About 20 minutes later, the car pulled up outside of their mother and stepfather's house. Although she didn't enjoy the weekly guilt trip her mother gave her, Jane loved her family and secretly loved that they were so close. She also loved spending time in her childhood home. She would never admit it, but she truly enjoyed spending time in a place where she had so many happy childhood memories. Although she loved her independence and having a place of her own, she missed this place.

Frankie still lived here with Angela, Vince, and the youngest son Tommy. He saw no reason to move out and away from the security the home brought (as well as his mother's cooking) until he had started a life of his own, which meant not until he had graduated from the police academy. Jane would have teased him more about this, but she was happy that he was there so that her parents didn't have to deal with Tommy alone. Tommy had become much like Jane was when she was younger, a juvenile delinquent. But where Jane had grown out of it, Tommy had grown into it. A senior in high school, Tommy spent more time in trouble than he did in school. Because of this, he and Jane did not get along nearly as well as she and Frankie did.

The moment Jane opened the door she heard the shrill voice that sent chills down her spine.

"Where have you been? I have been worried sick. I expected you back at least by this morning. But then when you weren't here I could only think the worst had happened." Angela almost yelled toward Frankie.

"I, I um…" Frankie hadn't thought far enough ahead and certainly was not going to tell his mom he had spent the night with a girl he had just met in a bar.

"He stayed at my place ma. We were out late, so I let him crash on my couch." Frankie shot a quick look and mouthed thank you to Jane for her quick thinking.

"I'm sure that was comfortable." Angela said sarcastically. "And Janie, you couldn't dress a little nicer, maybe put on some make-up when you come to dinner. I'm not even sure you own any nice clothes."

Jane was wearing jeans and a faded BPD sweatshirt. She had this conversation every time she came home for Sunday dinner. Her mother assumed that because she dressed comfortably when she came home, she never dressed up, which was true for the most part but it still aggravated Jane. "Ma, I had a long night taking care of your son and I have the midnight shift tonight. I think I deserve to be comfortable for a few hours."

"All I am saying is that you are never going to find a nice man if you dress like a bum all the time."

"What nice men am I going to find here, ma? The only man here besides my brothers is Vince. And I am not trying to steal your man, ma." Jane joked and Angela rolled her eyes. "Speaking of brothers, where is Tommy? Isn't he joining us tonight?"

Angela's face fell slightly. "He's um, well he had other plans tonight."

A masculine voice spoke up. "Yeah he's out with those hooligans he hangs out with." Jane looked at the voice and saw that her stepfather had walked into the room. She smiled before stepping up and giving him a big hug.

"What's up, old man?" Jane said, standing back from the hug.

"Hey, I'm not that old. So, your mom picking on you again?"

"Oh you know, same shit, different day." Jane chuckled.

Angela huffed. "Janie. Language. Well if you two are done ganging up against me, dinner is ready."

The four sat down at the table and enjoyed their usual Sunday dinner filled with way too much Italian food and a good amount of teasing all around. They enjoyed birthday cannolis and Angela put a candle in one for Frankie. After they had finished eating Angela started clearing the plates and Frankie went to the living room to see if a game was on. Jane was looking down at her hands when she felt a hand resting on her shoulder.

"Hey kiddo, you ok?" Vince asked with concern in his voice.

"What? Yeah, I'm fine."

"Come on Janie. I have been in your life since you were little. I think of you as if you were my own flesh and blood. I know when you are thinking about things and when you're down. You know you can talk to me about anything. Is it work? Trust me kid, I've been there, done that."

"No, work's good. I'd rather not be doing a midnight shift tonight, but nothing big. It's just…" Jane stopped short. She didn't know what she was feeling so she really didn't know what to say to Vince. She knew she could tell him anything. She thought of him as her father. She hadn't even spoken to her biological father since he left and Vince had been there when she needed him. He never judged her, even when she was in her delinquent phase. Without Vince she would probably be in prison right now or worse, dead.

Suddenly, Jane felt Vince pull her up from her chair. "Come on Janie. Let's go to my office and talk."

The two walked down the hall to Vince's office. It was the one place Angela knew not to barge into. Over the course of her youth, Jane had many talks in this room. It had big comfortable chairs and Jane felt at ease here. When she got older, Vince always poured a glass of whatever alcohol he had for each of them. Tonight, it was whiskey.

They sat in silence for a few moments until Vince finally spoke up. "So Janie, what's up?"

Jane knew if there was one person that wasn't going to judge her, one person who would understand, one person who would give her the advice she needed, it was Vince. "You have to promise that you won't say a word to ma?"

Vince nodded. "You know I won't."

Jane continued, "I met someone yesterday and I can't get them out of my head. I even dreamt about them. No matter what I do, they are always on my mind."

"That sounds good Janie. Do you know if they like you?"

"Yeah, I am pretty sure they are interested in me, too."

Vince smiled. "That's great." Then Vince's smiled faded when he saw Jane's worried face. "I'm guessing it's not that easy, is it?"

Jane took a big swig of the whiskey that Vince had given her and then buried her face in her hands. "It's a woman." Jane refused to look up knowing that she couldn't take the shocked look that she knew must be on Vince's face. The silence seemed to go on for hours.

"And?" Vince finally asked.

Jane looked up at Vince surprised. "Did you hear what I said?"

"Yeah, I heard you Jane. I am still waiting for what the big problem is?"

"Vince, I am attracted to a woman. I can't get her out of my head. I was very close to kissing her last night." Jane wasn't sure how else she could explain it. Obviously, Vince wasn't grasping what she was saying.

"So what, Janie. You are attracted to a woman. There is nothing wrong with that. Everyone deserves to be with someone that makes them feel alive whether they are of the same sex, they come from a different background, or even if they are divorced with three bratty kids." Vince smiled and winked at Jane.

Jane finally smiled a tiny smile at Vince's joke. But then her smile faded. "My whole life people have been calling me a lesbian and I have fought so hard to prove them wrong. When I was in high school, they kept asking when I was going to come out of the closet because I refused to lose my virginity on the football field to some jerk football player. They called me a dyke because I was good at softball and field hockey and I hated wearing dresses. When I was at the academy and even now some guys on the force mess with me because I am a female cop. Even ma asks me every other week if I'm gay because I haven't found the right guy. If I admit that I am attracted to this woman and I begin a relationship with her, it's like everyone was right about me the whole time." Jane dropped her head to her hands and started to cry.

Vince stood up and pulled Jane up to him. "Janie, that's just silly. You are willing to be unhappy so you can prove some assholes wrong. Who cares what they think? Life is too short not be happy, Janie. Don't you deserve the chance to see if this woman is what makes you happy?"

Jane gave a Vince a big hug. "You always know what to say. Thank you so much. I love you, Pops."

Vince felt his eyes fill with tears. Frankie and Tommy had often called him "Dad" because they never really knew their biological dad. But having Jane call him "Pops" meant the world to him. She was his little girl. "I love you too sweetie."

* * *

Maura sat up in bed. She had spent the day doing her reading for Monday and just finished. She was tired from the weekend and everything that had taken place. She was still dreaming about Jane. She dreamt about her olive skin, her chocolate eyes, and her black hair. She wanted to feel her rough yet feminine hands touch her skin again. She could practically smell the faint scent of lavender that surrounded the woman. She wanted to hear that raspy, yet sultry voice say her name just once more. She was disappointed that Jane hadn't called her yet, although she knew that it was wishful thinking that she would call so soon. Maura reached out and turned off the lamp on her bedside table and lay down in bed, hoping that her dream girl once again invaded her dreams. Just as she closed her eyes, she heard the unmistakable sound of her phone vibrating against the table. She reached out and noticed that it wasn't a number from her contacts but still felt the need to answer it.

"Maura Isles."

Then she heard that unmistakable voice simply say "Hey. It's me."

**A/N 3: I am so sorry. I don't intentionally try and be mean. I wasn't even going to write the beginning paragraph but a review inspired me. Yes, your reviews influence me so you should totally write lots of them. Don't worry. I promise happy times are in the future. **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry if there are some errors. I didn't edit as well as I could have because I wanted to get this update up. Shout out to cstarj. I told y'all that reviews inspire me. I have a general plan but I love a little help when writing the chapters that help the plan flow together. So enjoy. Oh and this chapter is mostly fluff. I thought I owed you guys after the previous few chapters.**

**A/N 2: The story Jane tells Maura is totally a true story a cop told me once. **

Maura had no question who the "me" was that had called her. She would be able to pick that raspy, sexy, feminine voice out anywhere. The moment she heard it, she felt something low in her abdomen. Just hearing that voice sent Maura into an extreme state of arousal. She could also tell by those three words that the person speaking them was nervous and unsure.

Although Maura was able to tell all of this just by the three words spoken, she didn't want the person on the other end of the line to know that she had been waiting for this call all day or what their voice did to her. So she played dumb, something that did not come easy for her. "I know a lot of "me"s. Which "me" is the one that I am currently speaking to?"

The woman on the other end stumbled and started to get more nervous. "Uh, oh, I'm sorry Maura. It's me, Jane. Jane Rizzoli. We met yesterday at Haven."

"Oh yes, my knight in shining armor." Maura teased. "So Jane, what do I owe the pleasure of your phone call tonight?"

"I, uh, just thought I would, uh, call to chat. Is that ok?" Jane was obviously nervous.

"I wouldn't have given you my number if I didn't want you to call Jane. But I do have to ask- are you aware of what time it is right now?" Maura looked over at her alarm. It wasn't too late. It was only 11 pm. But it was slightly late to start a conversation with someone she could talk to for hours when she had class the next day.

"Oh shit, Maura. Were you in bed? My internal clock is a little screwed up because I was just about to start my shift. I can call back another day if you wanted to go back to sleep."

"Language, Jane."

"What?"

"You really shouldn't use such language, Jane. I know you are fairly educated and using such crass language has a tendency to lower your intellectual appearance to others."

Caught slightly off guard, Jane paused before speaking again, "You know my ma says the same thing but she doesn't say it so nicely." For some reason when Maura went into her eloquent speech about her language, Jane suddenly felt at ease.

"Well, your mother sounds like an intelligent woman. To answer your earlier question, I am in bed, but I wasn't asleep yet. I would love to talk with you for a little while." Maura knew she needed to be well rested for class tomorrow but she could not pass up the chance to talk to Jane. She had been waiting for this call since the moment she gave Jane her number and she was not going to chance that Jane would lose her nerve and she would never get this chance again. "Wait, you are about to start your shift?"

"Yeah, every now and then I have to work the midnight shift. It can be boring some times because there aren't people walking around like when I work the day shift, but some of the most exciting things happen in the middle of the night." Maura could hear the excitement in Jane's voice as she talked about her career. This was one of the things that excited Maura the most about Jane. Maura could tell that she had a passion for what she did.

"What are some of the exciting things you have seen on the midnight shift?"

"This one time, I ran into this dude who had taken a whole lot of PCP. He was fighting with everyone he came into contact with. I was called to the scene and when I arrived he started biting his own arm so hard that he was bleeding. Then he started charging at me. I tried to subdue him with a taser but he kept coming. I finally had to tackle him and luckily I was able to get the cuffs on him before he could do much damage to me. All the guys called me the "Zombie Slayer" for about a week." Jane paused when she finished her story and noticed that Maura was silent on the other end. Jane started to panic. The guys she hung out with loved hearing her zombie story but it wasn't something that a girl would like to hear, especially one as sophisticated as Maura. Jane was thinking of something she could say to save the conversation when Maura spoke up.

"It makes since that the taser was not effective on him. It's amazing really how PCP actually blocks glutamate receptors and affects the endocrine and enkephalin system, causing a sort of immunity to pain. Many people on PCP are aggressive and have a feeling of invulnerability, leading to acts of violence. Although, I'm not sure "Zombie Slayer was an accurate moniker."

Taking in everything she just heard, Jane started to laugh.

Maura started feeling self-conscious. "Are you laughing at me, Jane?"

"No, Maura. Well, yes but… Well, I thought you were going to be creeped out by my story but then you went into that cute Google-mouth thing you do."

Maura was really glad Jane couldn't see her at the moment. She started blushing. _Jane called me cute. Well, technically she called my recitation of facts on PCP cute._ "Jane, I am a medical student and I am completely fascinated by toxicology and brain chemistry. I find it fascinating that you have real-world experience dealing with things I have only read about in textbooks."

Jane couldn't help but smile. Maura was generally interested in what she did. Usually, when she talked about her job with guys she was interested in they either asked if she could get them out of a speeding ticket or a misdemeanor charge or they would just pretend to listen to her when they were really thinking of the fastest way to get her into bed. But Maura was actually interested.

The two women talked for about 30 minutes about anything and everything. Their conversation seemed to flow effortlessly. Every now and then, Jane would tease Maura about something she said or when she didn't understand a slang phrase Jane used. When the clock hit 11:45pm, Jane abruptly stopped the conversation. "Hey Maur, I have to go to roll call for about 15 minutes. Would it be ok to call you back when I get out? I understand if you want to go to sleep. I just thought that I would kinda like to talk to you some more. I, um, have really, uh, enjoyed talking to you tonight." Jane was nervous. She had never felt so comfortable talking to anyone in her life. She didn't want to stop talking to her. While she was still very nervous about being so attracted to a woman, she could talk to Maura for hours.

Maura was caught off guard by the nickname that Jane had given her. She really needed to sleep but when Jane used the shortened version of her name, she knew that there was no way she could refuse the policewoman. "I would love to continue this conversation. I have really enjoyed it."

"Ok, give me about 20 minutes. Be right back."

Jane hung up the phone. Maura sighed as she pulled the phone to her chest, a huge smile painted on her face. All her life, Maura had longed for someone that she felt a connection with and for some reason she found it with Jane. She knew she was attracted to this beautiful woman the first time she laid eyes on her, but she found that she could just sit and talk with Jane forever.

Maura waited patiently for Jane to call back. She fought hard not to fall asleep. She was so tired but her heart raced at the thought of hearing that voice again.

* * *

Jane had just gotten out of roll call and made it to her police cruiser. She drove off to where she was supposed to be stationed and parked the car. Jane sat with the phone in her hand and sighed. She had worked up enough courage to call Maura the first time and was so glad she did. But she was nervous about having a deeper conversation with the woman. She thought that Maura was interested in her but maybe she was just being friendly. And what if she was interested in her? Jane was inspired by her talk with Vince but she still questioned whether she could act on her attraction to a woman. She wanted to be happy, but she didn't know if she could be with a woman. Maura ignited feelings in Jane she never felt before. She knew she would never be happy if she didn't try. She took a deep breath and dialed.

* * *

Maura's eyelids were getting heavy and she was having trouble staying awake. She thought that she might just close her eyes for a moment. The moment she did, she felt herself drifting away into a much-needed sleep. Just as she was losing consciousness, she was startled by the sound of her phone. Her heart leapt, knowing that only Jane would be calling her this late. Still she never forgot proper phone etiquette.

"Maura Isles."

Jane smiled at the sound of Maura's voice. She could tell that Maura had been fighting off sleep as she heard it in her voice. Jane couldn't believe how adorable Maura sounded when she just woke up. Jane's heartbeat picked up as she thought of Maura lying in bed. She thought about waking up next to Maura and hearing that voice. Suddenly, Jane felt nervous. _Did I just think about being in bed with her? Is that what I want? I don't know if I can do this. But I deserve to be happy. Shouldn't I try?_ Finally, Jane gained the courage to speak.

"Hey. It's me."

"You would not believe the number of "me"s that have called me tonight."

Jane was caught off guard. "Was that a joke, Maura?"

"Only if it was funny."

"I guess it was a little funny. I just didn't know how popular you were at 12:30 in the morning." Just hearing her voice put all of Jane's worries at ease.

"Well, lucky for you, you are one of the only people I know rude enough to call at such a late hour."

"I'm sorry. I could always just hang up. I wouldn't want to keep you from your beauty sleep. Good night." Jane went silent but didn't hang up.

"Wait Jane. I'm sorry. Don't go." Maura looked at her phone. _Did she actually hang up? This is why I don't attempt jokes. _

"I guess you don't mind my rudeness then." Jane smiled.

"I'm sorry. I was trying to be funny. I am not very good at it."

"Hey." Jane said in a calming voice. "Don't be sorry. I was just playing with you. It was a good try at being funny."

The two women fell back into their conversation from earlier like they had never stopped. It was a slow night and Jane had not yet received a call that she had to respond to. At 1:30 am Jane finally worked up the nerve to feel out Maura's interest in her.

"So Maura, umm, what do medical students do with their free time?"

"Jane, I wouldn't feel comfortable speculating what medical students do in their free time. Different people enjoy a variety of different activities in their leisure time."

"Ok. Well, what if a courageous, selfless, brave, strong cop wanted to, uh, maybe spend some free time with an intelligent medical student, what do you think that medical student would want to do?" Jane asked. She was so nervous of what Maura might say.

"I can't say that I have ever met a cop that has those traits so I wouldn't know how to answer that question."

"Was that another joke, Maura?"

Maura chuckled, "Maybe. But to answer a similar question, I would theorize that such a medical student would like to do anything where she got to spend time with a ravishing, protective police woman."

The phone went silent. Maura started to panic. She was sure that Jane had been flirting with her. _Maybe Jane wasn't ready. Maybe I was going to fast_. _I was going to go slow after she walked out of the car. I really hope I didn't mess things up. _

"Hey, I gotta go. I'll talk to you later. Night." And with that the phone went dead. Tears threatened Maura's eyes. She was so happy talking with Jane. Now she had ruined it by taking things faster than Jane was ready for. Maura laid her head down and tried to sleep.

* * *

Maura found that 5:30 am came way too fast for her. She always woke early to ensure she had plenty of time to get ready for the day. But she was so exhausted from her late night phone call and had trouble getting to sleep after. She was still upset this morning. Her tendency to over talk often got her in trouble but she was truly upset that she might have scared Jane off.

Maura showered and dress. She fixed her hair and ensured that not curl was out of place. Just as she applied her makeup she heard a knock at her door. She hurried downstairs toward the front door. She opened the door and saw that no one was there. Just as she started to think she had imagined the knock, Maura looked down. There on her doorstep was a large coffee, a single calla lily, and a note. Maura's heart leapt as she grabbed the flower and coffee and began to read the note.

_I figured you could use some coffee because some selfish, jerk cop called you way too late last night. I wanted to apologize for interrupting your beauty sleep (although I can't imagine any amount of sleep could affect your beauty). I enjoyed talking to you last night and I'm sorry I hung up so quickly but I got a call. Don't worry, I didn't tackle any zombies. I'll talk to you later. I'm still pondering what med students do in their free time. _

_- A ravishing, protective policewoman AKA Zombie Slayer_


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I was so stoked to see how many people enjoyed the ending of the last chapter. I was smiling with every review/follow/favorite. This chapter is still kind of fluffy. I don't know why I have been writing saccharine sweet stuff lately, it's just how the story flows for me. For all those looking for more angst or more between Jane and Maura, I promise it will be there soon. This chapter is mostly Maura. Enjoy. **

As Maura finished reading the note, she felt her heart swell and tears start to stream down her face. She thought she had scared Jane away. She was so worried that her tendency to speak whatever she thought had chased away the first person she ever felt a true connection with. The thought never crossed her mind that Jane had simply been called away to do her job. She smiled when she realized that while she attempted to sleep, Jane was out in the city, keeping not only her, but also all of Boston safe.

Maura walked inside her house and closed the door. She found a vase and marveled at the beauty of the single flower. She took a big gulp of the coffee and although it was a simple black coffee, it's warmth spread throughout her body because she knew it was delivered by Jane. She took out her phone and called Jane. After two rings, Jane picked up the phone. "Hey there."

Maura could tell how tired Jane was by her voice. "I'm so sorry. Did I wake you?"

"No, I just got home. But I was very close to crashing."

"I won't keep you then. I just wanted to say that the coffee was definitely needed this morning and the flower is beautiful." Maura smiled as she spoke to the cop.

"Not as beautiful as you." Jane cringed at how cheesy she sounded. After talking to Maura for hours last night, Jane knew she wanted to pursue Maura. It was new territory for her and she really didn't want to mess it up. She was always rough around the edges but was a romantic at heart.

Maura smiled hearing Jane's words but then felt bad for keeping her from her sleep. "You need to get your rest, Officer. It's very important to get the proper amount of sleep. Hopefully, I will talk to you later today after you are well rested."

"You definitely will. Have a great day Maura."

"Sweet dreams, Jane."

Maura hung up the phone and sighed. No one had ever done anything for Maura quite like the simple gesture from Jane. She felt closer to Jane than she had ever felt to anyone and she had only known the woman for a few days. As she took another sip of her coffee, Maura looked at the clock and realized that although the delivery had made her morning, it was making her very late. She grabbed her coffee, her book, and her car keys and ran out so that she could make it on time.

* * *

The typical third year of medical is filled with different clinical rotations so that the future doctors were able to get practical experience in a variety of fields of medicine. In the fall, Maura had completed clinicals in a variety of fields. But for the first time, Maura was very excited for her clinical. Due to her high standing, all out dedication to her studies, and family connections, Maura had the opportunity to do a clinical internship in the office of the Chief Medical Examiner for Massachusetts. To make sure she was prepared, Maura had spent hours reading texts on forensic pathology, anatomy, and criminology as well as enrolling in an extra pathology class, something unheard of for most third years. But Maura had been fascinated in her Gross Anatomy class her first year and the thought of not having to deal with live patients was very attractive to Maura.

Maura arrived right on time at the Boston Police Department, which housed the office of the Chief Medical Examiner. She couldn't help but think of Jane as she passed a few uniformed police officers outside of the station. She continued up the stairs through the front door. Maura headed past the café towards the elevators, when she heard a wolf whistle behind her. Maura was used to being ogled by men and women, she just didn't expect it at the police station. She tried to shake it off, but then she heard what sounded like a young man behind her.

"Hey babe, did you come to file a missing persons report for the man of your dreams? Because I'm right here."

Before Maura could turn around and look at who had uttered the horrible pick-up line, she heard an authoritative male voice. "Gentlemen, I know you are new to this line of work but you need to learn to act like officers of the law and respect the citizens of this city. I would hate to have to talk to your superiors."

Maura turned around to see an older gentleman with grey hair and a grey beard, dressed in a suit and tie standing there and three young uniformed officers with shocked looks on their faces. The young officer that Maura theorized was the mouthpiece of the group quickly spoke up. "We're sorry Detective. I promise it won't happen again."

"See that it doesn't. Now apologize to the young lady Officer Thomas."

The officer stepped up to Maura and looked up at her with a sheepish look on his face. "Ma'am, I am very sorry for my offensive words. I hope you won't hold it against the fine men and women of the Boston Police Department."

When Maura heard his words her thoughts went immediately to Jane and she smiled. "Thank you Officer Thomas and know that I have the greatest respect for the police of this city." Having his apology accepted, Officer Thomas hurried off before he could anger the detective more.

The detective turned to Maura, "Miss, I hope that Officer Thomas didn't offend you. Sometimes the new officers forget that they represent the city."

Maura smiled. "Not at all Detective. I am very fond of the Boston Police Department."

"Well that's good to know. So how can I help one of BPD's biggest fans?" The detective smiled as he said this. Maura noticed that his smile was very comforting.

"I am starting a clinical internship with the Chief Medical Examiner today. I was just heading down to their office. My name is Maura Isles." Maura extended her hand to the detective.

"I guess I will be seeing a lot more of you then. Detective Vince Korsak. I work in Homicide and deal with the ME a lot. You will love Dr. Williams. She's great. Well, I don't want you to be late, so I'll let you go. But if you ever need anything, you can find me upstairs in Homicide. You can also stop by the café. My wife works there and she would love to help with anything. She's raised three kids and has dealt with everything. At least stop by for lunch. Just ask for Angela and tell her Vince sent you."

"It has definitely been a pleasure, Detective Korsak. I look forward to seeing you around." Maura smiled and headed toward the elevators. She rode the elevator down to the morgue. As she stepped off the elevator, Maura looked at her watch. She noticed she was right on time. She preferred to be early but was glad that she had met the friendly detective upstairs. Maura walked into the autopsy room where she had been instructed to meet with the ME.

As Maura walked up to the metal autopsy table, she noticed another person standing there. She knew that this person was not the ME because the ME was a female and this was a male. Maura was confused at who this other person was because she was under the impression that she was doing her internship with the Chief Medical Examiner. Maura walked up to the table, her heals clicking on the tile floor. Just before she got to the table, the man spoke without turning around to look at her.

"Apparently being on time is not as important to some people as it is to others. We have an important job down here and I hope in the future you are more timely." The man spun around and eyed Maura. "We also dress appropriately down here. Your flashy dresses and heels will get you nowhere in the morgue."

Maura was taken aback. She really was excited for this internship and she had already made a bad impression. "I am so sorry, sir. I did bring scrubs and more appropriate shoes to wear for any autopsies…"

The man cut Maura off. "Standing here telling me about it is just wasting my time as well as yours. There is a locker room through there. Please hurry as you have already wasted enough time."

Maura hurried to change into her scrubs. She was upset that she had already messed up in the first minutes. The man outside really seemed to dislike her and Maura wondered if she would be able to last the entire internship with him. Although she was upset, part of Maura was still excited because she would get to assist in her first autopsy. She finished getting ready and hurried back out to meet the boorish man. "I guess we are finally ready. This is how I expect you to arrive from now on. Act like a professional. My name is Dr. Pike. You will address me as such. I am the assistant to Dr. Williams, the Chief Medical Examiner. She is currently out at a crime scene. When she is out, I am in charge. I assume you must be Maura Isles. I don't know how you got an internship here but I don't have time for your sub-par skills. Now let's put you to work."

* * *

Maura thought she was going to really enjoy this internship. She had expected to assist in autopsies and the practice of forensic pathology. But all she had done all morning was "busy work". She had filed paperwork, organized the autopsy room, and been at Dr. Pike's beckon call. She was more than relieved when Dr. Pike informed her that she was now allowed to take an hour for lunch. Maura didn't want to risk being late again, so she decided to just grab lunch at the café upstairs.

Maura rode the elevator up and walked into the café. She stood near the counter, debating what she was going to order, when a surly, older man spoke out. "Look lady, I don't have all day. Are you going to order something or not?"

Maura stared at the balding man and was on the verge of tears. She weakly answered the man, trying to hold back her tears. "Just a hot tea, please." The surly man grumbled and brought Maura a tea. She paid for the tea and sat at a table. Maura put her face in her hands and started to cry. She had been so excited for this internship but after a horrible morning with Dr. Pike yelling at her and now the surly man in the café, she didn't think she could take the rest of the afternoon, let alone the rest of the internship. Maura couldn't hold back her tears.

As she sat with her head in her hands, sobbing, Maura felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up and saw a woman that looked like the mom Maura always wished she had. She had kind eyes and when she spoke, Maura could hear the compassion in her voice. "Hey sweetie. Are you ok?"

Maura felt an instant connection with this woman. And the truth was she wasn't ok. "I thought today was going to be great but so far it has just been horrible." Maura didn't know why she felt comfortable talking with this woman but she continued. "I was going to start my dream internship in the medical examiner's office today, but I got here and the assistant ME has done nothing but yell at me and then I came up here to eat and the guy behind the counter yelled at me." As Maura said this more tears streamed down her face. Suddenly, Maura was caught off guard when the woman pulled her into a hug. Maura was never really hugged as a child, but this hug from a stranger was so comforting that Maura didn't mind.

The woman pulled away and looked at Maura. She handed her a tissue before she spoke. "No one likes Dr. Pike here. He somehow was able to do his residency here. All of the Homicide detectives hate dealing with him. Truth is he isn't very good. And don't worry about Stanley over there. He's grumpy most of the time but he really does have a good heart. So what's your name, sweetie?"

"M-maura I-isles." Maura said sniffling.

"Well, Maura, my name is Angela and you should really pity me. I have to work with Stanley everyday." Angela smiled.

"Angela. You must be Detective Korsak's wife." Maura smiled, realizing that the two nicest people she had met today were husband and wife.

"Oh, you've met Vince, have you?"

"Yes, this morning he stepped in when some young officers made some inappropriate comments. He actually told me to come up here and find you if I needed anything. It seems that your family is destined to protect me."

"That man is such a sweetheart. Well, if it's my destiny to protect you, then let me start by getting you something to eat." Before Maura could say something, Angela ran off and returned a few minutes later with a large salad and a peanut butter and fluff sandwich. "I figured you like to eat healthy but whenever my kids were having a bad day, I would make them a peanut butter and fluff sandwich and it made everything better. So I brought you both. Alright sweetie, you enjoy and I'll come check on you in a little bit." With that Angela gave Maura a squeeze around her shoulders and went back to the counter. Maura knew she should eat the salad but decided to try the sandwich. As she bit into it, she immediately felt better. Maura looked up towards Angela and saw the woman smile at her. As Maura ate, Angela would stop by every now and then to check on her. As she finished her lunch, Maura looked at her watch and noticed that her lunch hour was almost up. She stood up and walked over to the counter. Angela walked over to her.

"Angela, I want to thank you so much for being so kind to me. You and your husband are very kind people and it has made this day much better. And the sandwich definitely made me feel better. I think I can now face an afternoon stuck in the morgue with Dr. Pike."

"Anytime sweetheart. You remind me of one of my own kids. And I don't think you have to worry too much about Pike this afternoon. It looks like Dr. Williams is back. That's her over by the coffee." Maura looked over and saw a very well dressed woman in her late 40's. "Would you like me to introduce you?"

Maura thought about it and realized that she would much rather meet The ME without Dr. Pike around. "That would be great, Angela. Thank you."

Angela grabbed Maura's arm and pulled her over to Dr. Williams. "Good afternoon, Dr. Williams."

"Good afternoon, Angela. How many times have I told you to please call me Melinda?" Dr. Williams turned around and smiled at the women. "Now who is this with you?"

"This is Maura Isles. I believe she began an internship with you this morning."

Maura extended her hand. "It is such a pleasure to finally meet you, Dr. Williams."

Dr. Williams shook Maura's outstretched hand. "The pleasure is mine, Maura. Your academic record is quite spectacular." Dr. Williams looked down at what Maura was wearing. "I see you are ready to assist me with the autopsy this afternoon. But you don't need to wear scrubs unless we are actually working on a body."

Maura looked embarrassed. "Oh. Dr. Pike informed me that I was required to wear my scrubs at all times."

Dr. Williams groaned. "I do apologize leaving you with him this morning. From now on I will let you tag-a-long to crime scenes with me. I shouldn't say this about a fellow doctor but I wouldn't wish Dr. Pike on my worst enemy. Unfortunately, I was sort of forced to take him on as my assistant. So Maura, are you ready for your first autopsy?"

Maura smiled her biggest smile of the day. "Absolutely Dr. Williams." Maura turned back to Angela. "Angela, I can't thank you enough for today. You and your husband have been so kind to me today. If I don't see you before, I will definitely see you tomorrow for lunch."

"Anytime sweetie." Angela said before pulling Maura into a hug. "Now go do your autopsy and don't let Pike get you down."

Maura smiled before heading towards the elevator with Dr. Williams.

**A/N 2: I wanted to do Maura's first autopsy but this was already my longest chapter and this seemed like a good point to stop. Hope you enjoyed. **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: So I have been floored by the responses I have received. I really want to thank all of you. As a thank you, I was super motivated to put out a new chapter. I do have to apologize about it's length. I just kept writing and would have split it up but I couldn't find a great place to do that. So enjoy. Oh and don't worry about the angst. I am way to sappy to write serious angst. **

Maura realized in the elevator ride down to the morgue that she was really going to enjoy learning everything she could from Dr. Williams. The woman was everything Maura hoped to be. She was stylish, intelligent, confident, and was the Chief Medical Examiner for the entire Commonwealth. Maura was so happy that the doctor had returned and she did not have to deal with the awful Dr. Pike.

As soon as the elevator hit the bottom floor and Maura and Dr. Williams stepped out, Maura could hear that voice that she had come to loathe. "I see someone still hasn't learned their lesson about time. When I was in med school, if we weren't on time, we failed for the day and were sent home. Maybe we should start that system Ms. Isles." Dr. Pike said without even turning around to look at Maura.

"I believe that those types of decisions are mine to make Dr. Pike. I also don't think you are considered late if you arrive with the ME." Dr. Pike spun around to see Maura walking in with Dr. Williams. Maura couldn't help but smile when she caught the horrified look on Dr. Pike's face.

"Dr. Williams, I didn't know you were back yet. Of course that is your decision to make. Ms. Isles had an issue this morning with arriving on time and I didn't want her to develop bad habits."

"Well, thank you for looking out for Ms. Isles, Dr. Pike. But from now on let me be concerned for her habits. I have informed her that, as part of her internship, she will accompany me when I am called to a scene so she may observe all functions of the job."

Maura could see the disappointment in Pike's face. She wasn't one to revel in the misery of others, but it did make her feel a little happy that the man who was so nasty to her this morning was now being put in his place.

"Did the body come in from the crime scene this morning, Dr. Pike?" Dr. Williams asked as she walked towards her office.

"Yes, Dr. Williams. It is already on the table. I went ahead and took x-rays of the body." Dr. Pike said quickly, obviously trying to get back on Dr. Williams good side.

"Good." Dr. Williams stopped and turned to Maura. "Maura, I am going to change into my scrubs and then I would like you to observe the autopsy." Dr. Williams went into her office and emerged a few minutes later in scrubs with her hair pulled back. "Ok, lets get started." Dr. Williams walked up to the body that was already stripped of its clothes. Maura noted that the body was a female in her mid twenties. "So what is the first thing we do when conducting an autopsy?"

Before Maura had a chance to answer, Dr. Pike spoke up. "Well Dr. Williams, the first thing we do is the Y-incision. If you would like I can make the cuts for you."

"Actually Dr. Pike, I believe the first thing we do is an external exam so that we can note anything unusual before any cuts are made." Maura spoke up. Dr. Pike looked at her with disgust as Dr. Williams spoke.

"You are absolutely correct, Maura. The external exam can be almost as important if not more important in some cases than the internal exam." Dr. Williams conducted a very thorough external exam, every now and then speaking into the recorder. Not noting anything unusual during the exam, the doctor informed the others that it was now time to move on to the internal exam. "As Dr. Pike said earlier, we perform a Y-incision when performing an autopsy. Ms. Isles, do you know why we perform the Y-incision?"

Maura quickly answered. "The Y-incision allows for better access to the chest cavity and better removal of the breast-plate."

"Very good Ms. Isles. And can you tell me how to make the Y-incision?"

"It begins at the shoulders and the "tail" of the Y extends down to the pubic bone, curving around the navel." Maura answered.

"Very good Ms. Isles." Dr. Williams then performed the Y-incision. They continued the autopsy. Every now and then, Dr. Williams would ask Maura a question dealing with the autopsy. Because Maura was so diligent in preparing for the internship, she had no problems dealing with the procedure of the autopsy. When Dr. Williams started looking at the stomach contents, Maura was extremely intrigued. She looked over at Dr. Pike to see that he looked very nauseous as Dr. Williams sifted through the remains of the young lady's last dinner. When Dr. Williams dissected the kidneys, she let out a "Hmmm". "Maura come here and look at this kidney."

Maura walked around to stand beside Dr. Williams. "What do you notice about the kidney?"

"It appears crystals have formed. I can't be certain without further examination, but it appears that they are calcium oxalate crystals."

"Very good. And what causes calcium oxalate crystals to form in the kidneys?"

"Calcium oxalate crystals are typically a symptom of ethylene glycol poisoning." Maura stated confidently. She looked up at Dr. Pike and said, "Anti-freeze poisoning."

Dr. Pike huffed. "I knew that. So cause of death is poisoning by anti-freeze."

"Dr. Pike, you know that we never guess on cause of death. Before determining cause of death we will have to finish the autopsy and wait for the toxicology report to confirm the findings." Dr. Williams said.

The ME continued with the autopsy, and finding nothing else unusual, sewed the victim back up. She then turned to Maura. "Maura, I am very pleased by your skills today. You have quite the makings of a future medical examiner if that's the path you choose. I have to do paperwork for this autopsy and Dr. Pike will be spending the rest of the afternoon cleaning up the lab. Why don't you take off a little early? I have your number and will call if I get called into a crime scene. It would be good for you to see the horrible hours that we keep as medical examiners. If I don't call you I will see you tomorrow morning."

"Thank you so much Dr. Williams. I will see you tomorrow." Maura walked towards the locker room and changed back into her dress and heels. Maura couldn't believe that she had only been at this internship for one day. This afternoon seemed like a completely different day than this morning. She really enjoyed this afternoon and it made everything better that she had impressed the ME.

Maura grabbed her things and headed towards the elevator. She noticed Dr. Pike still in the autopsy room, cleaning up from this afternoon's autopsy. She felt bad that he had been reprimanded so much during the autopsy and that he was now cleaning up by himself, but he had acted like a jerk all morning and was jumping to conclusions and performing below-par work all afternoon. Maura shook her head and decided that she was not going to worry about Dr. Pike until tomorrow.

Maura rode the elevator up to the lobby. As she walked past the café, she noticed that Angela was still working. Maura decided to stop in and let Angela know how the rest of the day had gone. Before she could say anything, Angela ran over and gave Maura a big hug. "How was the rest of your day, sweetie?"

"It actually went really well after lunch. I was able to observe an autopsy with Dr. Williams. She actually said she was pleased with my skills." Maura felt like she was bragging to her mother. She just felt so comfortable with Angela.

"I am so happy for you, Maura. I told you Dr. Williams was great. So are you heading home to your husband now?" Angela couldn't help herself. Her children hated when she butted into their lives but she just couldn't help herself. She felt like she needed to know as much about Maura's life as she could so she could efficiently "help" her with her life.

Maura didn't think much of the question. She was blunt when she talked with others so she didn't think much of Angela's inquiry. "Oh I'm not married."

Something went off in Angela's head. Her inner matchmaker started to come out. She had two adorable boys at home that needed good women in their lives and Maura was going to be a doctor. "I'm sorry if this is too nosy, but are you currently dating, Maura?"

Maura didn't really know how to answer this question. She didn't know the status of her relationship with Jane. They had only talked a few times. She knew she was very attracted to Jane but were they actually dating? Maura decided that it was best to answer vaguely. "No, I am not really dating anyone at the moment."

A big smile came over Angela's face. Her brain started working. Just as Angela was lost in her thoughts, Vince walked up and kissed Angela on the cheek. "Hey Ang, how was your day? I see you had the pleasure of meeting Maura. It's good to see you again."

"It's nice to see you again, as well, Vince. I met Angela at lunch today and she was very kind to me. I have grown quite fond of her."

"Yeah, she has that effect on people. I'm quite fond of her, too." Vince smiled before kissing Angela.

The kiss seemed to snap Angela from her thoughts. "Vince. Hey. Umm, can I talk to you for a minute? Excuse us for one minute, Maura." Angela grabbed Vince's arm and walked a few steps away. Maura could see Vince making faces at Angela as she spoke but then eventually give in to whatever Angela was asking him. The pair walked back over to Maura. Angela spoke, "Maura, Vince and I find you to be a sweet girl and we were hoping you could come to our house on Friday night for our family dinner. We usually have it on Sundays but with the kids' schedule this week, Friday worked best. Please say you will join us."

Maura thought about it. She had just met these people but found a connection with them. She also thought it wouldn't hurt to meet more people and possibly make some more friends. If their children were anything like Angela and Vince, Maura was sure she would be able to befriend them as well. "I would love to join your family for dinner on Friday."

"That's wonderful, Maura. I'll make sure to give you the address before Friday. I am so glad you will be joining us." Angela was beaming and pulled Maura into one last hug. "Have a great night Maura and I am sure I will see you before Friday." As Maura walked off, Angela turned to Vince, who stood there with a look on his face. "What? Come on, Vince. She would be perfect for Frankie. Or maybe Tommy needs an older, well-educated woman to calm him."

Vince just rolled his eyes, knowing that he wouldn't win this fight.

* * *

Maura arrived home and decided to take a nice, long, hot shower. While she loved the first day of her internship, it had been a long day. After her shower, Maura changed into something more comfortable. When Maura was home she would still wear a dress that was acceptable if someone stopped by, something her mother drilled into her head as a child. Maura put on a light dress that she was comfortable wearing around the house. She realized that she was too tired at the moment to make dinner so she decided to just pour herself a glass of wine and sit on the couch to study. Just as Maura sat down, she heard a knock on her door. She went to the door and the moment she reached it, she heard the knock again, but it was followed by a deep voice, "Boston Police Department."

Maura was shocked and didn't know why the police were at her door. Maybe Dr. Williams had sent someone to take her to a crime scene. Maura quickly opened the door. As she did, she found that her heart was beating erratically and she was at a loss for words.

Standing in her doorway was Jane, dressed in her BPD uniform, complete with her hair pulled back in a bun and policeman's cap on. Maura knew she was very attracted to Jane. But she could feel her temperature rise and her face flush as she saw Jane standing there in her uniform. Maura found that she couldn't find the words to speak and simply stood there staring at the stunning woman.

"Can I come in?" Jane asked. She felt like she hadn't seen Maura in ages and the Maura in her dreams was no match for the beauty of the real thing. Jane could feel her palms sweating.

Jane's words shook Maura out of her daze. "I am so sorry, Jane. Of course come in." Maura watched as Jane entered her home and took off her cap. She held a brown grocery bag in her hand, which piqued Maura's interest.

"What's in the bag, Jane?"

Maura could see that Jane was nervous but she actually found it adorable. "Well, I figured that since I have to go to work at midnight but I really wanted to see you, I could come over and cook dinner before my shift. Would that be ok?" Jane said and looked at Maura.

Maura felt those chocolate eyes on her and her heart swelled. Not only had this woman surprised her with coffee this morning, but now she also wanted to cook Maura dinner. "That would actually be great Jane. I was too tired to cook something for myself."

Jane smiled and took the bag into the kitchen. "I hope you like Italian food. My ma insisted that I learn all of her recipes. Not to brag, but it is some of the best Italian in Boston."

Maura smiled a sly smile and moved behind Jane as she started unpacking the bag. "Well the best Italian in Boston is already in my kitchen." She wrapped her arms around Jane's waist. At the feeling of Maura's touch, Jane felt her heart beat uncontrollably and wave of arousal course through her body. She stood there for a moment, not wanting to break the contact before she spoke. "Maur, as much as I love you holding on to me, it makes it very difficult to cook." She chuckled and Maura dropped her arms. Jane turned around and placed a kiss on Maura's forehead. "Maura would you mind if I took off my uniform shirt. I will never hear the end of it if I get marinara on my it."

"I certainly wouldn't mind Jane. Go ahead." Maura smiled slyly.

Jane took off her uniform shirt and stood in Maura's kitchen in a white tank top and her uniform pants. Maura felt her breath hitch at the sight of the raven-haired woman. Her arms were muscular and toned and Maura found herself staring as the Italian moved about the kitchen. Before she knew it Jane placed a plate of food and a glass of wine in front of her. Jane sat across the kitchen island from Maura with her own plate of food and a beer. She watched as Maura took her first bite of the pasta and moaned. She smiled, knowing that she was the cause of the moan.

"Jane, this is delicious. I have never had something so good."

Jane smiled and started to eat her pasta. The women talked as they enjoyed their dinner. Maura decided to be very vague about her internship, not wanting Jane to think she was weird for enjoying a job where she cut up dead people.

After they ate they decided to sit on the couch and watch TV for a while until Jane had to get ready for work. As they sat on the couch, Maura felt herself creeping closer and closer to Jane. She wanted to touch the stunning woman. Before long, Maura was cuddled up, leaning against Jane's shoulder. Jane looked down and stared at the honey blonde. She felt like she could stare at Maura for the rest of her life. Then, as if she knew Jane was thinking about her, Maura looked up at her. Jane stared into those hazel eyes and felt like she could get lost in their beauty.

"Maur, can I talk to you for a second?"

"You are talking to me now, Jane."

"Come on Maura. I'm serious." Jane sighed. She had never in her life felt so nervous yet so comfortable.

"I'm sorry, Jane. Please continue."

"Maura, I feel like I am extremely attracted to you."

"I am attracted to you, too."

"Please just let me finish or I may not be able to get it all out." Jane took a breath and continued. "Like I said, I am extremely attracted to you. The problem is I have never felt like this before. I have never felt myself this attracted to a woman before. I have only been with men. I mean, I have been kinda attracted to women in the past, but I have never felt something this strong and I have certainly never acted on it. Frankly, it scares me." Jane put her hand into hands. She sat there for a few minutes until she felt Maura's hand on her shoulder. She raised her head and looked up at Maura who had tears threatening her eyes.

"Jane, I have never met someone like you before. I have never met someone who truly wanted to spend time with me. I have never met someone I feel so comfortable with. Whatever you need, I am here. I just want to be with you. We don't have to rush anything. I just want to spend time with you." Tears started to fall down Maura's face.

Jane lifted Maura's chin and wiped her tears away with her thumb. Jane was so taken by this woman. She had never felt so strongly about anyone. Jane gathered every ounce of courage in her body, leaned forward, and capture the blonde's lips with her own.

**A/N 2: The end of this chapter just made me smile so I hope you enjoyed. **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: So since someone suggested not rushing to the family dinner, I thought I would throw in one more fluffy chapter before the dinner. I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter but if you aren't really a fan of this chapter don't worry. Friday dinner is next and I have some plans for that. As always I love the love you guys leave and I hope you enjoy. **

Jane had never felt so alive in her life. It was as if a surge of electricity flowed from Maura's lips to Jane's and brought her to life. To Jane, the kiss felt like it lasted a lifetime. It was filled with passion, passion that Jane had never felt before. She had dreamt of what those perfect lips would taste like since she first saw the honey blonde. But nothing she had imagined could match what she was now experiencing. She didn't want the kiss to end.

But finally, Jane broke the kiss. What had seemed like a lifetime to Jane had actually only been a few moments. Jane backed away slowly and opened her eyes. She saw that Maura was sitting there, staring at her, a smile on her face. "Was…was that ok, Maura?" Jane asked nervously. Jane had always been a confident risk taker, but she was so nervous about the kiss she just shared with the beautiful woman.

Maura's smile got bigger. "It was better than ok, Jane. It was amazing."

Jane chuckled. She was so amazed at how simply the sound of Maura's voice could put her at ease. "I wasn't really asking about the quality of the kiss, Maur. I wanted to make sure it was ok that I kissed you."

"Of course it's ok. I have wanted you to do that since the first time I laid eyes on you in the Common. You can do that whenever you want." Maura leaned against Jane. After Jane's speech about being scared, Maura expected it to be quite some time before Jane felt comfortable enough to kiss her. She was completely taken by surprise when Jane took the leap and kissed her. She didn't want it to end and now she wanted to be as close to Jane as she could.

Jane leaned down and placed her hands on both sides of Maura's face. She stared into Maura's eyes. She could get lost in those eyes. She never before felt the way she felt we she stared into those sparkling, hazel eyes. Jane closed the gap so that there was barely any space between her and Maura. She once again met Maura's lips with her own. She lightly traced her tongue along Maura's top lip. She felt as Maura captured her bottom lip between her lips. This kiss was more confident and passionate than the first. As they kissed, Jane felt Maura's hands move up her sides. Jane felt a surge of arousal as Maura touched her. Without jerking away, Jane pulled back once again.

Jane smiled, but let her smile fall slightly as she began to speak. "Maura, I really enjoyed that but I don't know if I can go any further. I love kissing you. I have never felt anything like it in my life. But I meant what I said before. I am still scared of all of this."

Maura traced her fingers lightly over Jane's cheek. "I meant what I said earlier as well Jane. I won't push anything on you and we can go at whatever pace you are most comfortable with. I just want to be with you."

Jane pulled Maura into a tight embrace. She whispered into Maura's ear, "You are so perfect. I don't deserve you."

Maura pulled back. "I am far from perfect. Actually the idea that anyone one person can be perfect is preposterous."

Jane laughed and embraced Maura once more. They simply held each other in silence for a while until Jane finally broke the silence. "I wish I could stay here forever but there is a city out there that needs protecting." They both pulled away from each other and Jane stood from the couch. She walked over to her shirt and buttoned it back up. Jane slipped away to the restroom and when she emerged, she was every bit as put together as she was when she arrived. Maura thought how she would never get tired of seeing Jane like this, her brave protector, her knight in shining armor.

"I know you need your sleep, so don't worry about a rude late night phone call tonight." Jane smirked.

"I think I would sleep much better if I was able to hear your voice right before I went to bed." Maura said as she walked Jane to the door. She opened the door and placed Jane's cap on Jane's head.

"As long as some low-life doesn't decide to cause trouble, I will call you right after roll call." Jane leaned forward and kissed Maura one last time. "If I don't talk to you later tonight, sweet dreams Ms. Isles." Jane tipped her hat and walked to her car. Maura felt her knees go weak as she watched Jane walk away. She walked back in her house and shut the door. She sighed and thought about her day. Although a large chunk of the morning was miserable, the day had been the best one that Maura could remember. She inhaled deeply and realized that she could still smell Jane's scent surrounding her. It made her heart beat just a little faster.

Maura decided to get herself ready for bed and study pathology while she waited for Jane to call. She sat in her bed and attempted to read, but stopped every minute to look at her phone in anticipation of the call.

* * *

Jane sat in the squad room, waiting for roll call to start. She didn't mind roll call, especially when she worked the midnight shift. Most of the other officers were great guys and she liked the camaraderie when they joked around before the start of the shift. The midnight shift was fairly boring with a few intense moments. That's why Jane liked roll call. A few moments of socialization with her brothers in blue helped with the lack of socialization she dealt with during her shift.

Jane didn't mind roll call except on nights like tonight. Nights where the other officers in her shift were the few bad apples in the department. She could hear Thomas and his band of asshole lackeys down the hall. Jane let out a groan. Luckily, she would only have to put up with them for about 15 minutes, but it was still too long for her.

"Holy shit, guys, you wouldn't believe the hot piece I saw at the station this morning. Perfect ass, amazing tits." He didn't notice Jane sitting in the squad room, He continued with his back to her. "Oh and she wanted it, too. You can just tell the girls that are just looking for a good fuck. If it weren't for that old fuck Korsak, I would have had her, too. She was giving me those eyes. I totally would have taken her right then and there." Thomas spun around and met the tall Italian face to face.

"You got something to say about my pop, Thomas." Fire burned in Jane's eyes. She wouldn't put up with anyone talking about her family.

"Oh chill out Rizzoli. Your old man just decided to cock-block me this morning. I didn't mean anything by it."

Jane took a breath and decided that rearranging Thomas's face in the squad room wasn't worth it. She turned to sit back down.

"He probably just wanted to save the best girls for his dyke daughter." Thomas smiled an evil smile. Jane whipped back around so fast that Thomas didn't see her until she had shoved him halfway across the room. "Hey, calm down Rizzoli. You don't have to show me how tough you are. Save it for the ladies. Although I don't think my girl from this morning would be into you. She wanted more than what you could offer her."

Just as Jane was about to leap, the sergeant walked in the room. "Alright, everyone grab a seat so we can get this over with and get you guys out there doing your jobs." Jane took her seat, still seething about Thomas. She knew he was just an asshole and she shouldn't give him another thought. She tried to relax, listening to the nightly assignments and any important information being passed down. A few more minutes and she would be done with Thomas for the night. She would be alone in her cruiser and able to call Maura. She smiled when she thought about the honey blonde. If only Thomas knew that Jane had the most gorgeous girl in the city waiting for her to call.

* * *

Maura tried hard to concentrate on her book but it was hard when she looked at her phone every 30 seconds, anticipating Jane's call. She couldn't get enough of that raspy voice. She could listen to Jane talk about anything. After they had kissed today, Maura couldn't get enough of Jane. She wanted Jane's voice to be the last thing she heard as she drifted to sleep. Finally, Maura's phone rang and she almost leapt out of bed to answer it. "Jane?" Maura asked excitedly.

"Hey, Maur." Maura could hear in Jane's voice that something was wrong.

"Jane, is everything ok? You sound like you are upset."

"Yeah, I'm… well no… I mean… Damn it, why do some guys have to be such dicks." After Jane said this, Maura didn't know how to respond. As if Jane could hear Maura's confusion over the phone, she started to explain. "Why do they have to be dicks, Maura? Like assholes, douchebags… why do they have to be such jerks?" Maura could hear that Jane was angry. She was worried about what had happened because Jane seemed so happy when she left less than an hour ago.

"I'm not one hundred percent sure what parts of the anatomy and feminine products have to do with men being jerks, but I am curious at this sudden change in your attitude."

"Some guys at roll call were being their usual jerky selves. I was trying so hard to ignore them but then they brought my family into and I won't stand for that."

"You're very protective of the people you care for. It's one of the things I like about you." Maura said smiling.

She could hear Jane's voice perk up a little, "I hope that's not the only thing you like about me."

"You know that it isn't, Jane. I also find you quite breathtaking."

Jane sighed. "I wish you were there with me earlier. You calm me down and make me smile even when I'm feeling crappy."

"Was that the only thing that upset you tonight?"

"No…not entirely." Maura could hear that Jane was nervous. "The guys were… well, when they walked in they were, um, bragging about some girl. When they saw me they started calling me a… well, they called me a dyke." Jane got quiet.

Maura was worried. She knew Jane was sensitive about her sexuality and that she had been very nervous earlier when they talked. It worried Maura that Jane would let the teasing get to her and it would effect the relationship Maura was trying to build with Jane. "Did it upset you that they called you that?"

Jane let out a small laugh. "You know if you asked me that last week, I would have told you that it really did upset me. But I wasn't that upset about what he called me. I was more upset that he told me that his trashy girl wouldn't want me. I wanted to tell him that I didn't need to settle for the type of girl that would be with him because I had just come from making out with the sexiest girl in Boston."

Maura felt her face flush when she heard Jane call her the sexiest girl in Boston. "Now Jane, there is no way you could know that I am the sexiest girl in Boston."

"Well how do you know I was talking about you?"

Maura felt her heart drop. She didn't know what to say. She felt like she was going to cry. She wondered if Jane had seen someone else after she left her house.

As if she sensed something was wrong, Jane spoke up. "Maur, I was just kidding. I was definitely talking about you. And I have no doubt in my mind that you are the sexiest girl in Boston."

Relieved that Jane had been kidding, Maura decided to flirt back with Jane. "I would argue that I know a gorgeous Italian that might have me beat."

"I wish you were sitting here in my arms. It would make this night shift go by much faster." Jane sighed. "Well I will let you get some rest Maura. Sweet dreams."

"Goodnight Jane." And with that the phone went dead. Maura laid her head on the pillow and fell fast asleep.

* * *

At around 3 am Maura was awakened by her phone going off. She immediately thought that Jane had gotten bored and decided to call her. She looked at the phone and saw it was an unknown number. Concerned about who might be calling at this hour, Maura answered the phone.

"Maura Isles."

"Ms. Isles, This is Dr. Williams. I know it is very early in the morning but I was called in to a crime scene and wanted to give you the opportunity to observe."

"I would love the opportunity to observe as much as I can." Maura stirred from her sleep quickly.

"Great Maura. I look forward to having you there. I hope that you have a strong stomach. Some of these crime scenes can be quite gruesome." Dr. Williams then gave Maura the address to the crime scene and hung up. Maura got dressed in a hurry but still made sure that she was dressed impeccably and that not a hair was out of place. She hopped in the car and headed towards the crime scene.

Maura arrived at the scene about ten minutes later. When she arrived she noted the yellow crime scene tape and the lights of the police vehicles. She parked her car and walked over to the edge of the tape.

"Ma'am you can't go in there. It's for police officials only." Maura was stopped by a uniform cop. She looked up and realized it was the rude young man from yesterday morning. "Oh hey. I remember you from the station yesterday." Thomas smiled a creepy, sly smile. "Look, I can maybe sneak you in to look at the crime scene. You know, let you see the body. And in return, maybe I take you to dinner this weekend." He raised his eyebrows and smiled, touching Maura's arm.

Maura jerked away quickly. "While that is a very kind offer Officer Thomas, I don't need your help to see the body. And so you don't embarrass yourself any further, I am currently in a relationship that I am thoroughly satisfied with." Maura flashed her temporary ID badge and slipped under the yellow tape. As she walked away from the stunned uni, Maura walked toward a crowd of people. In the crowd stood Detective Korsak as well as Dr. Williams.

Dr. Williams watched as Maura approached. "Good you're here now. Detective Korsak here tells me that you have already met. We have a close bond with our Homicide detectives and Vince here is one of the best. Ok, now for the body. CSU has already come through and collected evidence. We will do a quick external exam here at the scene before having the body transported to the morgue." The pair walked over to the body. Maura noticed that the victim had multiple stab wounds and the neck was slit. It appeared from the blood spray at the scene that an artery was severed, possibly the carotid artery. Maura and Dr. Williams did a quick but thorough external exam and noted the body's surroundings. By the time the body was released it was 6:45 am. Dr. Williams told Maura she wouldn't be doing the autopsy until after lunch and that Maura was free to get a few hours of sleep until that time. Maura thanked the ME and headed home, exhausted and dreaming of her bed.

* * *

When Maura arrived home she noticed the car parked in front of her house. When she got out of her car, she looked over and saw Jane exiting the other car. "Hey." Jane walked up to Maura and gave her a quick peck on the lips. "Where were you just now?"

Maura, fighting off sleep because she hated missing time with Jane, answered, "I got called in at 3 am." Maura yawned.

"You look exhausted, babe. I'll let you go to bed. I just wanted to see you this morning." Jane started to walk away when she felt Maura grab her arm.

"Jane, why don't you come to bed with me?"

Jane's eyes went wide and she started rambling. "Maur…I… I'm not really…"

Maura cut her off. "Jane, I just thought you might want to lay down with me. I would really like to fall asleep in your arms."

Jane smiled. "I would like that, too. Lead the way."

Maura led Jane into her house and up to her bedroom. Maura grabbed some pajamas to change into and Jane took off her boots, uniform shirt, and utility belt. Maura changed in the bathroom and came back to see Jane standing much as she had been when she cooked dinner the night before. Maura got in her bed and signaled Jane to join her. Jane slipped under the covers and pulled Maura close to her body. As she felt Maura's breath begin to even out she whispered in her ear, "Sweet dreams, babe." Moments later they both were sound asleep.

**A/N 2: So who's ready for the whole family to be together? **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Alright here we go. Family dinner time. Just so you guys know, it will probably take a few chapters to get through dinner. And Officer Thomas will definitely be making another appearance after dinner sometime, so don't worry. So here is the next chapter. Enjoy. And thanks so much to everyone who has reviewed/favorited/followed. It totally make me feel good inside. **

Maura never slept as well as she did that morning that she was wrapped in Jane's arms. When her alarm went off she found it very difficult to leave the bed. She felt Jane's strong muscular arms surrounding her and she felt safe and warm. As she lay there, willing herself to get up and get ready, she felt Jane press her lips to her head. Maura spun herself so that she could face Jane. She looked up into Jane chocolate eyes and smiled.

"I have to go to my internship." Maura whispered as she snuggled into Jane's chest.

Jane let out a groan. "I would be happy to stay like this forever."

After a few minutes, Maura broke free from Jane's grasp and crawled out of bed. She went to the closet and grabbed an outfit to wear as well as an extra set of scrubs. When she came back into the room, she saw Jane sitting on the edge of the bed, rubbing her face with her hands. "I'm going to take a quick shower. I'll be out in a few minutes." She smiled and headed to the bathroom.

When Maura got out of the bathroom, she looked around her bedroom and noticed that Jane was gone. Her boots, uniform shirt, and utility belt were no longer on the chair she had placed them when they went to bed. Maura was slightly hurt that Jane had left without saying goodbye, but then she smelled the heavenly aroma of coffee brewing. She went downstairs to see Jane pouring a coffee into a travel mug. Maura smiled. Jane, hearing Maura's heels on the floor, spun around to meet Maura's gaze.

"I thought you could use some coffee." Jane smiled nervously and held out the coffee.

Maura took the coffee from Jane and sat it down on the counter. She went up and wrapped her arms around Jane. "You are too sweet."

Jane leaned down and kissed Maura passionately. She placed her hand behind Maura's neck and deepened the kiss. Maura felt Jane's tongue circling her lips, begging for entrance. Maura opened her lips, allowing Jane's tongue inside. She felt Jane's tongue explore her mouth before meeting her own. Finally Jane broke the kiss, leaving Maura breathless. Eyes still closed, she heard Jane whisper in her ear, "You're pretty sweet yourself."

Maura smiled. "As much as I want more of that, I really need to go. I really don't want to be late." Maura grabbed her coffee and they walked out the front door.

* * *

The rest of the week was similar to the first few days. Maura spent most of her day in the morgue. She found that now that she wasn't under the supervision of Dr. Pike, she loved her internship more than any other she had done. Dr. Williams was a great mentor and she found herself learning a lot from the woman. Maura assisted in multiple autopsies and loved the feeling that she was doing something to help the poor victim lying on the table. Vince had come down to inform them that the husband of the woman that they had autopsied on Monday had confessed to slowly poisoning his wife with anti-freeze by putting it in her margaritas. They weren't having as much luck with the case they had caught on early Tuesday morning.

Maura made sure to stop by the café everyday to say hello to Angela. Every time she did Angela pulled her into a big hug. It was strange because Maura had never been one to hug or show much physical affection but she found that she felt safe and loved when Angela hugged her and wished that her own parents had been affectionate like this woman. Angela made sure to remind Maura about dinner on Friday every time she saw her and Maura assured the woman that she would be there.

Maura was thankful that she didn't get any more middle of the night calls to go to crime scenes, although that meant she didn't get to cuddle with Jane in bed the rest of the week either. Jane stopped by on Wednesday before she went to work. They ordered Chinese and then cuddled on the couch until it was time for Jane's shift. Maura had grown to really care for Jane and she could tell that Jane was feeling more comfortable being with Maura. Maura kept her promise that she would go as slow as Jane needed, but she truly enjoyed every touch of Jane's skin and felt electricity every time Jane touched her. She hated that Jane worked while she slept and she had to work while Jane was off. She couldn't wait until this week was over and Jane would have some time off and then go back to a daytime shift.

Right before Maura was ready to leave for the day on Thursday, Dr. Williams informed her that she had just been called out to another crime scene. The ME gave Maura the choice of coming along and although she wanted to go home she didn't want to pass up the chance. She informed the doctor that she would meet her at the scene and went out to her car. She decided to call Jane in case she tried to stop by before her shift. After two rings, Jane picked up.

"Hey there. What's up, Maur?"

"Hey. I have to stay late tonight. Well, I don't _have_ to stay late, but I have a good opportunity and it would be very beneficial to me to…"

Jane cut her off. "Maur, I get it. It's ok. I actually needed to do some things tonight before my shift anyway. I am so happy this is my last night of this for a while. Oh, I forgot to tell you something. I know that I have tomorrow night off and I would really like to spend my time off with you but I have a family thing. I tried to get out of it but my ma says that she scheduled it around me so I kinda have to go. I can come by later if that would be ok."

"Jane, I would love to see you tomorrow night. Don't worry about dinner. Some friends from work actually invited me over for dinner and it would be rude to cancel this late. Just call me when you are done with your family obligation. I can't wait to see you again."

"Have a good night Maur. I'll see you tomorrow night. I'll be dreaming about you until then."

* * *

Jane arrived at her parent's house late Friday afternoon. She took in a deep breath before going in the front door. She knew that her ma was going to complain about the way she was dressed like usual, but she didn't care. After a week of midnight shifts she was going to be comfortable. So she wore her worn jeans, a long sleeve thermal shirt, and her favorite Bruins sweatshirt. She was probably going to spend most of the time here watching the game with Frankie and Vince, so she was going to wear her lucky sweatshirt. She had barely stepped inside when she heard her mother yelling at her.

"Janie, we are having company tonight and this is how you dressed? I really wish you would dress nicely just once."

"Do we have to go through this every time ma? Plus, how was I supposed to know we were having company." Jane paused for a minute. "Ma, please tell me that you aren't setting me up with someone tonight."

"Well, if I was I would have told you to dress nicer than _that_. I would be so embarrassed if I asked someone to come over to see my beautiful daughter and they met someone dressed like some homeless person."

"I love you, too, ma." Jane went into the kitchen and grabbed a beer. "Is Frankie in the living room?"

"Yes, he's in there with Vince. We are just waiting on Tommy and our guest."

"Are we sure Tommy is coming tonight? Not out there breaking a few laws?" Jane joked.

"Jane, I wish you weren't so hard on your brother."

"Someone has to be, ma. He just does whatever he wants."

"Just promise me you will take it easy on him tonight when we have company. Just do me that one favor." Angela begged her daughter.

Jane sighed. "Fine, ma. I'll behave. But he better not test me. I won't put up with too much of his shit."

"Language Jane." Angela scolded.

Jane chuckled, thinking how Maura would have said the same thing. She then kissed her mom on the cheek and went into the living room to find Frankie and Vince.

"So what did I miss?" She called out to the two men watching the hockey game.

"Hey Janie. Good to see you." Vince stood up and gave her a hug.

"Good to see you, too Vince." She turned to her little brother who remained seated. She rubbed his head, which was recently shaved. "How was someone's first week at the Academy?"

"Uhhh. Jane, I hurt everywhere. I don't think I am going to make it." Frankie sounded so tired.

"You can do it. I mean you don't want to be the weak one in the family do you?" Jane knew that by teasing her brother, she would actually motivate him. He was going to make a great cop and she wasn't going to let him give up.

"All I know is I have been dreaming about ma's chicken parm all week. I really don't know if I would have made it this far without Annie calling me every night."

"You still seeing that girl? I guess that's the secret to you keeping a girl for more than a few days. Make sure you are so tired that you can't scare them away." She hit her brother in the upper arm.

"Ow, Jane. Please. I am so sore."

Jane laughed. "Fine, you big baby. Puck's about to drop anyway." Jane sat on the couch next to her brother and took a big sip of her beer.

* * *

Maura parked her car outside of the address that Angela had given her earlier in the day. She was nervous. She really had become very fond of Angela and Vince but she didn't have much luck making friends with people her own age. She really hoped that Angela's children wouldn't see her for the strange person that everyone else her age saw her as. Everyone her age except for Jane. She smiled as her thoughts went to Jane. She couldn't wait until this dinner was over and she could just spend time with Jane without either of them having to run out to work. But she didn't want to seem ungrateful to Angela and Vince so she was determined to stay in the moment and try hard to keep her thoughts off of Jane.

She stepped in front of the home and took a deep breath. She stepped up to the door and knocked. From inside she could hear Angela screaming. Maura assumed she was yelling at Vince and her children about the knock at the door. She heard the voice get louder and finally Angela opened the door. Angela had a wide grin on her face. Maura could tell from Angela's appearance that she had been cooking and Maura thought that Angela probably had every reason to yell at her family if she had been in the middle of cooking.

"Maura, I am so glad you could make it." Angela pulled Maura into one of her patented Angela hugs. When she finally released Maura, Maura couldn't help the smile on her face. She loved Angela's hugs.

"Thank you so much for inviting me to your home, Angela." Maura held out a bottle of wine. "My mother always told me it was rude to go to someone's home without bringing something. I hope you enjoy this wine. It has always been one of my favorites."

"Maura, you are here as our guest. You didn't need to bring anything. But this is an extremely thoughtful gesture. We can open this and have it with dinner. Oh where are my manners, please come inside. You must be freezing out there." Maura followed Angela into the house. She noticed that just inside the door was a small hallway. Down the hall, Maura could hear voices yelling.

Angela saw the look on Maura's face and quickly answered. "Oh, don't worry about that sweetie. That's just Vince and the kids watching the Bruins game. They always get a little rowdy. Let me take your coat." Maura took off her coat and handed it to Angela. "Oh sweetie, you look great. I keep arguing with my daughter about the way she dresses when she comes over for dinner. Maybe you could talk her about a proper wardrobe." Maura smiled nervously. She really didn't want to get pulled into a fight with Angela and her daughter that she had yet to meet.

"Maura, I need to run back to the kitchen to finish dinner. Why don't you go to the living room and have Vince introduce you to the kids. We are still waiting on one but he should be here shortly." Angela gave Maura another hug before she walked back to the kitchen.

Maura walked down the hallway towards the yells she heard. Maura could feel that this house had been lived in. It felt much different than the houses that she had grown up in. She grew up in houses that were cold and Maura never felt she belonged in them. This was a home. It was warm and she could feel the love here. She already felt like she was welcome here.

Maura walked into the living room. She could now clearly hear the yells.

"Come on, that was a perfectly legal hit."

_That voice. It's so familiar. But I must just be hearing what I want to hear. _

"Whatever. Time to kill another penalty."

"Wait, here comes the shorthanded goal."

The room burst into cheers. Maura noticed Vince standing in front of a chair facing the tv. Directly in front of the tv was a couch with two people in their early twenties. From behind, Maura could see that the male was bald, looking as if his head was freshly shaven. Next to him, a thin female in jeans and a hoodie with unruly raven locks.

_That hair. I would know it anywhere. It can't be. This can't be…_

Maura scanned the room and noticed the pictures all over the walls. There, in various stages of her life, were photos of Jane. Her Jane. This was her family home. This was her family. Maura's palms started to sweat. She didn't think she was ready to meet Jane's family. Well she had already met them, but not as Jane's family. They had been seeing each other less than a week. _What have I gotten myself into? _Her mind started racing as she thought of ways she could sneak out without lying and without hurting Angela and Vince's feelings. Maura was frozen. Just as she was plotting her way out, she saw Vince catch sight of her. It was too late. She was stuck.

"Hey Maura. Glad you could make it. And it looks like you are good luck, too. The Bruins just scored."

As soon as Vince said that name, Jane turned her head to look at Frankie. Frankie peered over the couch and saw the woman he had met less than a week ago. He slowly turned his head back to Jane and simply nodded. Jane whipped her head so quickly that Maura feared she had hurt her neck. As she spun around, she saw the beautiful girl that she had started to fall for standing, frozen, in her parent's living room.

**A/N 2: Duh, duh, duhhhh. So what is going to happen? Hmm. Hope you enjoyed. More dinner drama to come. Oh and just so you guys know- I love hockey. So in my story they watch hockey. **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Ok, here is the next installment of the family dinner. I wanted to make sure I got it out quick so I didn't leave you guys hanging from that cliffhanger too long. But if you haven't noticed, I kinda like cliffhangers. Any way, enjoy. Let me know what you like or don't like or maybe just say. I get the biggest smile on my face from reviews/follows/favorites. Now on to dinner.**

Jane just stood there staring at Maura. _What is she doing here? Did she follow me here? I thought she had plans tonight. She looks so scared standing there. I just want to wrap my arms around her and make her feel safe. Shit, I'm not ready to deal with this. _Jane wished that Maura could read her mind right now. She had so many questions, none of which she felt comfortable asking in front of her step dad. Maybe she could get Frankie to run interference. _Ma let her in and then left her to walk in here on her own. Why? Dammit! Why couldn't I just be the good daughter for once and answer the door? And how does Vince know her? He called her by name. What the hell is going on here?_

Jane was lost in her thoughts and could do nothing but stare at Maura. Maura stared back and her eyes were brimming with tears. Any eerie silence filled the room. That is until Angela's voice broke the quiet. "Look at how rude my children are. Jane, Frankie, come introduce yourselves. I am so sorry, Maura."

Maura pulled it together enough to weakly respond. "It's ok Angela. I interrupted their game."

Angela laughed. "Maura, there is always some game on. I can't get this group to stop yelling at the tv." A loud noise at the door stopped Angela. A smile appeared on her face. "Oh that must be Tommy. I'll be right back. While I go check on Tommy, would one of you please help me out and set the table." Angela headed towards the front door to make sure her youngest was ok. Maura could hear an argument starting between Angela and what sounded like a young man.

Maura needed a moment to herself. She needed to think how she was going to get out this situation. She spoke up in a barely audible whisper, "I, um, May I use the restroom?"

Jane looked at Frankie and as if he could read her mind, he spoke, "Hey Jane, why don't you show Maura to the restroom. Vince, why don't we go set the table before ma kills all of us." Jane silently thanked her brother. She didn't think she would be able to speak and she really needed to talk to Maura.

"Sounds good. Your mother is going to be in a bad mood after she deals with your brother. Jane, please be nice to Maura." Vince chuckled and walked to the dining room with Frankie. Jane shot a look at Vince and then grabbed Maura's arm and led her towards the bathroom. Jane pulled her inside with her. She turned around to face Maura. For a second there was silence as both women searched for what they wanted to say.

Jane was the one that spoke first. "Maura, what are you doing here? I thought you had plans. I thought I told you I would call you later. How did you find me?" Maura didn't know what to say. Jane was barely giving her time to answer. _Is she mad at me? Does she think I did this on purpose? How was I supposed to know?_ It was all too much for Maura. She couldn't hold back anymore. Tears started to stream down her face.

Jane felt horrible. She couldn't stand to see Maura cry. _I shouldn't have been so hard. I'm sure she didn't mean anything by this. _Jane reached her hand up and wiped away Maura's tears with her thumb before she grabbed Maura and pulled her into her. Jane whispered into her ear as Maura sobbed into her chest, "Shhh Maur, it's ok. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell. I'm just a little caught off guard. Please don't cry." Jane looked down and grabbed Maura by the chin with her thumb and index finger. She looked deep into those hazel eyes. One look in those eyes was all it took to calm her down. She tipped her head down and met the blonde's lips with her own. As she pulled away she noticed Maura smiling. "Now that's better." Jane smiled. "So tell me what you're doing here. I thought you had dinner plans with some friends from work."

Maura took a breath before answering. "I didn't lie about that. I do have plans with friends from work. I was invited here by Angela and Vince."

Jane looked quizzically at Maura. She still wasn't able to piece together who the friends from work were. "Where did you meet my parents?"

"I met them at the police station. I have been working at the Medical Examiner's Office. I was having a really bad first day and Angela and Vince were very kind to me. I didn't know they were your parents. Their last name is Korsak. I didn't know." Jane could hear Maura was getting upset again.

"It's ok. Calm down. Vince is my stepfather. My ma married him after my pops ran out on us when I was young. Why didn't you tell me you were working at the police station?" Jane wasn't angry but she was confused and slightly hurt.

Maura felt bad that she didn't tell Jane more about her internship. "I didn't tell you because I was afraid you would think I was weird. I mean I'm really enjoying it and I thought you might not want to spend time with someone who enjoys cutting up dead bodies." Maura looked down at her feet.

Jane started to laugh. Maura looked up at her with a questioning look. Jane pulled her in to an embrace. Maura loved the feeling of being surrounded by Jane's arms. "Hey there silly. Did you ever think that maybe the one person who would understand is a cop? I mean my stepdad is a Homicide detective. I have seen a few autopsies. My goal is to make Homicide, too. Even if I weren't a cop, I wouldn't care what you do as long as you are happy doing. I like you because you are the most gorgeous human being I have ever laid eyes on. I like you because whenever you do that cute little Google-mouth thing, it puts me at ease. I like you because you wait up to talk to me when I am on the midnight shift, even though you need to get to sleep. I like you because I have never felt more comfortable around anyone in my life. I felt like after the first time I kissed you, my heart started beating for the first time. I came alive when I met you. I don't care that you like cutting up dead people. We may have a problem if you start enjoying cutting up random living people, but I would make it work." Jane chuckled. She looked at Maura. Maura had a huge smile plastered on her face as tears were ran down it. Jane leaned down once more and kissed Maura. This kiss wasn't passionate as most of their previous kisses. This kiss was loving. Jane wanted to show Maura how much she cared for her.

When they broke, Jane sighed. "Ok, now we have to figure out how to get through dinner. Most likely, if my mom invited you to dinner, she is planning on trying to set you up with one of my brothers. Luckily, Frankie is kinda seeing Annie so you won't have to worry about him. But that leaves my other brother Tommy. He may be an issue. But we just have to deal with it."

"You don't want to tell your family about me?" Maura looked sad.

"Maura, I want to shout it from the rooftops that the most beautiful girl in Boston spends her time with me. But I just don't know how my family is going to take it. My ma brought us up Catholic and she may not be willing to accept that her daughter has fallen for a woman, no matter how gorgeous and smart and wonderful she is. I know Vince is ok with it. He is actually the one that convinced me to call you."

"Remind me to thank him." Maura smiled.

Jane continued. "I am just dealing with this myself. It is all new to me. I don't know if I am ready to tell my ma. Is that ok?"

Maura spoke quietly. "That's fine, Jane. As slow as you want, remember. But I do have a small problem. I can't lie."

"Maura, it's ok to tell a little lie. I know you value honesty but this is protect us."

"No, Jane. I am really can't lie. When I start to lie I break out in hives and have been known to go vasovagal." She notices Jane's questioning look. "I faint."

"Ok, we can deal with this. Just answer any questions as vaguely as possible and attempt to answer without lying. We could do this, baby. Why don't you clean your face and I will meet you out there." Jane gave Maura a quick peck on the lips before she exited the bathroom.

Maura looked at her self in the mirror. Her eyes were red from crying and her cheeks were puffy. She washed her face and attempted to make herself presentable. This was not going to be an easy night.

* * *

Jane walked into the dining room and saw Frankie and Vince standing there. "Hey, Janie. Is everything ok? Where's Maura?" Vince asked.

"Yeah everything's good. She'll be out in a minute. You know it can be quite overwhelming meeting the Rizzoli/Korzak clan." Jane laughed.

"You weren't mean to her were you, Janie?" Vince asked.

"No, Vince. I was very nice to her." Jane chuckled and thought about holding and kissing Maura in the bathroom.

All three stopped when they heard a voice coming from the kitchen. "Yeah right. Janie isn't nice to anyone." Tommy walked in from the kitchen. He was in ripped jeans and a tight black shirt. He had jet-black hair like the other two Rizzoli children. His arms were covered in tattoos. Jane noticed that his knuckles were bloody and covered with bruises and she could smell a faint smell of booze on him. Everything about him infuriated Jane.

"Don't call me that, Tommy. Vince is lucky I let him call me that. And last time I checked Tommy, you were under 21. You do realize that two and a half cops are here in this room, right?" Jane tried to hide her anger as she talked to him. She promised her mom she would try to behave.

"Well then why don't you arrest me, Ms. Big Bad Cop? I'm sure ma would love that." Jane noticed Tommy shift his eyes. "And who do we have here?"

Before Jane could even turn around, Tommy had crossed the room and stood way too close to Maura. Maura could see that Jane was visibly upset at how close this young man stood to her.

Tommy extended his hand. "I don't believe we have met before. I am the youngest, most handsome of the Rizzoli children. You can call me Tommy." Maura shook his hand. She noticed that although he had many features that she admired in Jane, he lacked something that she was not able to describe. Something about him did not sit right with Maura, but she was raised to be cordial.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Tommy. My name is Maura Isles. I currently work with Angela and Vince and they were nice enough to invite me to dinner." Maura said politely.

Tommy reached up and traced his hand down Maura's arm. "No, Maura, the pleasure is all mine."

Jane seethed. She was using all of her strength not to leap across and tackle Tommy. Even if she wasn't seeing Maura, she highly doubted any woman wanted to be touched like that by some creepy guy they had just met. Jane could feel her blood boil as Tommy kept the awkwardly close distance between he and Maura.

"So Maura, what do you do?" Tommy asked, ignoring everyone else in the room.

"I am currently in my third year of medical school at BCU."

"Smart and attractive. My type of girl. But I bet you get tired of those nerdy intellectual types up there by BCU." He leaned in. "If you ever want to see the real Boston, with a real man, let me know." Jane noticed that as Tommy leaned in he gazed down the front of Maura's dress. Jane couldn't stand it. He was treating this woman who deserved nothing but the best like she was one of his skanks.

She had tried her best but this was enough. "Tommy…" Maura could hear the anger in Jane voice. She was so glad that Jane was going to save her once again.

But before Jane was able to say anything more, Angela burst into the dining room. "Jane, come help me in the kitchen. Everyone else, go ahead and take a seat. Dinner will be out in a second." Angela practically dragged Jane into the kitchen with her. "Jane, you promised."

"Ma, I can't help it. You realize he has been drinking, right?"

"He's just having a little fun. He's young."

"You always make excuses for him, ma. He's out there treating Maura like she's some corner whore. She is way too classy…Um, she seems way to classy to be treated that way."

"Jane Clementine Rizzoli, watch your mouth. He's just flirting with her. I know that you may not enjoy someone showing you attention but just leave him alone. I think Maura may be good for him."

"What! Ma, he is not even in the same league as her."

"Jane, I don't know what has gotten into you but I will not let you ruin this for your brother. He rarely comes to dinner with us and I won't have you scaring him away. I am begging you. Please act like an adult and let's have a nice family dinner. Now take the pasta in and behave."

Jane couldn't believe her mother. She made every excuse for her brother. Her brother was already giving her a splitting headache. She didn't know how much more of his sleazy behavior she could take, especially when he directed it at her… well, she wasn't sure what exactly Maura was to her. But she didn't want Tommy hitting on her.

Jane walked in and almost dropped the pasta. She saw Maura with a very uncomfortable look on her face and Tommy sitting next to her. _He's practically on top of her. Can't he see that she isn't comfortable? I just want to save her. I want to run over and grab her in my arms. I want to let Tommy know that she is mine. But I can't. If I do, ma will know. I don't know if I can handle that right now. _Jane set the pasta on the table. She sat down in the chair across from Maura. She tried as hard as she could to comfort Maura with her eyes. She just wanted her to know that everything was going to be alright.

Angela walked in with the rest of the food. "Maura, would you like a glass of the wine you brought?"

Maura's voice shook when she spoke. "I would love a glass, Angela." Angela went to the kitchen to grab the wine and returned. She poured a glass for Maura and one for herself. Jane, Frankie, and Vince were sipping on the beers they had been drinking watching the game. Tommy was drinking what seemed to be a Coke but Maura could smell the rum from where she sat. Maura figured a glass of wine might actually calm her down. The young man next to her was making her very uncomfortable. She tried to lock eyes with Jane, begging her to protect her.

Angela said grace but no one really paid attention. Afterwards Angela told them to all dig in. They started to pile food on their plates. Frankie piled multiple pieces of chicken parm and pasta on his plate. Maura took the least amount.

Tommy reached his arm around behind Maura's chair. He leaned in. "So Maura, do you have a boyfriend or a husband?" He smiled at her. His smiled closely resembled Jane's but there was something creepy about it.

Maura looked at Jane as she answered. "No Tommy, I don't have a boyfriend or a husband." Even though she didn't know the status of her relationship with Jane, she knew that she wasn't telling a lie.

Tommy leaned in further. "Good. Not that it would really be a deal breaker though." He smiled and sat back straight in his chair. He started to eat. Maura was shaken. She didn't know if she could stomach any food. She sat with her fork hovering over the plate. Just before she burst into tears, Maura felt something rub her leg. She looked down and saw Jane's unstylish boot rub her leg gently. She looked up to see Jane staring at her. As soon as she locked eyes with Jane she noticed her silently mouth the words "I'm here for you."

With those simple words Maura relaxed. Jane was there for her. She smiled. She calmed herself enough to take a bite. It was delicious. Maura could definitely tell where Jane had learned her cooking skills. Unconsciously, Maura let out a small moan. Maura tried to catch herself, tried to take it back, but it was too late. Jane smiled at the little moan Maura made. But her smiled faded when she heard the next words out her brother's mouth.

"I could make you do that all night if you gave me the chance."

The room went silent and then all that could be heard was the screeching and crash of a dining room chair as it was shoved across the room.

**A/N 2: I know, I know. But isn't it fun to anticipate what is going to happen next? I am enjoying writing the dinner chapters so hopefully I will have the next one soon. And wow, I totally made Tommy a creep. Hope you are still enjoying. **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Just so you guys know I love the reviews, good or bad. I know a lot of you didn't like the way I portrayed both Maura and Angela in the last chapter. As I responded to one reviewer, Maura and Jane are young and I am hoping to make them grow and change. Angela is going to grow as well because you are never to old. I apologize for upsetting any of you but stay with me and have faith. Just as a thank you for your review, I worked all morning on this next chapter. I hope you enjoy it a little more. **

Jane had had enough. Even if she had just met Maura, she was still a guest in their home and Tommy had no right to treat her this way. _What the hell is wrong with everyone that they are letting Tommy act this way? _She stood up so quickly, that her chair flew across the room. She didn't care that everyone in the room was now looking at her. This had gone way too far. "What the fuck Tommy? You can't treat her like that."

"Oh chill out Janie. You know some women like men to be frank with them. I'm just letting her know what it's like with a Rizzoli man." Tommy stood up to face Jane.

"That's where you're wrong asshole. No woman likes to be treated like that." Jane's anger was at its breaking point.

"What do you know about what a woman wants? Frankie here is more of a woman than you are."

Angela tried to keep the peace. "Both of you, sit down. Tommy, please treat our guest with some respect. She deserves to be treated better than this."

"Oh don't worry ma, I plan on treating her really well." With that Tommy put his hand on Maura's shoulder. Before Maura had the chance to react to the intrusion, a flash of dark hair whipped around the table and Jane stood behind her. She shoved Tommy. He flew backwards and nearly tripped against the chair. "Don't speak to her like that."

Angela finally stood up. "Stop it. I have never been so embarrassed. Both of you need to sit down and behave like adults."

"What the hell ma? Are you seriously that deluded that you think this is ok? Why do you let him do this?" Jane was practically yelling at Angela. She caught Tommy in the corner of her eyes and saw him smirk.

Just as she was about to pounce again, Jane heard a booming voice behind her. "Enough. Angela, take Maura in the kitchen please. Maybe if we apologize enough, she will forgive this fiasco of a dinner we brought her to. Tommy, when you are in this house you treat people with respect. You start treating people with respect or you can leave. Jane, come with me. Now." Vince demanded. He grabbed Jane by the arm and pulled her to his office. He shut the door behind them and turned back to Jane.

"Janie, you need to calm down."

"Calm down, Vince. What the hell is wrong with this family? Tommy comes home for dinner and we let him get away with anything. The way he was talking to her is despicable. And ma just plays it off as some "boys will be boys" bullshit."

"Your mother has always had a blind eye towards some of your brother's flaws. She tries to protect him and he spits in her face. It breaks my heart. But you pummeling your brother in front of a guest isn't going to change anything. We can deal with Tommy together but you going off on him is just going to embarrass you and upset your mother. Sometimes it's better to stay calm and work together to deal with the problem than going off like some mad woman."

Jane seemed to calm some at Vince's words but the anger was still there. "He had laid his scummy hands on her. She deserves better than that. She deserves to be treated like a queen."

Vince could see the sparkle in Jane's eye. "What's going on, Janie? There's something you aren't telling me."

Jane sighed. She looked down at her feet. "It's her."

Vince was confused. "What about her?"

"No, Vince, it's her. She's the one I was telling you about last week. She's the woman I met. The one that I am attracted to. The one that I am kinda dating." Jane looked up at Vince. "I took your advice last week and I called her. We have been kinda hanging out this week." Jane smiled. "She makes me happy. So when I see Tommy disrespect her, when I see him touch her, I can't help but see red."

Vince laughed. "Well, I can see why you are so hell bent on rearranging your brother's face. Maura's the girl? Of course. She's a great girl and I am happy for you Janie. Ha, well your mother was hoping to set her up with one of her children. I guess she got her wish."

"Ma's the problem. I don't know how she is going to feel about all this. I don't want to hurt her but I really like this girl."

Vince pulled her into a hug. "Don't worry kiddo, we will deal with her together. Now let's get out there and deal with that creep brother of yours."

* * *

Jane and Vince walked back to the dining room. When they walked in they saw an angry Frankie standing in front of a smirking Tommy. Tommy looked over at Jane and nodded. Jane, trying to stay calm, walked past him and into the kitchen.

Vince on the other hand, did not walk past Tommy. He walked right up to him. Frankie, seeing the fire in his stepfather's eyes, moved to the side. Vince moved within inches of Tommy. When he spoke, his tone was even and calm, but there was no mistaking the anger behind it. He never raised his voice but instead spoke just above a whisper. "Thomas, your mother may put up with a lot of your shit. We allow you to live in our home, even though I know what you are doing when you aren't here. I put up with a lot of behavior from you because I love your mother. But I will not allow you to come into my home and treat a guest of mine with the amount of disrespect you have shown here tonight. So you have two choices. You sit down and behave yourself while we finish dinner or I arrest you right now for underage consumption of alcohol, search you incident to that arrest and bust you for anything I find on you, and then I call some of my buddies from the force to sit on your ass all day every day and arrest you every time you so much as cross the street on a don't walk sign. You got me."

Tommy wasn't one to be scared off easily but knew that Vince could make life very difficult for him and his friends. "Fine. I'll behave."

* * *

Jane walked into the kitchen and saw Angela apologizing profusely to Maura. Maura stood there assuring Angela she was fine. "Angela, please stop apologizing. I am fine. It just shook me. I don't hold any of this against you or Vince."

Jane was embarrassed. Not only was Maura's first interaction with her family a nightmare, but she acted like a mad woman in front of her. She knew there was a line between being protective and cracking her brother's skull open and she had been very close to crossing that line. But Tommy had always gotten under her skin. Maybe it was because she herself had been so similar to Tommy when she was young but she chose to change her ways. Maybe it was because every day she encountered punks like him. Whatever it was, she knew she needed to control her temper.

"Ma, we are back in the dining room. Why don't we attempt to have a civil dinner? I'm sorry I overreacted but I promise, I will try to control my temper."

Angela gave Jane a big hug. "Honey, I'm sorry about Tommy. Thank you for standing up for our guest. I'm sure she appreciates the gesture."

"Ma, if you want to thank me, stop apologizing for Tommy. Make him accountable for his own actions."

"I know Jane. I know." She kissed Jane on the cheek. "I am so proud of you. You are a great kid." With that Angela walked back in the dining room, leaving Jane and Maura in the kitchen. Jane walked over and put her hands on Maura's arms. She looked into her eyes. "Are you ok? I am so sorry about my crazy family."

Maura smiled. "It's ok Jane. You know, I'm not really as fragile as I seem. I was really worried at first. This is your family Jane and I want them to like me. I have dealt with men like your brother before. Usually, I would be able to stand up for myself. But this is your family. You mean something to me. I didn't want to jeopardize something between us by assaulting your brother." Maura chuckled.

"Well, if he lays his hands on you again you have my permission to put him in his place." She quickly kissed her. "Now let's get back in there. I kinda liked how much you were enjoying that chicken parm."

Maura blushed. "It is quite delicious." With that the two walked back into the dining room. When they entered the room they saw everyone seated again. Tommy had shifted his chair to give more space between him and Maura. Everyone else was seated quietly enjoying their food. Jane and Maura sat back down at the table and began to eat. Angela's chicken parm was one of Jane's favorite dishes and she could see why Maura let out the little moan.

The room was filled with the awkward silence that comes after a big fight. No one knew exactly what to say. Trying to ease some tension, Maura decided to speak. "Frankie, you look slightly different from the last time I saw you."

Frankie rubbed his head and laughed. "Yeah, I started the Police Academy this week. Apparently, it's a requirement to make us look as ridiculous as possible. Although, I don't remember Jane ever running around bald."

Maura burst out into laughter. "Hahaha, I'm not sure if I could imagine Jane without all those curls. But I am sure she would still be able to manage to be quite attractive without any hair."

Jane blushed. "Shut up you two. Frankie you know they don't make the girls look ridiculous like you guys."

"Wait a minute." The three spun to face Angela with a puzzled look on her face.

_Crap._ Jane thought. _Maura called me attractive. Did ma catch that? Did she figure out about Maura and I?_ "What ma?"

"Maura, have you met Frankie before?" Jane sighed a sigh of relief.

"Oh yes Angela. I met Frankie and Jane last Saturday night. I believe they were out celebrating Frankie's birthday."

Angela looked at her two children. "Why didn't you say you knew Maura before?"

Jane and Frankie looked at each. "We were just kinda shocked to see her here." Frankie said. "I didn't talk to her much that night, but I'm kinda, um, seeing a friend of Maura's that I met that night."

Maura looked at Frankie. "You and Annie are dating? I didn't know."

"Yeah. Well I don't know if we are really dating but she has been calling me every night at the Academy. I think it is one of the things really helping me through the hard times. I'm surprised she didn't tell you."

"Oh, well, I have been a little busy this week." Maura smiled at Jane.

For the first time since the blowout, Tommy decided to break into the conversation. "Wait Frankie, you've got yourself a girl? Let me guess she's blind. Or wait, she's a total dog, isn't she?" Tommy cracked up.

Maura looked puzzled. "Annie is neither blind nor is she a dog. She is very much a human."

Jane laughed and then explained. "Maura, he's saying that Annie must be pretty ugly if she is dating Frankie. He was trying to be mean."

"Oh well Tommy, I can say that Annie is very attractive and that she is very lucky to have a man like Frankie. He is quite the catch."

Tommy grumbled and Frankie beamed. Dinner continued with light conversation and no more instances of Tommy being inappropriate. Jane wasn't sure what Vince had said to him, but she was thankful that he had said whatever he did. They finished dinner without another incident. After everyone had finished, Angela stood up. "I am going to make some coffee and then we can have some dessert. I will be right back."

Maura excused herself to use the restroom. Jane decided to check and see if her mom needed any help in the kitchen. When she came back into the dining room, she noticed Maura was still gone but now Tommy was also missing. "Where's Tommy?"

Frankie looked at her. "He said he had to get something from his room and he would be right back."

Not completely trusting her youngest brother, Jane decided to make sure Maura was ok. She walked toward the hallway where the restroom was located. As she entered the entrance to the hallway, she could hear Tommy and Maura speaking. Not wanting to make a fool of herself again, she decided to just listen and see if Maura could handle the young man on her own.

"Look Maura, I was a little forward before and I'm sorry." Jane smiled. Maybe her brother wasn't so scummy after all. He continued. "It's just you are a good-looking woman and, well, I am obviously a good-looking guy. I thought maybe we could have just a little bit of fun. I promise, you'll enjoy it." He leaned in a little. Jane got mad. _I guess I was wrong. He is a sleaze. But he isn't wrong. She is beautiful. But she already has a good-looking Rizzoli. Tommy better back off. She is mine. _Jane felt a primal urge low in her gut. She wanted to run up to Maura and show Tommy that she was hers. But just before she did, Maura spoke.

"Tommy, you are an attractive man but I am sorry, I am not interested. When I said before that I did not have a "boyfriend" I wasn't lying but I am seeing someone."

Tommy was puzzled. But then his face changed as he realized what she was saying. He put on a creepy smile.

"I get it. You have a "lady friend". Hey, I get that. But if you and your "friend" are missing something, give me a call." Tommy walked off and right past Jane as if he didn't see her there. Maura looked down the hall away from the dining room and took a deep breath to calm herself. As she did she felt a set of muscular arms wrap around her abdomen and a chin rest on her shoulder. For a moment, Maura was afraid that Tommy had decided to try once more. But then she got a hint of that smell that was intoxicating and all Jane. She leaned into the body pressed into her.

"Come with me for a second." The raspy voice sent chills down Maura's spine. Jane stayed behind Maura and led her down the hall and into a room. Looking around Maura thought at first glance it looked to be teenage boy's room. There were posters of sports stars and trophies decorating it. But then she noticed that that the photos in the room were mostly of Jane. She realized that this must be Jane's childhood bedroom. Maura heard the door close and felt Jane whip her around. Jane pushed her against the door and stared at her with those chocolate eyes that were growing dark. Before Maura could say anything, Jane pressed against her, passionately capturing her lips. Maura could feel all the passion that Jane felt for her. Jane pushed her tongue inside of Maura's mouth and explored every inch. When she removed her tongue, Jane took Maura's bottom lip into her mouth and lightly sucked on it. Maura moaned as Jane released it with a pop. Maura was breathing heavily. She hadn't felt this yet from Jane. Still without saying a word, Jane spun Maura around so she was now in the middle of the room. Maura felt Jane's lips on her neck and then just below her ear. "Jane, I thought you wanted to go slow." She could feel Jane grazing her hands along her body.

"I do Maura. But when I saw Tommy touching you and leaning into you and staring at you, all I could think about was jumping up, grabbing you and showing him that you were mine. And no matter how much we are "missing", I never want my brother touching you." Jane continued her assault on Maura's neck before returning to her lips. Maura didn't know how much more of this she would have until Jane lost her nerve again but she was relishing every moment. She loved feeling Jane's hands all over her body. She was so into the moment that neither of them noticed the door opening.

**A/N 2: I am sorry for another cliffhanger but sometimes I need it for the story. I hope you guys enjoyed. **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Ok, so it took me a little bit to write this because it was difficult for me. I am pretty sure some of you aren't going to like parts of this and I'm sorry. I contemplated writing it like this but knew it's what I wanted to do. I only ask that you just read the whole chapter. Reviews make me happy. You guys have been so awesome with the reviews. There was no way I would have ever imagined the response I have received so far. I really love it. So enjoy. **

"Jane Clementine Rizzoli! What the hell do you think you're doing?" Jane froze. Unfortunately when she froze, it was with one hand resting low on Maura's back and the other lightly pulling Maura's hair back while her lips froze on her jaw line. Jane had her back to the door but she had no doubt who the voice belonged to. Jane released the grasp she had on Maura's hair and raised her head away from the blonde's neck. She stood still, hoping that if she didn't move, the person at the door would simply walk away. Maura lowered her head and slowly opened her eyes. As she looked over Jane's shoulder her eyes met the unmistakable fierce gaze of Angela Rizzoli.

Neither woman was able to release the other knowing that as soon as they did, they would have to face the wrath of Angela. Jane knew that she could only prolong the confrontation for so long and no matter how still they stood, her mother wasn't going to leave until she had said her piece. Slowly, Jane dropped her hand. She looked into Maura's loving eyes to find strength. She knew that there were certain things worth fighting her mother about and this gorgeous woman in front of her was definitely worth it.

Jane turned around and the moment that she saw the look on her mother's face, she knew that this was not going to be a simple, easy discussion. She just stared at her mother as the older woman glared back at her.

"Jane Rizzoli, I asked you a question and I expect an answer." Jane could hear the anger in her mother's voice.

"What would you like me to say ma?"

"Well you can tell me why you are assaulting our guest in your bedroom. I mean this is the same behavior that you almost killed your brother over. Now all of a sudden it's acceptable for you to do it?"

"What the hell are you talking about ma? What I was doing is nothing like what Tommy was doing. Tommy was being disrespectful and making unwanted advances toward a guest in our house. I am showing some affection to my girlfriend." Jane reaches her hand down and holds it out, praying Maura would take it. Her and Maura had never talked about whether they were officially dating and she really hoped she wasn't out of line for calling Maura her girlfriend. She felt her heart swell when she felt Maura wrap her fingers around her hand, silently approving her use of the word.

Hearing his name, Tommy popped his head behind Angela right as Jane said the word "girlfriend". He looked down at the intertwined hands and suddenly realized what was going on. "Whoa, wait a second. So Maura, your "lady friend" is Jane. My sister. Jane." He paused. "Uh I am going to take back my earlier offer. But if you aren't feeling quite satisfied and you want some real Rizzoli satisfaction, you know where to find me." He grinned and winked at Maura.

"Thomas Rizzoli. If you don't leave now, you are going to have a hard time satisfying anyone, including yourself." Angela barked.

Tommy was a small time thug, but a thug nonetheless, and did not scare easily. But when his mother relayed her threat in that tone, he quickly backed away. He knew that the one person you didn't mess with is Angela Rizzoli when she was angry.

* * *

Tommy walked into the dining room where Vince and Frankie were sitting at the table, waiting for Angela to return with the girls so they could have dessert. Frankie saw the look on Tommy's face and knew something was up. "Yo Tommy, what's going on? Where's ma and the girls?"

"Oh Janie's a dyke, ma caught her making out with the hot chick, and then I'm pretty sure ma threatened to castrate me."

"What the hell did you just say?" Frankie responded.

"I said Janie's a dyke. A fucking lesbian. I know, it's fucking disgusting." Tommy said nonchalantly.

Vince was the first to jump up. "That's your sister Tommy. Don't say stuff like that about her."

"Hey Vince, I'll say whatever I want about her. I mean not that it's a huge surprise. But I always thought she would get laid properly and stop acting like such a dude. I guess I was wrong. But seriously, that hot girl in there just needs to know what a real Rizzoli man can do." Tommy smirked.

Vince was about to leap at Tommy. But before he could, he saw Frankie's fist fly and connect with Tommy's jaw.

"What the fuck Frankie?" He was on the ground holding his face where Frankie connected.

"What the hell is wrong with you? That's your sister. Your flesh and blood. If she is happy, who the hell cares who she dates? You are a piece of shit, but that girl in there would rip anyone limb from limb if they tried to hurt you." Frankie picked up Tommy by his t-shirt. "Now get the hell out of here until you learn what it means to be a part of this family." Frankie carried Tommy out the front door and threw him down the front steps.

Tommy stumbled as Frankie threw him. "Yeah, whatever, I've got stuff to do anyway." And with that Tommy walked down the street.

* * *

When Tommy walked away from the room, Angela turned her attention back to her daughter. "Jane, what do you mean you were showing affection to your girlfriend?"

"Ma, I've been seeing Maura for about a week. I, uh, I really like her. She's…well, she's very special to me." Jane looked over and saw Maura beaming at her. Jane's words were making Maura's heart race. She couldn't believe what Jane was telling her mom.

Apparently Jane's words were doing nothing but infuriating Angela more. "But Jane, Maura is a woman. And you are a woman. Jane, you aren't gay. Is this some sort of experimenting thing? Or are you deliberately trying to hurt me?"

"Ma, what the hell are you talking about? How does this have anything to do with you?" Jane was getting angry. She would never do anything to hurt her mother on purpose and she thought that her mother would always know that.

"It has everything to do with me, Jane. I am your mother." Angela's voice was mixed with hurt, anger, and pain. It broke Jane's heart to know she was causing her mother pain but it hurt her more that her mother was pained over something that felt so right to her. "Jane, I brought you into this world. I have raised you and I want nothing but the best for you. This isn't you. You… you…I…I can't be here right now. I can't see you right now. I need to…" Angela wasn't able to finish her sentence. She needed time. Time to think. Time to process. She started to walk away towards her room.

"Ma, wait, please." Jane had tears in her eyes. She loved her mother. She needed her to understand.

"No." With that Angela walked to her bedroom and slammed the door. All of Jane's resolve left her body. She crumpled to the floor. Tears flowed down her face. She never felt so broken in her life. As she lay there in a ball, she felt like the world was ending. Her family meant everything to her. When her dad left, she felt empty. She couldn't lose her mom too. She didn't know how she was going to make it. That is, until she felt those soft arms surround her. She looked up into those hazel eyes and then fell into the embrace of the honey blonde.

* * *

Vince thought he would give the mother and daughter time to talk. But then he heard the commotion down the hall. It didn't take his detective instincts to realize what had happened. But he knew that Angela was just having trouble dealing with what she saw. He rushed down the hall to Jane's old room. His heart almost broke when he saw the scene in the room. His little girl was on the floor, sobbing in Maura's arms. He was thankful that Maura was there for Jane. He walked over and put his hand on Jane's shoulder.

For a moment the tears stopped. She sniffled and looked up at the gruff, scraggly man. Then in a split second, she was in his arms, crying again. Jane was never an emotional person. She never was one for hugs and for crying. But in this moment all she could do was cry and try to seek comfort in other's arms. Finally Jane attempted to speak between her sobs. "She…she…d-didn't…she didn't l-let me…speak. She…she j-just…j-just walked out." And then her face returned to Vince's chest.

Vince could feel her warm tears on his chest. They were soaking the front. He couldn't stand this. He knew how much the girl's mother meant to her. She rarely would admit it but her mother was very important to her. He had helped raise this girl since she was young and rarely saw her cry. But when she did, he couldn't help but melt. Even though Jane was now a tough Boston police officer, she would always be the teenage girl that he would take to the station and show off as his daughter. He kissed the top of her head. "Shhh. It's ok sweetie. She is just trying to figure things out right now. She was just shocked. Let me go talk to her. Like I said, we do this together." He kissed the top of her head again and then slowly pulled her away. Maura walked over and Vince handed Jane to her. Maura pulled Jane into her embrace and sat them both on the edge of the bed as Vince walked towards his bedroom.

* * *

Vince opened the door. He saw Angela sitting on the bed they shared, staring out the window. He shut the door with enough force that the sound stirred Angela from her daze. She remained seated on the bed but turned her head to look at the man who had just entered. She looked at Vince and saw the anger in his face. When he spoke, he tried to control his anger and keep his voice low. "What the hell are you doing, Angela?"

"What are you talking about Vince?"

"Let's see Angela. You are sitting in here watching the grass grow outside, while our daughter is bawling her eyes out because her mother refuses to talk to her. So I repeat my question, what the hell are you doing?"

"I am trying to think Vince."

"Think about what?"

Angela sighed. "Do you know what she was doing in there? Do you know what she told me about how she feels about "that girl"? Do you know what that makes her?"

"It makes her Jane. Your daughter. She is the same girl that she was last week or the week before. She just happens to be attracted to a woman. And "that girl"? All week you have been saying how great Maura is. You wanted her to date one of your children. I'd say you got your wish." Vince chuckled. Angela was not as amused.

"Come on Vince, I mean she's a lesbian. You know what the church says about that."

"Yeah well the church has a thing or two to say about divorce and remarrying but that doesn't stop you from being with me. And you need to relax on what she is and what she isn't. Right now all I know is that she finds this smart, beautiful woman attractive and that Maura makes her happy. Isn't that important, Angela? Would you rather her be with one of the guys she has settled for in the past that treated her wrong and took away that sparkle in her eyes? Don't you want her to be happy?" Vince crossed the room and put his arms around Angela. She leaned into his embrace, a single tear running down her cheek.

"All I have ever wanted is for my children to be happy. They are my life. Every thing that I do is for their happiness. But what are people going to say? I mean people will talk."

Vince was getting frustrated. Angela kept bringing up new excuses to not accept it. "So what? People have always talked. If they don't talk about one thing, it's another. Is it worth her happiness just so people will have one less thing to talk about?"

Angela was quiet for a few minutes. Vince thought that maybe he had finally stumped her. But then she quickly spat out, "What about grandkids and the big wedding?"

Vince could not hold back his laughter. "Angela, first they have only been dating for a week. I don't know if they are really at that level where forever is in their vocabulary. But if they are together forever, same-sex marriages are perfectly legal here is Massachusetts. In fact you may have a better wedding to take over because you know Jane isn't big on those things. With Maura you can do all the girly things that Jane hates. And I know it's been a while since the last sex education class I took but I am pretty sure that two women can still have kids. They just may need to go about it a slightly different way. So is that? Any more pressing concerns?" Vince looked into her eyes and smiled.

She gave a weak smile back. "I really do just want her to be happy. It's just new and different. I remember when I first held her in my arms. She was my little girl. My first born. She was so beautiful. All I could think about was the pink dresses with lace on the bottom and the tea parties. I dreamt about her first school dance, her prom dress, and the big elegant wedding. I realize now that none of that was Jane. I would put her in a dress and tights and she would come home with muddy knees and dirt under her nails. Jane just does it her own way. She was still my little girl when she would rather wear ripped jeans over dresses and she will still be my little girl no matter who she dates. I just need to trust her that she knows what will make her happy." Angela squeezed Vince. "I guess she could do a lot worse than Maura. Apparently Janie's type is the beautiful genius type. And hey, maybe we'll actually get that doctor in the family." She laughed.

But Angela's smile soon faded. "She's bawling her eyes out? Janie is really crying?"

Vince frowned. "You see my shirt? These are her tears. She is so scared that she has hurt you. She loves her family. She would do anything for any of us but her worst fear is hurting you. All she wanted was to talk with you about this and you left her. Now she is sitting in her room crying."

Angela pulled away from Vince. He looked down at her face. He had never seen such a hurt, disappointed look on her face. "Angie?"

"I can't believe I did this to my little girl. I need to go talk to her."

* * *

Jane didn't know if she had any tears left to shed. She was pretty sure that she had ruined Maura's beautiful dress. She kept her face buried in Maura's chest, thinking that if she just stayed there, everything would be ok. Maura was rubbing circles on Jane's back, trying to calm her and just letting her know that she was there. No words had been spoken other than the occasional "shhh" or "It'll be ok".

Maura finally decided to speak. "Jane, maybe I should go."

Jane shot her head up. "No, please don't leave me. I need you."

Maura's logical brain went into overdrive. "Jane, this is your family. You have only known me for a week. Don't fight with them over me. It isn't worth it."

Jane looked into Maura's eyes and for the first time since Angela caught them, Maura could see the strong, confident Jane that she knew so well. "Since the first moment I saw you, I couldn't stop thinking about you. This week I have been happier than I have ever been. You are most definitely worth it." Jane leaned forward and kissed Maura.

But just like before, the girls did not realize that there was someone else in the room with them.

A soft voice spoke, "Jane, can I talk with you for a minute."

**A/N 2: I hope y'all are still with me. I promise I will get back to sweet happy times. Let me know what you think. Just don't be too mean. Thanks to everyone who reads. **


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I just want to thank all of the great reviews for the last chapter. Like I said, it was pretty difficult for me to write so I appreciate the reviews. Here's the next chapter. Just because y'all are so awesome I worked hard to get it out tonight, even though it meant staying up way too late and writing even when I was bummed because my hockey team lost big time after having the lead. So here it is. Enjoy!**

**A/N 2: To the reviewer Maura Jr., I am sorry it was painful to read. Trust me I had tears when I wrote it. It was painful for me, too. **

Jane broke the kiss when she heard her mother's voice behind her. It was calm, which surprised Jane. She turned her head to see her mom standing in the doorway. From the light in the hallway, she could she that her mother's cheeks were stained with tears. "Yeah ma, give me one second." Jane turned back to Maura. Maura looked back at her and smiled and it was as if they didn't need to speak to each other to know what the other was thinking. Maura gave Jane a quick kiss on the lips and stood to leave.

Jane reached up and grabbed her hand. "Promise you won't leave."

"I promise Jane. I'll be in the dining room." Maura kissed Jane's hand then walked toward the door. As she walked past Angela, she looked anywhere but at the woman. She had grown to really care for this woman who had been so kind to her at work and feared that she had not only damaged her relationship with Angela, but also the relationship between mother and daughter. As Maura walked out the door she heard it close behind her.

* * *

Maura entered the dining room and saw Vince and Frankie seated at the table. When she entered the room, Vince stood to meet her. She looked up at him with sad eyes. He walked up to her and gave her a big hug.

"I am so sorry for ruining family dinner, Vince. First with Tommy and then with Jane. I swear I didn't know she was your daughter. I just told her I was eating dinner with friends tonight. I am so sorry."

"Oh Maura, you didn't ruin dinner. Funny enough, Angela actually wanted to set you up with one of the kids. We both think you are great. Angela just has some confused feelings about Jane being with a woman. I guess I am the one who ruined dinner. I was the one who convinced Jane to call you." Vince smiled at Maura. "If I knew it was you she was talking about I would have been even more insistent. You're a great girl Maura and I can tell you make my little girl very happy."

"Jane told me that you convinced her to call. I can't thank you enough." She hugged him again.

"They may be in there a while. Why don't we sit and have some of this dessert. No reason we should just sit around twiddling our thumbs."

Maura began to ramble. "Vince, I normally don't eat dessert but I can think of many things to do other than twiddle my thumbs. I never quite understood why someone would choose to spend their free time with such a useless activity as twiddling their thumbs." When she finished her rant she looked between Vince and Frankie. She noticed that the two men had blank stares on their faces.

Frankie finally spoke. "Uh, Maura, have you ever done that in front of Jane?"

"Done what, Frankie? Twiddle my thumbs? No, as I have said I don't see the value in such a useless waste of time when there are so many other ways to use my time productively."

He chuckled. "No. I mean the way you just turned a simple phrase into a thought out conversation."

Maura suddenly became very self-conscious. "Oh. I apologize. I have a tendency to ramble out facts and I have a propensity to express whatever I am thinking. Jane calls it my google-mouth. She has told me that she finds it cute."

Vince and Frankie exploded into laughter. Maura looked between them. Frankie could see that Maura felt self-conscious about the way she over shared and quickly reassured her. "Maura, we are just laughing because you said Jane finds it cute. That's not really something either of us can picture Jane saying. I think it shows that she likes you if she admits something you do is cute."

Vince chimes in. "Yeah, Jane isn't known for using the word cute." With that admission from Jane's family Maura blushed.

Maura looked around and finally noticed that Tommy was no longer with them. She felt a little relieved. The entire dinner, Tommy had made her feel very uncomfortable. He refused to stop his advances even after he found out she was in a relationship and still did not relent when he found out she was in a relationship with his sister. She had dealt with persistent men in the past, but no one that had made her feel so uncomfortable. She didn't understand how someone could be so creepy when his sibling was so sweet and caring.

"Frankie, where is Tommy." Maura asked hoping that he was gone for the night.

Frankie looked at Vince. Vince just shrugged his shoulders.

"Um, Tommy decided he needed some time to learn how to respect guests and family members."

Maura was sure that Tommy didn't decide to leave on his own but she was glad that he was gone for the night.

Wanting to get off the subject of Tommy, Vince quickly changed topics. "Hey, why don't we go ahead and dig in to these cannolis. I have seen Frankie's mouth watering since Angela sat them on the table."

* * *

Jane remained seated on her bed. She didn't know what to expect from her mom. She could see how upset she was when she had caught her with Maura. Jane really didn't think she could handle it if her mom was coming to tell her that she had to choose between her family and Maura. She loved her family more than anything but Maura had become very special to her. She braced herself, knowing that if her mom issued an ultimatum, it would break her heart.

Angela slowly walked over to the bed. She didn't sit. She didn't think that she was ready to sit yet. She just stared at her daughter, thinking of the best way to start the conversation she knew she needed to have with her daughter. She was well aware of her daughter's reluctance to discuss anything dealing with relationships and sex with her but she needed to understand better. She knew that she had to handle this conversation gently so her daughter would not close up before they had a chance to speak.

For a few minutes there was nothing but silence between the two women. Finally Angela decided to start the conversation. "Janie, I am very sorry for running out earlier. I owe you the chance to talk. I am your mother and my job is to be there for my children." She paused before taking a deep breath and then continued. "I am not really sure how to go about this. I really want to understand."

Jane's voice was quiet and rough from crying. "Ma, I want you know that I really care for this woman. She calms me down when I am having a bad day. She makes me feel like there is more to life than just going through the motions. I can't help but smile when I see her."

"When I first walked in here and saw what the two of you were doing, it looked like a couple of horny teenagers pawing at each other. But when I came back and I saw the two of you interacting with each other, I could tell that you both really cared for each other. I can understand that. But I still have some things I am trying to figure out in my mind." Angela slowly sat on the edge of the bed next to her daughter.

Jane hated talking to her mom about all the intricate details of her life but she needed her mom to understand. She couldn't bear if her mother couldn't accept this simply because she didn't understand. "Why don't you ask me any questions you have? I promise to try and answer them the best I can."

Angela knew that it was hard for her daughter to open up and she appreciated her effort. She decided to start slow to ease Jane into the discussion. "How did the two of you meet?"

Jane was happy that her mom started with something simple. "We actually saw each other in the Common last Saturday but we didn't speak. I was running and she was reading. There was just something about her. The moment I saw her, she took my breath away."

Angela could see the sparkle in her daughter's eye and it made her smile. She could tell her daughter was really happy. Jane continued with her story, "Then like it was almost fate, she walked into the bar that Frankie made me take him to for his birthday. Some creep was getting a little to handsy with her and I just felt like I had to save her. I swooped in and rescued her. We talked the rest of the night before she drove me home."

Angela had a puzzled look on her face. "Maura drove you home that night? Where was your car? Where was your brother?"

Jane's eyes got big as she realized she had blown her brother's story that he had crashed on her couch that night. "Well, ma, you see…"

Angela interrupted, "That's ok. I don't really want to know. That seems like a very sweet story, Jane. It doesn't surprise me that you rescued her. You've been rescuing your brothers for years." Angela decided it was time to push a little harder. "So I guess…I mean…so you're a lesbian?"

"Wow, ma, you don't really tiptoe around things. I don't know. I mean I like Maura. I am very attracted to her. I haven't really thought about what I am. I have found men attractive in the past. Maybe I'm bisexual. All I really know is that right now, I have never felt as drawn to someone as I am to Maura."

"Do you love her?" Angela's question seemed so simple but it was probably the most difficult to answer that she had asked so far.

"Ma, we have only been dating a week. I don't know if I love her. But I know that I can't imagine being without her right now. Of all the people I have dated in the past, I never felt the way I feel now about Maura. I don't know if that's love or if it's just something new. I don't know if you can tell if you love someone after a week but I know that she is something special." Jane couldn't contain her smile. Every time she thought of Maura she couldn't keep her lips from curling upward.

"Janie, I am not going to pretend that I am 100% perfectly ecstatic about this. I don't really know how I feel about it. You know us old people tend to get stuck in our ways. I always dreamed of you having a big wedding, marrying the man of your dreams, and growing old with him and a couple of kids. But I can see the way your face lights up when you talk about Maura. She is a sweet girl. She's intelligent and attractive and you could do a lot worse. It's like how you used to talk about becoming a cop. I wasn't 100% on that either. But it's what you wanted, what you loved. I couldn't stop you then, just like I know there is nothing I can do about this. Although I'm not sure how I feel about this, I know that I will support you in whatever you do. I love you, Jane, and nothing will ever change that. You are my first born, my only girl. All I have ever wanted in life is for you to be happy. If being with Maura makes you happy, I will support you."

Tears began to flow from Jane's eyes when she heard her mother's words. She couldn't expect her mother to go from disapproving to jumping up and down but it meant everything to her to hear her mother say that she would be supportive. Jane practically leapt into her mother's arms. Not too long ago, Jane thought that her world was ending because her mother had walked away from her. She couldn't live without her mother in her life and so even if she didn't completely understand, she was willing to try and that meant everything to Jane. She hated when her mom hugged her, but in this moment she needed to feel her mom's arms around her. "I love you, ma."

In that moment, Angela knew she wouldn't have been able to cut her daughter out of her life. She loved this girl. She knew that she could love Maura as well. She already felt a connection with Maura. She was sure in time she would only see her daughter and the person she loved. "I love you, too, sweetie."

After a few minutes they pulled apart. Angela wiped away some of the tears that were running down Jane's cheek. She stared at her daughter and smiled. But she still had a question and didn't know how to ask it.

Jane noticed that her mother had a weird look on her face and could tell that the woman wasn't quite done with her questions. "Ma, did you have something else you wanted to ask me?"

Angela thought that it was now or never and she decided to go ahead and ask the question that was on her mind. "Well, Janie, I was just curious about… well, I was wondering about sex."

Jane shifted in her seat. She hated talking about sex with anyone but really didn't want to talk about it with her mother. She decided to try and avoid the question by being a smartass. "You see ma, when two people have special feelings for each other…" She smiled when Angela slapped her arm. "Ow, ma."

"Jane Rizzoli, don't be a smartass. I know about sex. I had sex with your father at least three times that I can prove."

"Ewww, ma. TMI. I don't need the nightmares of you and pop having sex in my head." Jane cringed.

"Well then answer me seriously. I was wondering about sex with you and Maura. I'm curious."

"Ma, please don't ever ask me this again. It's not really any of your business but I will answer this one time. Maura and I have not had sex. I asked to go slow and she has been very accommodating. She says she just wants to be with me."

"She's seems like she really cares about you. I am happy that you are happy, sweetie. Now let's go out there before Frankie eats all of those cannolis."

* * *

Maura, Vince, and Frankie sat around the table. Frankie had just finished his second cannoli and Vince was working on his. Maura sat and watched the two men devour the sweets. She didn't feel like enjoying one of the pastries because she was too busy worrying about Jane. It had been almost 45 minutes since she left Jane's room and she didn't know how much longer the two women would be in there. She thought about leaving a few times but she had made a promise to Jane that she wouldn't leave her and she planned on keeping that promise. If things did not go well for Jane with her mother, Maura wanted to be there for her. Jane meant so much to Maura that she felt that she needed to be there for her.

Just when she thought about leaving again, she heard the door open down the hallway. She sat straight up in her chair and was ready to be there for Jane in whatever way she needed her. Maura breathed a sigh of relief when she saw that Jane had a smile on her face. Maura stood up from her chair as Jane walked toward her and gave her a big hug. Jane pulled back and smiled before giving Maura a quick peck on the lips. Jane leaned in and whispered in Maura's ear, "Everything is going to be fine."

Maura squeezed Jane one more time before pulling away. She had the largest smile on her face. But the smile fell slightly when she noticed Angela standing behind Jane. She pulled away from Jane and stood frozen looking at Angela.

Angela noticed how Maura stiffened when she saw her and felt that she needed to speak to the girl. "Maura, I owe you an apology. I am sorry for the behavior of my son tonight. Apparently, he never learned any manners, no matter how hard I tried to teach them to him. I am also sorry for my behavior tonight. I am very sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable in my home and I hope you will return next week for dinner where I hope we will have a little less drama. I also hope that you still feel comfortable visiting me in the café at the station because I have really enjoyed the talks we have had in the past week. You are a great girl and I know you will treat my Janie right."

Maura couldn't believe what she was hearing. She was so happy that Angela was ok with her being with Jane. Before Angela knew what hit her, Maura had wrapped her arms around her. Angela was stiff at first but relaxed into the hug and realized that she had felt a strong connection with this girl from the moment she met her. She was glad that Jane had chosen this girl to be with. She knew Maura would make her daughter happy.

**A/N 3: A little fluff to make up for the tears. **


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Sorry I wasn't as punctual with this update as I usually am. Every time I sat down to write yesterday, someone new called with a crisis that only I could handle. I guess I am that important. (Not really). A little more fluff to move the story along. I know I say it every time, but thank you so much for the reviews. They really make me happy and make me want to keep writing. Any way. Enjoy the fluffMore things to come now that we are through with dinner. **

**A/N 2: For anyone wondering, my hockey team is the Bruins. Typically I when I write I am wearing my spoked B's hockey sweater. It inspires me. **

After a few awkward moments, everyone sat down to enjoy the coffee and dessert. Frankie had devoured three cannolis, but luckily Angela had picked up more than enough so there were plenty to go around. Jane decided to sit in the seat that Tommy had previously sat in so that she could enjoy being next to Maura. She sat very similar to the way Tommy had sat next to Maura, but this time Maura was not uncomfortable in the least. She actually wished Jane would sit closer. She wanted to feel Jane's touch but she figured that tonight had already been a lot for Angela and she didn't want to make the woman uncomfortable while they were finishing dessert. So she simply enjoyed Jane sitting next to her.

Jane was enjoying her cannoli, when she noticed that Maura was simply sipping coffee. "Hey Maur, don't you want to try one of these cannolis? They are the best in the city." She looked over at Angela and noticed a slight glare. "Well the best except when ma makes them from scratch." She smiled at her mom. "But you really should try these. You won't be sorry."

"I usually don't eat sweets and I did slightly over indulge with the chicken parmesan. But I am really enjoying the coffee." Maura said politely.

"Oh come on Maura, just one bite. Just try it, you don't have to eat the whole thing."

Maura looked at Jane and saw her looking back with the biggest puppy dog eyes. She couldn't say no when those big chocolate eyes stared at her. "Ok, I will have a small taste." Jane cut the end off of her cannoli and put it on a plate for Maura. Maura took a small piece of the cannoli with her fork and lifted it to her mouth. The moment that Maura tasted the pastry, she knew it was the best thing she had tasted in a long time. The cream was sweet but not too sweet and the pastry was crisp. Just like she had during dinner, Maura unconsciously closed her eyes and let out a small moan when she tasted the dessert.

Jane stared and Maura, waiting for her review of the cannoli when she heard the moan that escaped the blonde's lips. Jane loved that moan. She remembered how she made the same little moan earlier when Maura first tasted the chicken parm. She recalled what Tommy said after the moan and how it started the fight with him. _That's right she's mine. If anyone is going to make her moan, it's going to be me. _Jane smirked with the thought. She put her hand down on Maura's thigh.

When she felt Jane's hand on her leg, Maura realized that she had once again made that moan. But this time the person who called her attention to it was Jane, so instead of creeping her out, it made her blush. She looked over at Jane and smiled before realizing that they were still in front of Jane's mother. She quickly tried to hide her smile. "These are quite delicious. Although I usually don't indulge in sweets that often, I do enjoy these."

"Don't worry Maur, I know where ma got 'em and I will definitely pick some of those up for you." Jane smiled a sly smile at Maura and rubbed her hand on her thigh.

The rest of the dinner saw no problems, although it was slightly tense. Maura found that Jane was more comfortable touching her. Maura was glad that Jane was relaxing but she really didn't want to push things with Angela. The older woman was accepting their relationship but Maura could tell she wasn't completely comfortable with it. Luckily, the dinner was over before anything else awkward could happen.

Maura gave Angela and Vince big hugs and thanked them for inviting her to dinner. "I know this evening did not turn out like you had hoped, but I still had an excellent time at dinner and I just want to thank you for the invitation. Hopefully, I can return the favor some time."

"I would love that Maura." Angela smiled at her. She pulled Maura into one of her famous Angela hugs. As she did she spoke in a low tone into Maura's ear, "I still am a little iffy on my Janie being with a woman. But I am very glad that she found someone that can make her so happy and I am more than happy that the person she found is you. You are a beautiful, intelligent, sweet girl and I know that you are perfect for her."

A tear fell down Maura's cheek. She had never heard someone say something so nice to her. She knew her parents loved her but they rarely showed their affection openly. She pulled Angela tight before letting her go and quickly wiping her eyes.

Jane smiled at the moment that her mother had shared with Maura. She knew it was hard for her mother and it really meant a lot to her that her mother had said such kind words to Maura. She was so touched that she went up to her mother and embraced her. Although she wasn't big on hugs, she felt like she needed to show her mother how much her approval of Maura meant to her. "I love you so much, ma." Jane was able to weakly squeak out.

Angela was taken by surprise by her daughter's hug. She often tried to show affection towards her daughter and she was usually denied. She was taken aback that her daughter actually sought out her embrace. She knew how much her acceptance meant to her daughter and she knew she had made the right choice to support her daughter. "I love you, too, Janie."

* * *

Jane and Maura walked outside and heard the door close behind them. Jane reached out and grabbed Maura. She didn't care that she was still in front of her parents' house or that her nosy mother was probably staring out the window. Ever since she had had the breakdown and talk with her mother, she wanted to be as close to Maura as she could. She tried to control herself while she was sitting at the table, but now that she was not standing right in front of her mother, she wanted to feel the warmth of Maura. She wrapped her arms around the blonde and pulled her as close as she could. She stared down into her hazel eyes and smiled before kissing her passionately. She tried to convey everything in her kiss. All the emotions from the night, the ups and the downs. She wanted Maura to really feel what tonight meant to her.

Maura was completely caught off guard when Jane grabbed her. She didn't know what was happening until Jane's lips were on hers. She felt so much with Jane's kiss. Tonight had been emotional for both of them, but all the emotions melted away with Jane's kiss. Winters in Boston were absolutely frigid, but in that moment Maura felt her whole body warm. The two stood there, connected, until they both needed to breathe. They pulled their heads apart, but Jane kept her tight embrace of Maura. They simply stared at each other until Jane felt Maura shiver slightly.

"Oh Maur, you're cold. I am so sorry. I just really wanted to hold you and I needed to do so as soon as possible. Let's get you in the car." It wasn't until then that Jane remembered that they didn't come there together. So much had happened that night that it seemed like a lifetime since she had arrived. It made Jane sad when she realized that she had to part from Maura for the night. She walked Maura to her car slowly, trying to prolong their time together.

Maura noticed that Jane's attitude had suddenly changed. She didn't know what had caused the change for Jane, but she knew that she missed the touchy-feely Jane from moments before. As they reached the car, she turned to face Jane. "You don't have to come over tonight if you don't want. I know we made plans but if you don't want to we can just see each other later."

Jane had forgotten that she had made plans to come over to Maura's after her family dinner. Suddenly, Jane's mood brightened. "I wasn't sure if I was still invited. I thought maybe you had had enough of me for tonight." Jane smiled at Maura and winked. "You know I'd love nothing more than to come spend time with you." She gave Maura a quick kiss. "Let me get my car and I will meet you at your house."

* * *

The two cars pulled to the Beacon Hill residence right after each other. Jane wanted to speed there. She didn't want to spend more time apart than they had to. But Maura drove the exact speed limit and Jane simply followed behind her. When they arrived at Maura's, Jane practically leapt out of the car. She jogged up behind Maura as she was unlocking her door and placed her arms around her waist. Maura shivered again, this time from Jane touch.

"Are you still cold, babe? Let's get you inside." Jane said, sounding worried.

"No, I'm fine. I just missed you."

"It was just 10 minutes from my parents to here, Maur. We weren't separated that long." Jane chuckled.

"I know. But I really just missed you." Maura said blushing.

"Well, I'm here now. Let's get you inside."

The two walked inside Maura's house. As soon as Jane closed and locked the door, she spun around to find Maura still standing inches from her. Maura threw her arms around Jane's neck. She pulled Jane down into a ferocious kiss. She loved to feel Jane's lips on her own and she wanted to be as close to Jane as possible. She silently pleaded with Jane to allow her tongue entrance into her mouth and was finally allowed when Jane let out a simple moan. Her tongue probed Jane's mouth, meeting the tall Italian's tongue with her own. She felt as Jane's hands moved to down her back and let out a small whimper as she felt the strong hands on her ass. She took Jane's bottom lip into her mouth and lightly sucked on it before lightly grazing her teeth along it, finally letting go.

"That was nice and unexpected." Jane spoke, her raspy voice sending shivers down Maura's body. "But maybe we should slow down a little. Why don't I pour you some wine and we can sit down and watch some TV?"

Maura was visibly disappointed. She thought that Jane had moved past her insecurities after all they had been through tonight. But she had promised Jane to go as slow as she needed and she didn't want to force her to do anything she didn't want to do. She walked over to the couch as Jane found a bottle of wine and poured Maura a glass. She grabbed herself a beer and walked over to meet Maura. She noticed that Maura looked upset. She set the wine and the beer on the coffee table and sat down, pulling Maura practically on her lap.

Jane stroked Maura's hair back as she looked down into her eyes. "I know that I am frustrating you, Maura. I don't deserve someone like you. You are so patient with my insecurities. I want to make you happy, Maura. I want to be everything you want. It just isn't so easy for me. There are a lot of things that I need to work out within my own mind. I am getting there, I promise. I just don't want to be unsure of anything when I am with you. I want everything to be perfect."

Maura smiled at Jane. Somehow this woman was always able to find the right words to assure her. "Jane, you know I can't lie. I want to be with you, in all ways possible. I want to feel your touch all over my body. But I would never be able to fully enjoy being with you if I knew you weren't comfortable in every way. I don't know what it is about you Jane, but I have never been so concerned about someone as I am with you."

"It means the world to me that you are so understanding. I promise it won't take long. I already feel so comfortable with you." Jane paused, thinking how to properly word her next question. "Maur, when my ma caught us tonight, I told her that I was showing affection to my girlfriend. I know that we haven't really talked about it but is that something that you might want? To be my girlfriend?" Jane was nervous. She hoped that she hadn't spoken out of turn when she had told her mom that Maura was her girlfriend. They had known each other less than a week but she felt such a strong connection to her that she felt they belonged together.

"There is no one else I want to be with. I would love to be your girlfriend, as long as you will be mine." Jane leaned down and kissed Maura's lips.

"Ok." Jane smiled. "So what does my girlfriend want to watch on TV?"

"We don't have to watch what I want to watch, Jane. You know I don't really watch a lot of TV. I mostly watch medical shows and documentaries."

Jane smiled that large, genuine smile that Maura had come to adore. She loved when Jane smiled so large that her dimples appeared. "Maur, tonight you have had to put up with my family. You had to deal with my creep of a brother saying things to you that only I should be saying to you." Her smile turned devilish and she winked. "You had to put up with my mother flipping out on us." She kissed her forehead. "And then you had to put up with me being an emotional wreck." She lowered her head. "I am so sorry you had to see me like that."

Maura put her hand on Jane's cheek. "Don't be sorry for showing me your feelings. It was a very emotional time for you. You care greatly for your family. It's one of the things I like about you." She quickly kissed her. "And if you insist, there is a documentary I recorded. It's an in depth look at how the brain works. It looks very interesting."

"Whatever you want babe. It's your night." Jane smiled and shifted on the couch so that she was resting against the arm of the couch and Maura cuddled into her side. They started to watch the documentary watching as the movie talked about brain chemistry, electric simulation to different parts of the brain, and engineers attempting to mimic the brain to use with artificial intelligence. Halfway through the interview with a world-class neurologist, Maura noticed that Jane's breath had steadied. She looked up and saw that Jane had fallen asleep. She smiled, knowing how hard Jane had tried to stay awake as they watched the documentary. She quietly turned off the TV and lightly kissed the sleeping woman.

"Jane." Maura spoke lightly but loud enough to wake Jane. Jane fluttered her eyes and yawned. She looked up at Maura who was now standing next to the couch. "Hey, why don't we go to bed?"

Jane stretched. She stood up next to Maura. Her eyes were filled with sleep, which Maura found adorable. "Maur, I'd love to stay but I don't have any other clothes to wear tonight."

Maura put her arms around Jane. "I can give you a shirt to wear. Please. I really want to fall asleep in your arms. I promise I will control myself." She smirked and Jane knew she couldn't say no.

"Fine Maur, but if you can't control yourself, I'm going to come down here and sleep."

They went up to Maura's bedroom and Maura gave Jane a shirt to wear. She found a simple cotton tank with spaghetti straps. She wanted as little fabric covering Jane as possible so she could feel as much of Jane's skin against her own as possible. Maura went into the bathroom to change into her simple silk pajama set and when she came out she saw Jane standing in the middle of her bedroom. She had the tank top on but on Jane's tall frame it was not long enough to cover her abdomen. She stood there with the small tank top and her simple, black boy shorts and Maura froze.

"Maura, are you ok?"

"Yes, Jane, I'm alright. I was just admiring how beautiful you are." Jane blushed.

"You promised to behave yourself."

"I know. I will. But that doesn't mean I can't stare at my ravishing girlfriend." Maura walked up and kissed Jane passionately. She pulled away, knowing that if she continued she would break her promise to Jane. She grabbed Jane's hand and walked her over to the bed. They both laid under the covers and Jane pulled Maura into her. Maura laid on her side facing away from Jane and Jane wrapped her arms around her. Maura sighed. This was her favorite position because she loved to feel Jane's arms around her. The two quietly laid in bed until Jane broke the silence.

"Hey Maur. I was wondering if I could take you on a proper date tomorrow. I want to take you out and tomorrow would be a good day since we both have off."

"I would love that. Where are you going to take me?"

"You are just going to have to wait and see." Jane smiled and kissed the back of Maura's head.

**A/N 3: So what do we think Jane has planned? I guess you'll just have to wait and see like Maura. **


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Alright. It's date time. I hope you guys like this chapter. I think I fretted over writing it as much as Jane in this story fretted over the date. Also if there is something that seems a little unreal about the date, just suspend belief a little. I really just wanted to write a perfect date. Enjoy. **

The moment that the sun hit Maura as it shined through the large window in her room, she stirred awake. Usually her internal clock woke her before light filled the room. She would wake up, do her morning yoga, shower, get ready for the day, and be in her kitchen enjoying a cup of coffee, some egg whites, and some fruit as the sun came up. But this morning, she felt so comfortable that she didn't want to leave her bed. She knew it must be after 8 am. She looked down and saw that the toned, olive arms were still wrapped around her body. In the past when she woke in another's embrace, she felt smothered and wanted to escape as soon as possible. But not when she was in Jane's arms. She felt warm and happy. She wanted to stay like this for as long as she could.

Jane shifted and Maura felt a shiver run through her body as Jane's bare leg made contact with hers. The shiver must have been more pronounced than Maura thought because she heard a small groan behind her ear and felt the arms tighten around her. She heard that raspy voice, that was full of sleep, whisper in her ear, "Good morning, babe." Then she felt Jane kiss the back of her neck.

Maura let out a small moan. "Mmmm. I could get used to this." She spun around in Jane's arms to face her girlfriend. She reached up to meet the brunette's lips. She gave her a quick peck before burying her face in Jane's chest. "Uh, can't we just stay here all day?"

Jane let out a chuckle. "Now if we stay here all day, I won't be able to take you out on a real date and you already said I could. You can't back out now." Jane squeezed her tight before kissing the top of her head.

"You know it might motivate me if I knew where you were taking me." Maura said with a large smile and bright eyes that Jane could not get enough of.

"But that would ruin all of the fun, Maur. You are just going to have to wait." Maura let out a frustrated sigh Jane found impatient Maura so cute.

"Fine, well how about we stay here until its time to go out?" Maura said hopefully. She really didn't think she could handle losing the closeness she currently had with the Italian beauty.

"I can't plan the perfect date for the perfect girl if I can't get out of bed, can I?" Jane smiled and kissed her.

"Jane, I told you before, it is impossible for one person to achieve perfection and even if it was possible, I am far from perfect."

"Well to me, you are perfect." She places her hand under Maura's chin and tilts her head up towards her. She leaned down and closed the distance between her and her girlfriend. Unlike the other kisses they had shared that morning, this one was filled with fire and passion. As Jane's tongue met hers, Maura felt as if it were a live wire, shocking her so that she was fully awake. Maura's hands roamed Jane's body, trying to touch every inch of her exposed skin. As her hands began to travel up Jane's bare legs, she felt Jane break the kiss.

With her eyes closed, Maura could hear Jane attempting to catch her breath. As she opened her eyes, she heard Jane's raspy whisper and felt Jane's breath against her ear. "I think maybe we should get out of bed now or we might not make it to our date tonight. I am going to hop in the shower really quick." She quickly kissed Maura's forehead and hopped out of bed. Maura couldn't help but stare as Jane walked over to the bathroom. She couldn't take her eyes off of the brunette's long legs and exposed torso. A wide smile spread across her face as she thought about her gorgeous girlfriend's amazing body. Maura found herself lost in her thoughts of Jane and was only shaken out of them when Jane emerged from the shower, fully dressed in her clothes from the night before.

Jane went downstairs as Maura hopped in the shower. She decided to make her and Maura some breakfast before she planned their date for tonight. She wasn't really sure what she was going to do. She kept telling Maura it was going to be a surprise because she didn't know herself yet. All she knew is that it had to be something special for her first official night out with Maura. She went about making coffee and pancakes while she racked her brain for the perfect thing she could do for Maura. As a uniformed policewoman, she didn't make that much money so she was on a limited budget and Maura was used to the best things in life. She was deep in thought when she felt Maura's arms wrap around her. She squeezed Maura's hands and then spun around. She quickly gave her a peck on the lips.

The two sat and enjoyed their breakfast. Maura took a bite of the pancakes and smiled. "These are delicious, Jane. But I do think they would be even better if they were in some sort of animal shape." She smirked.

Jane put her head in her hand and sighed. "So I see you've had my mother's bunny pancakes at the café."

"They are quite delicious." Maura laughed.

The two finished their breakfast and Jane got up to leave. "I have a few things I need to do to get ready for the date." She kissed Maura goodbye, tasting the remnants of syrup lingering on the blonde's lips. "Mmmm, I didn't think you could taste any sweeter. Now I need to go. I'll see you later." She headed towards the front door.

"Wait." Maura called to her. "How am I supposed to know what to wear when I don't know where I am going? And what time are you picking me up? I need plenty of time to get ready."

Jane hugged her and kissed her one last time. "I'll text you with all the details. I promise I will give you plenty of time to get ready." And with that Jane left. As she walked to her car, she really hoped she could think of something special to do with Maura on their date.

* * *

Maura spent the day trying not to think too much about the date Jane had planned. She sat on her couch and attempted to read about different autopsy techniques and case studies so she wouldn't fall behind in her internship. She really didn't want to look as silly as Dr. Pike in front of Dr. Williams because she came into work unprepared. She tried to focus solely on her studies but every so often her attention wandered to thoughts of Jane and their date. She had no idea what Jane might have planned and it excited her. Finally, at around 4pm Maura's phone vibrated. She nearly leapt off the couch, scrambling for her phone. She opened it to see a text from Jane.

_Be there at 7 to pick you up. Dress casually and in layers. Can't wait to see you beautiful. Jane._

"Seven? That only gives me three hours to get ready. I have so much to do." Maura ran upstairs to get ready for their date.

* * *

Jane arrived back at Maura's house at 6:45 pm. She had made a lot of phone calls and worked hard all day to create a great night for Maura. She was so nervous that it wouldn't be good enough for her. She wanted more than anything to make her girlfriend happy but she wasn't sure if this date would be enough. Maura had been to fancy boarding schools and dated wealthy socialites. Jane couldn't compete with their money. She only hoped that Maura would appreciate all the work she had put in to make their date special.

She had told Maura to dress casually but she knew that her definition of casual was slightly different from Maura's. Jane was dressed in one of her nicer pairs of dark jeans, one of the few without frayed bottoms and that actually fit her, not baggy or worn. On top she wore a simple solid purple button-up shirt with a black jacket on top. She attempted to tame her black curls but for the most part they had a mind of their own.

She nervously walked up to the front door and rang the doorbell. She heard the hurried clicking of Maura's heels on the floor and started to worry. Maura would not be comfortable on the date if she were too dressed up. Maura opened the door and Jane was relieved. Although she was wearing heels that had to be at least 5 inches, Maura was wearing a pair of tight jeans and a sweater. Her hair was half up and perfectly styled. Her make-up was flawless. Jane could only think of how beautiful Maura looked. Although she looked impeccable, Maura was flustered.

"Jane, you're early. I'm not nearly ready yet. You didn't give me a lot of time." Maura seemed panicked.

Jane chuckled. "Maur, I gave you three hours to get ready and told you to dress casually. I would think that's plenty of time."

"I just want to make sure I look good for our date."

Jane grabbed Maura and pulled her in tight. "Maur, you looked beautiful when you woke up this morning. You didn't need three hours to get ready. I would have loved you like that. You are stunning and I can't wait to take you out."

Maura smiled and Jane released her from the embrace. "Just give me a few more minutes and I will be ready."

"Ok, but hurry. We don't want to be late." Jane smiled.

Maura spun around to run back upstairs to finish getting ready. As she walked away, Jane couldn't help but stare at Maura's ass. The tight jeans shaped it perfectly and Jane couldn't believe that the woman walking away from her was her girlfriend. As she watched her ascend the steps, Jane felt a surge low in her abdomen. She couldn't wait to take this woman out.

Maura finally came back ready to go. "So are you going to tell me what we are doing tonight?"

"Nope. You are just going to have to wait until we get there." Jane smirked. "But we really do need to get going or we are never going to make it. Oh, you may want to grab a hat and scarf and you will definitely want to grab your jacket."

"So part of this date is outside?"

"Are you making a guess, Ms. Isles? Maybe I am just making sure you aren't cold when we walk to where we are going." Jane was enjoying making Maura squirm over the location of the date. "Come on. Let's go." Jane grabbed her hand and walked her out the door.

* * *

Jane pulled the car up and Maura noticed that they were at Copley Square. Her mind started racing, thinking about what Jane had planned. It was still winter, so it was quite frigid outside. She hoped Jane's idea wasn't a picnic or an outdoor dinner. Jane had told her to bring her coat, a hat, and a scarf but she didn't know if she could handle sitting outside for too long.

But after Jane parked the car and got out, she didn't head towards Copley Square. She went over to Maura and put her arm around her shoulders. Jane led her away from the Square. Maura noticed that Jane was leading her towards the library. As they neared the steps, Jane noticed the puzzled look on Maura's face. She chuckled. "You ok, Maur?"

"Yes, Jane. I'm fine. But this is the Boston Public Library. It closes early on the weekends. It closed almost three hours ago. We aren't going to be able to get in."

"Then it's a good thing I have a key." Jane held out her phone. Maura was still puzzled. Jane made a quick call. "Hey we're here." Jane quickly hung up the phone.

She took Maura's hand and led her to one of the doors. After a few seconds the door opened and a security guard appeared. He stood to the side and let Jane and Maura inside. Jane turned to talk to the guard. "Did my delivery arrive?"

The guard spoke. "Yeah, showed up just a minute before you did. Still warm and smells great."

Jane smiled at him. "Thanks, Andy. Tell Phil I owe you both big time."

"No problem Rizzoli. Just don't mess up too much and get us in trouble."

Jane led Maura by her hand through the library. Maura had been here many times. It was a beautiful library and a place worth visiting even if you weren't interested in academic pursuits. The architecture was stunning and the art was breath taking. One could spend hours here without ever looking at a book. Jane led Maura up stairs and through the library until they came to a big open room.

The room was gorgeous, with art all over the walls, but the only thing on the floor was a small table in the middle of the room with food on it and a small candle in the middle. Maura gasped. She had never witnessed a scene so breathtaking just for her. Jane looked over at her and smiled. "Is this ok, Maura?"

"Jane, it's wonderful. How did you ever arrange this?" Tears threatened Maura's eyes.

"One thing you should know is that most of the security guards in this city are cops moonlighting so they can make a living. Andy has been a family friend for a while and the other guard roaming around is Phil. We went to the Academy together. So I talked them into letting me in for a few hours for dinner." Jane led Maura over to the table. She pulled out her chair and then went over to her own to sit down.

Maura noticed that sitting in front of her was a plate. On the plate was a sandwich and fries. Next to the plate was a glass of red wine. Maura looked puzzled as she looked at the sandwich and fries sitting on her plate and then looked up at Jane.

Jane noticed Maura's puzzled look and smiled. "I know that a sandwich and fries seems a little plain when we are sitting in such a beautiful room. But these are not ordinary sandwiches and fries. They are from my absolute favorite food truck in all of Boston. The fries are tossed in truffle oil and they are practically orgasmic."

Maura took a fry and put it in her mouth. As soon as she tasted the fry, Jane heard the moan Maura made whenever she tasted something delicious, the moan that she had come to love. "Oh Jane, these are practically orgasmic. They are delicious. I have had food in the top restaurants in the world, but little compares to these fries."

Jane smiled. She was worried about the choice of dinner. It seemed so plain. But on her fixed budget she thought it was worth a try. She was so glad that Maura enjoyed the food. She also got to hear that moan of Maura's. She couldn't get enough of that moan. She found that she was very aroused whenever she heard that moan escape those perfect lips. Jane slid her chair so that she was sitting right next to Maura. She placed her hand on Maura's thigh, and then leaned forward to capture her lips. The moan had awoken something in her and she wanted to have as much contact with the blonde as possible. As she kissed Maura, Jane moved her hand so that it was sitting high on Maura's thigh, very close to Maura's center. Maura felt like she couldn't breathe. She felt a throbbing between her legs as Jane moved her hand closer. She almost wanted Jane to just take her right there. She let out a small whimper when Jane released her lips from the passionate kiss and backed away slightly, removing her hand from Maura's leg.

"I'm sorry if I got a little carried away, Maur. That moan does something to me. Every time you made that moan at my parents' house I wanted to just grab you and do what I did just now." Jane blushed.

Maura put her hand on Jane's leg and looked into her eyes. "Don't ever apologize for doing that. You can do that any time you like." Maura said the last line in a sultry, seductive voice that drove Jane crazy.

Jane cleared her throat before she spoke. Her voice cracked as she tried to gain her composure. "We should probably finish eating or we might not make it to the next part of the date."

Maura questioned Jane's last statement. "The next part of the date? You mean this isn't it? It's already perfect."

Jane had a huge grin on her face. "This is just step one. When Jane Rizzoli takes someone out, she does not give anything less than her best effort to make it a great experience."

Maura couldn't believe that there was more to this date. She was already amazed. It would have cost a fortune for her to rent out the library for a few hours. But Jane had managed to use her contacts and her wits to create a unique experience. All of the people Maura had dated in the past made a point of flashing their money around. They took her on dates to fancy restaurants and paid exorbitant amounts of money just to try and impress Maura enough to sleep with her. Jane had turned a dinner of sandwiches and fries into something that Maura would never forget.

The two women finished their dinner, rarely taking their eyes off of each other. When they had both finished, Jane took Maura's hand and led her back out towards the door. When they got to the door, they ran into Andy. He opened the door for them before Jane turned to speak, "Thanks again Andy. Vince is coming by in a few to pick up everything up there. I owe you, man. I'll see you later."

"Anytime Jane. It broke up the monotony of this shift. Just don't tell my wife. She'll expect me to do things like this."

"It's a deal buddy." With that, Jane led Maura back to the car. "So Maura Isles, are you ready for part two?"

**A/N 2: I have no idea how the security at the BPL works. But I do know a lot of cops where I am from that moonlight as security. If you have never been to the BPL you should totally go. I couldn't do it justice. It's amazing and one of my favorite places. Google it. Also, I do have a favorite food truck that serves the most amazing truffle fries. **

**A/N 3: All of your reviews, favorites, and follows are really flooring me. I am so happy y'all are enjoying. Hope you enjoyed this chapter as well. **


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Here's part 2 of the date. For anyone reading this that is kinda sick of the fluffiness I would suggest skipping this chapter or at least skipping to the bottom. I don't know why I have been in such a sweet fluffy mood with this date. Hope you enjoy the fluff but if not stick around. As always your reviews/favorites/ follows. They totally make me smile and make me want to update to get more. I am addicted to them. **

Maura sat in the passenger seat of Jane's car, her mind reeling. She had no idea what to expect next. Jane had far exceeded her expectations with the first part of the date. The choice of food screamed Jane. She had found that Jane was much happier with simple food similar to what she had eaten all her life, rather than the gourmet meals Maura had grown up with. But she never expected something like the library. She knew Jane had a softer, romantic side to her, but she was in a daze about how spectacular the first part of the date had been.

Jane looked over at Maura and could tell she was deep in thought. She was worried that the date wasn't meeting Maura's expectations. But then she saw the smile that had crept across Maura's face and couldn't help but grin herself. "Is everything ok, Maur? You are kind of quiet over there."

Jane's words shook Maura from her thoughts. "What? Oh, yes, everything is great. I was just thinking about dinner in the library. I would have never thought about doing something like that before. You know, you don't have to take me anywhere else."

Jane reached over and grabbed Maura's hand. A huge smile spread across her face. "Well, we just have one more place to go Maur. But I'm afraid that I did this date in the wrong order. I don't think the next part is going to be as impressive as the library."

Maura raised Jane's hand up to her mouth and kissed her knuckles. "You don't need to impress me Jane. Any time I get to spend with you is time I enjoy. You didn't have to do any of this. I am more than content when we sit on my couch, cuddle up, and watch a movie."

Jane pulled the car over. She turned to look at Maura. "You have traveled the world. You have eaten at the best restaurants on the planet. You have dated people that spent more money in a week than my entire family makes in a year." Jane's face fell. "Maura, I am just a simple cop. I am nothing special. I don't really know why you want to spend your time with me. In the week we have been together, I have bummed on your couch before my shift, I kept you up late when you had to work the next day because I was working midnight shifts, and you had to endure the craziness of my family. I am so afraid that any minute you are going to realize that I am not worth your time. I want to show you every minute of every day why you should keep me around. I want to do whatever I can to show you how much you mean to me."

Maura looked into Jane's eyes and saw all of the love and sadness that Jane had tried to convey with her words. Maura couldn't believe what Jane had just said. Her whole life, Maura had searched for someone who cared enough to want to spend time with her. She couldn't believe that Jane was worried that she wasn't good enough for her when Maura was worried that any minute Jane would see the weird Maura that everyone else did and run. "Jane, don't ever say that you aren't something special. You are so much more than a simple cop. I have never felt the way you make me feel in my life. I don't need someone with money. I want to be with someone who makes me happy and makes me feel alive. For the first time in my life, I have found that person in you. As I said, any moment I get to spend with you is a better moment than any moment that we are apart." Maura leaned forward and kissed Jane, trying to show the brunette what she meant to her. As she pulled back she continued. " And no matter how impressive the next part of this date is, this has already been the best date I have ever been on."

Jane smiled. She couldn't believe how this woman made her feel. "Well, let's see how this next part measures up." Jane hopped out of the car and ran around to Maura's door. She opened the door and held her hand out for Maura. Maura stepped out of the car and immediately found herself pulled into Jane's arms. Jane whispered in Maura's ear, "I am so lucky to have such a wonderful girlfriend. You make me happier than I have ever been." Jane pulled Maura in tight and kissed her deeply. The moment that Jane's lips met hers, Maura felt like all the air had left her lungs but she didn't care. All she wanted was to know how she could make this kiss last forever. Just as Maura was sure that she was going to pass out, Jane broke the kiss. Maura felt her head spin and the lack of oxygen made it hard for her to think.

After a few deep breaths, Maura was able to regain function of her brain. She finally decided to look around to see where the next part of their date would take place. She realized where they were but she wasn't sure why. "Jane, this is Boston Common."

Jane smiled. "Very good, Maura." She chuckled.

"Why are we here?"

"You just have to wait. Stop being so impatient." Jane laughed. "Do you have your hat and scarf?" Maura nodded and Jane grabbed Maura's hand. The tall brunette walked her girlfriend towards some lights in the middle of the grassy area. As the source of the lights became clear, Jane's plan became apparent. But again Maura was slightly confused. "Jane, are we going ice skating?" Jane smiled at her girlfriend. "But Jane, ice skating closed 30 minutes ago. I'm so sorry. We spent too much time at dinner and didn't get a chance to do the second part of the date you planned."

"We aren't late, Maur. We are right on time." Jane led Maura towards the operator of the skating rink. "Hey Jimmy. Thanks for the help with this. I promise we won't be too long." She shook Jimmy's hand. He handed her two sets of skates.

"No problem Jane. I more than owe you the amount of times you saved my butt in school."

Maura stood in awe that Jane had arranged another after hours event for their date. As the two women tied on their skates, Maura looked over at Jane and smiled.

Jane caught Maura staring at her. "What?"

"You know I thought my family had influence in this city. But you seem to know everyone. This is the second time tonight that you have arranged for something outside of normal operating hours."

"I just happened to go to school or grow up next to half of the working stiffs in this city. Its just one of the benefits of living your whole life in this city. Come on, I want to see your moves out on the ice." Jane grabbed Maura's hand and led her out on the ice. Jane couldn't believe how cute Maura looked with her hat and scarf on, trying not to bust her ass on the ice.

"You know I think it's hilarious how you can run around on those tall heels of yours but you look like Bambi out here."

Maura looked at Jane. "I am used to the heels. This is the first time I have been ice-skating. And who is this Bambi? Is that some pop culture reference I am supposed to understand?"

Jane laughed. "You don't know who Bambi is? Cartoon deer, couldn't stand on the ice. It's a popular Disney movie." Maura just shook her head. "I can't believe you have never heard of Bambi before. Wait, Maura did you just say you have never been ice skating before?"

Maura looked down, slightly embarrassed. "I…well, I wanted to when I was younger but no one would ever take me. As I got older, I really never had time to go."

Jane wrapped her arms around the blonde. "Well, I'm glad I get to be here for your first ice skating experience. And you look absolutely adorable in your hat and scarf." Jane kissed her girlfriend. She then took Maura's hands in her own and began to skate backwards, leading Maura around the ice. The more they skated, the more comfortable Maura felt on her skates. They skated for a while, just enjoying the time they were spending together.

Maura couldn't help the smile that seemed to be permanently tattooed on her face whenever she was around Jane. She was nervous about her first time ice-skating but all she had to do was stare into Jane's eyes as she led her around the rink and all of her fears melted away. She cherished the feeling of the Italian's hands grasping her own. She felt safe and warm. Tonight had been so wonderful and she thoroughly enjoyed skating under the stars with Jane.

Jane looked over to the side of the rink and noticed someone standing by the bench just outside of the rink. She realized it was Frankie, holding the last part of Jane's planned date. She nodded to him before turning back to Maura. "So Maur, I think you may need a little bit more practice before you are ready for the Olympics but I think you've done a good job for tonight. Why don't we put up our skates for the night and just go have a seat for a second?" Jane gestured to the bench outside of the rink. Maura knew the spot well. It was her bench. It was the bench that she had spent so much time reading on. It was the bench she sat on when she first spotted Jane. She nodded and went with Jane to remove and return their skates.

"Hey, thanks again Jimmy." Jane said as she handed their skates to the man running the rink.

"No problem, Jane. You are welcome to bring that beautiful woman with you anytime." He turned to Maura. "It was a pleasure to meet you."

"Alright, that's enough of that buddy." Jane said laughing. "She's kinda taken." Jane wrapped her arm around Maura's waste and kissed her cheek. Maura blushed.

"It was a pleasure to meet you as well, Jimmy. Thank you for letting us skate." Maura shook Jimmy's hand before walking with Jane towards the bench.

Jane sat down first before pulling Maura so that she was practically on top of her. She wrapped her arms around the woman and held her tight. She loved the feel of the blonde in her arms. Maura made her feel warm and happy. She held her there for a few moments before releasing Maura from her grasp. She set Maura beside her and reached down for what Frankie had left.

"What do we have here?" Jane said with a sly smile. She picked up a bag that was sitting beside the bench.

"Jane, I don't think it's wise to go searching through a bag that you find sitting next to a bench in a public place like Boston Common. You have no idea what may be in there or who may have left it." Maura said cautiously.

"I think as a cop, it's my duty. I mean it could be dangerous and I can't have a bag with dangerous contraband sitting in a public place." Jane reached in the bag. First, she pulled out a thermos. She opened the lid and smelled the contents. "Hmmm, interesting." Jane was trying very hard not to smile. She handed the thermos to the puzzled blonde and reached back in the bag. Next, she pulled out two mugs. She handed the mugs to Maura and looked one more time into the bag. "Wait, it looks like there is one more thing in here." With that, Jane pulled out a bag of mini marshmallows. With the marshmallows in hand, Jane turned back to Maura, who sat with a confused look on her face, holding the thermos and mugs.

Jane laughed. "Maura, I had these put there while we were skating. It's hot chocolate and mini marshmallows." Jane grabbed the mugs and the thermos and poured some hot chocolate into one of the mugs. She then poured some marshmallows in the hot chocolate and handed it to Maura. She did the same to the other mug and then put everything back in the bag. As soon as she put everything away she pulled Maura next to her so the were cuddling on the bench. Maura took a sip of the hot chocolate and for the second time that night, she heard that moan. _Oh, that moan. If only she knew what that moan did to me. I am going to have to stop feeding her in public. _

"Maur, you need to stop drinking that until I say something." Jane said, barely able to focus with her building arousal.

Maura took the hot chocolate away from her lips. "Its very good Jane."

"Yeah, I kinda got that you liked it." With Jane's words Maura realized that she had moaned once again. She could see that Jane's eyes were dark and full of lust. She remembered what happened after she moaned during dinner. She smiled at the thought of what her moans did to Jane.

"I'm sorry, Jane. Please continue."

Jane cleared her throat. She attempted to push all of her nervousness deep down. She was never good with the touchy-feely emotional stuff but being with Maura made her want to bare her soul and tell Maura everything she was thinking. "Did you know that Boston Common has always been my favorite part of the city?" Maura shook her head. "Yeah, ever since I was little and Ma would bring us here to run around, this place always made me happy. One of the last good memories I have of my Pop is when he brought me to the ball field over there to play catch, just him and me. Every year Tommy, Frankie, and I would come to the skating rink and act like fools out on the ice. This place always made me happy. No other place in the city made me feel so happy." Jane sighed. "But something has changed Maura. My favorite place in Boston is no longer Boston Common. You could take the ball field over there. You could take the skating rink. You could take every inch of grass in the entire park. I could still be the happiest person in the city. All I need is this bench. This bench is my favorite place in Boston. Do you know why Maura?"

Maura had tears in her eyes listening to Jane's sweet words. Jane was so tough and strong, yet her words were soft and made Maura feel light headed. She found that she was unable to form the simplest of sentences so she did the only thing she could and shook her head.

Jane chuckled. "Its my favorite place in the city because one week ago, I saw the most beautiful woman for the first time, sitting on this bench and she took my breath away. She awoke something inside of me. Now, every time I see this bench, my thoughts go to that woman and I am filled with happiness. Every time I see this bench, I think of you and I smile." Jane leaned forward and kissed the tears that were now falling down Maura's face before meeting Maura's lips and kissing her slowly and with all the love she was feeling.

They broke and Maura was speechless. Never had anyone said such beautiful words to her and never had anyone made her feel so special. "Jane…I don't…I don't know what to say. Your words were so beautiful. I can't tell you how much you mean to me. I am so thankful that you ran by that day. I am so thankful I walked into that bar that night. I am so thankful that Vince convinced you to call me. And I can't even put into words how wonderful tonight has been."

Jane smiled. "I am so glad you let me show you how wonderful I think you are by taking you out tonight. Now drink your hot chocolate before it gets cold."

Maura smiled and lifted her mug to sip on the hot chocolate once more. Once again, without knowing, she moaned at the taste. That moan was one too many for Jane. After bearing her soul to Maura, she no longer had the strength to restrain herself. Before Maura knew what was happening, Jane took the mug from her hands and pulled Maura on top of her lap. Maura sat on top of Jane, straddling her legs, face to face with Jane. Jane didn't give Maura time to comprehend what was happening before she crashed her lips into the soft pink lips of her girlfriend. Where her kiss earlier was slow and full of love, this one was ferocious and full of passion. Jane had her hands behind Maura's neck causing the kiss to be deep and strong. Jane took advantage of the small groan that escaped Maura's lips and entered her warm mouth with her tongue. She sought out every inch of her mouth. As her tongue tangled with Maura's, Jane moved her hands down to Maura's thighs. She moved her hands up Maura's legs until she reached her hips and reached around to grasp Maura's firm ass. Maura whimpered at the feel of Jane's forceful touch. She was so turned on, she couldn't think straight. When Jane broke the kiss, Maura still couldn't collect her thoughts. Her mind was in a daze from the passion she felt. Her chest heaved as she tried to catch her breath. Then, as if out of nowhere, she heard that familiar raspy whisper in her ear.

"Maur, I think we need to finish this date back at your place."

**A/N 2: Hope you enjoyed some saccharine sweet fluffiness. **


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Sorry that this chapter took me a little longer to write. Work kinda sucked the past few days. It also took me a little bit because I kinda struggled. I wanted to write this chapter the right way. I wanted to write these two being together without losing the fluffiness I had built between them. I also am not the best at writing smut so I hope this is ok. If you hate it don't be too mean in reviewing. I tried. But hopefully you will enjoy. Just remember this is a "M" rated story.**

**A/N 2: The reviews for the last chapter were amazing. They really made me smile. Everyone who is reading/ reviewing/following/ and favoriting is totally awesome in my book. **

It felt like the walk back to the car took forever. Maura's house wasn't very far and the two could've walked from the rink, but with the cold decided it was better to get Jane's car before heading home. The temperature was well below freezing, but Maura didn't notice. Her body was still warm from feeling Jane's touch. She just wanted to get home as soon as possible so she could feel those warm hands all over her body.

Jane grasped Maura's hand and had to restrain herself from sprinting back to her car. She wanted Maura back in her arms as soon as possible but knew that the honey blonde could only run so fast in her tall heels. After what seemed like ages they finally reached the car. Jane opened the door for Maura before running back to hop in the driver's seat. Trying her best not to look too anxious, Jane started the car and began the short drive to Maura's.

Maura looked over at Jane and could see a mixture of nerves and excitement painted across the gorgeous brunette's face. She grabbed her hand and interlocked their fingers. She looked over at her girlfriend and tried to express the love she felt with the look. As they stopped at a stoplight, Jane looked over and saw Maura's face. Something about the gentle hazel eyes calmed Jane, although she could still feel her heart racing. She saw the look on Maura's face and smiled. _She is so beautiful. I don't know how one person can make your heart race and calm you at the same time but she does that. And she is mine. _Jane turned back to the road right as the light turned green and continued to Maura's.

Finally, Jane pulled the car up Maura's driveway. As soon as she turned off the engine, her stomach turned. She knew what she wanted to do. She wanted to run her hands over every inch of her girlfriend's body. She wanted to hold her and feel her skin against her own. But every time she thought about it, she thought about the fact that she had never been with a woman before and it scared her. She wondered if she was really ready for what would probably happen if she went inside Maura's house. She had been inside before and had even been cuddled in bed with the woman in very little clothing, but this was different. This time she knew what she wanted. This time she was almost positive she wouldn't stop when Maura attempted to go further. She wondered if she could do this. She hadn't been this nervous in a very long time. She sat behind the wheel, staring forward in an attempt to hide the internal conflict she was faced with from the woman that made her heart melt.

Maura sat in the passenger seat and looked at Jane. She could tell something was troubling the raven-haired beauty. Maura worried that Jane was once again talking herself out of being with her. She meant what she had said about going as slow as Jane needed, but she had felt the fiery passion that her girlfriend had for her and she didn't want something trivial to keep them apart. She just stared at Jane for a moment before she decided to take control of the situation. She made sure to move slowly. The last thing she wanted was to scare Jane by moving too fast.

She slowly placed her hand on top of Jane's. "Why don't you come in and have something to drink? I still have some of your beer in the fridge." She slowly traced her fingers down Jane's arm.

Jane turned her head and saw the smile on Maura's face. That smile melted away her fears for the moment and she smiled back. She knew that Maura wanted to be with her and that there was no reason to worry. This was Maura. This was the person that Jane's heart longed for. This was different from any time in the past. She smiled and reached for Maura's hand. "Wait here."

Maura was perplexed by Jane's request but she was so glad to see Jane smile. She sat still as Jane got out of her seat and walked around the car. Jane opened Maura's door and held out her hand. "What kind of date would I be if I didn't open the door for you?" Jane smiled and helped Maura from the car. She lifted Maura up to meet her and pulled her in tight. Her eyes met the hazel orbs and gently kissed Maura. She released her girlfriend but kept her arm low on her back, walking her to the door.

Maura unlocked her door and led the two inside. Jane started to feel her nerves return as she stood in the foyer of Maura's house. She had spent so much time in this house over the past week, but it felt different now. She was suddenly shocked into the moment as she felt the loss of contact with Maura as she walked towards the kitchen.

Maura walked over to the fridge to grab a beer for Jane. She didn't want to lose contact with Jane, but she thought a beer might settle Jane slightly. She pulled out the beer and sat it on the island as she went to grab some wine for herself. She had her back turned as Jane walked up, opened the beer, and quickly took a few large gulps. As she stood at the counter, pouring herself some of the red wine into a glass, she felt the two strong, muscular, yet feminine, arms of the ravishing cop wrap around her waist. She paused as she felt the dark curls brush the side of her face as the police officer brought her head over Maura's shoulder. She felt the Italian's warm breath tickle her neck and she could smell the beer that lingered on Jane's breath. She felt her knees go weak as she heard that raspy whisper that sent a wave of arousal between her legs.

"I missed the feel of you against me." Jane whispered, moving her hands so that they rested on Maura's abdomen. Slowly, Jane slid her hands under Maura's sweater so that they rested on the bare skin of Maura's stomach.

Maura shivered at the feel of her girlfriend's hands on her skin. She didn't dare move, afraid that the smallest movement would cause the hands to move from under her sweater. She felt her skin warm under the touch. She wanted that same feeling all over her body. She felt her growing arousal between her legs and she knew that she wouldn't be able to stand it if she didn't have Jane soon.

Maura had given up on the wine and Jane had noticed. Jane chuckled at the thought that her touch had affected the blonde in this way. "Not feeling the wine anymore, Maur?" Jane asked smugly, running her fingers over Maura's hipbones, which hovered just above the top of Maura's jeans.

Maura shook her head. She knew she couldn't stand this much longer. She decided she needed to make her move. She leaned back into Jane and turned her head, meeting the brunette gaze. "I think it's time for bed Jane." She smiled and captured Jane's lips. As they broke from the kiss, Maura felt Jane's hands leave her skin. She frowned at the loss of contact before noticing that Jane had retreated from her position and was standing in the middle of the room. Maura was worried that her words had scared Jane.

She walked up to meet Jane and wrapped her arms around her. She stared up at the chocolate brown eyes. "Jane, I'm sorry if that was too forward. We don't have to do anything you don't want to."

Jane looked into her hazel eyes and smiled. She leaned down and kissed Maura. The kiss started slow and soft but deepened and became lustful. Jane's hands slid down Maura's back before resting on her ass. For a moment, they rested there, but then Maura felt the strong hands tighten their grasp before she felt herself being lifted up. She wrapped her legs around Jane as she was being raised up and broke the kiss to stare into Jane's eyes. She could see the lust there in those chocolate brown pools. Jane whispered, "Maur, I want this. I want to run my hands all over your body. I want to touch you everywhere. I want to be with you more than anything." Jane kissed Maura once more before she started carrying her towards the bedroom.

Jane climbed the steps, clutching tightly to Maura. Maura tucked her head in the crook of Jane's neck. She started kissing and licking up her neck, settling in the spot below Jane's ear. She kissed it, hearing Jane moan, before taking Jane's earlobe in her mouth, sucking it. "Maur, if you keep doing that, I am going to end up dropping you." Jane was able to choke out before she moaned loud at the feel of Maura sucking on her ear. Maura decided not to tempt fate and released Jane's ear with a pop before resting her head back in Jane's neck.

Jane walked through the doorway and slowly lowered Maura to her feet. Maura slid down, but her eyes never left Jane's. Jane pulled Maura into her and kissed her passionately. Maura felt Jane's tongue begging for entrance so she opened her mouth to allow the probing tongue to enter. She felt Jane's hands roam her body, dragging slowly up her legs, then creeping up her sides, gliding along the sides of Maura's breasts before wrapping around her back and pulling Maura in so tight that there was no space between them.

Jane started to whisper, afraid that if she spoke too loud, Maura would back away, or worse Jane herself would lose her resolve. "Maur, I have to tell you, I am nervous. I have…I have never, uh, been with a w-woman. You mean so much to me. I really don't want to do something wrong and screw this up."

Maura just stared at Jane and smiled. "It isn't possible for you to do this wrong, Jane. Wherever you touch me will send shivers down my spine. Wherever you kiss me will cause my heart to beat faster. You can't screw this up as long as it is you that I am with. All we need to do is listen to each other and be here with each other." Maura kissed each cheek before softly caressing Jane's lips with her own. When they broke, she continued, "I'll go slow and just tell me if at anytime you are uncomfortable or want me to stop."

Jane nodded. Maura slowly brought her hands up to Jane's collar and traced her fingers along the edge of her shirt until she came to the first button. Without removing her gaze from Jane's, she started to unbutton Jane's shirt, slowly, button by button, revealing the olive skin and simple black bra underneath. Jane felt a shiver run down her body as Maura slowly ran her fingers down the Italian's exposed skin. Maura untucked the edges of the purple shirt from Jane's jeans and glided the shirt off the shoulders and down the arms of her girlfriend.

Maura stood still for a moment and admired her girlfriend's upper body. She admired the strong shoulders, muscular arms, and taut stomach. She felt warm as she gazed at the woman's chest encased in the simple bra. She smiled at her girlfriend and kissed her quickly. "Would you help me with mine now?" Maura asked, guiding Jane's hands to the edges of her sweater.

Jane felt frozen, standing there topless in front of someone so beautiful, until she felt Maura's hands guiding her. She placed her hands at the edge of Maura's sweater before slowly she began to tug it off over the blonde's head. As she lifted the sweater past Maura's chest, she was stunned to finally look upon her breasts, held in place by a lacy, black bra. Although she had never been with a woman before, Jane was pretty sure that these were the most amazing breasts on the planet. Jane felt like the pale white flesh spilling over the top of Maura's bra was calling to her. She paused, the sweater just above Maura's nose but still covering her eyes, her hands raised in the air. Maura felt Jane stop and became worried until she felt Jane's warm breath over her chest and soft, wet lips gently on the tops of her breasts. Maura moaned at the feel of Jane's touch.

"Maura, you know what that moan does to me." Jane whispered before pulling the sweater the rest of the way off and crashing her lips against the blonde's.

Maura fought for breath as Jane pulled away. She didn't know if she could handle going this slow. She was so aroused by Jane that she felt that every second they drug this out was going to slowly kill her. But she promised Jane that she would go slowly and Jane was so important to her that she would rather suffer the slow torture than break her promise. She reached forward and put her hands in the waistband of Jane's jeans at the button and looked up at Jane for reassurance before she began to unbutton and remove the jeans down Jane's long, strong legs. Maura stood up as Jane stepped out of the jeans and now saw her girlfriend standing in just her simple black bra and black boy shorts. "You are absolutely gorgeous." She said as she noticed Jane shifting.

She walked Jane over to the bed and laid her down. She stood next to the bed before removing her own jeans, leaving herself in just her bra and matching thong. Jane couldn't believe her eyes as she stared at her barely clothed girlfriend. Her body was beautiful and what remained of her clothing left little to the imagination. Maura climbed on top of Jane and straddled her legs, sitting up to enjoy the full view of the Italian beneath her.

Jane could feel the wetness between her legs grow as Maura straddled her and she stared up at those magnificent breasts. She needed to see them completely, in all their glory. Jane reached up behind Maura and quickly unhooked her bra. Maura shifted her arms and let the piece of clothing fall to the side of the bed. Jane felt her heart skip a beat as she stared at the now bare chest of the gorgeous woman on top of her. Reaching upwards, she grasped each breast in her hands, feeling the smooth skin on her fingertips. Maura gasped at the contact and leaned into Jane's touch. Feeling that Maura was seeking more contact, Jane softly ran her thumbs over Maura's hardening nipples.

Maura couldn't take it. She had waited so long for Jane touch her like this, for anyone to touch her like this. She bent down and reached her arms underneath Jane. She unclasped Jane's bra and traced her fingers around to the front. She slipped her hands underneath the loose garment and felt as Jane's nipples hardened at the contact. She began to lift the bra up, and with Jane's help, removed the garment that seemed so in the way at the moment. Without taking a moment to admire the view of a topless Jane now in front of her, Maura quickly began tracing her tongue along of the protruding nipples before surrounding it with her lips. She began to lightly suck before hearing a groan emit from the mouth of her girlfriend. She quickly released the nipple and shot up, looking worriedly at Jane. "Is this ok, Jane?"

Jane opened her eyes, which she had shut the moment she felt Maura's mouth on her chest. "Everything is great, Maur. Please don't stop." She smiled and that was all Maura needed. She returned to Jane's chest and lavished the same attention upon the other nipple as she had the first. Slowly, she began to kiss down Jane's body. She paused when she reached the waistband of Jane's boy shorts and felt Jane's breath hitch. She looked up and met her girlfriend's eyes before Jane gave a small nod and Maura began to pull off the boy shorts.

Maura threw them on the floor and returned her gaze to the now completely bare woman before her. She noticed Jane shift under her gaze. "Don't. You are absolutely the most gorgeous creature I have ever seen. You know I can't lie so it must be true." Maura saw Jane smile. She lowered herself and slowly opened Jane's legs. She kissed up her inner thighs until she reached her warm, wet destination. She looked up just once more and noted Jane's smile before gently kissing the woman's center. She extended her tongue and ran it through Jane's extreme wetness before landing on the swollen bundle of nerves.

Jane moaned. Never before had she felt like this. "Oh God, Maur."

Maura smiled against her center before wrapping her lips around Jane's nub. She flicked it with her tongue, sending shockwaves throughout Jane's body. "Oh shit, that is so good. Please don't stop." Maura continued and could feel as Jane's body began to react to the movements of her tongue. As she continued her assault on the sensitive nerve bundle, she slowly began to circle Jane's entrance with her fingers. Finally, Maura gently entered Jane with two fingers. Jane let out a loud noise, showing the pleasure she felt. Maura gave Jane a moment to get used to the feeling of the fingers inside her before she slowly began to pump them in and out of the woman.

Jane felt as if her body was going to explode. She had never experienced this amount of pleasure with anyone she had ever been with before. As Maura began to expertly work her fingers in and out of Jane at a quicker pace, Jane felt that soon her whole world was going to crumble around her. "Yes, that's ssoo g-good Maur." Jane knew it wasn't going to be much longer before her whole body gave out. "Maur, I…I nneed… you…ahhh!"

Maura understood completely what Jane was asking and moved up to meet the strong lips of her girlfriend while she continued her movements, curling her fingers. Jane could taste herself on Maura's lips and moaned loudly into Maura's mouth. Maura whispered to the woman, "I have you, Jane. I'm right here. Let go. I've got you." And with that Maura felt as Jane reached her climax. She felt Jane's body tighten and her breath hitch. She felt the muscles constricting around her fingers and felt Jane's sweet, wet release. She slowed her movements, removed her fingers, and kissed Jane as she came down.

Jane's breathing was heavy and labored and she wasn't able to think straight. She didn't know whether she had survived because that most certainly was what heaven felt like. She slowly opened her eyes and saw her girlfriend beaming down at her. Maura wiped a few sweat soaked curls from Jane's face. She kissed her forehead and laid her head down on Jane's chest.

"Maura, that was…that was amazing." Jane said while attempting to catch her breath.

Maura just smiled against Jane's chest. She was so happy she was able to please Jane. Jane was finally able to think straight. She couldn't believe that she had been so nervous to be with Maura when she could've been feeling like this for a while. It was amazing. She felt better than she had ever felt with anyone else. Suddenly, she realized that while Maura had made her see heaven, she was now laying against her chest, unfulfilled. There was no way she would be selfish when the woman on top of her had made her feel better than she ever had.

Jane swiftly flipped Maura so that she was now lying on top of the blonde. Maura looked up in the eyes of the raven-haired beauty. They had gone from their normal chocolate color to almost completely black. A rush of arousal hit Maura between her legs as Jane became near feral in her appearance. Jane attacked the honey blonde's neck and kissed and sucked down to her chest. She placed her lips around the pert nipple on Maura's magnificent breast. She massaged the other with her hand before moving her mouth to lavish attention on it. Maura moan and squirmed under Jane. She was so aroused by her actions with Jane that she knew that she wouldn't last long. She needed Jane to touch her where she ached. "Jane, please." She pleaded hoping that Jane would understand.

Jane knew what she needed to do to please Maura and began to lower her hand to where she found Maura's hot, soaking center.

"Wow, Maura, is this for me?" Jane whispered, commenting on the extreme wetness she found as she grazed her fingers between Maura's legs.

"Yes, Jane." Maura panted. "This is what you do to me. Now please, don't make me wait. I need you."

With those words, Jane began to circle Maura's swollen nub with her fingers. Maura let out a moan of pleasure that shook Jane and gave her the confidence she lacked at the beginning of the night. "Mmm Maur, that is so hot. I love when you moan, especially because I know I caused it." Jane whispered in Maura's ear as she continued the circles she was making. She slid her fingers to Maura's entrance and entered her with two fingers while continuing her movements on Maura's clit with her thumb. She smashed her lips with Maura's, swallowing every moan that escaped as she pumped her fingers inside.

Maura knew that she wasn't going to last long when Jane began but now she knew it was mere moments. She started moving her body in rhythm with Jane's thrusts and felt her release building deep inside her. She groaned loudly as her entire body clenched and shook. "Oh JANNNNEEE!"

Jane felt as Maura clenched around her fingers. She slowed her movements, allowing Maura to ride out her climax. She slowly removed her fingers. Jane leaned down and kissed Maura's forehead, then the tip of her nose, and finally kissed her softly on the lips. Maura caught her breath, opened her eyes, and smiled. Jane rolled onto her back pulling Maura into her side.

"Jane, I refuse to believe you have never been with a woman before. That was simply mind-blowing." Maura said once she had fully come down.

"I guess you just inspire me to do great things, Maur." She leaned over and kissed Maura. Tears began to slowly fall from Jane's eyes. "Thank you for making me feel better than I have ever felt before. Tonight has been the best night of my life. I can't believe that I only met you a week ago. I feel as if I have known you my whole life. I…I love you, Maura." Jane waited and all she heard was the breathing next to her. She started to panic, thinking maybe she had rushed the words but she knew she felt them deep inside. She turned her head to look at the woman lying next to her.

Tears ran down Maura's face. She had waited her entire life to hear those words from someone that truly meant them. Her heart swelled. She saw Jane look over at her worried and knew that she needed to speak before she scared away this wonderful woman.

"Jane, I love you more than I ever could have imagined loving someone. Time is irrelevant because I know that you make me whole. I love you too, Jane Rizzoli."

**A/N 3: I hope that was ok. If not please stick around. I have some good things planned. Hope you enjoyed. **


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: I really want to thank everyone who reviewed that last chapter. I wasn't sure about it but it made me feel great that you all had such awesome things to say. And if you have any constructive criticism feel free to let me know. I am a pretty chill person and appreciate anything that will help my writing. **

**A/N 2: This chapter is mostly just stuff that I needed to write to move the story along. It may not be the best because this weekend was rough. People can be total assholes sometimes. Anyway hope you enjoy. And speaking of assholes...**

The early morning sun hit Jane's face and warmed her skin. She smiled although she knew it was earlier than she usually rose. Her shift didn't start until noon and she usually slept until the moment her alarm went off, signaling that she had to get up to get ready for work. But that morning, when the sun hit her face, she woke well rested and content. Just as she was about to do a big, full body stretch, she felt the weight resting on her chest. Slowly, she opened her eyes and saw the honey blonde curls splayed on her chest, the pale skin of her girlfriend's arm and shoulder wrapped around her waist.

Jane smiled the largest smile that was possible. Memories of the night before ran through her mind. Flashes of Maura straddling her on the bench in the park, Maura unbuttoning her shirt, Maura on top of her, Maura between her legs, and that face Maura made as Jane sent her over the edge. The replays of last night made Jane's heart beat faster and sent a jolt down her body to her core. But what really put the smile of Jane's face was when she replayed the words that were said between the two. She took a risk and told the woman lying next to her how she felt. She had told Maura that she loved her. She knew it was a risk because they had only been together for a week. But she knew how she felt and she needed to say it. But to her surprise, the woman said that she felt the same. Maura Isles loved her. This gorgeous, intelligent, and kind woman loved her. That was what put the smile on Jane's face.

Jane couldn't believe how lucky she was. Her heart soared at the thought of being with this woman. She loved the way that Maura complemented her. She loved the way that her girlfriend's pale skin popped against her darker olive skin. She loved how Maura was soft where she herself was rough. She loved how there was never a smooth, blonde curl out of place when she struggled to manage her crazy dark locks. She loved everything about this woman. She reached her arm up and began to gently stroke the honey blonde hair.

Maura woke when she felt the long fingers of her girlfriend gently run through her hair. She loved the feeling and slowly stirred, trying to move even closer to the warm body that she was lying on. She let out a soft noise as buried her face deeper into the warm chest. "Mmmm."

Jane felt Maura stir and let out the cutest sound that had ever hit Jane's ears. She leaned down and kissed the top of Maura's head. She whispered, not wanting to ruin the moment they were sharing. "Good morning beautiful. How did you sleep?"

"I slept wonderfully, Jane. I can't remember the last time I slept so well." She snuggled closer. "I love cuddling up next to you like this. I could stay like this all day."

Jane chuckled. "I could stay like this all day too, babe. But unfortunately I have to go to work today. And I don't think my current state of dress would go over too well with the higher ups."

Maura raised her head off of Jane's chest and looked at her girlfriend's face. Slowly, she lowered her gaze to take in all of Jane's naked body. As she returned her eyes to meet Jane's, Jane noticed the sly grin on her face. Jane was caught off guard as Maura lunged and attacked Jane's lips with her own. Jane felt the passion and lust in Maura's kiss and returned the sentiments with her kiss. After a moment they broke, both women breathing heavily. Maura smiled. Maura climbed on top of Jane and ran her hands down Jane's sides stopping on her hips. Her voice became low and seductive. "We can't have you going to work like this. No one gets to see you like this but me." She dropped down to kiss her girlfriend once more.

When Maura raised herself back up, Jane looked at her with all seriousness and said, "You mean I'm not allowed to run around the precinct naked anymore."

Maura just stared at her. Jane couldn't keep a straight face. She burst into laughter. "Maur, I was joking." Her face became serious. She looked deep into Maura's eyes and whispered, "Just for you, Maur. Just for you." She pulled Maura down and met her in a heated kiss. Jane deepened the kiss as much as possible. She ran her fingers through the soft blonde curls. The kiss became heated and Maura's hands once again began roaming Jane's body. Jane broke the kiss as Maura's hands got dangerously close to the warm wet area between Jane's legs.

"Maur, as much as I would love to do this, if we don't stop now, I actually may have to go to work naked. Why don't we get dressed and get some breakfast before I head home to change."

"You know, you could bring some of your clothes over here next time so you don't have to leave until the last minute. It would also let see you in that sexy uniform again." Maura blushed thinking about Jane in her uniform.

"So you like my uniform, Maur?" Jane winked her eyebrows. She gave Maura a quick kiss. Then she became serious again. "Do you really want me to bring some clothes over here? I mean I feel like I spend too much time here anyway."

Maura's face immediately fell when she heard Jane say she felt like she spent too much time at Maura's. She wanted to spend every second with Jane and she was hurt that Jane wanted more time away from her.

Jane saw the look on Maura's face and quickly realized what she had said. "Oh shit, Maura. I didn't mean it like that. I just meant that I feel like you are going to get tired of me always being here. You don't have any time for yourself. You never get to be alone." She grabbed Maura and pulled her in a tight embrace. "I love being here with you."

"Jane, I have spent enough of my life alone. Now, I want to spend as much time as I can with you. Nothing would make me happier if you kept some things here so I could spend as much time as possible with you. I love you, Jane."

Jane kissed Maura. "I love you too, Maur. You make me so happy." Jane smiled. "But now we have to get out of this bed. Come on. I will take you to my favorite breakfast place."

The two women got out of bed to shower and change. Maura tried to get Jane to shower with her, but Jane knew that they most likely would not just shower if they were in there together. Jane went to the guest bedroom to shower. After she had changed, she went down to make some coffee for the pair. She knew it would take Maura much longer to get dressed than she had taken, so there was no point in waiting upstairs. Jane brewed the coffee and grabbed herself a cup. She sat on Maura's couch and turned on Sportscenter, trying to catch the score from the game the night before. She never missed watching a Bruins game unless she was at work, but the date she went on with Maura was definitely better than any game she had ever seen.

She had just finished watching the highlights of the game when she heard the unmistakable sound of Maura's heels clicking on the floor. Jane turned the TV off and stood. She grabbed her coffee mug before turning around. She almost dropped the mug when she finally did turn around. Maura was standing in front of her in a gorgeous dress from some designer that Jane was sure she had never heard of, and with a pair of 5 inch heels that made Maura's legs look absolutely stunning. Her hair and makeup were flawless. Jane swore that she was going to faint at the sight of her beautiful girlfriend. She couldn't help but stare. This gorgeous creature in front of her loved her. She still couldn't believe she was so lucky.

Maura's words stirred Jane from her thoughts. "Jane, is everything ok?"

Jane walked up and put her arm around Maura's waist. She pulled her in tight. "Everything's fantastic, Maur. I was just thinking how lucky I am to have someone so wonderful who loves me." Jane gave her a quick kiss. "Now why don't you grab a cup of coffee and then we'll head out. I'm starving."

About two hours later, Jane and Maura returned after eating breakfast. Jane had taken Maura to a small bookstore that to Maura's surprise also contained a small café. Maura was in love with the quaint bookstore/café. There she was able to get the most delicious egg white omelet while Jane devoured a large frittata with bacon. After she ate, Maura insisted on walking around the bookstore, something Jane had never really taken the time to do.

As they walked back inside of Maura's house, Jane lugged two large shopping bags full of books that Maura insisted on buying before leaving. "Maur, when I took you to breakfast, the plan was not for you to buy all of the books in the store."

"I hardly bought all of the books in the store, Jane. I just wanted to pick up some recreational reading" Maura said as she began to go through the shopping bags full of books.

Jane laughed. "I thought you were a med student. Aren't you supposed to be spending your time studying or something? Are you even going to have time to read all of these?"

Maura stopped her inventory of her recent purchases and walked over to where Jane stood. Jane could see that look in Maura's eyes. Before she could say anything else, Maura wrapped her arms around Jane.

When Maura spoke, she spoke in a sultry voice that made Jane's skin break out in goose bumps. "Jane, I am very skilled in time management." Maura pulled Jane in close and whispered in her ear. "I am able to make time for a lot of things." As she whispered the words she gently placed her lips on the spot just below Jane's ear that she knew drove Jane crazy. Maura nipped and kissed her way down Jane's neck.

Jane felt like jolts of electricity were shooting through her body every time Maura's lips touched her skin. She loved the feel of Maura's touch and started to lose herself in her girlfriend's kisses. Jane took a deep breath, trying to regain her senses. She pulled away from Maura and looked down into her eyes. "Maura, there is nothing I would love more to continue this. But I have to run home before work. There's a city out there that needs protecting and I can't be late." She gave Maura a quick peck on her lips before heading towards the door. Maura reached out and grabbed Jane's hand as they reached the threshold of the house. Jane spun around to see her beautiful girlfriend smiling at her.

Maura pulled Jane in tight so that the two women were staring into each other's eyes, breathing the same air. "I just wanted to tell you again that that was the most amazing date I have ever been on. I am positive that no one will ever be able to take me on a better date."

"I don't plan on anyone else ever having the opportunity." With that Jane pulled Maura into the deepest, most passionate kiss the two had yet to share. If asked, neither woman would have been able to say where they ended and the other began. Lips mashed together with such passion, tongues dueled for dominance. Just before Maura felt that her legs were going to give out from under her, Jane broke the kiss. Both women attempted to catch their breath. They stared into each other's eyes, just breathing in the moment. Finally, Jane released her girlfriend. "I really need to go now." Jane was able to breathe out. "I'll call when I get a chance." Jane pushed a loose curl out of Maura's face. "I love you very much, Maura Isles."

"I love you too, Jane Rizzoli."

Jane had just enough time to drive home, change into her uniform, and make it to the station. She walked into the room for roll call a few minutes early. She sat down at a table in the back of the room. As she sat she once again let the memories of the night before flash through her thoughts. She couldn't believe how in love she was with this woman. The thoughts of the night she had shared with Maura put the biggest smile possible on her face. The thoughts made her heart soar and filled her with happiness. The day had already been the best day she had ever had because she woke up that morning with a naked Maura laying on top of her. Nothing could ruin her day.

"Damn, look at that shit-eating grin on Rizzoli's face. Looks like somebody got laid on their day off. So tell me Rizzoli, some dyke give you a pity fuck on your day off? Why don't you give me her number so I can show her what a real man can do." Thomas's words shook Jane from her thoughts. She groaned internally when she looked up and saw Thomas standing there with a few of the other cops on their shift. _Ugh, how did I get so lucky to be on the same shift as Thomas again? I am not going to let this asshole ruin my mood today. I am just going to stay calm and think of Maura. Ok, maybe just say something little to wipe that smug smile off of his face._

"Yeah sure Thomas, you can have her number. Your mom was telling me she wished you would call her more, anyway." Jane laughed. The cops that surrounded them also burst into laughter. They started yelling things like "Damn she got you Thomas." And "Nice one Rizzoli."

Thomas's smile was quickly wiped from his face. He was embarrassed. He was the popular, young cop on the force and he did not like being made to look like a fool. The higher ups already liked Jane better. He really didn't think he could stand Jane being more popular with the young cops. He was supposed to be the hotshot. He was a man and no chick was going to outshine him.

"You think you are so funny, you lesbian bitch. Well, you… you're… I don't have time for this dyke." Thomas quickly turned a walked to the other side of the room. He couldn't think of a good comeback so he resorted to calling her a dyke. That didn't bother Jane. He could call her all of the names he wanted. She just returned to her thoughts of Maura. Thoughts of that beautiful honey blonde filled her brain. She thought of her silky, shiny hair, her gorgeous legs when she wore those 5-inch heels, and the wonderful things that she did to Jane whenever she was near. No, nothing Thomas could say to her would ruin Jane's mood. Not after the date she had had with Maura.

Maura figured she wouldn't get a call from Jane during her shift. Jane was working the day shift, which had a higher likelihood of keeping her busy. Since Maura had the day off, she decided that it was the perfect day to catch up on her studying and possibly begin reading one of the books she bought that morning when she was out with Jane. It was slightly warmer than it had been and Maura decided that she would go to her bench in the Common to do her reading. She packed up her books and dressed for the weather. She grabbed a travel mug and made herself some tea before heading out to the park. She decided to walk because it wasn't too far and the weather was nicer than it had been. She smiled at the feeling of the sun against her skin as she made her way to the Common. It made her feel warm all over and reminded her of Jane's touch.

She entered Boston Common and made her way towards the ice skating rink that had been part of her extraordinary date the previous night. She spotted her bench and was happy to see that it was unoccupied. She sat down on the bench and fished out a book on forensic pathology.

As she began to read she found her thoughts drifting. She realized that this was no longer her bench. This was their bench. It was Maura and Jane's bench. She thought back to the speech Jane had given her about the bench. She couldn't sit on this bench ever again without thinking of Jane. Her thoughts then drifted to her straddling Jane on the bench during the date. It was if she could still feel Jane beneath her as she sat there. She started to get warm and became flushed thinking about Jane. She closed her eyes and shifted on the bench. Her memories were so vivid she swore she could smell that scent that was pure Jane as she sat there.

A voice startled Maura back to the present. "Ma'am, I am going to have to ask you to stop that or I am going to have to arrest you for public indecency." Embarrassed, Maura sheepishly opened her eyes. When she did, her eyes met those chocolate brown orbs that she could stare into for days. She allowed her eyes to roam over the figure standing in front of her. There stood Jane, standing tall in her police uniform, complete with her dark hair in a bun and cap placed on top.

**A/N 3: I promise the next update will be sooner than the last two. Hope you enjoyed. **


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: I promised to get this update out sooner rather than later so I refused to go to bed until it was up. So please excuse any glaring grammar errors. It's hard to edit this late at night (or I guess morning). A little bit more to move things along but the next chapter should be fun (* maniacal laugh*). Totally kidding. Anyway enjoy. **

**A/N 2: I love all the people who review/follow/favorite this little story. It totally makes me so happy. **

Maura took in the site of her girlfriend standing there in her pristine Boston Police Department uniform. In that outfit she commanded respect. Her blue shirt was crisp and her silver badge shone when the sun hit it. Her black utility belt hung low on her slim hips and even the masculine steel-toed boots looked amazing on the woman. Maura couldn't get enough of the tall Italian looking so authoritative. There was just something about the woman she loved in her uniform that sent a wave of arousal throughout Maura's body. The stern, serious look on Jane's face only added to the look. Maura decided to play along.

"I'm sorry officer, I was just sitting here. I am not quite sure what it is that you are referring to." Maura said, trying not to smile. Usually, she would break into hives if she told a lie but she was able to play along with the game that Jane was playing without suffering any effects.

"I hope you aren't attempting to lie to me, ma'am. The police department has ways of detecting lies." Jane tried really hard to keep her stern face. "I have reason to believe you were sitting here thinking, maybe even fantasizing, about a person of interest in another incident we are investigating." Maura couldn't hold back and a giggle escaped her lips. "Is something funny ma'am? This is no laughing matter." Jane was trying very hard to keep the game up but she found it was getting more difficult, especially when Maura started to giggle. Jane loved that giggle.

Maura tried hard to wipe the smile off of her face, but it was difficult because it seemed to have a permanent place on her face when Jane was around. "No officer. Nothing is funny. Can I ask what this other incident is that the person I might be thinking about supposedly had a part in?"

"Oh, it's very serious. We have reason to believe that some unsavory activity occurred on this very bench late last night after the ice skating rink closed. You wouldn't know anything about that, would you ma'am?"

"I…uh…well…" Although Maura had been doing a good job playing along with the little game, she was having trouble with this lie. "Well officer, I do not know of anything that occurred on this bench last night that I myself would not have partaken in."

Jane couldn't hold back her laughter. She knew Maura couldn't lie, but she didn't realize that Maura would be able to find a way around lying. "Wow, Maur, I didn't think you would be able to answer that one."

"I know. I had to think about that answer for a moment. But it wasn't a lie." Maura smirked. "So, why do I have the pleasure of your company this afternoon? I thought you were supposed to be at work right now."

"This is my work, Maura. Part of my shift today is to patrol around the Common and the surrounding area. Do you think I just wear this uniform for fun?"

"I wouldn't mind if you did. You look amazing in it." Maura had a large smile on her face.

"Maybe I can wear it just for you sometime. But until 8pm, I am wearing it because I am working. And right now I am patrolling the area, making sure young med students aren't fantasizing in public places." Jane smiled at her girlfriend.

"How do you know what I was doing? I was just sitting on the bench that I always sit on when I read in the Common. Maybe I was just reading one of my medical textbooks." Maura acted coy.

"I used my superior police skills to deduce what you were doing. Plus it's pretty hard to read when you have your eyes closed like that, Maur." Jane chuckled. "So, what were you thinking about?"

"I was thinking about the last time I was on this bench and how I was sitting on top of my gorgeous girlfriend." Maura felt her skin warm as thoughts of her and Jane on the bench flooded her mind.

Jane noticed the look in Maura's eyes and the red creep across her face. She lowered her voice to a low, throaty whisper. "Maur, I really wish I could kiss you right now. I wish I could sit down on our bench and replay last night." She cleared her throat and spoke in her normal tone. "Unfortunately, I am on duty and there are far too many people out here right now. I would most certainly get in trouble and could lose my job." She lowered her voice one last time, "But you should know that I will be thinking about last night for the rest of my shift." Jane had to fight the urge to kiss her girlfriend.

Maura's heart fluttered at Jane's words. "Did you want to come over tonight?"

"Of course I do. I don't get off until 8 and I was going to go to the gym after for a while. Would it be too late if I came by around 10? I know you have to go back to work in the morning."

"No, that's not too late. Why don't you text me when you are finished and I will order some dinner." Maura said. She couldn't wait to simply spend the night cuddling on the couch with Jane.

Jane smiled. "It's a date then." Jane looked around the Common. "I really should get back to my beat now." Jane leaned in and whispered, "I can't wait to see you tonight. Then I can give you all of the kisses I am restraining myself from giving you now. Enjoy our bench." Jane turned to walk off and Maura couldn't help but stare as her girlfriend walked away. That uniform definitely did something to Maura and she couldn't focus on her reading until her girlfriend had walked out of site.

* * *

Maura remained in Boston Common for a few hours. When the sun began to set she packed her books back in her bag and headed home. Since she knew Jane wouldn't be there for a few more hours, Maura decided to change and do some yoga at home while she waited for Jane. Maura changed into a pair of tight black yoga pants and a light blue tank top. For the next hour Maura flexed and stretched and went through her entire yoga routine. When she finished, she felt the pleasant burn in her muscles that she always felt after a good session of yoga. She looked at the clock and saw that she had about an hour until Jane would be there. Maura hurried to the shower so that she had enough time to get ready for Jane.

The moment Maura stepped out of the shower, she heard her phone alert her to a new text message. She looked at her phone to see that it was from Jane.

_Finished at the gym. Coming straight over. Can't wait to see you beautiful. _

Maura thought she would have more time so now she felt rushed. She placed a call to her favorite Thai delivery place before hurrying to her closet to find something to wear. She knew that they would be simply sitting on the couch watching TV as they ate but she always wanted to look her best when she was around Jane. She began to go through each of her "casual" outfits to find something to wear. Finally she settled on a pair of tight black jeans and a sleeveless, royal blue, v-neck shirt. She dried and styled her hair and put on a small amount of make-up just as the doorbell sounded. She bounded down the stairs, shoes in hand. She almost leapt into the arms of the deliveryman as she opened the door, thinking it was Jane. He stared at her, chest heaving as she had run through the house to answer the door. He smiled at her and Maura quickly paid and took the food, feeling slightly embarrassed by her state as she answered the door. She closed the door, leaving it unlocked, and went to the kitchen to begin plating the food.

Only a few minutes later, Maura heard a knock on the door, followed by the handle turning and the door opening. "Maur, you know I spend my days and nights putting away the scum of Boston. You really shouldn't leave your door unlocked like that." Maura heard Jane yell from the foyer.

Maura began to respond from the kitchen as she walked out to meet her girlfriend. "It was only for a few moments and I knew you were on…" Maura suddenly lost her words as she walked out of the kitchen, finally laying eyes on Jane. Jane was in the process of removing a black zip up hoodie. As she removed her hoodie, Maura saw that Jane was still in her workout clothes. Jane stood in the foyer in a simple white tank top, a pair of black spandex pants that came just past her knees, and her running shoes. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail and Maura noticed that the black curls were slicked back with sweat.

Maura couldn't help but stare at Jane. She noticed that her muscles were still glistening with sweat and added to her already defined muscular arms. Maura even found the scent of Jane post-workout alluring. Jane noticed that Maura was staring at her with lust in her eyes and a look on her face that seemed that she was only seconds away from pouncing. She slowly walked up to Maura before stirring her from her daze. "Are you ok, Maura?"

Maura realized that she had stopped mid-sentence and was caught staring at Jane. "What…Oh, yes, I'm fine. I was just…Well…I was just debating internally whether I found this look or you in your uniform more attractive."

Jane closed the gap between them. Maura was caught off guard as the tall, sweaty, muscular, Italian moved within inches of her. "And what did you determine from your internal debate?" Jane smiled as she asked the honey blonde.

"I have decided that I find you equally alluring in both outfits. Right now, I find that this outfit emphasizes your excellent musculature and excites a primal urge inside of me. But there is just something about a woman in uniform." Maura smiled and winked at Jane.

Jane closed the remaining distance between the two and met Maura's lips in a passionate kiss.

The kiss finally broke and Jane held Maura as she spoke. "Maur, as alluring as you may find me currently, I stink and these clothes are soaked with sweat. I am going to go upstairs, shower, and change and then I am going to come back down here so we can eat because I am starving."

"I seriously doubt you are starving. A person can go for over 20 days without anything but water. Some reports have indicated that political prisoners in Northern Ireland lasted between 40 and 70 days without food in 1981. I was with you this morning when you ate more than enough food to sustain you throughout the day, so I seriously doubt you are starving." Maura said matter-of-factly.

Jane chuckled before giving Maura a peck on the lips. "Already smarty pants. I'm not starving but I am really hungry and that food smells delicious. Let me go shower and I will be right back down."

Jane bounded up the steps with an overnight bag over her shoulder and her uniform on a hanger in her hand. She hung up her uniform in Maura's closet before hurrying into Maura's bathroom. Jane can't believe the size of Maura's bathtub and the amount of jets in her shower. She could definitely see herself taking a long soak in the tub or enjoying a long shower with the numerous jets massaging her after the long shift she had just worked. But she wanted to hurry and get back downstairs. It was true that she was extremely hungry, but she really wanted to get back and cuddle on the couch with Maura. She quickly showered and changed into a pair of comfy sweat pants and a Red Sox tank. Jane came back downstairs to find a plate of pad thai and a beer sitting on the kitchen island. She saw that Maura was already sitting on the couch, enjoying her dinner. Jane grabbed her dinner and sat down next to Maura.

After the two finished their dinner, Jane stretched out on the couch as Maura snuggled into her side. Maura let Jane choose what they watched and Jane chose some inspirational sports movie. They were not even halfway through the movie when Jane felt Maura's breathing even out. She knew Maura had to be up early, so she turned off the TV and gently picked Maura up in her arms. Maura shifted in Jane's arms and made a small noise as she was moved. Jane kissed Maura's forehead. "Shhh babe. I am just taking you to bed." Jane whispered as she carried her girlfriend upstairs.

* * *

Maura woke the next morning at 5 am when her alarm went off. She couldn't remember how she got in her current position or state of dress. She was lying in her bed with her girlfriend's strong arm wrapped around her waist. She was in her shirt from last night but her jeans had been removed. She felt so warm that she didn't want to move from the spot she was in. She wanted to cuddle further into Jane's embrace. But she knew that she had to start getting ready for her internship.

As she started to get out of bed, she felt Jane stir and then felt herself being pulled back into bed. Maura fell back against Jane and Jane pulled her in tight. "Jane, I have to get ready for work." Maura felt Jane shake her head. "Jane, I really need to go get ready." She turned to face Jane. She kissed her girlfriend. "You can stay in bed. I won't actually leave for another two hours and you can stay here until you have to go to work." Jane moaned and kissed Maura. Finally, she released Maura, allowing her to head towards her bathroom.

* * *

When Maura got out of the shower, she noticed that Jane was no longer lying in bed. She finished getting ready before she headed downstairs. As she walked into the kitchen, she noticed Jane standing at the stove, cooking something. She was still in the tank and sweats she was wearing the night before and her dark, curly locks seemed even more out of control. Maura walked up behind Jane and wrapped her arms around her. "Good morning, beautiful."

Jane let out a little moan and turned her head to kiss her girlfriend. "I was trying to finish before you got down here. Coffee's ready if you want a cup. I cut up some fruit and I am just about done with your egg whites."

"You didn't have to make me breakfast. I told you to stay in bed. You really should rest before your long shift."

"Maura, I slept fine last night and I would much rather spend my time with you." Jane sat the food in front of Maura. She grabbed herself a cup of coffee and sat next to her girlfriend. Maura ate her breakfast and every now and then Jane would sneak a piece of fruit from Maura's plate. After she finished, Maura grabbed her bag and Jane walked Maura towards the door.

Jane stopped Maura before she walked outside. "So Maur, I was wondering if you wanted have an early lunch with me today. I just figured that since you would already be at the precinct and I have to be there at noon for my shift, you would maybe want to grab lunch in the café."

"I would love that Jane. As long as something doesn't come up in the morgue, I'll meet you at eleven in the café." With that Maura gave Jane a kiss and walked to her car. Jane sighed. She had a few hours before she had to start getting ready so she decided to get a few more hours of sleep. She made her way back upstairs and laid back down on the large bed she had shared with Maura the past couple nights. She buried her head in Maura's pillow. She loved that smell that was pure Maura and could feel her heart beating faster just by breathing in the blonde's scent. In no time, Jane drifted into a slumber, dreaming of her favorite honey blonde.

* * *

Maura found that the morning flew by. The weekend had been slow and there was only one autopsy for the morning. It was an accidental death, so no one was waiting around for the results. She missed having one of the detectives hanging around, but she enjoyed having the opportunity to learn under more relaxed conditions. Dr. Williams was teaching Maura more and more with each autopsy Maura assisted with. She really had come to idolize the ME. Dr. Pike was a completely different story and he got on Maura's nerves more and more every time he opened his mouth.

Maura got excited as the clock crept towards eleven. Maura had already cleared the early lunch hour with Dr. Williams, who had no problem with it since it had been a slow morning. At 10:59am, Maura headed towards the elevator. She rode it up to the café and noticed that Jane had not arrived yet. She walked up to the counter where Angela was standing.

"Maura, sweetie, why are you up here so early? Too much Pike on a Monday morning?" Angela walked around the counter to give Maura a hug. Maura was slightly worried about approaching Angela after their emotional weekend but Angela acted like her normal, loving self.

"Well, Jane is meeting me for lunch before she starts her shift." Maura watched the older woman's face for any sign that she was uncomfortable talking about Jane, but she saw nothing but happiness.

"Oh that's great sweetie. Janie never comes to the café. I guess that's one of the pluses of the two of you dating. Maybe I will get to see my little girl more. Can I get you anything while you wait?"

"A cup of green tea would be great." Maura smiled as the older woman rushed to get her the cup of tea. She really did enjoy the company of Angela and she could see where Jane got her sweet side. Angela returned with the cup of tea and Maura thanked her before walking over to a table. She sat down facing away from the door and started to enjoy her tea.

After a few moments Maura heard the familiar sound of police issue boots clod their way up behind her. She felt a strong hand on her shoulder and spoke without turning around. "I was wondering when the sexiest cop in the Boston Police Department would get here."

"So I see you have finally come around, baby, and are ready for a real hero to show you a good time."

Startled that the voice that spoke was not the raspy, feminine voice she had expected it to be but rather a hard male voice, Maura spun around, coming face to face with Officer Thomas.

**A/N 3: What trouble is Thomas going to cause? Hope you enjoyed. **


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Wow you guys really hate Thomas. Don't worry, he's meant to be hated. I also realized that the two creepy dudes in my story are named Thomas (one first name, one last name). I didn't mean that. I have no beef against people named Thomas. A have a great friend named Thomas. It just happened that way. I swear. But anyway let's get back to it. Hope you enjoy.**

**A/N 2: Your reviews/favorites/follows keep me writing. They are my motivation. Thank you for all of the support. It really makes me feel awesome inside. **

Jane stirred awake. She couldn't believe how well she slept in Maura's bed. She was sure that the sheets cost more than her first car and Maura had spent weeks researching the perfect mattress, but she knew that wasn't why she slept so well. She knew the reason this bed was so wonderful was because it was Maura's. It smelled of Maura and Jane could feel Maura all over the bed.

Jane rubbed her sleepy eyes and stretched, letting out a small groan as she did. She rolled over and peered at the alarm clock on the nightstand next to Maura's side of the bed. She noticed that the numbers read 10:30am. It took Jane a moment to absorb what the clock actually read before she started to panic. When she laid back down after Maura left she never planned to sleep for that long and didn't bother to set an alarm. Now she only had thirty minutes to get ready for work and drive to the precinct. She knew there was no way she was going to make it on time to meet Maura at the café at 11am. She flew out of bed, throwing off her clothes and running to take a quick shower. She jumped out of the shower and towel dried her black hair before pulling it into a bun. She put on her uniform the quickest she had since the Academy and hooked her utility belt around her waist before grabbing her cap and rushing out the door. Even though she drove at a speed that bordered on reckless, she knew she would be a few minutes late. She just hoped that Maura would be ok sitting alone until she got there.

* * *

Maura stared at the police officer standing in front of her. She thought when she encountered Officer Thomas at the early morning crime scene and informed him that she was in a relationship that he would cease his attempts to pursue her. But it seemed that it had done little to deter him. He stood proud in front of her, his cocky smile turning her stomach.

"Oh excuse me, Officer Thomas. I thought you were someone else. I apologize." Maura said, hoping that he would back away.

"Please call me Jesse. Now I never had the pleasure of learning your name." Officer Thomas said, never moving his hand from Maura's shoulder.

Maura could not get past the way that Jesse Thomas looked at her. Even when he seemed polite, she couldn't help but notice that his eyes roamed her body and paused every time they passed over her breasts. She hoped that by once more politely refusing his advances, he would get the hint and leave her to her lunch. "Jesse, it's a pleasure. My name is Maura. I don't mean to seem rude but I am waiting for someone to join me."

"Well, I don't see anyone else here so you must be waiting for me. You said that you were waiting for the sexiest cop in the Boston Police Department and I can't think of one that is sexier than me. Come on, Maura, just give me a try. I promise you won't be sorry. No one has complained yet." As he said the last part, he winked at Maura and ran his hand down her arm.

Maura recoiled from the man's touch. Nothing she said seemed to be getting through to him. Officer Thomas closed the distance and stood so that he was practically on top of Maura. She suddenly felt claustrophobic. She tried to get Angela's attention but it seemed that she had gone in the back. The café was fairly empty because it was still too early for shift change so no one really took notice of the officer who wouldn't take no for an answer. "Jesse, as I told you before, I am currently in a relationship that I am very satisfied with. I am more than satisfied with it. I am very much in love. I appreciate the interest you have shown in me, but I cannot reciprocate."

"Now Maura, the only reason you think you are currently satisfied is because you haven't had your world rocked by me. Give me just a little bit of time and I promise you will forget all about anyone else."

Maura was beginning to panic. She had tried to reject Officer Thomas every way short of being physical with him and was afraid what the man might do if she was any more aggressive. She worried where Jane might be and wondered why her girlfriend wasn't there with her.

* * *

Jane looked at her watch and noticed that she was ten minutes late. She parked her car as close to the precinct as possible and started to run. She couldn't believe that she was running so late. She only had a limited amount of time with her girlfriend before her shift started and she had wasted a portion of it by sleeping in. She only hoped that Maura wasn't too angry at her being late. She thought that maybe she was lucky and her mother had entertained Maura in her absence. She bounded up the stairs, heading for the front door.

* * *

Maura had had enough. She didn't have to put up with the pushy police officer making unwanted advances towards her in the middle of the police station. "Jesse, I tried to be polite about this but you don't seem to understand what I keep saying to you. I am not interested in whatever you have to offer. I am happy in my current relationship. So I am asking you again to please leave me alone." She lightly pushed against the police officer.

Thomas chuckled at Maura's attempt to push him away. "Come on Maura, you wouldn't want me to arrest you for assaulting a police officer would you? You only think you are happy because you have never been with me. I'm telling you, give me one chance and you won't regret it." He smiled thinking that he was being cute. He stayed within inches of the woman and rubbed his hand along her arm.

"I believe Chapter 265 Section 13 D of the General Laws of the Commonwealth of Massachusetts requires a public servant to be engaged in the performance of their duties in order to satisfy the necessary elements for assaulting a police officer. Although you are in uniform, I doubt that getting coffee counts as engaging in the performance of your duties. Now please, for the last time, I am asking you to please leave me alone."

Officer Thomas seemed to become angry. "Maura, I am done with this little hard to get game." He grabbed her wrist. "Let me just take you out…"

Before he could finish, Thomas felt a strong hand grasp his shoulder. "I believe the lady asked you to leave her alone."

Finally Maura heard the raspy, feminine voice she had been waiting to hear. But there was a certain strength in the voice, a hint of rage. Thomas spun around to see Jane standing behind him. Maura was just able to make out Jane's face over Thomas's shoulder. She noticed that her girlfriend's face displayed the emotion that she had heard in Jane's voice. Maura noticed that Jane's eyes were focused on Officer Thomas, although for a brief moment they looked over at Maura and seemed to portray sorrow and concern at the same time.

"Look Rizzoli, this is really none of your concern. I am just having a conversation with a lady friend. Nobody asked for you to intervene."

Jane snarled at Thomas. "She didn't seem to be enjoying your company Thomas. So why don't you just walk away while you can still walk."

Thomas lowered his voice so only Jane could hear him. "Rizzoli, I have been chasing after this girl for a week. I have put in the groundwork. I will be damned if I let some dyke sweep in and try and take her away. She wants this. She is just playing hard to get."

It was as if a bolt of lightening struck Jane's brain and she suddenly realized what Thomas was saying. Maura was the girl that Thomas had been bragging about at roll call. She was the girl with "the perfect ass and amazing tits". She was the girl he said was "just looking for a good fuck." Jane smiled a little at this thought. _Well, he wasn't wrong. She does have a perfect ass and the most amazing tits. But I'm pretty sure she isn't looking for a good fuck anymore. _But her smile quickly faded when she thought about Thomas saying that about Maura. Her Maura. Her girlfriend. The woman she had fallen in love with. She didn't deserve some creep talking about her that way. She really didn't need some creep touching her when she was trying to eat.

Jane fought the urge to hit him right then and there. She knew she couldn't start something when she was in the precinct café surrounded by cops. But she decided Thomas needed to learn that he couldn't treat Maura this way. "Really Thomas, you'll be damned if you let some dyke sweep in and take her from you?" She paused and looked over his shoulder at Maura standing there. An evil smile appeared across Jane's face. "Well, consider yourself damned."

Before Thomas could even comprehend what Jane was saying, she stepped around him and pulled her girlfriend into a passionate kiss. It was deep and made Maura's knees weak. Maura wrapped her hands around Jane's neck, partially to deepen the kiss, but also to keep herself from falling to the ground. The café was still fairly empty, but a few officers were still getting coffee so a few whistles and hoots could be heard but Jane didn't care. She was staking her claim on the gorgeous honey blonde. This was her girlfriend and she needed to show Thomas that his constant attempts to hit on her were not appreciated.

After a moment, Jane stood back and smiled. Maura's eyes remained closed as she tried to catch her breath. Jane held on to her girlfriend, afraid that if she let her go Maura would fall to the ground. She almost forgot that anyone else was in the room. She was so spellbound by the woman in her arms. Finally, Jane turned her head to look at Officer Thomas. He stood there, eyes wide open and slack-jawed. He tried to form words but found that they wouldn't come out of his mouth. Jane chuckled. Maura, finally regaining her composure looked to Thomas. "Jesse, I tried to tell you. I am currently in a relationship and I am _very_ satisfied." She gave a smirk.

Jane smiled at Maura and then turned to Officer Thomas. "Now if you don't mind, I don't have that much time until I have to meet for roll call and I would like to enjoy what is left of my lunch with my girlfriend." Jane turned back towards the table and pulled Maura's chair out so that she could sit back down. As Maura sat back down, Jane moved to the chair across from here. Before she was able to sit down she heard huffing and grunting coming from Jesse Thomas.

"What the hell is going on here?" Jane turned to see Officer Thomas still standing behind Maura with a look of disbelief and confusion on his face. She watched as that confusion turned to a look of disgust. "Are you kidding me? Maura, you are way too hot to be mixed up with this dyke. Look, I don't know what you actually see in her but I promise she can't do what I do. She can't please you like I will."

Maura looked at Jesse. "Do you really think that's the way to win a girl's heart? Do you think that just because you say you can please me I will run into your arms? I love Jane. I am not with her because she is able to please me sexually. But trust me, Jesse, no man has ever pleased me like Jane has." As soon as the words left Maura's mouth, Jane reached over and lightly smacked Maura's arm to get her attention.

"Maura, we are in public and my mom works here. She could come back out any second. Please go easy on the sex stuff." Jane said quietly. Her face was bright red. She was always embarrassed talking about sex. She loved the fact that Maura was gloating about her skills and that it seemed to really piss Thomas off but talking about having sex with a woman and how well she is at pleasing her in front of the people she works with and possibly her mother was a little too much for Jane to handle.

"I'm sorry, Jane. But it is the truth. And I really would like Jesse to understand that I am plenty satisfied and that I am not interested in his offer." She looked back at Jesse Thomas. "I'm sorry, Jesse, but for the last time, I am not interested."

Jesse Thomas was now furious. Maura could see the vein in his head bulging. Suddenly, Maura was very nervous about what the infuriated police officer might do to her. Jane could also see the rage boiling inside of Thomas. She was worried, because if Thomas decided to act on his rage, no one was in between him and Maura. There was no way Jane would let him lay a finger on the gentle woman sitting in front of him.

Officer Thomas was enraged. He was embarrassed that this woman he was bragging to his buddies about would rather be with Jane. He couldn't stand Jane. She had everything. She got the best assignments, she got more face time with the higher ups, she had it all. Now she had beat him by being with the hottest woman he had ever seen. He couldn't keep it in and began to take his rage out on the closet target.

"If you fucking knew you were a dyke, you could have let me know that before I put all of this time into trying to get with you. I should have known that you weren't rejecting me because I wasn't good enough, it's because you're a fucking dirty lesbian bitc…"

Before Thomas could finish the last word, he felt what seemed like a steel ball hit him square in the jaw. Just as he realized what actually had happened, Jane Rizzoli's fist hit him again.

"She is a lady, you fucking asshole. Don't ever speak to her like that again." Jane was consumed by uncontrollable rage. She could handle being called every name or disgusting slang term that Jesse Thomas could think of, but she wouldn't stand for Maura Isles to be treated that way. Maura deserved to be treated like the angel that she was. She didn't deserve the outbursts by a scared little boy who was bad with rejection.

Thomas attempted to fight back, but Jane was a much better fighter and spent much of her time in the gym either hitting a heavy bag or sparring. Every time he threw a punch, she was able to duck it and land a retaliatory blow on him. Maura grabbed at Jane, trying to stop her attack, but Jane could not be stopped.

Hearing a ruckus out in the café, Angela came running out of the back. She saw her daughter pummeling on another police officer while Maura was desperately clinging to her trying to stop the assault. A few officers who had been lingering in the café were attempting to break the pair up, but no one was having any luck. Angela started to yell her daughter's name. Usually the moment that the words "Jane Clementine Rizzoli" left the Italian woman's mouth, Jane would stop whatever she was doing. But not even the voice of her mother yelling out her horrendous middle name stopped Jane.

Thomas was able to slip in a few shots to Jane's body but she didn't feel them. Although she knew that people around her were yelling at her, the only thing that actually registered with her was Thomas's demeaning words towards Jane and Maura. His mouth continued to spew forth the filth, almost as if he wanted Jane to beat him senseless. Just before she landed another punch to the man's already tender jaw, she heard the one voice other than Maura's that was able to break through her current haze and reach her ears. She heard the one voice that would cause her to stop her current assault. "Officer Rizzoli, get your ass over here right now." The voice boomed throughout the café.

Jane looked up to see the source of the voice, although she was more than aware who had spoken the words. She knew this was a serious matter and for the first time since she first hit Jesse Thomas, she realized how bad this could actually be for her career. She knew that the conversation she was about to have was not going to go well.

Thomas realized that Jane had finally stopped. He also heard the voice and knew that Jane would not hit him again. He knew that for the first time in the fight, she finally had her guard down. Thomas took the chance he was given and connected his fist with Jane's nose. Jane was caught off guard but knew what had happened the moment she heard the crunch of her nasal bone and felt the blood as it started to run down her face. She felt light-headed and suddenly her legs gave out and she dropped to the floor.

**A/N 3: I know, I know. Damn me and my cliff hangers. Hope you enjoyed.**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: I really want to thank everyone for the reviews for the last chapter. I wish you all could hear the evil little laugh I make when you review about my cliff hangers. :) But I am glad you all enjoyed the Thomas beat down (except for the sucker punch). Here's the next chapter. Hope you all enjoy. I worked hard to get it out tonight so I hope it doesn't disappoint. **

As Jane woke she felt her face throbbing and noticed that she was having trouble breathing. She felt cold and she was confused about where she currently was. Before opening her eyes she reached down and felt the cold hard table that she was lying on. Slowly, she opened her eyes and immediately encountered the glaring light shining in her eyes. As her eyes adapted to the light, she began to look around at her new surroundings. She noticed she was lying in a fairly dark room with bright glaring lights that hovered above metal tables with trays of medical instruments set up around them.

Jane let out a loud groan as her head continued to throb and her head pounded. She was startled when she heard an unfamiliar voice. "I see you are finally coming around." Jane attempted to pick up her head to see the origin of the new voice, but as she lifted her head the pounding in her head intensified.

"Ugh. Am I lying on one of the dead people tables?" Jane groaned out, hoping that the voice would identify itself.

The voice began to laugh. "Yes, Jane, you are currently lying on an autopsy table. Maura brought you down here when you passed out upstairs. It appears that although you were quite the pugilist, your opponent caught you off guard and knocked you down. Unfortunately, when you fell, you also hit your head on the ground and the blow knocked you unconscious." A face appeared in Jane's vision but between the light and her aching face, Jane wasn't able to make out the identity of the person she was currently speaking to.

The person examining Jane could see her contorting her face. "You may not want to scrunch your face like that. It will just cause you more pain. If you are trying to figure out who I am, you could just ask. My name is Dr. Melinda Williams and I am the Chief Medical Examiner for the City of Boston. I am Maura's supervisor while she is interning here. Maura tells me your name is Officer Jane Rizzoli. It's a pleasure to meet you. Between Maura, Vince, and Angela, I feel like I already know so much about you." She put her hand on Jane's shoulder. "Just lie back for a little bit. Maura will be right back. She had to talk with some of your superiors upstairs about what took place in the café. When she comes back we will have a look at that nose of yours. I hope you don't mind us using you to practice on but it couldn't hurt Maura to diagnose and treat you. You know, I'm quite fond of her. She has a lot of potential, unlike some people who want to be in this field." Dr. Williams looked around ensuring that Pike wasn't lurking around. "I'm glad she has someone like you to take care of her."

"Well, Dr. Williams," Jane said in a pained voice, wincing from the blow to her nose, "I will let you in on a little secret. I am quite fond of her as well." Jane attempted a smile.

"So I hear, Officer." The elevator dinged and the pair could hear a set of hurried footsteps. "Speak of the devil." Dr. Williams said as she smiled.

Maura walked up to the autopsy table where her girlfriend was lying. "Oh Jane, why did you do that? I tried to tell them what happened that caused you to attack Jesse, but he really isn't worth getting in trouble over."

"Maur, I wasn't going to let him get away with what he was saying to you. You don't deserve that. You deserve nothing but the best. I will never let anyone treat you like you are anything but the wonderful, amazing, beautiful woman you are." Jane didn't mind the pain because Maura was by her side.

Maura leaned down and kissed her girlfriend on the cheek, trying hard not to cause her more pain. Maura then realized that Dr. Williams was still standing there next to the pair. "Oh, Dr. Williams, I apologize for my unprofessional behavior." Maura started to blush. She didn't want the doctor that she thought of as a mentor to think she was emotional at work or that she would ever act in an unprofessional way.

"Maura, you are allowed to be human. And I would be very upset with you if you didn't at least give this officer a kiss on the cheek after she defended your honor." Dr. Williams smiled.

"Thank You Dr. Williams. May I ask how Jane's nose looks?"

"Well, Maura, I was thinking that this is something that you could take a look at and diagnose. It would be good practice for you even though she is not our typical patient down here."

Maura turned her attention to Jane. "Jane, I need to touch your face. It may cause you a bit of pain. Just let me know if it is more than you can handle." Maura began to poke and prod around Jane's nose. It was painful, but Jane tried really hard to play tough and act like she could handle the pain. After Maura had analyzed the bones in Jane's face, she shined a light in Jane's eyes, which caused Jane to flinch. After a few more tests, Maura finally pulled back and turned toward Dr. Williams. "She has a hairline fracture of the nasal bone above the lateral nasal cartilage. It is small enough that a manual alignment can be performed to prevent any disfiguring. Ice and rest should reduce the swelling."

Dr. Williams smiled. "Very good Maura. Anything else?"

"Based on slurred speech, slightly delayed pupil reaction time, and a sensitivity to light, I would diagnose her as suffering from a mild concussion caused by the fall. Proper treatment is plenty of rest in order to allow the brain to heal."

"Excellent Maura." Dr. Williams seemed genuinely pleased at Maura's ability to diagnose Jane.

Jane cleared her throat. "Um, hello. I am still lying here. Can someone tell me what the hell is going on?"

Dr. Williams laughed. "I am sorry Jane. Our patients down here don't typically have any interest in what is wrong with them. We are just used to dealing with dead patients. What Maura said is you have a broken nose that we can set down here and a small concussion, which will require you to get some rest to allow yourself to heal." Dr. Williams looked over at Maura. "Would you like to have the honor of fixing the police officer's nose? I wouldn't want you to blame me when you have to stare at her deformed face." Dr. Williams laughed once more.

Maura had a puzzled look on her face. "While I would love the opportunity to practice setting a nose, I am sure that you are more capable than I am and I am positive that your work would not result in a deformity."

Dr. Williams just stared at Maura. Finally, Jane broke the silence. "Doc, she's very literal. Maura, the doctor was just joking." Jane's face broke into a small smile. She loved the way that her girlfriend was so literal. She found it adorable. Anytime she saw that puzzled look on the honey blonde's face, she wanted to reach out and kiss it.

Dr. Williams noticed the moment occurring between the two women. She could see the love between them. "As much as I would hate to break up this little moment, we really should set Jane's nose before the swelling makes it extremely difficult. Maura are you aware of the procedure?"

"Yes, Dr. Williams." Maura placed her hands gently on both sides of Jane's nose. "Jane, this may hurt." Maura placed her fingers on the each side of the bridge of Jane's nose and, with an audible crack, she realigned the broken nose.

"Shit Maur!" Jane exclaimed as her hands shot towards her face.

Maura giggled at Jane's reaction before kissing her on the forehead. "Language, Jane," she whispered with her lips still hovering above her girlfriend's forehead, forgetting for the moment that her supervisor was still standing next to her. She shook her head remembering that they were not alone. "We, uh, really should get some ice on this before it starts to swell." Maura ran off to find an ice pack.

"I see that someone is also quite of fond of you as well, officer." Jane smiled at the woman. In that brief moment she was happy, despite the throbbing in her face and head.

But the happiness faded when she once again heard the booming voice that had ended her assault upstairs. "Dr. Williams, Is Officer Rizzoli ok?"

"She will be fine. She has a broken nose and a mild concussion. I would advise that she get some rest and ice her nose. Here comes Ms. Isles with an ice pack for her."

Maura came almost to a complete stop when she saw the figure talking to Dr. Williams. She knew that Jane would now have to face the consequences for her actions today. She slowly continued on her path and placed the ice pack gently down on Jane's face. As she did so, she leaned down and whispered to Jane, "It's going to be ok. No matter what happens, I will be right here for you." A small tear fell from Jane's eye.

They heard a throat clear before they heard the voice once more. "Ms. Isles, Now that Officer Rizzoli has been checked out, I need her to come with me."

Jane slowly sat up from the table. She dropped her feet to the floor and paused, still feeling a little dizzy from hitting the floor. She turned towards Maura and quietly spoke, "I'll text you when I find out what's going to happen. Whatever it is, I would take ten times the punishment to stand up for you. I love you, Maura."

"I love you to Jane. I love my brave knight in shining armor."

Jane slowly walked over to where the figure stood. She raised her head to meet him eye to eye. "I am ready, Detective Korsak." The pair walked through the elevator doors together. Maura was worried. She knew that Jane dreamed of making detective sooner rather than later and this incident could severely hurt her chances. She also knew that Vince was the least of Jane's worries.

* * *

Vince led Jane into one of the open interrogation rooms. Jane could see the anger brewing behind his eyes. She had seen this look many times when she was growing up. When she was in her rebellious stage during her youth, she had often butted heads with Vince. She used to thrive on getting Vince to his boiling point. But ever since she turned her life around, she hated disappointing Vince.

Vince gestured to Jane to sit down and then shut the door. Jane waited for what she knew was about to come. Vince stood quietly for what seemed like to Jane like hours. Then, just as Jane felt she couldn't stand it anymore, Vince began. "What the hell were you doing, Jane? What did you hope to accomplish by attacking a fellow officer?"

Jane opened her mouth to speak but Vince cut her off before she could answer him. "No, Jane, right now you listen." He snapped at her. "You attacked a fellow officer in the middle of the station café. You beat him so bad his eyes are swollen shut. I can't cover this up, Jane. Other officers saw you. Now your shift is down two people today because you can't control your temper. Do you ever think of how your actions affect other people? You are a police officer, Jane. If we are short staffed for a shift, it's unsafe for the other officers as well as the people of Boston. But you didn't think about that, did you Jane? You were only thinking about your own problems. But you didn't think too hard, did you? Do you know how many people take the detective's exam? The brass look for any excuse to shorten the list of possible detectives and you just handed them a reason on a silver platter. Damn it, Jane." Vince's frustration finally got to him and he became tongue-tied.

Jane felt the hot, wet tears streaming down her face. She was tough but the one thing Jane couldn't handle was disappointing the people she loved. She looked up to Vince. He was more of a dad to her than her birth father. The truth was she didn't think about her fellow officers or the people of Boston. But she wasn't thinking about herself either. All she thought about when she attacked was Maura. She thought about the words that Thomas had said, thought about the rage she saw in his eyes, thought about his proximity to Maura, and most of all, she thought about Maura's safety. That was the most important thing to Jane.

She started to speak through her tears. "Vince, he was attacking Maura. He was saying the worst things possible to her. I can handle those things. But he was saying them to her. I had to protect her."

"Jane, did he ever advance on her? Did he physically threaten her? Or did he just call her some horrible names? You are a cop, Jane. You are trained to know when someone is advancing. I know you are one of the best at reading body language because I personally taught you." Vince let out an audible sigh. He calmed his voice. "Janie, you can't attack every person who calls Maura a derogative term." Jane hung her head. Vince walked up to her and put his hand on her shoulder. "You know your mother and I will love you no matter what you do in this life and who you are with. We love Maura. Your mother and I have spent many hours talking about you and Maura. We both can see how important she is to you. But not everyone will accept your relationship. People will call you names and they will say hurtful things to Maura. You can't fight every person who calls Maura a bad name." Vince gave Jane a squeeze around her shoulders. He moved to the chair that sat across from Jane and sat down.

"Janie, you know I love you very much. When you were a teen, you told me that you wanted to be a Homicide detective. I told you how hard it was for a man to be a Homicide detective and how it would be ten times harder for a woman. You have to be ten times better. Do you still want to be a detective Janie? If not this isn't that big a deal. You will be punished, but you will most likely be able to continue being a uniformed cop. But if you want to be a detective, this is a big problem. You need to work hard to overcome this. Do you still want to be a detective?"

Jane looked at him. Her face was throbbing and her focus was foggy. But Vince's question was clear as day. "I want to be a detective more than anything else."

"Then I am here to help you Janie. But it isn't going to be easy. Thomas may be an asshole to his fellow unis, but he is a complete brass kisser. The higher ups like him. In fact there is only one young officer they like more and that's you. You are going to have to talk with the precinct Captain and your shift supervisor. They are going to rip you a new one. They are going to yell and they are going to punish you. You are going to sit there and take it. You will nod and agree with everything they say. You will take whatever punishment they give you and do it better than anyone could ask, all while having the biggest shit eating grin on your face. They have already talked to Maura as well as the cops who were in the café trying to break the two of you up. They know exactly what happened so there is no need for you to try to set the record straight. No matter what they say, you can't argue with them. Don't try to tell them your side unless they ask." He stood back up and walked over to Jane. "I know you were doing the noble thing. But now it's time to play their game." He pulled her up into a hug. "Just so you know, I'm proud of you kid. You fought for the woman you love. And boy, did you fight." He started to laugh. "He looks horrible. Dr. Williams sent Pike up to look him over and he's pretty sure that Thomas has a few broken bones. From what I hear, Thomas only got one good shot in and that was because I distracted you. Sorry about that." He smiled at her.

Jane smiled back. She knew that Vince would do anything for her. She knew she had screwed up but Vince was always there to help her through her screw-ups. "Thank you, Pops. I don't know what I would do without you." She gave him a big hug. Jane took a deep breath. She knew that the moment she walked out of that door, she would have to face her future. Vince patted her on the back and then opened the door. The moment that Jane stepped out, she heard the thunderous roar of the Captain.

"Rizzoli, get your ass in here right now!"

**A/N 2: Before I get yelled at, I promise that Thomas isn't getting away with his behavior. Don't worry. I hate him too. (Fixed the mistake. Sorry. He's not getting away with it.)**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Sorry if my A/N from last chapter gave some of y'all a heart attack. I typically write and edit really late (or early) and mistake tend to get past me. Speaking of if there are any big mistakes in this one, don't kill me. I tried to edit but brain no work good at 3 am. Your reviews totally make my day and I have been having some crummy ones with work lately so thank you to all of you reading and reviewing. Hope you enjoy this one. **

Jane walked slowly as she headed towards the Captain's office. If anyone had asked her why she was walking so slow, she would have said that she was still foggy from her fall. It wouldn't be a total lie. She was still foggy and her head was pounding. She really wanted to fast forward through this ass chewing she was about to receive and go lay down. But since she couldn't fast forward time, she walked slowly because she really wanted to prolong the reaming she was about to receive. She worked so hard to be the best at her job and she couldn't believe that one asshole was going to cause her to be reprimanded.

Slowly, she finally broke through the threshold of the Captain's office and stood at full attention right in front of the desk. Behind her she could hear the sergeant in charge of her shift shut the door. With the clicking of the latch, Jane could feel her stomach drop. She braced herself. She had never been called in front of the Captain before. She felt like a kid being called to the principal's office. She had been to the see the principal many times while she was in school but not after she turned her life around and became determined to be a Homicide detective. She had worked very hard to be the best because that was the only way she was going to achieve her goal. But in this moment she feared that that goal was slipping away from her. The only thing that helped her keep her resolve was the thought of why she had done this. _Maura._ She would give up everything to keep the honey blonde safe. And in this moment, the tall Italian feared that maybe she had done just that. She stood, without moving a muscle, staring straight ahead, waiting for the wrath that she knew was soon to come.

Captain Kennedy was an intimidating Irish man who spent most of his life in South Boston. He joined the police department the moment he was old enough to join the Academy. Growing up in the stomping ground of the Irish mob, he knew he wanted to make a difference in his city. He worked hard to move up the ladder, never relying on charm or nepotism. He demanded a lot out of the police under his command because he felt so strongly about the city they served. He sat in silence, staring at Jane. He knew that the waiting would be worse than anything he could say in that office. So he sat and stared.

Jane didn't know how long she had been standing there but she was starting to get dizzy. She didn't dare move but after what seemed like hours she gained the nerve to slightly dip her head and lower her eyes to see if her Captain was still there. This was just the moment that Captain Kennedy was waiting for.

He didn't yell. After years of dealing with young cops, Kennedy knew that the yelling didn't affect some of them like it did the others. He knew Jane Rizzoli well. He had observed her during her time in the BPD. He knew that Jane was one of the toughest officers he commanded, male or female, and yelling wasn't going to be the approach that got to Jane.

In a calm voice he began, "Why the fuck are you in my office, Rizzoli?"

Jane stood still for a second, confused by the question. _Didn't he call me in here? Am I not supposed to be here? Is someone messing with me?_ She looked down at the captain and started to answer. "Well, uh, Captain, you called me in here."

"Rizzoli, I know I called you in here. The words came outta my fucking mouth. Do you think that I am so dumb I don't remember what I said five fucking minutes ago?" The captain kept his calm the entire time. He had Jane where he wanted her.

"I, uh, well…" Jane didn't know how to answer the question. She didn't know what the captain wanted her to say.

"Not really the brightest crayon in the fucking box, is she Sgt. Morgan?"

The shift sergeant chuckled. "I guess not Captain."

"Rizzoli, I want to know why I had to call you in my office. Why the hell do I have a shift that is currently down two of what I thought were the best officers in the shift?"

Jane wasn't really sure how to answer his question. Was she supposed to say that she was there because she beat the crap out of an ignorant, homophobic, lecherous, perverted prick who put his fucking paws on the woman she loved before he slung one too many insults at her because she shot him down? Was she supposed to say that Thomas deserved every punch that landed on his fucking face and he had at least one more coming his way for the cheap shot he got in after she was told to stop? She was about to say all of these things when Vince's words of advice went through her head. They knew what happened. They didn't want her version of things. "Captain, I take full responsibility for my actions today. I know that my lack of restraint has let down my shift, my leadership, and the entire city."

_Damn it, Vince._ Captain Kennedy tried hard to hold back the smile. He loved to have fun with the young ones before he handed down their punishment. He was really hoping that Jane would blow her top and give him some bullshit excuse so he could rip into her. But just as she had done her whole career, she listened to her stepfather who knew from experience what to do in this situation. That was why Rizzoli was one of the best. She listened to her gut, she worked harder than anyone, and she had one of the best detectives in Boston in her corner, giving her sage advice. Still he had to punish Jane. Even if he knew that she had every right to beat the shit out of Thomas, she couldn't lose her temper and leave her shift in the lurch.

"Rizzoli, we talked with Ms. Isles and the other officers that were in the café during the incident. We know that Officer Thomas initiated and we know that he was aggressive towards Ms. Isles. We also know that you tried to diffuse the situation before you decided to rearrange Officer Thomas's face." Jane had a strong urge to smile when she heard her Captain say that, but he seemed somewhat calm and she didn't want to ruin that. She focused hard to stay straight-faced while he continued to talk. "But I can't have you taking out officers and hurting your shift. You could have used reasonable force to eliminate the threat. Don't they teach you young cops anything at the Academy? If you hadn't gone all berserk on Thomas, Sgt. Morgan might not be down two officers right now."

Jane dipped her head and her urge to smile disappeared. She hated the fact that she had disappointed her fellow officers. Being a police officer was who she was and her fellow brothers and sisters in blue were very important to her. She didn't like disappointing anyone but it hurt her deeply to know her actions had possibly put other officers in danger. "I am so sorry Captain. I overreacted. Thomas's actions made me see red and I never thought about the consequences. Let me help my shift. I'm fine. I can go out there. Please Captain. I just want to make this right." Jane pleaded with her Captain. She was sure that she could brave her way through the shift. She just felt a little dizzy but she could handle anything.

"While I appreciate the dedication, Rizzoli, there is no way in hell you are going out today. I talked with Dr. Williams and she says in order to prevent you from doing more damage to yourself, you need at least two full days of rest." He saw Jane about to argue with him. "No Rizzoli, I can't chance one of my best hurting themselves more. So here's the deal Rizzoli. Since you already have to be out for basically three days, I'm not going to suspend you. I can't have you out that long. But you are to go home and rest for the next three days. When you come back, you are going to be on midnights for a week." Jane let out a small groan and her face fell.

Captain Kennedy raised his voice, a slight anger noticeable on his face. "Damn it, Rizzoli. I think a week of midnights is more than fair. I can make it longer if you'd like."

Jane snapped to attention. "No Captain, a week of midnights is very generous."

"Damn straight it is. But luckily, that's not all. Because you put your self before the other officers on your shift, you are going to help train a younger officer. I am putting one of the young Academy guys with you to shadow you on your midnight shifts. I want you to teach him everything you know. You need to learn to give back and take care of your fellow officers over your own needs. You got that, Rizzoli?"

"Yes, sir." Jane quickly shot out. She wasn't looking forward to midnights and she really wasn't looking forward to having some academy snot following her around while she was on midnights, but she thought she was getting off kind of easy seeing as how she had flipped out and beat another officer.

"Do you have any questions, Rizzoli?" Captain Kennedy asked.

Jane was curious and thought she might as well ask. "Well, uh, Captain, I was wondering, um, what… what was going to…" Jane trailed off, growing quiet because she realized it might not be such a good idea to ask too many questions.

"You want to know what happened with Thomas?" Captain Kennedy knew that the officer was curious. Jane nodded. "Although you beat him pretty badly, he isn't going to suffer physically more than a being very sore and bruised. Because he was the instigator and he not only hit an officer after a superior officer had ordered the fight to stop, but also made unwanted advances towards a civilian member of the force, he has been suspended without pay for the next ten days. When he returns, he will take your place on the midnight shift and stay there until I say he has had enough. He's also going to receive a formal letter of reprimand because I won't put up with such hateful language towards a civilian. Is all of that ok with you?" Captain Kennedy asked although not caring whether it was or not.

"Yes, sir." Jane said before she turned to leave.

"Hold up, Rizzoli. There is one more thing I need to speak to you about." Captain Kennedy's voice seemed calm. Jane turned around wondering what else the captain could need to discuss with her. "Look Rizzoli, your fight and the circumstances surrounding it were pretty public."

Jane's stomach fell and her heart began to pound. _Shit. Am I going to be in trouble for dating Maura? Fuck._ Jane didn't know how her relationship was going to be received by the brass. Was she going to be in trouble for dating someone in the Medical Examiner's office? Maura was only an intern so she wasn't really working there and Jane didn't think there would be any issue any way. Was the brass going to have a problem with her dating a woman? She knew that there were some assholes like Thomas who had a problem with it but she didn't think anyone's problem with her relationship would rise above a few insults.

Captain Kennedy could see the panic forming on Jane's face. He quickly spoke. "Look Rizzoli, I could give two shits who you date. Frankly, I think you are pretty lucky because Ms. Isles is a beautiful young woman and I have no idea what she would want with someone like you." He chuckled to let Jane know he was joking and she could relax. But then his face became serious again. "But I don't ever want your personal drama in this station again. If it happens again, you will not get off this easy. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, sir. Never again." Jane smiled. She couldn't believe that she hadn't ruined her life by what she did. She was going to have a rough week when she returned but it could have been so much worse. She also couldn't help but be a little happy that Thomas had received a much worse punishment than she had. She didn't wish any officer harm, but she knew that with a formal letter of reprimand, no amount of brass kissing would make his assent up the ranks easier. She stood in the Captain's office lost in her thoughts.

"You can go now, Rizzoli." Kennedy said, shaking Jane from her daze. "And I want you to head straight home."

"Yes, Captain. Thank you." She smiled as she quickly walked out, afraid that if she were too slow, Captain Kennedy would change his mind about her punishment. She headed towards the elevator and rode it down to the first floor, where Vince, Angela, and Maura gathered, waiting for her.

When Maura saw Jane step off the elevator with a smile on her face, her own face broke into the biggest smile possible. She knew it couldn't be that bad if Jane was smiling. She broke into a controlled run, hurrying to meet her girlfriend. She stopped short of the policewoman, suddenly remembering Jane's condition. She slowly closed the rest of the distance and wrapped her arms tightly around Jane. She placed her head on Jane's chest while Jane pulled her girlfriend in tight. Jane whispered to her girlfriend, "It's all going to be ok." She kissed the top of her head and just held her for a moment.

* * *

When she finally released Maura, she walked over to where her mom and stepfather stood and told them everything that had happened. Vince was glad that Jane had listened to him and even happier that this event hadn't ruined her career. He actually laughed at how light Jane's punishment was. After Jane explained everything that had happened with the Captain, she told her parents that she needed to head home and rest. Angela offered to take Jane home and look after her, but Maura quickly jumped in to inform them that Dr. Williams had given her the rest of the day off due to hectic lunch and the fact the doctor was most likely going to be doing paperwork all afternoon.

So Maura took Jane to her house. She figured she would be able to take better care of Jane if they could both rest comfortably in her Beacon Hill home. She walked Jane slowly inside. "Jane, why don't you go upstairs, get in your sweats, and get into bed and I will be up in a moment with something for you to drink and some soup since we missed lunch." She gave Jane a small kiss before the tall Italian turned to go upstairs.

Maura prepared some soup for both of them and grabbed two bottles of water before heading upstairs. As she pushed the door open with her hip, she noticed Jane sitting in her uniform on the edge of the bed. Maura was worried because Jane hadn't yet made any effort to get comfortable. "Is everything ok, Jane? You're still in your uniform."

Jane spoke softly. "I got dizzy and had to sit down."

Maura slowly walked up to where her girlfriend sat on the bed and put her hands on Jane's arms. She lifted her up off the bed. "It's ok. Let me help you." She smiled at Jane. Slowly she began to undress the police officer. She removed Jane's utility belt and sat it in the chair near the bed. She bent down and unlaced Jane's boots. When Maura rose, Jane put her hands on Maura's shoulders and kicked her boots off one by one, letting them fly across the floor. Maura grimaced and Jane just laughed.

Maura continued to undress her girlfriend. She slowly began unbuttoning Jane's uniform shirt. She couldn't help but wish that Jane wasn't concussed so she could show Jane just how thankful she was for defending her against Thomas. But that would have to wait. She slid Jane's shirt off her shoulders before moving to unbutton Jane's uniform pants and slid them down Jane's long, toned legs. Jane stepped out of her pants and Maura looked up to see her girlfriend, standing in front of her wearing only her boy shorts and tank top. Maura rose and kissed Jane. She turned to get Jane's sweatpants when she felt Jane grab her and pull her back into her arms. Maura looked up at Jane's face and saw that lustful look in Jane's eyes that she had come to love.

Jane pulled Maura into a passionate kiss, careful of her healing nose. Maura felt Jane's hands on her back and before she could stop her, Jane quickly unzipped the back of Maura's dress. Maura jerked back, but she wasn't able to catch her dress before it fell to the floor. Maura stood in her matching, fancy, ornate blue bra and panties and Jane drew her eyes slowly up the amazing body standing in front of her finally reaching Maura's face, noticing that her girlfriend was not pleased. "Jane, you can't do this. You need to rest. You are recovering from a concussion. It would not be healthy for you to exert yourself." Maura scolded.

Jane spoke with that raspy whisper that drove Maura wild. "Come on Maur. I haven't been able to stop thinking about taking you since I woke up on that cold table. You are so sexy and you are all mine." Jane grinned wildly.

"But just a few moments ago you were too dizzy to undress yourself."

Jane couldn't help the huge smile that appeared on her face. "I really just wanted you to undress me." She chuckled.

"Jane, I am afraid that you are suffering from post concussive symptoms. The blow to your head can have an affect on your hormone levels, causing a distinct change in your sex drive. They should normalize after you get some rest. As much as I want to thank you for being my brave protector today, you need rest so I refuse to engage in any sexual activities with you until you rest." Maura saw Jane's face fall.

"Will you at least lay in bed with me while I rest?" Jane said with those puppy dog eyes that Maura couldn't refuse.

"Yes but only if you put on some pajamas and eat some soup."

"Fine." Jane said, defeated.

After the two women dressed and enjoyed their soup in bed, they laid down together. Maura laid on her side and Jane pulled her in tight with her chest pressed flush against Maura's back. Just as Maura started to feel herself drift away she felt Jane's hands creep up under her shirt and come to rest on her chest.

**A/N 2: So apparently this is totally a thing that happens sometimes with concussions. I thought it was just the plot of a movie but it is an actual thing. Anyway, I wanted to be nice so no cliff hanger. Hope you liked. Let me know. **


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Just a little fluffy goodness/brain injury hijinks for you guys to enjoy. And before any says that Jane seems OOC just remember that she has had a head injury. She is going to act a little different. Hope you guys enjoy. Let me know what you think. Your reviews make my day.**

When Maura stirred awake she noticed that it had become dark outside and the only light that came in the window was from the street lamps below. Maura made sure not to make any big movements as she began to wake because she could still feel the pressure of her girlfriend's body against hers. Jane needed rest and she didn't want to make any big movements that might wake the beautiful Italian from her peaceful slumber.

As she lay there Maura realized that she could feel Jane's hands on her body. One hand was still snaked under Maura's shirt, resting on Maura's breast. Maura smiled as the long fingers rest on her chest. She then felt the other hand resting elsewhere. She tilted her head to look down at the other, sitting peacefully at the waistband of her silk sleep shorts. The tips of four long fingers had disappeared underneath the waistband while the rest of Jane's hand sat just above, her thumb resting on top of the shorts. Maura giggled inwardly. She almost wished that she could go back a week ago and tell the timid Jane about this moment. But she wouldn't give up the last week for anything. She had been so happy since the moment she had met Jane and she couldn't even remember her life before Jane was in it.

As Maura lay there thinking about how good she felt with Jane, she felt the body pressed against her move. She felt the warm hot kisses on her neck just before she felt Jane's hand begin to massage her breast. Maura moaned at the feel of her girlfriend's hand as it pinched her nipple. Maura was getting lost in the sensations she was feeling until she felt the hand at her waistband start to creep lower so that Jane's whole hand had made it's way completely inside Maura's shorts, slowly making it's way to Maura's center. For a brief second Maura considered letting Jane continue until her hand found it's target. She really longed to be touched by Jane again. But then her sensible, logical, medical side forced her hand down to grab Jane by the wrist.

"Jane," Maura panted, trying to slow her heart from pounding through her chest, "we need to stop."

Maura could feel Jane smile on her neck before Jane kissed her way up to Maura's ear. She then felt as Jane took her ear lobe into her mouth and lightly sucked before releasing it with a pop. Maura moaned at the feeling. "Come on, Maur. Let me make you feel good. I love touching you." Jane said in her raspy whisper as she kissed Maura's neck and causing Maura to melt under the touch.

Maura felt a fog begin to engulf her brain. She wanted Jane. She wanted her to continue. But her brain screamed at her through the fog. She knew it wasn't possible, as her brain didn't have vocal chords, but she felt as if she couldn't ignore the continuing commotion coming from inside her head. Just as Jane's hand began it's descent once more, Maura vocalized the screams that bombarded her brain.

"Jane, stop." The volume of Maura's voice startled Jane. Maura felt as Jane retracted, removing her hands from Maura's skin and slipping back to her side of the bed. Maura instantly felt cold when Jane pulled away from her. Maura began to chastise herself internally. She knew Jane was fragile about their physical relationship. She knew she should have handled the situation with more tact. Quickly, she swooped over to where Jane lay and wrapped her arms around her.

"Maur, I am so sorry. I don't know what came over me. I just…I never want to hurt you or do anything you don't want." Maura heard Jane sniffle slightly. Maura pulled Jane so she lay on her side, facing her. She could see the tears flowing down her girlfriend's mesmerizing olive skin. She saw Jane's chocolate brown eyes sparkle, although she could see that they were filled with sadness. Maura pulled her in tight.

Maura's voice came out as a soft, reassuring whisper. "I very much want you to touch me. I want to feel your touch on every inch of my body. Every time I feel your skin on mine, it feels as if every hair on my body stands on end. I love the way you make me feel. The only reason I snapped like that was because I had to fight my own intense urge to let you continue." Maura met Jane's lips with her own, giving her a small but loving kiss before she continued. "Jane, just as you would never do anything to hurt me, I would never do anything to hurt you. You had a serious head injury today, Jane. If you exert yourself too much too soon you could cause more damage to your brain or have a stroke."

Jane still had tears running down her face but Maura saw a smile break through. "I guess if I was a vegetable, I could never touch you again, so I guess I can wait a few days. I just can't help these urges I have. Don't get me wrong," she brushed her hand along Maura's cheek, "I always want to touch you. You are the most beautiful creature I have ever laid eyes on. But, ever since the fight I felt like I just needed to be with you. I feel like I need to touch you. I can't help it. I am so sorry." Jane started to cry. "And I can't stop these fucking tears. I don't know what's wrong with me."

Maura chuckled a little before admonishing her girlfriend. "Language, Jane." Maura moved in closer to Jane so that it felt as if there wasn't an inch between them. She pulled her girlfriend's face closer. She leaned in and kissed Jane on the forehead before lowering her lips to each of Jane's cheeks. She gently kissed at the tears flowing down before meeting the beautiful Italian's lips in a slow, but passionate kiss. She slowly pulled back so that she could stare her girlfriend in her radiant chocolate eyes. "First, it's medically impossible for you to become a vegetable." Jane laughed. "Second, the sexual urges and the uncontrollable crying come from the brain injury. It is perfectly normal after a blow to the head. Please don't worry. I will just have to be more diligent and remain strong enough to reject your advances, even though it will be extremely difficult." She gave a mischievous smile that sent shivers along Jane's spine. "And lastly, Jane, you received the blow to your head because you were protecting me. There is no way that I can show you how thankful I am to have a brave, strong protector at my side, but trust me that the moment that you recover from your injury, I plan on doing my best to attempt to show you how thankful I am." Maura gave a seductive smile and winked.

Jane groaned. "Maur, you can't do things like that if you want me to behave. It's hard enough to control my urges without you helping them along. So how long are these symptoms supposed to last? I don't know how long I can take it."

"Well, it seems like you are suffering from a very mild concussion, so I would expect you to be able to return to physical activity in a couple of days. Maybe very light activity in a day."

"So I can't touch you for at least a day? Ugh, that's torture. What if I promise not to exert myself? I will be really careful." Jane said and smiled playfully.

"Jane, even if you are making minimal movements your heart rate will accelerate due to your arousal. And I think you can control yourself for one day. I will make it easier for you. I think that we need to get out of this bed and go downstairs. I will make you some dinner."

"Fine." Jane said defeated. They kissed one last time before they moved to get out of bed. Jane stood and stretched. Maura eyed her girlfriend as the simple white tank top moved upwards, leaving a small gap between the shirt and her sweatpants, which sat dangerously low on the tall woman's hips. Maura couldn't help but stare at the muscular abdomen that revealed itself as the woman in front of her stretched. She couldn't tear her eyes away from the olive skin.

As Jane ended her stretch she noticed that Maura's eyes were focused on her body. She gazed back at the stunning blonde with a stern look on her face and cleared her throat. Maura, startled from her daze, shook her head and looked upwards to meet her girlfriend's eyes. Her face flushed and Jane could see the embarrassment on her face. "I'm sorry Jane. I…just…wow. You are an exquisite specimen." Maura smiled.

"Maura, what did I just say about you behaving so I can behave? Speaking of…" She sauntered over to where Maura stood in her silk pajama set. She wrapped her arms around her girlfriend and kissed along her jaw line before whispering in her ear, "You are going to have to change or I won't be able to control myself. This outfit is way too sexy on you." She gave her a quick peck on the lips before releasing her so that she could change.

* * *

Jane made her way downstairs. She walked around the large home in Beacon Hill, waiting for Maura to come downstairs. She was in awe of the vast home Maura lived in. Jane thought how her entire apartment would barely fit in the living room of Maura's house. She walked towards the kitchen, heading towards the refrigerator. She opened the door and reached for one of the beers that Maura had begun to stock in the fridge for her. Just as she got her hand around the bottle, she felt Maura's hands on her hips. She relished in the feeling until the hands suddenly pulled away and she heard the stern voice of an angry Maura.

"Jane, you can't drink that. You have a concussion. You can't have any alcohol."

"Oh come on Maur. It's not like I'm having hard liquor. It's just a beer." Jane whined.

"Beer contains alcohol, Jane. No alcohol, period."

"I can't do anything good. I can't have a beer, I can't have you," she smiled, "maybe I will just have some coffee." She looked at Maura who stood motionless with a look on her face like she was about to disappoint Jane. "What? Please don't tell me I can't have coffee either."

"Well, it is discouraged to consume any caffeinated…"

Jane cut Maura off before she could finish her sentence. "I'm starting to think that getting in that fight wasn't worth it. Maybe I can find some girl out there who won't be so much drama. I mean I love you and all but I don't know if I love you more than coffee." Jane looked at Maura who looked as if she was going to start crying. In a flash, Jane had her arms around the gorgeous honey blonde. "Hey babe, I was only kidding. I love you just as much as coffee." Maura looked at her. "Fine, fine," Jane said laughing, "I love you way more than I love coffee. You are worth a million times the drama that Thomas caused. I would give up beer and coffee for the rest of my life, if it meant that you were always with me. You are the most amazing creature on this planet. I would take on entire armies to defend your honor." She took her thumb and wiped away the tear that leaked from Maura's eye. She barely spoke above a whisper. "The only thing I need in this life is you, here with me." She leaned down and kissed her girlfriend. She savored the sweet taste of her pink lips and moaned as she felt Maura suck on her bottom lip.

They broke the kiss and stood there for a moment, simply staring into each other's eyes. Jane reached her hand up to Maura's face and brushed a stray honey blonde curl off of Maura's face and tucked it behind her ear. "I love you, Maura."

"I love you too, Jane. No one has ever made me feel so special or so loved my whole life. And I would never ask you to give up coffee for the rest of your life. It wouldn't be worth living with you. You are quite grumpy without your coffee." She looked at Jane and tried hard not to crack a smile.

"Maura, you are getting much better at joking. I have been a bad influence on you." She gave her a peck on the lips. "Can we at least order a pizza? I am so hungry. I can have pizza, right? Or is that also on the banished food list?"

"No, pizza will have no affect on her head injury. Although, eating it to excess may have an affect on your health or your waistline."

"Did you just call me fat?" Jane smiled at her.

"I did no such thing. I simply stated that eating too much pizza can make you fat."

"Well, then we will have to eat it sparingly. But right now I could really go for a greasy, cheesy slice of pepperoni. Please. I am sick and I can't have coffee, or beer, or sex. Plleeaassee." Jane pleaded with puppy dog eyes.

"I guess since you are injured we can order pizza. Then we can cuddle on the couch and watch a movie." Maura leaned in and kissed her girlfriend.

* * *

About an hour later the pair were sitting on the couch, cuddled together. Jane laid with her back against the armrest as Maura lay with her head resting on Jane's shoulder. Both women were in a food coma after they had indulged on the pizza. Maura had been surprised at the number of slices Jane was able to devour and laughed. She had remarked that if she knew how many slices Jane would eat when she made her earlier remark about eating to excess, she would have thought twice about ordering it.

The two were now enjoying a movie that Maura had picked out. Jane groaned when Maura begged to choose. She really didn't want to watch another one of Maura's thrilling documentaries about a part of the human anatomy. But Jane was putty in her girlfriend's hands when she pouted her lip.

Jane was surprised when Maura chose a romantic comedy instead of a dull documentary. She would have much preferred some action movie or at least a good explosion, but she would take anything over another movie about the human brain. Plus, she had yet to see this movie so she decided to give it a chance.

As they cuddled and enjoyed the movie, Maura snuggled further into Jane's chest. Just as she did, she felt Jane's breath hitch and heard her sniffle. She looked up and saw that her girlfriend's face was glistening with tears that were now streaming down her face.

Concerned, Maura sat up to question her. "Jane, sweetie, are you ok?"

"What, uh, yeah," Jane said quickly trying to wipe the tears from her eyes. "It must just be the hormone thingy from the concussion."

Maura looked at Jane and then looked back at the TV. She noticed what scene was currently unfolding on the screen and looked back at Jane with the biggest smile on her face. She loved how tough and strong her girlfriend was but she also loved how fragile and soft Jane could be and that she only showed that side to her. "Jane, I know it isn't just your hormone imbalance. Something had to set it off. You are crying at the movie, aren't you? It's ok. I won't tell anyone that you are a big softee. I think it's adorable."

"Fine, you've got me. I was crying at the movie. It's just…well, I mean she loves her. I know she has a husband but she loves her more. She's just too afraid to love her. She's too afraid to be with her because it's different. But they are meant to be together." She started to cry again.

"Just like you were?" Maura smiled at Jane.

Jane looked at the beautiful honey blonde before her that she loved so much. "I just can't image being without you. What if I hadn't talked to Vince? What if I let my fear win? I wouldn't have you. I wouldn't have this life." The tears now flowed uncontrollably.

Maura wrapped her arms around her girlfriend. She knew that the tears were exacerbated by Jane's condition but she hated to see her girlfriend cry. She held her tightly as they continued to watch the movie.

* * *

As the movie ended, Maura could feel the wet tears on her chest. She looked down and saw that Jane was crying once again. Jane noticed her stare and answered before Maura could ask. "I am just so glad that she finally found the balls to be with her. I am so glad she caught her before she went away on vacation." She looked at Maura, who started chuckling. "Oh shut up."

Maura leaned down to kiss her. "It's not very nice to tell me to shut up. But I'll forgive you because you have a brain injury." She kissed her again. "Come on. You need your rest. Let's go to bed." Maura grabbed the hand of her overly emotional girlfriend and led her upstairs.

**A/N 2: Yeah the end was slightly influenced by the movie I was watching. One of my all time favorites. Ten arbitrary points that mean absolutely nothing if you can guess the movie. Hope you enjoyed. **


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Wow. Apparently if I put a question in my author's notes, I get a lot more reviews. Just so you know you were all correct. It was Imagine Me & You. It is a great movie and if you haven't seen it, I totally recommend it. (side note: I am totally in love with Luce in the movie) Anyway here's the next chapter. Hope you guys enjoy it. **

**A/N 2: I want to thank everyone who has reviewed or sent me a PM. I am completely speechless at how awesome they are and how awesome you guys make me feel. As I said when I started, I don't have much confidence in my writing but you all have really made me enjoy writing this. So thank you so much. **

Jane stirred and immediately noticed that the warm, sweet smelling body that had been in her arms as she had fallen asleep was now missing. Still in a sleepy haze and unable to fully open her eyes, Jane smacked her arm down on the bed in order to search out the honey blonde. She missed her warmth against her body and desperately longed to wrap the gorgeous young medical student in her arms. She groaned when she couldn't find her. As she buried her head deep into her pillow, she let out a small whimper of disappointment. As soon as she let out the noise, she heard a small chuckle come from somewhere in the vast room. She popped her head up swiftly and wiped her eyes so that she could see where the offensive noise was coming from. When she finally opened her eyes fully, she saw the source of the chuckle. She wanted to pretend that she was angry at her girlfriend for laughing at her but the moment she fully opened her eyes and spied the stunning woman standing there giggling at her, her mind went blank.

Maura stood just past the foot of the bed in the middle of the immense room. She had already taken her shower, styled her magnificent honey blonde hair, and applied her immaculate makeup. When Jane looked her girlfriend was in the middle of selecting an outfit to wear and changing into it. She stood in the middle of the bedroom, dressed only in a pink lace bra and matching thong. The undergarments seemed to pop against Maura's pale skin and Jane sat in awe of just how gorgeous her girlfriend was. Maura stood there giggling at her girlfriend's attempts to find her and Jane could only think how she looked angelic with her pristine curls and radiant skin. Jane's eyes locked on Maura's ample breasts, which seemed to move in slow motion as she giggled. Before Maura could catch her stare, Jane laid her head back down on her pillow and began to lightly groan as if she were in pain.

The moment that Maura heard Jane groaning, she immediately stopped her laughter and practically leapt across the room to her girlfriend's side on the bed.

"Jane, are you ok? What's wrong? Is it your head?" Maura was frantic, checking all over Jane to ensure that she was ok. Jane opened one eye and gave a quick smirk before wrapping her arms around the blonde, pulling her down on top of her.

"I'm fine, Maur. I just really wanted you back in bed with me." She smiled a huge smile.

"Jane, you really shouldn't do that to me. I seriously thought you might be in pain and …"

Before Maura could finish her sentence Jane pulled her girlfriend into a deep passionate kiss. At first Maura held on to her anger and refused to reciprocate the kiss but she was not able to hold out long. In the matter of seconds, she was leaning into the kiss, deepening the kiss. Maura felt Jane's tongue trace her lips just before requesting entrance. Maura slightly parted her lips and instantly felt Jane's tongue invade her mouth, exploring every inch before meeting Maura's tongue. As they kissed with intense passion, Maura felt Jane's hands roam down her back until they firmly grasped her bare ass. As the hands lightly squeezed, Maura moaned at the sensation. Jane's hands on her bare skin sent waves of arousal throughout her body. After a few long minutes, both women needed to breathe and they parted slightly. Each panted, trying to catch their breath. Maura rested her head on Jane's chest, which was still heaving from the passionate kiss.

With her head to Jane's chest, Maura could hear Jane's heart racing. She began to worry about Jane's heath. "Jane, we really shouldn't be doing that. Your heart is beating very fast and you are most certainly over-exerting yourself."

"But it's been a day. You said I only had to wait a day." Jane whined.

"You know that it hasn't been a full day since the blow to your head. Just because we went to sleep does not mean that a full day has passed." Maura said, rolling her eyes at Jane.

"Ugh, this concussion is really starting to cramp my style." Maura started to laugh at the phrase. Jane shot her a questioning look. "What?"

"I am not really sure what it means to cramp one's style, but the fact that you would blame your style or lack thereof on the concussion is humorous. I hate to tell you Jane but you didn't have much style before the concussion." She continued to giggle.

"Oh you are just so funny, aren't you?" Jane reached down and squeezed Maura's side. "First, I don't see you complaining with what I wear. I seem to remember there are times when you can't keep your hands off of me." Jane said with a smug smile on her face.

"Just because I am extremely attracted to you when you are wearing a tank top and sweats does not mean that I find it particularly stylish." Maura corrected.

"Whatever. 'Cramping my style' is like preventing me from doing what I want or keeping me from something. This concussion is certainly keeping me from something I desperately want." Jane wagged her eyebrows and smiled.

Maura shook her head before quickly kissing her girlfriend. She moved to get of the bed when Jane grabbed her. "Hey, don't go. Just because we can't do anything doesn't mean I don't want you to lay here with me."

Maura sighed. "I would love to stay here with you but I have to go to work. I wasn't the one with the concussion and unfortunately interns don't get many days off. I need to finish getting ready or I am going to be late."

Jane groaned. "But who is going to take are of me?" She whined.

Maura chuckled. "You are 25 years old, Jane. You are perfectly capable of taking care of yourself. Just stay in bed. I will bring you breakfast and I will run home for lunch. If you really can't be alone, I am sure that I can talk your mother into staying with you today." She kissed her and rose so that she could continue to get ready for work.

"No, please don't send her here. I am supposed to be resting." Maura laughed at Jane's quick turn around.

Maura finished getting dressed and then went downstairs to make breakfast for Jane. She knew Jane wouldn't eat anything too healthy like the yogurt she was enjoying for her breakfast so she made her pancakes and some juice. She put the breakfast on a tray and brought them back upstairs where she found Jane sleeping again. She knew that Jane needed her rest but she was afraid that if Jane was left to her own devices, she would most likely make herself a cup of coffee and eat something less healthy than the pancakes that Maura had made. She set the tray with the breakfast down and started to lightly run her fingers through the raven curls.

Jane stirred her head and, with her eyes still closed, starting sniffing the air. She raised her head and a large grin formed on her face. "Mmmm, I smell pancakes." But then Maura noticed Jane smile fall and her eyes open wide. Maura watched as Jane scanned the tray and then slammed her head back on the pillow. "You know, my headache is never going to go away if I don't get some coffee. How am I supposed to wake up without coffee?"

Maura thought it was kind of cute that Jane acted like such a child when she was ill. "Since you aren't supposed to get up but rather should stay in bed and get some sleep, you don't need the coffee." Maura lifted Jane's head up off of the pillow and gave her a quick kiss. "If you really can't sleep you can turn on the TV in here. There really is no reason to get out of bed except to use the restroom. I'll be back at lunch to check on you." Maura leaned in and whispered, "As a small incentive to get you to sleep; the more rest you get, the more likely I will determine that you are ready to return to 'physical exercise'." When Jane heard that she playfully slammed her head back down on the pillow and made a fake snoring sound. Maura burst out laughing and playfully smacked Jane on the shoulder. Jane popped her head up and had the biggest smile on her face. "Eat your breakfast and I will see you at lunch time." Maura gave her girlfriend one last kiss as she sat up to eat and then headed towards downstairs and left for work.

* * *

Maura parked her car and walked into the station. She really wished she could have stayed at home in bed with Jane. She missed being in her arms and knowing that Jane was laying in her bed, curls strewn on her pillows, leaving her scent on her sheets sent a surge of arousal coursing through her body. She wanted to be home, mending Jane's wounds. In all of her clinical internships, Maura had found that she didn't do so well with live patients. They actually scared her. Her fear of the living extended to her personal relationships as well. But Jane was different. She was the first person that Maura felt truly comfortable being around. Jane was the first person that Maura had really loved and the first person that loved Maura for who she was. She hated that she was here while Jane was home, lying in her bed.

But unfortunately, interns didn't get vacation days and there was no way she would be able to lie to Dr. Williams and say she was sick. Maura also didn't want to waste any of the days she had left working in the Medical Examiner's office. She loved it there. She knew that she had found what she was meant to do. It solved her issue of dealing with live patients and she had become very fond of working so closely with the police. She felt a rush when the work that she and Dr. Williams helped find a killer. She felt a rush when what they did allowed them to speak for the dead.

Maura was a little early because she wanted to stop in the café. She wanted to update Angela on Jane's status and ensure the older woman that her daughter was doing quite well. She walked into the café, which was fairly empty. In a few minutes, the café would be bustling with activity, filled with those getting off of the midnight shift and those about to start the morning shift. Maura walked up to the motherly woman who was currently behind the counter. "Good Morning, Angela." Maura said with a wide smile on her face. She really did care deeply for the woman, not only as the mother of the woman she loved but also as a mother figure to her.

"Maura, sweetie, good morning. How are you?" Angela ran around the counter to embrace the young medical student in one of her patented Angela hugs. Maura loved the feeling of Angela's hugs. They made her feel loved. Her mother never gave her such hugs, so Maura cherished each one that the older Italian woman gave her.

"I am doing quite well, Angela. I wanted to come by to keep you updated on Jane's status."

"How is my Janie doing? I wanted to come by yesterday to check on her but then I realized I didn't know exactly where you live and I knew Janie would never give me your address. Maybe I can come by and fix you two girls dinner."

"That would be wonderful. Let me see how Jane is doing when I check on her at lunch and if she is progressing well, we would love to have you come over and cook dinner. Speaking of Jane, she is doing well but she is very stubborn. She doesn't want to follow any of the medical advice I am giving her." Maura said, frustrated.

Angela laughed. "Oh sweetie, I am sorry. She has been that way since she was a child. She hates when anyone tries to take care of her. She was the worst when she was sick because she would keep insisting that she was fine and she would try so hard to keep doing everything she normally did until she would just pass out. Hopefully she will listen to you a little better than she listened to me."

"Well, she refuses to acknowledge the signs and symptoms of her injury and anytime I tell her that she needs to refrain from something or take it easy, she simply whines. So I would say that she doesn't listen to me anymore than she listened to you." Maura smiled and looked at Angela, thinking that they were bonding over the stubborn woman that they both loved. But she was shocked when she looked up at Angela's face and saw only worry.

"What signs and symptoms is she showing, Maura? I thought she was doing well. Is she going to be ok?" Angela was visibly worried about her eldest child. Maura felt bad because she really didn't mean to upset Angela.

"Oh Angela, please don't worry. She is just showing typical signs of a mild concussion. It is nothing to worry about. For example, she is slightly emotional and more fatigued than usual." Maura's tone was calm and reassuring.

Angela seemed to calm down. "Well, that doesn't sound too bad. It just sounds like she is crying and sleeping a little more. Is there anything else?"

Maura suddenly got nervous. She really didn't see this conversation going this way. She thought Angela would be satisfied when she gave a brief overview of Jane's symptoms. But Angela was asking for more. Maura couldn't lie but she really didn't want to discuss with her girlfriend's mom about how her daughter's sex drive had drastically increased. Maura had no problem talking about sex. She was a medical student and she was quite versed in the benefits of sexual intercourse. But she was not entirely comfortable talking to her girlfriend's mother, who less than a week ago had had a less than positive reaction to Maura kissing her daughter, about how she had to fight her daughter to stop her from dipping her hands inside her shorts.

"Well…um…she is exhibiting signs of a slight hormone imbalance." Maura was trying her hardest to word her answers so that she was not lying but she was answering Angela's questions.

Angela could see that Maura had begun to fidget and her skin became flush. She started to worry about what Maura was hiding. "What signs are those, Maura?"

Maura realized she was just digging herself deeper. She realized she had no choice but to say what she had been dreading and just hope that Angela wouldn't react too negatively. "Angela, it is very common for those suffering from a brain injury to have a temporary imbalance in hormones which may lead to changes in their sex drive." Maura looked up at Angela and waited for her reaction. Angela had a blank look on her face as she let the words that Maura had uttered seep in.

"Maura, are you telling me that this concussion has caused my daughter to act like a horny teenager?"

Maura was bright red. She knew Jane would be horrified to know that Maura was having this conversation with her mother. "Yes, Angela. Jane is showing an increase in her sex drive. But I assure you that I am making sure that Jane does not participate in any activities that would cause her to exert herself, as it may cause further injury." Maura blurted out quickly. She couldn't look Angela in the eye. She really hoped that Angela was not angry with her. She knew Angela was accepting of their relationship, but it was very different to hear about your daughter lusting after and craving the body of her girlfriend.

Finally, Maura looked up at Angela to see she still had her sweet smile painted on her face. "Maura, sweetie, don't worry so much. I appreciate that my Janie has a bright 'almost' doctor to take care of her and look out for her best interests while she is in this condition." Angela pulled her into another hug and Maura was instantly relieved. This woman really felt like the maternal figure that Maura had always longed for. "Well, Maura you better get down to the morgue. I wouldn't want you to be late because you were talking to me. Let me grab you a cup of tea to take with you." Angela ran off to grab Maura a cup of tea. Maura stood there thinking about how lucky she had been in the past few weeks. She never had a close family or someone that she loved as much as her girlfriend. Now not only did she have a girlfriend that she couldn't imagine her life without, but she now had people in her life that she considered family. They were so different from her own family. They were warm and they cared deeply for each other and for her. They accepted her like no one else ever had. Just thinking about it caused her eyes to mist.

Angela came running back with Maura's tea. She gave her one last Angela hug. "Come by before you go to check on Jane and I will have a lunch ready for you both to take with you." Maura thanked Angela and walked towards the elevator so she could make her way to the morgue.

**A/N 3: I wonder if Jane got plenty of rest so she can get the ok to regain "physical activity" ;). Hope you guys enjoyed. And hopefully there are no horrible grammer mistakes but knowing me there probably are :).**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: So I listened to the reviews and I hope this chapter does not disappoint. You guys know how I feel about these types of chapters. So enjoy. **

**A/N 2: The Bruins score in this chapter was actually the score last night. Go Bruins! :)**

The morning crawled by and Maura was miserable. Dr. Williams had to go upstate to handle an issue that arose in the office of a subordinate medical examiner, which left Maura alone to deal with Dr. Pike. He was nowhere near as bad as he was on the first day that Maura had met him, most likely because he knew that if word got back to Dr. Williams that he had treated Maura poorly, she would make sure he was transferred. But he was still very rude when he talked to her and for most of the morning just gave her busy work to do. For some reason he had a horrible habit of rearranging everything in the lab, claiming that his system was much more efficient and he loved to have Maura do the actual work.

Every time Maura heard Dr. Pike's voice, she cringed. She didn't mind so much when he would make her do some menial task like file or organize because it meant he wasn't talking to her. But every now and then he would seek her out just to complain about the way she was doing something. Maura thought that it was quite absurd the way that Pike would seek her out like he did. She had dealt with some doctors during her clinicals that loved to yell at the med students, but never a resident only a year or two out of school and never for some of the trivial things that Pike yelled at her for.

Finally, after what seemed like days had passed, the clock struck noon. Maura informed Pike that she was leaving the station for lunch and would be back. He grumbled something about how he never took lunch breaks when he was a med student, but Maura was in such a hurry to get out and go home to check on Jane that she was at the elevator before she really heard anything. As she headed towards the front door she remembered to swing by the café to pick up lunch from Angela.

The café was busy because it was lunch and people who were about to go on the noon shift were trying to grab lunch quickly before roll call. Being in the café at lunch reminded Maura of the events that had occurred the day before, which made her think about how much she wanted to get home to Jane. Although a line had formed at the counter, Angela waived Maura up to the front.

"I know you don't have much time sweetie so I had this ready for when you got here. Now go home and check on my Janie. Give her a big hug for me. If you have time stop by on your way back to the morgue and let me know about dinner." Angela gave Maura a big hug and handed her a bag of food.

Maura quickly thanked the woman, ran out of the café, and through the front doors. She didn't want to be rude but she wanted to spend as much time with her girlfriend as possible. Maura was still in her scrubs because she didn't want to waste the time changing, so she was able to sprint to her car. She hopped in and sped towards her house. She drove at a speed that she normally wouldn't dare approach. She knew it was reckless and dangerous but after the morning she had she needed to spend the time with Jane. She pulled her car into her driveway and practically flew to the front door. She hurried upstairs and stopped short of her bedroom door to catch her breath. She could hear the TV on in her room and sighed. She was hoping that Jane was sleeping but she should have known that the stubborn police officer wouldn't listen to her requests that she attempt to rest.

Maura opened the door to her bedroom, half expecting the striking Italian to be propped up in bed, drinking a large cup of coffee and eating a doughnut or some other unhealthy snack. But as she walked in she noticed that her girlfriend was passed out, sprawled across Maura's large bed, her dark curls covering the pillow beneath her. Maura couldn't help but feel immensely aroused at the site of Jane in this state. Her lanky, muscular form lie so calm, so vulnerable. Maura loved watching her sleep. There lied her girlfriend and she was the only one that was able to see this side of the tough Italian cop.

While she could watch Jane sleep all day, she only had about 35 minutes until she had to go back to work and she didn't want to waste anymore time. If she had to spend the afternoon listening to Dr. Pike tell her how she had filed something wrong and tell her how when he was in medical school, he was such a hard worker and much more dedicated than she was, she would need to spend all of the time that she had until she left in Jane's arms.

Maura took off her jacket, kicked off her shoes, and carefully climbed into bed next to her slumbering girlfriend. As she lay there breathing in the scent of lavender and something that could only be described as essence of Jane, she felt the familiar feeling she got any time she was that close to Jane. It was like a surge of electricity down her body and straight to her center. She knew Jane needed rest but really it was a mild concussion and she had slept for almost twenty hours since the incident. In Maura's mind, that was plenty. She needed to feel Jane's hands all over her body.

Maura wanted to wake Jane gently, but she couldn't waste too much time. They would already be rushed. Thirty-five minutes really wasn't enough time for everything Maura wanted. _Strike that, thirty-two minutes. No more time to waste. _Maura needed to get to work waking her sleeping beauty. She slowly pulled back the comforter that was covering Jane, lifting it with such ease that she didn't wake her. Maura's breath hitched. There was just something about her gorgeous girlfriend wearing a simple tank top and sweat pants that turned Maura on like no other outfit. Of course Jane looked stunning in her black pants and a button up shirt like the first day that Maura had seen her in the bar, but that simple outfit made her crave her girlfriend.

Maura straddled Jane's waist. She hovered just above the sleeping woman so that she didn't wake her before she was ready to. She quickly lifted her own shirt over her head and with one quick movement unhooked the bra that she was wearing. She threw both across the room. She hated to leave a mess anywhere. That was more of a Jane thing to do. But she wasn't about to dismount just to gingerly place her clothes on the chair. She lowered herself so that she was resting on top of Jane's hips and leaned forward so that her lips could connect her with the warm skin of Jane's neck. She began to kiss and suck at the skin there. She continued to move up the column of her girlfriend's neck until she heard a moan coming from beneath her. She felt two strong arms wrap around her and then felt two strong hands began to stroke her back. Suddenly the hands froze before quickly feeling the area of Maura's back that should have been covered by her bra.

* * *

The last thing Jane remembered before falling asleep was turning on the TV in Maura's room and changing the channel to catch sports highlights from the previous night. She had finished the delicious pancakes that Maura had made for her and was feeling full and happy. She laid her head so that it sunk into the pillow. She reveled in the feel of Maura's luxurious, silky sheets. They were so much better than her own itchy, cheap set that she bought simply because they were the cheapest set she came across. She had spent every night that she wasn't working in this bed and really didn't know if she could ever go back to her much smaller double bed and low thread count sheets. The feel of the bed was lulling her to sleep. Just as she saw the score of the Bruins 2-0 shutout, she felt her eyelids become heavy and she drifted off to sleep.

She didn't know if she had woken up or if she was in the middle of an amazing dream. She couldn't see because she refused to open her eyes but she suddenly felt a light weight on top of hips. She started to feel the warm, wet lips that had to be Maura's make their way up her neck, kissing and sucking as they went. This had to be a dream. Just a few hours ago, Maura had refused her advances, claiming that she needed rest and they couldn't get too physical. This had to be a dream because there was no way Maura had changed her mind so quickly. But if this was a dream, Jane was going to enjoy it. She wrapped her arms around the body on top of hers before she started to slowly run her hands over the silky skin on the back. Suddenly, she stopped her hands from roaming. Something was missing. She searched the body for the article of clothing that should be there but found nothing but smooth skin.

Jane's eyes shot open and she stared up at the topless goddess lying on top of her. Maura had halted her assault on Jane's neck and sat up so that Jane found herself staring up at the breasts she often dreamed about. She didn't know if this was some kind of test to determine if she had the will power to hold back since Maura had banned sex during her recovery, but if it was, this was one test Jane would most certainly fail. She couldn't resist when she was face to face with the masterpiece in front of her. From deep inside, Jane finally found the voice that escaped her. "Maur, what are you doing? I thought we discussed this. You have to behave if you want me to behave."

Maura looked down at Jane with a wicked smile. She lowered her head to meet Jane's ear and whispered, "But Jane, I really don't want you to behave."

That was enough for Jane. Her hands shot up and immediately cupped the most perfect breasts. Slowly she ran her thumbs lightly over Maura's nipples, feeling them harden under her touch. She was slowly savoring the feel when she heard a moan escape from Maura's lips. Then she heard the sweet voice of her aroused girlfriend, "Jane, please don't think that I am not enjoying this slow moving pace. But I have to be back at work in…" She quickly glanced over at the alarm clock on her bedside table, "thirty-seven minutes, which means I need to leave here in twenty-seven. So as much as I am enjoying this, we can be slow later. Right now I really just need you to touch me."

The words dripped out of Maura's mouth like honey and Jane could instantly feel her growing arousal soaking her boy shorts. Jane's eyes went wide and her heart beat faster than she could recall it ever beating. "Your wish is my command, sweetheart."

Before Maura could even register the words that Jane had uttered she felt herself being picked. In one swift movement Jane lifted the topless medical student up and over and was quickly on top of the blonde. She crashed her lips against her girlfriend's with such passionate force that Maura felt the wind leave her lungs the instant they met. This was not the same timid, nervous Jane that Maura had been with the first time they were together. This Jane was confident and passionate. She was hungry and wild. Her chocolate eyes were filled with lust and Maura shivered at the site of them.

Jane looked down at Maura and grinned a mischievous grin. Suddenly, Jane dropped her head, quickly took one of Maura's hard nipples into her mouth, and began to suck on the protruding nub. Maura released a loud groan as the pressure edged just on the side of a pleasurable ache. Jane released it and attacked the other nipple with the same intensity. Maura was sure that she was going to climax from this act alone, as she had never felt the amount of pleasure that was coursing through her body due to this act.

As Jane released the second nipple, she began kissing down Maura's torso until she came to the drawstring of Maura's scrub bottoms. It took seconds for Jane to quickly untie the pants and yank them, along with the lacy thong that Jane had eyed that morning, off, leaving a bare Maura lying on the bed. Jane took a moment to marvel at the exquisite creature lying before her, when Maura let out a whimper and called her name, begging her to return.

Jane crept back on the bed and found her way between Maura's legs. She gently took her hands and spread Maura's legs far enough that her sex was on full display in front of Jane. She moved slowly. Suddenly confident Jane had run head first into nervous Jane. She wanted to make Maura feel just the way she did the first night they were together. She wanted to taste Maura and send her over the edge using her mouth. Although she knew they didn't have that much time before Maura had to go to work, Jane really didn't want to rush this. She eased her way in between Maura's open legs and she felt Maura squirm, wanting to feel Jane's touch.

Jane swiped her tongue through Maura's wet sex and got her first taste of the woman she loved. She couldn't describe it but she knew she wanted more. She dove back in, swiping her tongue the length of Maura's sex once more. She stopped when her tongue met the swollen bundle of nerves and she felt Maura twitch when she hit it. She wrapped her lips around it applied just enough pressure to make Maura moan and groan. She circled her tongue around the bundle and began to flick and lick the nub.

Maura's breathing had become labored. She felt as if her entire body was going to give out under the movements of Jane's tongue. She tried hard to vocalize to Jane how amazing she felt, but every time she could only manage a moan or a simple phrase like "Oh God!" or "Oh Jane". Finally she pooled all of her remaining strength and simply husked out, "Inside." Just like that, Jane complied and thrust two fingers into Maura while she continued the movement of her tongue on Maura's clit. As she thrust inside, she felt the smooth walls tighten around her fingers and Maura bucked at each flick and thrust.

Just when Maura felt that she was going to burst if she had go any longer, she felt her body tense and her orgasm crashed into her like nothing she had ever felt. Jane slowly continued her movements as Maura rode out the intensity of her climax until she felt Maura's body drop and heard the panting that escaped as Maura tried to regain herself. Jane slowly removed her fingers and slowly crawled up to where Maura lay. She wrapped her arms around her girlfriend who was frozen in ecstasy. She pulled her in tight and kissed the stunning honey blonde on her forehead. "You are so amazing. I am lucky to have you in my life. I love you with all of my heart, Maura."

"I-I…love…" Maura was having trouble finishing but Jane knew what she was trying to say.

"I know, Maur."

* * *

After a few moments passed, Maura was finally able to compose herself. She was lying naked, wrapped in Jane's arms when she realized that Jane was still fully clothed. She then craned her head to spy the clock at her bedside and noticed that she was already five minutes late and needed to go back to work. "Jane, I am so sorry. You made me feel so good and I don't have time to reciprocate. I am so sorry." Maura's eyes were glassy and Jane could hear the sadness in her voice.

"Maura, don't be upset. I wanted to do this. You will just have to owe me one." Jane kissed Maura gently. Maura smiled and hurriedly leapt out of bed. She grabbed her clothes and ran into the bathroom. She emerged a few minutes later, dressed and ready to leave. She ran over to the bed where Jane was lying and gave her a quick kiss.

"I'll see you tonight." And with that, Maura ran out to her car and headed back to work.

* * *

As Maura ran in the front doors of the precinct, the smile on her face couldn't have been any larger. As she ran by the café, Angela caught her before she could reach the elevators. "So Maura, how's my baby? Can I come over and make you dinner tonight?"

Maura smiled even bigger and laughed internally when she responded, "She is quite well, Angela. We would love for you to come over tonight. I will stop by when I leave and give you my address. I hate to be rude but I am already running very late." She entered the elevator and pushed the button for the morgue. She knew when she got there, Dr. Pike would spend the rest of the afternoon berating her for her tardiness. But she didn't care. Not even Pike could get her down after the lunch hour she just had.

**A/N 3: I hope that was ok. I get so nervous writing chapters like this. I wanted Jane to show she was more confident but still a sweetie. So I hope everyone enjoyed. Let me know. Your reviews make me smile. **


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: Just kind of a fun little chapter. Thank you to everyone for the great reviews on the last chapter. I just get uncomfortable writing chapters like that sometimes. You all are so supportive and I totally love all of you. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and I promise there will be some cute fluffy stuff coming up as well as some fun plot points. So enjoy and remember reviews/follows/favorites make me happy. **

Maura barely registered the rest of the day. It simply seemed to fly by. Her lunch break with Jane replayed over and over in her mind. Whenever Pike would come to say something rude or mean to her, she was able to block it out with the memory of her girlfriend between her legs. She already owed Jane for defending her honor against Thomas, but after what she had done at lunch, Maura was afraid she would never be able to repay her girlfriend properly. But she was looking forward to trying when she got home. She thought about how they would probably have to grab something to eat quickly, since they had both missed lunch, before returning to their previous activities. She was wracking her mind, trying to think of things that would be quick and easy to fix for dinner so they wouldn't waste any time, when another scene from Maura's lunch hour danced across her thoughts. That scene greatly diminished the euphoric smile that painted Maura's face.

Maura suddenly remembered that she had invited Jane's mother over to her house for dinner. That not only put a damper in her plans for the evening, but she knew that Jane was going to be less than ecstatic. Maura had to run out of the house at lunch, leaving Jane unsatisfied and Maura knew that with Jane's heightened sex drive, she would be craving reciprocation all afternoon. Jane was not going to be happy that their time together would be delayed because her mother was coming over. As much as Maura loved Angela, she knew the woman loved to chat and question every aspect of her daughter's life, which led her to believe that Angela's visit would be anything but short.

Maura thought that maybe she would be able to politely rescind her invitation. But she was sure that that would require a lie, something that Maura was unable to do. _No_, she thought to herself, _there is no way out of this. I will just have to break the news to Jane that she will have to endure a night dealing with her mother before I have the chance to thank her properly for the past few days. _She knew Jane was not going to be happy but there was nothing she could do about it now. If she tried to cancel the plans she had made with Angela, she would break the Italian mother's heart, and that was not something she could deal with. Maura would just have to put up with grumpy Jane and make it up to her later.

Maura finished her work for the day and left, barely uttering so much as a goodbye to Pike. She took the elevator up to the lobby and walked to the café. Angela stood there, wiping the counter. She looked up from the counter and saw Maura approaching. She stepped around to give her a big hug. After a little bit of small talk, Maura gave Angela her address and Angela informed her she would be over as soon as she went to the store to pick up a few things. Maura thought that that would give her just enough time to break the news to her girlfriend and calm her down before Angela arrived. She walked to her car and drove home, this time obeying the proper speed limit.

* * *

Maura walked in her front door, expecting Jane to be upstairs sleeping, just like when she had come home at lunch. What she didn't expect to see is the multitude of lit candles and a barely dressed Jane standing in front of her, holding a glass of wine. The site of Jane stopped Maura dead in her tracks. She stood motionless and unable to make the slightest sound as her eyes moved slowly over the body of her girlfriend. They started at the Italians bare feet standing still on the hardwood floor of Maura's living room. Her eyes slowly made their way up the long, toned, olive legs until they hit the simple boy shorts that, on Jane, were sexier than any intricate or lacy item of clothing that Maura had ever seen in the most expensive lingerie shop in Paris. Her eyes ventured upward and she was met with the toned, muscular abdomen that was only partially covered by the small spaghetti strapped tank top that Maura recognized as the one she had lent Jane the night that Jane had first called Maura her girlfriend. Maura thought about how amazed she was that Jane ate the way she did and still was able to have the abs of some mythological Greek god she had read about.

An intense waive of arousal struck Maura's core as her eyes slowly lingered up to Jane's magnificent breasts that were perfectly framed by the small shirt. Maura felt her heart race as her eyes met with the tops of Jane's breasts that heaved with every breath she took. Her eyes traced the muscular biceps, up to strong shoulders, and up to the neck that Maura felt her lips drawn to as if they were magnets. Those dark raven curls seemed even more wild and unruly, which made them so much sexier in Maura's mind. Then she gazed upon those lips that she wanted kiss every day for the rest of her life. It seemed like decades had passed since her eyes first began their journey along the terrain of Jane, but finally they landed on their destination, her girlfriend's deep chocolate eyes that were dark with lust.

Maura was unable to form sentences. Her genius brain did not stand a chance when confronted with the image of the half naked Jane Rizzoli. "I…uh…we…"

Without uttering a word, Jane beckoned Maura over to her using a finger. As if on autopilot, Maura stumbled straight to where Jane stood and took the wine glass that Jane extended to her. Completely out of character for her, Maura took a big gulp of the dry Malbec, hoping to swallow the lump that had taken up residence in her throat since the moment she walked in her door. She knew there was something that she needed to talk to Jane about but the only thought she had running through her brain was how lucky she was that the goddess before her loved her and all the things that she wanted to do to the perfect specimen in front of her.

Jane put her hands around Maura's waist and pulled her towards the kitchen. She grabbed the wine glass out of the honey blonde's hand and set it on the counter. She pulled her girlfriend into her and spoke with her raspy low voice, "We didn't really get to finish what we started at lunch. I believe someone still owes me one..." She gave Maura a sly smile before leaning in to passionately meet her girlfriend's lips. She wrapped her arms around tight before grasping Maura from behind and quickly lifting her up on the counter. "…but I wouldn't be opposed to you owing me two."

Jane's hands started roaming over Maura's body and her lips found a spot just below Maura's ear that drove her crazy. Maura knew she needed to stop this but there was a disconnect between her brain and her vocal chords. She also didn't remember why she was supposed to stop something that felt so wonderful, so natural. She moaned as she felt Jane's tongue invade her mouth. She was completely lost in all that was Jane. She was drawn in by the enticing smell and electrifying touch of the radiant Italian. She was so lost she didn't notice when her doorbell rang throughout her house.

The doorbell rang a few times before the doorknob jiggled. Maura had been so distracted by the sight of Jane when she entered the house that she had forgotten to lock the door. When the party on the other side of the door jiggled the handle, they found the door opened with ease. "Maura…Janie…" called the voice of the sweet, Italian woman.

Jane's eyes grew wide. She would know that voice anywhere. Any minute the older woman would round the corner and appear in the doorway of the kitchen to see the two women in their current situation. Any moment her mother would see Jane standing in her underwear with Maura propped up on the counter. Jane could just hear the famous "Jane Clementine Rizzoli" yell echo through Maura's kitchen. _What is she doing here? What makes her think she can just barge in Maura's home? Why haven't I moved to cover myself yet?_ Jane knew she should take off in a sprint to try and hide from her mother but she was fastened to the spot she stood on. All she could do was look down into Maura's wide hazel eyes, hoping that Maura had recently picked up the talent to read her mind.

Suddenly, it flashed in Maura's mind what she was supposed to tell Jane. _How could I forget that Angela was coming over? How could I be so stupid not to lock the door? How could I be so entranced by this tall Italian that I have allowed us to be in the compromising position when I knew her mother was coming here to fix us dinner? Oh my gosh, she is not going to want to fix dinner in this kitchen if she sees me up here. I will never be able to look Angela in the eyes again. _Maura looked back at Jane with a look that hoped would say it all. She tried to convey "I'm sorry" and "We are about to get caught by your mother _again._"

Quickly, Maura's brain snapped out of its daze and went to work trying to figure out what the pair could do to try and save face in front of Angela. She knew that if Jane made a break for the stairs, she would run right across Angela's line of sight. They had to try and hide what they were about to do until Maura could distract Angela long enough for Jane to make her escape. In a matter of seconds, Maura had literally jumped off the counter and pulled Jane around to the far side of the island. It was high enough that it came up to the middle of Jane's stomach and was able to cover the fact that Jane wasn't wearing pants. Just as Maura pulled the stunned Jane around the island, Angela walked in the kitchen.

"Oh, here you girls are. I rang the doorbell but no one answered. I hope it's ok that I just came in. The door was unlocked. You probably shouldn't leave it like that Maura. It's really not safe." Angela spoke as she set two grocery bags on the island.

Jane looked at Maura with a half playful/ half "what the hell" look and spoke through clenched teeth, "Yeah Maur, you really need to remember to lock the door. You never know who might walk in."

Maura looked at her with an "I'm so sorry" look. "Oh yes Angela. Sometimes I just am so forgetful."

"I just don't want either of my girls hurt." Angela turned around to face the two girls. She eyed the shirt Jane was wearing and made a disapproving face. "Janie, that shirt is not quite appropriate for dinner."

Jane panicked for a second before quickly saying, "Oh yeah. Sorry ma. I just got out of bed to welcome Maura home and I'm still in my pajamas." Once again through clenched teeth she looked at Maura and spoke, "No one told me you were coming over for dinner." Jane turned back to her mother. "I'll go upstairs right now and change."

"Take your time sweetie. I am just going to start the ziti." Angela turned back around to face the counter. When she did Maura motioned for Jane to run upstairs. Jane took off, heading for the stairs. Maura smiled as she caught the long, olive legs carry her sexy Italian out of the room. Maura let out a small sigh, thankful that they had escaped the awkward situation.

Maura turned back towards Angela to find the Italian mother looking at her. She jumped slightly, completely caught off guard. "I'm sorry, Angela. Sometimes I am a little jumpy. Is there something I can help you with?"

"Oh yes, Maura, I was just wondering where you keep your kitchen cleanser." Angela said simply.

Taken aback slightly, Maura looked at Angela before slowly moving to grab her kitchen cleanser in the cabinet. She was worried that Angela was questioning her cleanliness. She took pride in her cleanliness and it hurt slightly that Angela was insisting on cleaning her kitchen. But then she thought that maybe this was a ritual for Angela to clean the surface she was going to be using to prepare the meal, which Maura completely understood.

As if she was able to read Maura's mind, Angela answered the questions going through Maura's thoughts.

"Sweetie, I know I caught you two off guard so I figured that you and my daughter did not have time to clean up after enjoying yourselves in here. I just wanted to make sure everything was clean before I started preparing dinner on your counter," Angela said very simply.

Maura's eyes widened and, although she knew it was physically impossibly, felt like her jaw hit the floor. She didn't know what to say. "Angela, I…I… How did you know?"

Angela let out a small chuckle. "Maura, you were in the kitchen and didn't hear the doorbell ringing. When I walked in there were candles burning. My daughter was wearing a shirt that was highly inappropriate to be wearing around any sort of company. Your face was flushed and you were breathing heavily when I came in the kitchen. And lastly, I am pretty sure I just saw my daughter run out of here with no pants on. I may not be a detective like my husband, but I'm not blind." Maura's face turned bright red. Angela noticed the embarrassed look on the young woman's face. She walked over to her and put her arm around her.

"Sweetie, don't be embarrassed. It is perfectly natural for two adults that are in a relationship to enjoy each other. You are both consenting adults and you are in a committed relationship. Just because my daughter isn't the most open person talking about sex doesn't mean that I can't have a frank conversation about it. I am still a woman. If you ever have anything you want to talk about, you should never feel too embarrassed to come talk to me." Angela gave her a big hug.

Relieved at Angela's reaction, Maura finally smiles. "Thank you Angela. I appreciate the gesture. Before Jane, I never had anyone to talk to about my issues. Now I have two people and they just happen to be mother and daughter."

"Maura, you are a very special young woman and I am so happy my Janie found you. I think you will be a great influence on her. I knew from the first time I saw you in the café that you were a great person. You are like another daughter to me. And you let me know if that rude daughter of mine ever treats you badly so I can smack her in the head." She gave Maura another tight hug and Maura felt very loved. "Now, why don't you run upstairs and hurry Jane along while I finish making dinner."

* * *

Maura walked into her bedroom to find Jane sitting on the edge of the bed. She had put on a pair of jeans and an old BPD t-shirt that she had brought over earlier in the week. She sat with her head in her hands, running her fingers through her hair. Maura walked up to her obviously distraught girlfriend. She crawled on to the bed next to Jane and started rubbing her back. "Hey baby, what's wrong?"

"Maur, my mom was very close to catching us…well, you know. I didn't even know she knew where you lived and she just bursts in. I don't even want to think what she would've walked in on if she were a little bit later. She probably would flip out on us and I would never be able to look her in the eyes again."

"Well Jane, I hate to tell you this but she did kind of catch us. She told me downstairs that she knew what we were doing when she walked in." Maura chuckled.

Jane picked up her head and snapped it to look at Maura. "Maur, this isn't funny. Fuck, is she pissed? Oh shit. Shit, shit, shit."

Maura smacked Jane's arm. "Language. No she isn't pissed. Jane, you are twenty-five and in a committed relationship with someone who loves you very much. I am sure your mother has no problems with you engaging in intercourse."

"Please don't ever use my mother and intercourse in the same sentence."

Maura laughed. "Fine, I promise. Now we really should get downstairs to eat before your mother thinks we are up here engaged in coitus."

"Maur, saying coitus doesn't make it any better." She gives her giggling girlfriend a passionate kiss before getting up and extending a hand to her. They head towards the door when Jane stops abruptly. "Hey babe, why is my mom at your house?"

Maura's smile falls slightly. "I am so sorry Jane. I invited her over and I wanted to tell you as soon as I got home, but when I saw you my mind just went blank." She leaned in and whispered, "You are quite sexy in that shirt of mine." She kissed her hard and deep.

"Well, I will remember that for later tonight. But Maur, you totally owe me," she said with a smirk before leading them downstairs.

**A/N 2: So I hope you liked that. I just love Angela barging in all the time. Reminds me of my mom. Let me know what you think. Also I am thinking about starting another story soon (don't worry I have a lot more to add to this one) and I welcome any suggestions. Just shoot me a PM if there is something you would like to see. **


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: Sorry this took so long to get out. I was out of town this weekend and it was hard to find time to write. Hopefully you all enjoy this chapter. Let me know. Not 100% sure of this one. Please forgive any blatant mistakes. Thank you for all the reviews/ follows/favorites. They make me feel really good. You all say some great things. Enjoy.**

Jane was still smiling as she descended the stairs holding Maura's hand. But as she hit the bottom stair and the strong smell of the garlic and marinara that seemed to be a staple of her diet growing up hit her nose, her face began to grow hot. Her brain would always tie that smell to her mother and with what Maura had told her upstairs, she knew that this would be an awkward dinner seeing as how her mother knew why she had run upstairs. Jane wasn't sure she was going to be able to look her mom in the face. She was so embarrassed that her mother had been seconds away from walking in on her with the most perfect legs wrapped around her waist while for the second time that day she brought her gorgeous girlfriend to her sweet release and worse, her mother knew it. Jane felt her face flush at the thought of what she and Maura were about to do. _Later, Jane. Later. _

Jane really didn't know what had come over her. Just a few days prior she was telling Maura that she wanted to take it slow because she wasn't ready to take their relationship to that level. But now she couldn't get enough. She loved this woman and wanted to spend every moment showing her how much she loved her. She wanted to be as close to Maura as possible. She was sure that Maura would simply say that her feelings were a side effect of her concussion but Jane knew that this was different. _Last night was definitely caused by the hormonal shift, but this isn't the same. Last night, all I could think about was having sex with Maura. But now I just want to hold her in my arms and never let go. I want her to feel safe and happy. All I want to do for the rest of my life is to find different ways to please Maura Isles. _

Jane had a goofy smile stretched across her face when she walked in the kitchen due to her thoughts of Maura. She walked over to where her mother was cooking dinner, Maura's hand still clutched in hers, still displaying that goofy grin. Angela spun around to greet her daughter and her girlfriend when she noticed the grin spread across her daughter's face. The Italian mother looked at her daughter, then at Maura, then back at her daughter. Angela smiled. "Jane, dinner won't be ready for about thirty minutes. If you two want to want to go back upstairs, you still have some time."

Angela's words snapped Jane from her daydream of Maura. She shook her head. "What? What are you talking abou…? MA! Stop right now. We weren't doing what you think we were doing up there. I was just changing. And We're. Not. Talking. About. This." Jane's smile was quickly wiped from her face and replaced with a mixture of anger and embarrassment.

Angela walked towards Jane and made a move to hug her daughter. Jane stepped back. She was never big on her mother's hugs, or anyone's hugs except for Maura's, but she really wasn't in the mood for one when her mom was butting into her personal life. "Ma, not now. I…I am just going to watch some game." Jane stomped off and dropped down on Maura's couch. She grabbed the remote and began frantically flipping through the channels until she finally gave up trying to find a game and settled on sports highlights. Maura looked over at Angela and shrugged before walking over to the couch. She sat down next to Jane and snuggled into her side. Jane wrapped her arm around her and kissed her on the forehead before returning her attention back to the TV. They sat there quietly for a few minutes.

Maura felt that she had to say something to clear the tension that Jane was obviously still holding on to. "Jane, you know your mother is just trying to be supportive. She wants to be a part of your life so she is trying to show an interest." She looked up and smiled at Jane but all that was returned was the icy stare of her obviously upset girlfriend.

"Maur, she is just trying to butt in. She knows that I don't want to talk about any of that but she keeps insisting. Why doesn't she get the hint that I don't need her intruding into every aspect of my life?" Jane huffed. She loved her mother but she didn't know why she was always sticking her nose in Jane's business.

Maura sat up quickly. Jane looked at her and noticed the upset look on her face. She wondered exactly what she had said that was upsetting Maura so much. She was doing what she usually did when her mother was being intrusive in her life. She reached her hand out to touch Maura's cheek, but Maura quickly pulled away. Jane was worried. She really didn't want Maura angry with her. "Babe, what's wrong? Did I do something?"

Maura was angry. She really didn't care for the way Jane acted towards Angela. She had to admit that the older woman was pushy and intrusive but she only did so because she was a caring, loving parent. Maura would have given anything to have a parent who acted liked they cared even half as much as Angela did for her children. "You know, Jane, you are very lucky to have a parent that cares enough about you to inquire into your life. Some people are not so lucky. There are some parents who could care less about the lives of their children. Maybe you should think about that before you treat your mother the way you do." Maura could feel the tears threatening. She really didn't want Jane or Angela to see her cry at that moment. "Excuse me." Maura quickly got up from the couch and hurriedly walked to the downstairs bathroom.

* * *

For a few moments, Jane sat in silence. She was completely caught off guard when Maura had practically yelled at her. One minute she was complaining about her "hover mother" and the next minute Maura was seconds away from taking her head off. And then she ran out of the room. _What did I say? Why was she so upset? Was she about to cry? Man, I must have really messed up. _Jane stood up from the couch. She was really worried because the last thing she wanted to do was upset Maura. In the short time she had been with Maura, she had yet to see her as upset as she had just witnessed. She had never even heard Maura use that tone or hear such rage in her voice.

Jane wasn't exactly sure what to do. She didn't know what upset Maura so she really wasn't sure how to make things right. All she knew was that she really couldn't just sit there. She began to pace around the living room. Angela poked her head out of the kitchen just as Jane was walked by. "What just happened?"

"I don't know, ma. We were just sitting on the couch talking and Maura flipped out on me. She yelled and ran off to the bathroom. I really don't know what I did to her." Jane said to her mother.

Angela could hear the concern in her daughter's voice. She could tell from their interaction with each other that the two women truly loved each other. She knew that her daughter was stubborn and sometimes didn't think before she said things. "Janie, you need to go in there and talk to her. You will never be able to fix this if you don't know what needs to be fixed. Listen to her. Put yourself in her shoes. Don't be stubborn, bull-headed Jane Rizzoli."

Jane gave her mother a quick hug and Angela knew how big it was for Jane to initiate a hug. It was her stubborn way of saying "Thanks" and "I love you" without having to utter the words. After 25 years of dealing with her daughter, Angela rarely needed her child to say a thing to know exactly what Jane wanted to tell her. She knew it was difficult for Jane to thank her, so she never pushed for more than Jane was willing to give.

When Jane pulled away from her mother, she simply nodded her head and walked towards the bathroom.

* * *

Maura stood in the bathroom and stared at the mirror. Tears threatened her eyes but she refused to let them fall. She thought that maybe she had overreacted with Jane. She didn't mean to blow up at her, but it made her angry that Jane didn't appreciate her mother. Angela acted the way she did because she truly cared about Jane. She wanted to be involved in her life. Maura wished that she had just one person in her life that cared as Angela did for Jane. Jane had so many people in her life that loved her and cared for her and Maura had no one. Finally, all the tears that she had been trying to hold back fell freely.

Just as the tears streamed down Maura's face, she heard a small knock on the bathroom door. "Maur, baby, please open the door. Please talk to me."

Maura frantically tried to wipe away her tears before she slowly cracked open the door, allowing Jane to slip inside. Jane stepped inside the bathroom and shut the door behind her. What she saw when she entered the room broke her heart. She hated to see Maura cry. She really hated to know that whatever she did was the cause of Maura's tears. She moved to put her arms around Maura, but the blonde pulled away when she felt her girlfriend's touch. Jane felt a pain in her chest. "Maur, please talk to me. Tell me what I did. Please. I can't stand to see you upset but I can't fix anything if I don't know what I did." Jane was pleading, her voice filled with sorrow.

Maura's voice had a hint of anger in it but also a touch of sadness. "Do you know how very lucky you are to have a mother who cares so much about you? There are so many children out there without parents that care enough to be involved and you complain whenever your mother tries to show the smallest interest in your life. She loves you and you won't even let her embrace her eldest child." As she finished her rant, Maura buried her head in her hands.

In the entirety of their relationship, Jane had never heard Maura so upset. She didn't know where all of this was coming from. They stood there in silence while Jane attempted to think about how she would fix the situation. Finally, she decided to talk. "Babe, you know I love my ma. This is just how our relationship is. She hovers and I grumble. She knows that I love her. What is this really about?"

Maura lifted her head and Jane could see the tears flowing freely. "It's just… it's just you are so lucky, Jane. I don't h-have anyone like your mother. I have never had anyone in my life that cared enough to be so intrusive. My parents didn't take much interest in my day-to-day life growing up. I know they loved me but I often wondered why they adopted me because they never seemed drawn to parenting."

Jane had never talked much with Maura about her family. She knew they were in France and that they had a lot of money and she even knew that Maura had been adopted. But she had never asked Maura too much about her family. She just assumed that families were crazy and if Maura wanted to keep her nutty relatives a secret, it wasn't her place to be too nosy. Jane never thought about how close Maura was to her parents and how it compared to the Rizzoli clan. Jane had thrust her crazy family upon Maura and she thought that Maura was one step away from running for the hills because they were so crazy. She never realized that Maura was actually enjoying the closeness that the Rizzolis had to offer.

Maura continued, although her breath had calmed and her tears had stopped. "I had to beg my parents to send me to boarding school just so I could find someone that cared enough to ask me about my day and actually care what the answer was. Unfortunately, I wasn't able to find what was looking for in school either. I have met a few people in med school and college that I can have a conversation with, but never in my life has anyone truly cared about me."

Maura felt Jane's hand reaching for her own. She looked down at the interlocked fingers and then up at the chocolate brown eyes that were staring back at her. Suddenly she realized she did have one person in her life that cared that much. Jane was the first and only person who had ever cared for her in the way that she so desperately sought. She felt as Jane's thumb rubbed across her knuckles and she felt the love that Jane had for her.

Jane felt crushed that this woman that had captured her heart had been so alone for the majority of her life. She wanted to hold Maura and tell her that she would be there for her. She was so insensitive, griping that her mother cared too much when Maura didn't have a fraction of what she had. She slowly moved in and closed the gap between her and her girlfriend. She wrapped her arms around her. "Maur, I am so sorry. I shouldn't gripe so much about my ma. I know how lucky I am. But I want you to know, you are not alone anymore and you will never be again. You have me. I will always be here for you. I care more about you than I have ever cared for anyone in my life. I love you so much." She leaned down and captured Maura's lips in a slow, loving kiss. She could taste Maura's salty tears as they ran down the pink lips. She pulled back and saw the honey blonde with the biggest smile. "And now you are stuck with my entire crazy, Italian family. I kinda think they like you better than they like me." She smiled.

Maura's heart felt so full. Never had she felt an emotion as powerful as she did at that moment in the tall Italian's arms. For the first time in her life she felt what it felt like to have someone truly care and love her. She smiled. "Jane, don't be silly. I am sure they like you better than they like me." She buried her head in Jane's shoulder and attempted to get as close as possible. "I love you so much. I am so glad I found you. You fill the emptiness I felt my entire life."

They stood there for what seemed like days, just holding on to one another, until they heard the voice of Angela calling them to dinner. Jane finally pulled away from Maura and stared down into sparkling hazel eyes. She met her lips one more time and felt that electric surge she received any time she kissed the lips of the gorgeous med student. They finally separated and headed towards the door. Just before she opened it, Jane spun around to face Maura. "So Maur, was that our first fight?" Jane said with a smirk.

"I guess that was our first fight but it was very small." Maura said just before she finally realized the smirk on Jane's face. "I am glad to see you think that us fighting is so funny."

Jane laughed. "I don't think us fighting is funny at all. I really despise fighting with you. I am smiling because if that was our first fight, then tonight we get to have our first makeup sex." She wagged her eyebrows up and down.

Maura playfully slapped her arm before opening the door and heading towards the kitchen.

* * *

The rest of the evening went off without so much as an elevated voice. Dinner with Angela was pleasant and Maura could tell that Jane was actively making a good attempt to respect her mother. Maura appreciated that Jane was working hard just to please her. Angela's food was excellent as always and Maura knew she could easily grow to love all of the Italian food that Angela knew how to prepare (along with the Italian family that came with it). When Angela left, she gave her daughter a small hug and Jane made no move to dodge the gesture. Then the Italian mother turned to Maura and pulled her into on of her biggest hugs. She quietly spoke to the honey blonde, "I am so glad that my Janie has you and I am very lucky to have another daughter that is as wonderful as you." The woman then turned to step out the door.

The moment that Angela stepped out of Maura's house and the front door closed, Maura spun around quickly to face her girlfriend. She looked at the dark haired beauty and gave her a mischievous look. Jane looked back at her, puzzled by her knew demeanor. Maura slowly closed the distance between her and her love. She wrapped her arms around Jane's waist and slowly kissed up the column of Jane's neck, up to her ear, and slowly traced her tongue along the edge of the ear. She answered Jane's puzzled look with a whispered reply, "I believe we were interrupted earlier and I also believe it is time for us to experience our first makeup sex." She released Jane and began to slowly walk up the stairs towards her bedroom. Jane stood in a daze for a moment until she heard the most beautiful voice yell, "Are you coming, Jane?"

The words snapped Jane from her temporary paralysis and she bounded up the stairs, two at a time.

**A/N 2: So we are moving past this soon and will be getting to Jane's midnights with the rookie. Who do you think it will be? I guess we'll find out soon. Hope you enjoyed. Leave me some feedback. **


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: So I had to take an extra day to write this update. I was just so wiped that everything I wrote made me unhappy. But I got some rest and got to watch the Bruins absolutely demolish the Hurricanes last night so I was in a better mood. Hopefully, I will return to my regular update schedule. So enjoy this update and hopefully they will get better and better. Thank you for all the wonderful reviews. They really motivate me to write and leave me feel warm and fuzzy on the inside. Just a little fluff. **

The next two days were uneventful and passed quickly. Maura wasn't able to reenact the lunch hour escapades that she and Jane had enjoyed either day due to a few very busy days in the morgue. They had conducted three autopsies, two in what appeared to be a related homicide, the other a self-inflicted wound. Between assisting the homicide detectives on their case and putting the morgue back in its original state after Dr. Pike had rearranged it, Maura and Dr. Williams remained extremely busy. When Dr. Williams returned from traveling, she had almost blown her top. "It's bad enough that he has to rearrange my lab every time I am out of the office for the day, but I can't stand the fact that he insists on sitting in my chair."

After a long two days, Maura was exhausted. She loved working in the Medical Examiner's office but the long hours when they were in the middle of a case really took their toll on the young medical student. All she wanted to do was go home, grab a glass of wine, and cuddle on the couch with her stunning Italian police officer. She slowly trudged up her front steps and through her front door. As she opened the front door she was hit with the intoxicating aroma of something that made her remember that they had been so busy, she had skipped lunch. Her stomach led her to the kitchen, where she laid eyes on her amazing girlfriend, looking much as she did on the night they had kissed for the first time.

Jane stood at the stove, dressed in her dark uniform pants and a tank top. She had yet to fix her hair in the usual tight bun, so her wild dark curls hung over her shoulders as she stirred the bubbling pot on the stove. This was Maura's favorite view of Jane. Strong muscular arms, wild dark curls, and the glistening of her olive skin as the steam rose from the pot she was stirring. From the smells emanating from the kitchen, Maura could tell that they would be enjoying another Rizzoli family Italian recipe, which usually was the case when Jane cooked. Maura snuck behind Jane and began to rub her hands down the long, strong arms of the woman cooking.

"I love this look on you. You look so strong and tough but so domestic. It's quite sexy." Still having her tall heels on from work Maura was the same height as Jane, which allowed her the ability to push the dark curls to the side and kiss her girlfriend just below her ear.

Jane let out a small moan. "Well, I know that you have been really stressed at work the past couple days so I wanted to make you dinner before I have to leave." She spun around and kissed Maura quickly, but passionately. When they separated, Maura let out a small groan and her face fell, the exhaustion evident on her face. Jane looked at Maura's face. "What's wrong, babe?"

"Ugh, I am so exhausted that I was really just hoping to cuddle on the couch with you and watch a movie. I have been so used to you being here that I forgot you have to go back to midnight shifts tonight." She buried her head in Jane's chest. "I hate when you have midnights. I rarely get to see you."

"Technically, I am being punished with these shifts. I guess you are getting punished as well. But I promise I will come over for dinner before I go to work each night. You will have plenty of time to see me. Plus, I would think you would be getting pretty tired of having me around all of the time. I don't think I have stayed at my own apartment in a week. Now go sit down on the couch so I can finish dinner and I will bring you a glass of wine." As Maura turned to walk away, Jane playfully smacked Maura's ass. When Maura spun around, Jane just smiled.

Maura walked over to her couch and, in a move that was more akin to something Jane would do, she plopped down. She was too tired to worry about sitting down properly. She thought to herself that Jane must be a bad influence on her because in all her time before she met Jane, she never would have dreamed of doing something so uncouth. She was chuckling to herself when Jane walked up with a glass of red wine and a plate of gnocchi for Maura.

"What's so funny?" Jane looked at the honey blonde, smirking.

"I was just thinking how you were such a bad influence on me."

Jane sat the wine and the gnocchi down on the coffee table before hopping on top of Maura, placing her legs on either side of Maura's knees. "Oh, I am, am I? Are you talking about how you just unceremoniously plopped down on the couch?" Maura looked at Jane guilty. "Yeah, I definitely caught that. But maybe if I am rubbing off on you too much, I guess I can just go and let you enjoy your dinner." Jane slowly made her way to get up off of Maura.

Maura quickly grabbed Jane by her shoulders and pulled her down so she was flush against her. "Maybe I like that you are rubbing off on me." She grinned before pulling Jane into a deep kiss. Jane pulled back and held herself up, hovering just above Maura, her biceps and triceps flexing so that the muscles of her arms were clearly defined. Maura ran her fingers up the muscular arms to the strong shoulders and down Jane's back.

"I hate that you have to go to work tonight but you can dress like this anytime. This has to be the sexiest thing that you wear."

Jane chuckled. "Maur, you think that anytime I am in uniform I am sexy. I am starting to worry about you being around all those cops at the precinct all the time. Maybe you find them just as sexy."

Maura yanked Jane down once more. She pulled Jane's head down so that there was less than an inch between them. Her lips ghosted over Jane's but she would not move the distance to meet them. Jane could feel the warm breath of her girlfriend as she fought to keep the distance. Maura spoke with a hushed whisper. "While the uniform is undeniably sexy, it's the woman in the uniform that really excites me sexually." She pulled Jane the rest of the way and claimed the perfect, soft lips with her own.

Jane pulled back up, breathing heavily. "Baby, your food is getting cold and I need to eat or I am going to starve on duty and will end up eating all kinds of junk. I know how you hate that so why don't we press pause and eat dinner." Jane looked as Maura's seductive smile turn into a puzzled look. Jane laughed because she knew exactly why Maura looked at her that way. "It's an expression, Maur. We aren't literally pressing pause on anything, just taking a small break." She gave the blonde a quick kiss before rolling off of her and heading back to the kitchen.

She grabbed a plate for herself as well as a glass of water before heading back to sit next to Maura on the couch. Maura had already begun eating the potato pasta. Jane loved to see Maura's face when she ate something she truly enjoyed. It was very similar to another face Jane had seen Maura make. "So I take it you like it?"

"Oh yes Jane. It's delicious. I love when you cook. You have quite the talent."

"You have my ma to thank for that. When I was young she insisted that I learn all of her recipes so that when I found that perfect man, I could keep him happy by keeping him fed, like a good Italian wife should." Jane laughed.

Maura smiled. "I guess I will have to thank Angela next time I see her for teaching my little woman how to keep me happy. Heaven forbid I fall in love with someone who doesn't know their place around the kitchen."

"Wow, Maur, I think I am rubbing off on you." She gave her a quick kiss before sitting down to enjoy her dinner. When they had both finished eating, Jane sat with her back against the armrest and rested her legs up on the couch. Maura crawled so that she could lay in between Jane's legs with her head resting against Jane's chest. As they lay there, Jane gently ran her fingers through the honey blonde locks as Maura listened to Jane's heartbeat. They sat there peacefully, just like that, for a few hours until it was time for Jane to get dressed to leave.

By that time Maura's exhaustion had gotten the better of her and she was in a peaceful slumber. Jane wanted to spend the rest of her life watching the angelic creature sleep. She loved the feel of the silky blonde hair as it ran between her fingers. She didn't want to move from the spot she was in. But she knew she had to. She had to go to work. She had to go out there and protect the city. Protect the beautiful woman that slept peacefully on her chest, causing her heart to beat just a little faster and her body to tingle in all the best ways. At that moment, Jane knew she would do anything for the wonderful woman lying on top of her. She knew it seemed silly that she felt so strongly about someone when she had known her for such a short period of time, but she didn't care. All that mattered was that she couldn't imagine life without the med student in her arms.

Jane sighed before slowly dragging her fingers down the arm of the sleeping woman. Maura stirred at the feel of Jane's touch. She looked up with hazel eyes that were still full of sleep and smiled. Jane returned the smile and lowered her lips to kiss Maura's forehead. She spoke just above a whisper, not wanting to shake the blonde too much from her much needed sleep. "Hey baby, I need to get up to get ready for work." Slowly Jane slipped out from underneath of Maura.

Jane bent down and eased her arms under the barely awake woman. Maura grumbled and shifted as she felt Jane's touch. Jane chuckled. "Shhh, I am going to take you up to bed. You need to sleep." Jane lifted Maura up in her arms and held her close. She climbed up the stairs and gently sat Maura on her bed. She grabbed a set of Maura's silk sleepwear and slowly undressed her girlfriend, lingering just a little too long as she stared at Maura beautiful body. She shook her head to clear her thoughts and quickly helped Maura dress for bed before laying her down and pulling the covers up to tuck her in. She lowered her lips to the top of the head of the woman teetering on the edge of sleep and pressed them against her hairline. She whispered softly against the pale skin, "I love you so much Maura Isles. I am so lucky to have you in my life. Just know that you will be in my thoughts until I see you again." She placed a light kiss on Maura's lips. Maura murmured incoherently as she lightly ran her hand over Jane's, but Jane knew it was Maura's way of returning the sentiment while being too asleep to form coherent sentences. Jane smiled as she gently lifted herself off the bed and walked backwards towards the door so that she didn't have to take her eyes off of Maura until absolutely necessary.

* * *

As she drove to the station, Jane couldn't take her mind off of Maura. She couldn't believe that just a short time ago she had been afraid to follow her feelings for the honey blonde because she was a woman, but now she couldn't think of a life without her. Being with her seemed so natural. She smiled thinking of how her life had been turned upside down by the beautiful blonde medical student. But her smile faded as she approached the parking lot of the police station.

That night would be the first time she had been back to work since her incident with Thomas. Since that day she hadn't taken time to actually think of the repercussions of what she had done that day. Of course she had thought about how she had let down her shift and how Thomas's lackeys would be pissed because she had demolished their fearless leader. But she hadn't thought about how her relationship status would be received by the rest of the guys she worked with.

Jane had openly kissed her girlfriend in public at the café in the precinct. She had pummeled Thomas for making a pass at her girlfriend. Maura had basically yelled that Jane satisfied her sexually during the exchange. The café was pretty empty that day but Jane knew that police officers were worse gossips than sorority girls and the news of her relationship with Maura would spread throughout the station like wildfire. For the first time, she became very nervous about how she would be received by her fellow officers. Not only did she have to worry about the teasing and hostility that possibly awaited her at roll call, but that night would be the first night that she would have someone that would be with her throughout her shift. She would not be able to run away from any of the torment as soon as roll call was over. She wondered what the shift would be like if the young officer they paired her with was a Jesse Thomas duplicate. She didn't know if she could handle the misogynistic attitude of a Jesse Thomas clone for the night, let alone the whole week.

Jane knew there was nothing she could do and she wasn't going to be ashamed about the fact that she was in love with a gorgeous woman. If someone had a problem with her relationship, they would have to just learn to deal with it. She had proven that she wasn't afraid to stand up for her relationship and she hoped that no one else would test her. Although she felt strong, it didn't keep her from shaking as she entered the room for roll call.

She was early as usual and looked around for a new face that might be her charge for the week. She didn't notice anyone that seemed out of place but she did notice a few eyes fixed on her and heads turning to quickly gossip as she found her seat. Just as she sat, she felt the presence of someone behind her. She turned her head to eye a giant of a police officer named Carter standing behind her. He was one of the most well liked guys on the force and even Thomas respected him and tried to stay on his good side. Jane became nervous. She knew that most of the young officers would follow Carter's lead and how he reacted towards her would set the tone for how the rest of them treated her. As soon as he opened his mouth, Jane could feel the booming voice hit her. "Yo Rizzoli. I had a question I wanted to ask ya."

"Yeah Carter. What's up?" Jane braced herself for the question that she knew was coming.

"So, uh, word around the precinct is that you are dating that intern down in the ME's office. That true?" Carter's voice was low and Jane couldn't tell how he was feeling about the possible relationship.

She took a deep breath. _You've got this Rizzoli. She's worth it. _"Yeah Carter. I'm seeing the intern. Maura's my girlfriend. We've been dating for a couple of weeks."

"Hey that's cool. She's pretty freaking hot. Way to go, bagging the hottest chick to walk in the precinct in a while. If she ever has a friend looking for a date, give her my number." He slapped her on the back pretty hard. "Oh yeah and let me know if I am ever pissin' you off. I don't want to end up looking like Thomas. I saw him yesterday and the dude is looking rough." He laughed as he walked away.

Jane let out a sigh of relief. Although Carter seemed like a pig in the way he spoke about Maura, Jane knew that that was his attempt to show Jane he accepted her no matter who she was with. He was treating her like he would anyone else on the force that was dating a good-looking girl. He was treating her like she was one of the guys. Jane had to smile. She was worried for nothing. She knew that most of the guys she worked with were great and she really shouldn't have fretted. Thomas was an anomaly. He was an asshole and didn't represent the entire Boston Police force. Jane was surrounded by some of Boston's finest and she smiled knowing that they had her back.

Just as Jane was thinking about how lucky she was to work with some great guys that didn't mind who she was sleeping with, but just treated her like one of the guys, the shift sergeant walked in. Looking around, Jane realized that her new rookie was nowhere to be found. She wondered if maybe they had forgotten and she might be able to enjoy her first night back without having to have some inexperienced newbie tagging along.

Jane listened as the shift sergeant went over the status of any open cases and the assignments for the night. As he spoke, Jane realized how much she missed her job while she was out. She loved spending as much time as possible with Maura, but she bled the blue of a police officer. She was good at it and she was so glad to be back. As the shift sergeant was wrapping up roll call, Jane felt her excitement to be back on her normal patrol growing. Just as the sergeant dismissed everyone, she heard him yell out her name. "Rizzoli, get your ass up here."

She walked up to the front of the room to meet with the shift sergeant. "Yeah, sarge. You wanted to see me?"

"Yeah. We got word from your rook that they had some car trouble on the way over so they're running late." Jane's face dropped. It seemed she wasn't as lucky as she thought she was. The sergeant must have noticed the drop in her face because he started laughing. "What, you think we forgot? Ha. No such luck Rizzoli. Why don't you head out to your cruiser and get ready for the shift and I'll send them out when they get here." He laughed again. "Have fun with your newbie tonight."

Jane walked off and headed towards her cruiser. Her happy mood from a few minutes before was non-existent. Not only did she have to baby sit a rookie for the next few nights, she had to baby sit someone who couldn't make it to their shift on time. She had to sit around and wait for them to arrive, which put Jane in a grumpy mood. She wished she could call Maura so that at least the soft voice of the gorgeous honey blonde would calm her down, but she had seen how tired her girlfriend had been when she left for her shift and she knew that Maura needed her rest. Jane decided to close her eyes while she waited in the front seat of her cruiser for the newbie to arrive. She found her thoughts drifting towards Maura and she couldn't help the big smile on her face. Just as she was picturing the perfect body that she got to worship daily, she was startled from her daydream by a loud knock on her window. She slowly opened her eyes and turned her head to find the source of the interruption.

There stood the frazzled form of her "partner" for the next few nights.

**A/N 2: Ok, so I know I promised the identity of the rookie and I was all ready to write it but I got a really good idea from someone and I may change my original plan. I wanted to be sure how I felt but I also wanted to update for you guys. So I promise the identity will be revealed in the next update. Please don't kill me or yell at me in the reviews. I promise. Good things will happen. I hope you enjoyed and I will work hard to update quickly because of all the awesome reviews I get. **


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: Ok so I refused to sleep tonight until I got this update out because I didn't want some of you losing any more sleep. :) I don't know when the next update will be because I am going out of town again. But I will try to be quick. Remember reviews motivate me. Ok hope you enjoy. Oh and shout out to roethfan7 for the idea. **

Jane looked out at the frazzled rookie standing in the middle of the parking lot. She knew the young cop standing there was her rookie. She could always tell the newbies. Their uniforms were usually crisp and a much deeper blue than someone that spent night after night for the past few years living in the uniform. Their boots were polished to an almost obscene shine, a true sign that they had just left the Academy where perfection was required in regards to every aspect of their uniform. But that shine would do her no good when she was chasing down a crack head that had just mugged some poor undergrad headed home from the bar. Jane took a deep breath before finally rolling down the window to officially meet the young officer she was responsible for training over the next few nights of midnight shifts.

"You're late." It was simple and almost cold. Jane wasn't planning on being mean to the young officer but she wasn't going to be buddy-buddy just yet. She couldn't let the rookie think that it was ok to miss roll call. She wouldn't be doing her job training the young officer if she let them get away with things.

"I'm really sorry about that. My car wouldn't start. I got here as fast as I could." Jane looked over the young woman who had a slight hitch in her voice, clearly flustered from the events that had occurred that caused her to be late. Jane thought to herself that she really hoped this woman was not typically like this. She really hoped it was simply first night jitters mixed with the frustration of being late. There wasn't a place for an overly emotional female on Jane's shift.

Jane was slightly angry that she had been paired with a female rookie. She could hear the brass making the decision as clear as if she was sitting in the room. She knew that they thought that it would be a good idea for the young female to be paired with a more experienced female mentor who could tell her all about what it was like for a woman on the force and how to survive while remaining feminine. But that wasn't who Jane was. She wasn't against being feminine, but she wasn't going to be the poster girl for female police officers. She had worked hard to be treated like one of the guys and accepted everything that went with that. She took pride in herself when the guys on her shift were comfortable enough to include her in their off color discussions and dirty jokes and she loved that she was able to give back just as easy as she could take. Jane Rizzoli wasn't about tea parties and feelings and she really hoped this officer could handle that.

"So do you have a name rook or do you prefer rook?" Jane asked, deciding it was best to try to get to know the woman before judging her. She was no Jesse Thomas and she thought it was best to at least give the officer a chance. She stepped out of her police cruiser and extended her hand.

Jane noticed that the woman in front of her was fairly attractive. Although she was an attractive woman, she was nothing like Maura. She was almost the exact opposite. She had dark hair, darker skin, and deep brown eyes. Where Maura was soft and feminine, this woman was harder and more like Jane. Besides the physical attributes, she was different than Maura in more important ways. She did not send Jane's heart racing like Maura did. She didn't send wave after wave of arousal to Jane's core like Maura did. No, he was nothing like Maura. Really the only thing that she had in common with Maura was that she was shorter than Jane, but then again most women were.

The other officer grasped Jane's hand and shook it. "Officer Cooper. Riley Cooper." She smiled.

Jane could tell that the officer felt more at ease once Jane stepped out of the car and offered her hand in friendship. _First night jitters._ Jane thought to herself. Jane completely understood being nervous for your first shift because she remembered when she was on her first night as a rookie.

It was hard being a female on the Boston Police force. Not only did you have to worry about the ridicule from some of the male officers, but you also had to be tough enough to handle yourself on the streets of Boston against some of the nastiest of Boston scum. Jane had learned how to harden herself in order to deal with these things but it wasn't something that they taught at the Academy. Jane thought that maybe she could be a mentor to this young officer without having to resort to being a bunch of sorority girls complaining about how mean the guys were to them. She would definitely be willing to help Riley if she wanted to learn how to be one of the guys. Just as long as she wasn't forced to share her feelings. That was reserved for Maura. Jane cracked her first smile of the night when she thought of the honey blonde.

Jane suddenly realized that she had been standing there holding on to Riley's hand for an unusually long amount of time without saying a word. _Great. Now she's going to think I am some weird creeper. Way to make things awkward. _She stumbled on her words. "Shit. Sorry. Jane Rizzoli." She shook Riley's hand and finally released it from her grasp. "So are you ready for your first exciting midnight shift?" Jane said, sarcasm dripping with every word.

Riley laughed. She found the bumbling of the tall Italian woman adorable. "Hell, I'm sure that it'll definitely beat the past six months at the Academy. And don't they say that all of the weirdos come out at night? Maybe it will be interesting." She smirked at Jane. "Plus, you seem pretty cool Rizzoli. I'm sure it won't be that bad." Riley walked over to the passenger seat and hopped in the car.

Jane stood by the car for a moment. There was something about Riley that she wasn't really sure about. She seemed nice enough. _She keeps smiling at me so that must be a good sign. Maybe this won't be so bad. It will be like paying forward all the advice that Vince gave me. It will be like having my own protégé. _Jane smiled at the thought of helping out the younger cop. She opened the door to her cruiser and slid in.

"So where to first?" Riley asked as she looked over and smiled a big toothy grin.

"First essential of the midnight shift- lots and lots of coffee." Jane replied as she started up the cruiser and pulled out of the parking lot.

* * *

The two police officers sat in Jane's cruiser, listening for any calls to come over the radio while the were enjoying their third coffee of the night. Jane had started to actually enjoy the company of the other officer. Jane had very few female friends. She had always found that she had more in common with guys. But Riley shared many of her interests. They had spent the past hour of the slow night discussing the Bruins playoff chances and how they had almost blown the huge lead they had the night before.

Jane had never been with a partner. Most of the officers worked their shifts in pairs but Jane had always been on her own and that was the way she liked it. But she was starting to see the positives of having someone else to talk to during the long midnight shifts. Since she had started dating Maura, she typically called Maura when her shift got boring. She decided that it would be a bad idea that night to call because Maura had been so tired lately and needed as much sleep as she could get. Although she missed the sound of her girlfriend's voice and the phone call that had become a tradition during her midnight shift, she was glad that she was able to beat the boredom and loneliness by having the other officer there with her.

* * *

Maura stretched and rolled over to wrap her arm around her girlfriend only to find cold sheets on what had become Jane's side of the bed. In her half asleep state, her mind started to race as to where her girlfriend was. Just as she started to panic, her phone buzzed. She grabbed it off of the nightstand and rubbed her eyes before looking at the phone. She saw that it was a text message from Jane and let out a sigh. She read the message and smiled.

_Hey baby. Didn't want to wake you with a phone call but I wanted you to know that I was thinking about you. Breakfast? Café at 7:30? Hope to see you. I love you._

After reading the message, Maura remembered that Jane had returned to work and was on the midnight shift. She laid her head back against her pillow. When she closed her eyes her thoughts flashed to earlier that evening. She had been half asleep when Jane was there but she could remember every touch and every whispered word. She recalled the warmth of Jane's body as she had carried her upstairs. She could still feel the gentle touch of Jane's fingers that dragged along her body as she changed her for bed. She felt every light kiss that Jane had gently placed on her. She felt every raspy word echo in her ears.

She rolled over and buried her head in the pillow at her side. It still smelled of Jane. It smelled of her basic shampoo that cost much less than Maura's but still gave Jane's hair an aroma that was simply intoxicating as well as the scent that Jane gave off that was a mixture of lavender and some heavenly scent that drove Maura crazy. She wanted to surround herself in that scent.

Maura looked at her phone again and saw that she still had an hour before she had to start getting ready for work. She knew she really should try to get some more sleep because she was already exhausted, but she knew she wouldn't be able to without Jane lying next to her. Maura just laid in bed, inhaling the scent that Jane had left behind. After about an hour had past, Maura lifted herself out of bed. She wasn't so much excited for the busy day that she knew lay ahead of her, but she was excited for the few brief moments where she would share breakfast with Jane.

* * *

Their shift had ended around 7 am and by the time Jane made it to the café, she saw that she still had 15 minutes before she was supposed to meet Maura. She decided she would grab a cup of coffee and she figured that by the time her mother had finished guilt tripping her about one thing or the other, Maura would be there. She walked up to the counter and saw her mom talking to Riley. Jane laughed as she thought to herself that nobody deserved the fate of having Angela snoop into their personal life and decided to save Riley.

"Hey ma, I see you've met Officer Cooper." Jane said as she walked up to the counter at the side of the young officer.

"Janie, we just met and she is absolutely wonderful. I don't know why she would want to be a police officer when she has so much to offer but I know that is a losing argument after dealing with you. I was just telling her how your younger brother was currently at the Academy and how maybe she would be able to give him some advice as someone just out of the Academy herself."

Jane could see right through her mother's scheme. "Ma!" Jane shouted. "How many times do we have to tell you? Frankie has a girlfriend. Stop trying to set him up with people from the station. Have you forgotten what happened last time you tried to set my brothers up with someone from here?" Jane started to laugh. Riley looked between the two women hoping for an explanation that never came.

Angela huffed. "Fine, fine. I just want to see my babies happy. Do you want some coffee, sweetie?"

"Yeah ma." She turned to Riley. "Care to join me for a cup?"

Riley smiled. "I'd like that." They grabbed their coffee and Jane led Riley over to a table in the corner. They sat down and just as Jane took a sip, Riley decided to actively seek the answer to her question from the counter. "So Jane, what happened the last time your mom tried to set one of your brothers up?" She smiled.

Jane chuckled. "Oh my ma ended up inviting my girlfriend over to try to fix her up with one of my brothers and then she caught the two of us making out. It was quite the eventful night."

Riley's eyes widened and a smirk crept across her face. "Your girlfriend?"

Jane looked at Riley's face and realized that because she was new, Riley was one of the few cops that hadn't heard of Jane's recent encounter with Thomas. She sighed. "Yeah. I guess you haven't heard that I am the big lesbian on the force." Jane's face dropped. She didn't care who knew she was seeing a woman and she was pretty proud that she was with someone as beautiful as Maura. But seeing the shock on Riley's face, she was worried that her new friend and partner for at least the next few days might not accept it, which would cause drama, something Jane loathed.

Riley sensed that something was wrong and quickly spoke up. "Hey, according to the guys at the Academy with me, I have been a lesbian for years." Riley smiled as she ran her hand slowly down Jane's forearm.

* * *

Maura looked at her phone and noticed that she was right on time. She walked into the café and looked around for Jane. Finally she spotted her girlfriend sitting at a table. She was still dressed in her uniform, which always drove Maura crazy. Then Maura noticed that Jane was sitting there with another policewoman. _That must be the rookie she was training last night. She seems nice. They seem to be getting along pretty well. _

Maura noticed them both smiling. She was glad that Jane was getting along with the person she was supposed to be training. It would be good for Jane to pass on all the wisdom she had gained being a female on the police force. But then Maura saw it. One small, quick movement that caused her blood to boil and rage to build up inside of her.

Maura was not the best at reading people in social situations. She often missed simple clues that caused others to think of her as weird and not worth a friendship. But one thing she had taught herself was how to read attraction and the light touch the woman gave Jane's arm was definitely a sign of her attraction.

Attraction to Jane. _Her_ Jane.

Maura couldn't think. She was only able to act. She moved as quickly as she could on her five-inch heels and walked right up to her girlfriend sitting at the table.

* * *

Jane felt as Riley ran her fingers down her arm. She didn't particularly care to be touched in an affectionate way unless it was by Maura. She didn't like the hugs and the small touches that female friends gave each other so she usually pulled away when people tried. But she didn't want to scare away a new friend whom was more than likely just showing a sign of friendship. So even though she was fairly uncomfortable with the touch, she didn't show any sign of it and just smiled.

Just as Riley retracted her arm, Jane heard the familiar clacking of heels. Only one woman could make that sound and it made Jane's heart flutter. She looked up and saw a whirlwind of the most ravishing honey blonde curls flying towards the table where she was sitting. She looked up to meet the hazel eyes that she loved staring into, but noticed that they were not the usual green with gold specks that she was used to seeing. Her girlfriend's eyes were dark, the color that Jane typically only saw when the two were alone. Her heart began to race. She had definitely missed spending the night in the blonde's embrace and she loved that look in her girlfriend's eyes. She suddenly felt immensely aroused by the sight of the woman charging towards her.

Jane went to speak and introduce Maura to Riley when she felt the soft pink lips that she loved so much attack her lips ferociously. Jane could feel the passion, the heat, and the lust as Maura performed an all out assault. She felt Maura's tongue pleading, no, insisting on entrance and she was in no position to deny her. The moment that she opened her lips she could feel Maura's tongue in her mouth staking its claim.

Jane had never felt such a kiss from Maura. It was dominant and loving. Jane didn't realize that just one night away from her girlfriend would elicit such emotion from the medical student. When the pair broke, Jane found herself fighting for air. The smile on her face was impossible to remove. Her head was swimming with the thought of how much she truly loved this woman.

Jane was so lost in her thoughts that she had momentarily forgotten where she was and who if anyone else was around. It wasn't until she heard her mother clear her throat that her brain began to function again. She looked around and saw the smirks of some of her fellow officers were sporting. Her eyes moved to Riley, whose eyes were wide in shock of the moment that just occurred before her. Finally, they landed back on Maura, who was sporting a wide, satisfied smirk.

Maura spun around to face Riley and backed herself against Jane, partially sitting in her lap. As she pressed tight into the ravishing, Italian policewoman who was still recovering from the kiss she had delivered, she quickly extended her hand to Riley.

With a sharp and determined voice she spoke, "Hello, my name is Maura and Jane is mine…my girlfriend."

**A/N 2: So the original plan as some of you may have guessed was for Frost to be Jane's charge. But I liked this idea when it was put into my head. But don't worry. I have a plan for Frost to show up soon. And there will be more Riley and more jealous Maura. And just to relieve some fears of some of you: I would never have Jane or Maura cheat. I despise cheaters and I love Jane and Maura. When you have witnessed cheating, you wouldn't wish it on anyone. **

**A/N 3: I also wanted to quickly explain Jane in this chapter. She is not flirting with Riley at all. Sometimes some of us just aren't very in tune when we are being flirted with. Ok sorry for the long A/N. Hope you enjoyed this update. Let me know. But just be nice. :)**


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: I really want to apologize for the huge delay. When I went out of town I drove way too much. I wanted to post a new chapter yesterday but after the afternoon I really just didn't feel like writing. But I finally found some motivation so here is the next chapter. I hope you all enjoy it. For those who liked jealous Maura, I'm glad. For those that didn't, I can understand. For those that thought Jane was stupid, I'm sorry I guess that makes me stupid too because I often don't recognize when people flirt with me. But it's all good. Oh and Frost as well as Maura's friends will be back soon. But for now enjoy. And forgive me for mistakes. I really just wanted to get this out to you all. Thank you so much for all of the reviews/favorites/ follows and the PMs. You all are awesome.**

Riley just stared at Maura's outstretched hand. She had been caught off guard by her "introduction" to Maura. This young woman had whipped in like a hurricane of blonde hair and designer clothes and laid claim to Jane. She knew it was no mistake that Maura had declared Jane was hers in the first sentence she spoke to Riley. Maybe Maura had picked up on the subtle signals that Riley had been laying down that Jane seemed to be oblivious to. Or maybe Maura was just that affectionate and not very trusting of her alluring girlfriend. Either way Riley was not about to give up. When she set her sights on a goal, she almost always followed through. At that moment, she had her sights set on Jane Rizzoli.

* * *

Maura mentally took note of the face Riley displayed when she had introduced herself. Maura could see that her possessive approach had had its desired effect. She had rendered Riley speechless. She had wiped that smile off of the young woman's face and informed her that Jane was not available. She was very taken. Maura was sure that her actions would stop the rookie cop from pursuing anything further with Jane other than a pleasant working relationship. She was sure that there would be no further need to be concerned about Riley's intentions with her girlfriend but just in case she would need to keep a close eye on this woman.

* * *

Jane fought to catch her breath. She wasn't sure what had gotten into Maura but she liked it. During the course of their relationship, Jane had never seen Maura so aggressive and just thinking about it made Jane feel flush. She never hated being on the midnight shift before Maura but she definitely missed waking in her arms that morning. But if the result of her being on the midnight shift was the Maura that attacked her in the café, she thought she could definitely get used to it. She was slightly embarrassed when her mom reminded them ever so tactfully where they were, but any embarrassment left her thoughts when her honey blonde girlfriend pressed against her.

She was barely able to comprehend the conversation going around her when she was so focused on the woman that was practically sitting on top of her. She shook her head, hoping to clear her thoughts. She thought she heard Maura say her name and girlfriend but had yet to hear anything from Riley. "Um, Maur…this is," Jane cleared her throat, "this is Riley. She is the rookie they saddled me with as my punishment."

Jane smiled at her young apprentice to let her know she was joking. When she looked at Riley, she noticed an intense stare aimed at Maura. When she looked over at Maura, she noticed that the same look was being reflected back at Riley. Jane was confused at what exactly was going on between the two women. She wondered if something had been said while she was lost in all thoughts of Maura.

"Is, uh, everything ok?" She looked at Maura before quickly looking at Riley.

Riley snapped out of her staring contest with Maura when she noticed that Jane was talking to them. She realized that this contest between her and Maura would have to continue later or else she might scare Jane off before she had the chance to win her away from the feisty blonde. "Sorry, I kind of disappeared for a second. My brain must have given in to the exhaustion. You know how it is after these midnight shifts." She forced a chuckle. "I should really get home and grab some sleep before I have to be back for another exhausting overnight with you." She winked at Jane before turning to Maura and throwing a smirk her way.

Jane laughed. Maura didn't find it so funny. Jane yawned. "Yeah, I am heading home as soon as I grab some breakfast with this cutie." She kissed the top of Maura's head. "I'll see you tonight, Riley." Riley walked away, hiding the large smile she had on her face.

As soon as Riley stepped out of the café, Maura spun around sharply to face Jane. After what happened when Maura came in, Jane expected to see a loving smile on her face. But she was shocked to see that the look on Maura's face was a mix of anger and hurt.

"Maur, baby, what's wrong?" Jane extended her hand to touch Maura.

Maura didn't pull away but she didn't lean into her girlfriend's touch as she typically did. She knew that it wasn't Jane's fault that another woman was hitting on her. How could anyone see the immense beauty before them and not want to be with her? But she also didn't know how Jane could be so clueless as to Riley's true intentions. Couldn't she see the look in Riley's eyes? Couldn't she feel the little touches? Maura needed some time to think.

"I'm not hungry right now. I need to get to work." Maura couldn't lie so she kept her answer vague. Something was wrong but she needed to process her feelings before she could talk to Jane about them. She had learned to process things internally from all of her time of being on her own. She didn't know how to share what she was feeling. She started to walk towards the elevator to the morgue.

Maura had barely taken a step when she felt a strong hand grasp her arm. When Jane pulled her back it wasn't forceful but it was dynamic. Maura spun around to face Jane, staring at her intently and with as much love as she had ever seen on the Italian woman's face. Jane pulled her in close, so that their faces were inches apart. Maura could feel Jane's warm breath envelope her as Jane whispered. "Maur, I don't know what has gotten into you this morning but you should know that last night was miserable because I wasn't falling asleep in your arms. This morning was miserable because I wasn't waking up in your arms. The past five minutes have been the best moments of the last eight hours because you were here, this close to me. I love you very much." Jane pulled her girlfriend in for a slow, loving kiss.

"I love you, too, Jane." Maura said when they broke from the kiss. She slowly turned and headed towards the elevator.

Jane watched as her girlfriend walked off towards the morgue. Jane was thoroughly confused at what had occurred that morning. She had been looking forward to breakfast with Maura all night and when Maura walked in the café, Maura seemed as though she had also been missing Jane all night. But as soon as Riley walked away it was as if a switch flipped and it seemed that Maura couldn't get away fast enough. Jane thought maybe Maura was just tired. Maybe there was something more. Whatever it was Jane knew that there was no way her overly exhausted brain would be able to figure it out without some sleep.

Jane got up and walked over to the counter where Angela stood. "Hey ma, looks like no one wanted to eat with me this morning so I am going to head home. Is there any way you could…?"

Before Jane could finish her question, Angela handed her a to-go container. She smiled. "I packed this up for you the moment I noticed Maura heading downstairs. Go home and get some sleep sweetie. You look exhausted. And before you ask, yes, I did put bacon in there for you."

Jane got giddy and gave her mom a quick kiss on the cheek. "You know me so well. I love you, ma." Jane grabbed the container and walked towards the front door and out to her car.

* * *

Down in the morgue, Maura was mentally hitting herself. She knew she shouldn't have taken her frustrations and jealously out on Jane. Jane wasn't aware that Riley was hitting on her. She knew that Jane loved her and had no reason to think otherwise. Her frustration should only have been directed at Riley. She saw the wink that Riley gave Jane. She knew exactly what Riley meant when she had said they would have another "exhausting overnight". The anger boiled inside of Maura and she couldn't wait until her day was over so she could show Jane why Riley would never win. Until then she had to focus on her work. But every minute that Maura had any down time, she worked out exactly what her plans for later were going to be. _Riley may get to spend an exhausting overnight with my girlfriend but I am going to make sure that Jane's thoughts are only of me._

* * *

Jane woke up and stretched. For the first few moments after she woke, Jane was confused and had no idea where she was. It wasn't until her brain fully cleared that she realized she was lying in her small bed in her small apartment. Jane wasn't able to afford anything too luxurious on her salary unless she went to a bad neighborhood or farther outside of the city so she settled for the small apartment. It really was all she ever needed before. But as she woke that afternoon, she felt she really missed the giant bed and soft sheets that she had spent most of her time sleeping on. But mostly she missed the gorgeous honey blonde she was used to waking up next to. She hadn't spent much time in her apartment since she had started seeing Maura and it felt foreign.

Jane looked over at the clock and noticed that it was late enough that Maura would be home from work by the time Jane made her way over to her girlfriend's house. She hurriedly hopped out bed and started to get all of her stuff ready so she could maximize her time at Maura's. She jumped in the shower and quickly washed herself. She threw on one of her uniforms and pulled her hair in a tight bun. She grabbed her utility belt and her keys and headed out to her car. She drove as quickly as possible to the house on Beacon Hill.

* * *

Jane walked up the steps to Maura's front door and rang the doorbell. Usually she could hear the scurrying of Maura's heels running to open the door but all she heard was silence. Jane was worried that Maura was still in her weird mood from the morning. She knew that Maura was home because her car was in the driveway. Just as she was really starting to worry that Maura had yet to answer the door, her cell phone buzzed. She noticed it was a text message from Maura.

_The door is open. Come inside. _

Jane hated that Maura had left her door unlocked. Anyone could just barge in. Jane knew she would have to talk to Maura about that. No way should a cop's girlfriend be so exposed to danger. Jane walked in. She noticed that the lights were low and the only light in the room was from the solitary flickering candle sitting on the kitchen island. Next to the candle was a small silver ice bucket with a lone beer chilling. Propped up on the bucket was a note written in Maura's handwriting.

_Jane-_

_Drink the beer, take off your uniform shirt, and come upstairs. Don't worry about having a beer before your shift. Drinking one this long before your shift will not cause you to be intoxicated during your shift. _

_I'm waiting._

_Maura_

Jane's legs went weak as she thought about what Maura might have planned upstairs. She opened the beer and quickly downed it, her heart racing as her mind went to the kiss that she had shared with Maura that morning. She hoped that that Maura was waiting for her upstairs. She set the bottle down on the island and quickly took off her shirt, utility belt, and boots. She blew out the candle before heading towards the stairs, taking them two at a time. She made her way to her girlfriend's bedroom door and noticed a dim light coming from under the door. She slowly turned the doorknob and walked in, closing the door behind her.

Jane walked in the room and saw that the light was coming from a lamp Maura had on one side of her room. It gave off just enough light for Jane to see a chair sitting in the middle of the room with another note sitting on it. She walked up to the chair and read the note. It was simple but powerful. It had one word in capital letters written on it.

_SIT!_

Jane knew better than to argue with the note so she did what it said and sat on the chair. It was simple and very uncomfortable. Jane squirmed slightly trying to get comfortable. She thought how she would be much more comfortable if she was sitting on the bed. But the note said sit and she was interested to see what Maura was up to. Just as she started to think of all the things she wanted to do with Maura, she saw the bathroom door open and the light from the room blind her. As her eyes adjusted, she noticed the figure standing in the doorway.

Jane's eyes fully adjusted to the light and the figure in the doorway became clear, causing Jane's heart to race and a surge of wetness between her legs. There in the doorway stood Maura. Jane's eyes slowly took in the sight. She noticed the beautifully sculpted pale legs, muscles shaped from the heels she usually maneuvered around on. She lifted her gaze to follow the legs to the edge of a long blue, button up shirt. Jane took in the entire picture in front of her. Maura stood there in the glow of the bathroom light, wearing Jane's spare uniform shirt that she had left in Maura's closet. Jane noticed that only the bottom buttons were fastened and the shirt was open at the top enough to see the bare space between Maura's heaving breasts as well as their rounded edges. She raised her head so that she could peer into the eyes of the woman she adored but was met with her own reflection shining back in the lenses of Maura's aviators. Maura's hair cascaded down her shoulders and was topped with Jane's spare police cap.

Jane swallowed the lump that had grown in her throat as she took in the sight of her girlfriend in her uniform (or at least part of it). She had never been so aroused in her life. She shifted again in her chair, the throbbing between her legs becoming unbearable. She lifted her arms, grasping at the air hoping to pull the amazing honey blonde towards her.

"Maur…" Jane started to speak but was quickly cut off when Maura cleared her throat.

"That's Officer Isles to you." Her voice was strong and authoritative. "And you have the right to remain silent Ms. Rizzoli." She strutted over to where Jane sat. She walked up and straddled Jane's lap. "Anything you say can and will be used against you." As she said the last two words, she pressed her body tightly against Jane's and Jane could feel her girlfriend's magnificent breasts against her own. Jane couldn't take it any more. She was so aroused that she knew she wouldn't last much longer.

"Maura, please." She begged.

Maura's face stayed firm. She fought hard to keep her face devoid of the extreme feelings she had for the woman underneath her. "Ms. Rizzoli, I warned you already about remaining silent." She backed off of Jane and stood in front of her. She reached out and grabbed Jane's arm and pulled her up from the chair. "I'm afraid now I am going to have to strip search you."

Maura reached her hand down and began to unfasten Jane's pants. Jane stood still. She didn't think she could move even if she wanted to. Maura finished undoing Jane's pants and then pulled them down. She then reached up and yanked Jane's tank top over her head. Maura stepped back slightly and marveled at the stunning woman before her standing in just her sports bra and simple boy shorts. Only breaking character for a moment, she quickly returned to her task. She finished removing the garments that covered her Italian girlfriend. She could see the other woman's arousal that had dampened Jane's inner thigh and Maura felt her own grow. Maura slowly grazed her hand down the raven-haired beauty's body, starting at her chest and slowly lowering it along the strong abs, past dark curls, and finally landing on its destination, Jane's soaked center. She slipped her fingers in between Jane's legs, feeling just how aroused Jane had become.

Jane let out a low moan. Maura smirked. "Well, I seemed to have found something here Ms. Rizzoli. I think I need to look into this further." She took Jane by the arm and slowly pulled Jane over to the bed. She unbuttoned the only remaining buttons of the shirt she wore but left it on her body. She took the hat and glasses off and she pushed Jane down on the bed. Jane shifted to the middle of the large king sized bed and Maura climbed on top of her. She lowered herself down to meet the woman's lips in a passionate kiss. As she did, she snaked her hand back down her girlfriend's body, finding its place once more between Jane's legs. Jane reached up and slipped her hand under the blue shirt to feel Maura's hardened nipple underneath. Maura let out a small moan.

Maura began to circle Jane's swollen bud, eliciting the most wonderful sounds from the woman under her. She applied a small amount of pressure causing Jane to jerk. Jane really couldn't stand it any more. "Maura, please. I need you. Inside. Please." The moment the words left Jane's mouth, Maura slipped two fingers inside of Jane. Maura began to slowly pump her fingers in and out of Jane.

Jane began to move in synch with Maura and moan as she moved closer and closer towards her breaking point. "F-fffas…" Jane was unable to get the words out but it was as if Maura could read her mind because she increased her speed. Maura felt as Jane's muscles began to constrict around her and knew it wouldn't be long. She curled her fingers inside of her woman, hitting that spot that drove Jane crazy. Two more thrusts as well as a graze of Jane's clit with the heel of her hand, and Jane crashed over the edge and into oblivion.

"FFFUCKK Mauraaaa." Jane moaned loudly as her orgasm overtook her body, causing her body to tighten and jerk. Maura swallowed every other moan and groan as she lowered her lips to meet Jane's. Jane rode out each aftershock until her body gave out and the blackness overtook her. Maura felt the body under her go slack and smiled. She removed herself from her girlfriend and eased off of her. She laid down next to the sleeping woman and rested her head on top of Jane's chest. She smiled. After tonight, she hoped that any time Jane thought of a woman in uniform, her mind would be immediately drawn to this moment and she would never be able to think of anyone else in that way. She chuckled and knew that Riley didn't stand a chance.

**A/N 2: I hope that was ok. Can you tell I have a thing for cops? Anyway hope you enjoyed. Please let me know what you think, just don't be too mean. :)**


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: It really is amazing how little sleep you need when you drink lots and lots of coffee. But I really wanted to get out another update for you all so you didn't think I was totally slacking. So here is the next chapter. This one is mostly filler that is needed to move the story and a little bit of fluff (literally). I hope you all enjoy. And there's a little nod to reviewer Maura Jr. in the middle. **

**A/N 2: Feel free to PM me anytime. And it is totally easier to respond to reviewers when you have an account. Anyway. Enjoy. Reviews make me happy. **

Jane stirred and attempted to adjust her eyes to the low light that filled the room. It didn't take her sleep addled brain long to realize where she was lying. She felt the weight of her girlfriend's head on her chest and smiled. That was the way she always wanted to wake up, with her girlfriend pressed against her and feeling Maura's warm breath on her skin. She looked down to see the usually immaculate blonde hair splayed across her bare chest and the dark blue of her spare uniform falling off of pale shoulders. Seeing the shirt made Jane's thoughts flash to the little role-play that she had participated in with Maura before she fell asleep and she was unable to control the smile that appeared on her face.

As she replayed the events of earlier in her mind, she felt the body that rested on her begin to move. She looked back down and met the hazel eyes that melted her heart every time she gazed upon them and the smile that made every day better than the last.

"Hey there." Jane said in a hushed but loving voice.

Maura rubbed her sleep filled eyes. The stunning view before her was what she had deeply missed that morning when she had woken up alone. Maura stretched her entire body before crawling up the naked body to plant a slow kiss on Jane's soft lips. She looked lovingly into the dark chocolate eyes for a few moments before she spoke. "Hey"

Jane pulled Maura into a tight embrace. She didn't want to release the woman from her grasp. She felt the happiest when she held the blonde close to her body and felt the slow breath escaping against her skin. They laid like that for a few moments until Jane spoke, breaking the silence that was filling the bedroom. "You know you shouldn't leave your door unlocked like that. Any weirdo could have come in here. And I don't think you would have stopped them wearing that outfit." Jane laughed

"I am sure I would have at least been able to slow them down with that outfit. I am pretty sure it slowed you down." Maura said giving a slight smirk.

Jane looked down at Maura. "You know, you are getting pretty good at joking. I don't know how much I like that." She gave her girlfriend a quick kiss. "And I hope that you wouldn't dress like that for anyone else." Jane's voice rasped before she pulled Maura into an extremely passionate kiss, devouring the lips of the smaller blonde.

Maura fought to catch her breath after they broke. Jane was always able to elicit such a response from her. She literally took the med students breath away. When she caught her breath, Maura finally responded in a low, loving voice, barely above a whisper. "No Jane. That was only for you. Only you will ever get to see me like that." She kissed her tall Italian once more. This kiss was heated and deep. Maura took Jane's bottom lip in her mouth and began to suck on it, applying the slightest amount of pressure. That act drew a moan from the police officer. Maura crawled up so that she was straddling her naked girlfriend. She reached her hands down and began to massage the beautiful breasts before her. She lightly grazed her thumbs over Jane's nipples, which immediately began to harden under the touch. She lowered her head so that she could wrap her lips around the hardened bud. Her tongue began to bathe the nipple and she began to lightly suck. Jane felt herself once again getting lost in the ecstasy that was Maura's touch when she realized that she was being selfish and wanted more than anything to satisfy the needs of her amazing girlfriend.

Summoning up every last bit of energy in her body, Jane picked Maura up and rolled her over on the bed, so that she was lying on top of her. She chuckled. "I believe it's my turn to please you." She smirked. Maura leaned her head back as Jane threw open the blue uniform shirt that her girlfriend still wore. Jane started to devour the abundant breast before her. Maura moaned at the aggressive nature of her girlfriend and felt Jane smile against her skin. Just as Jane's hand began its descent and lowered under the waistband of Maura's barely there lace panties, she heard the all too familiar buzzing and ring tone of her phone's alarm.

Jane's hand froze just above Maura's aching center. She dropped her body so that it was fully on top of the blonde and she let out an exasperated groan. She knew that the alarm was reminding her that she had to get ready to go to work. She knew that she didn't have the time to please her girlfriend as she had planned. She mentally hit herself. If she had only been able to stay awake after Maura had brought her to that earth shattering orgasm, she would have had plenty of time to carry out her plans. Now she was going to have to leave Maura lying there unsatisfied and unfulfilled. She felt bad that she wasn't able to please Maura before she had to leave.

"Maur, I am so sorry. I have to go to work. If only I hadn't fallen asleep…" Maura could hear the sadness and disappointment in Jane's voice.

"Don't be silly Jane." Her voice dropped to a sultry whisper. "Do you know how good it makes me feel to know that I can please you so well that it does that to you?" She kissed Jane. "Don't worry about me. I wanted this to be about you. You will just have to take care of me tomorrow." She kissed her once more before sliding off of the long toned body. Maura went to her dresser and put on a Bruins t-shirt that belonged to Jane and a pair of yoga pants. As she did so, Jane stood from the bed and stretched. Jane walked over and wrapped her arms around the honey blonde.

"You know, I love the way you look when you are wearing my clothes." She started kissing and nipping at Maura's neck before taking her earlobe into her mouth.

Maura let out a small moan of pleasure before turning around in Jane's arms. "You know, I love the way you look when you aren't wearing any clothes at all." She smiled devilishly before reaching her hands around and clutching Jane's bare ass, pulling her so close that there was barely an inch between them. "Now you really need to get dressed for work or you are going to be late. I'll go downstairs and make something for you to eat. I can't have my big, bad cop roaming the mean streets of Boston on any empty stomach." She gave her a quick peck on the lips before heading downstairs to the kitchen.

* * *

Jane came downstairs after taking a quick shower and dressing in her uniform, minus the shirt she had left downstairs, as Maura's note had told her to do. She saw Maura in the kitchen, packing some food in a small sack. She walked over to where she had laid her shirt and put it on, completing her uniform. She then snapped her utility belt into place and walked over to where Maura had packed the food for her.

"Hey baby. What did you pack for me to eat? I am starving." Jane said as she peered into the sack that Maura had packed for her.

"I packed you some fruit, some carrots, and a nice leafy salad." Jane groaned as Maura listed the contents of the sack. Maura laughed before continuing. "Oh and I also packed you a peanut butter and fluff sandwich." She felt warm inside as she saw the large grin appear on her girlfriend's face.

Jane put down the sack and rushed over to Maura, lifting her in the air. She began planting a multitude of little pecks all over Maura's face and neck. "Maur, how did you know that peanut butter and fluff sandwiches were my favorite?"

Maura couldn't help but giggle as Jane assaulted her face and neck with kisses. "Jane stop. I didn't know it was your favorite. Your mother made it for me the first time I met her. After that, I made sure I had peanut butter and fluff stocked for when I was feeling down. I knew that if I only packed healthy things you would go out and eat something truly bad for you. At least this way I can hopefully get you to eat some vegetables as well."

Jane planted one last kiss on Maura's lips. "I love when you try to take care of me. I love you so much Maura."

"I love you too, Jane. Now you better go." Jane grabbed her dinner and started to walk towards the door. When she reached the threshold and opened the door, she felt Maura's hand grab her arm and spin her around. Before she could say anything, she felt Maura's lips on her neck. Maura began to suck on her neck and applied enough pressure that Jane knew she would be left with a mark.

"What are you doing?"

Maura released the flesh of Jane's neck and backed away slightly to admire her handiwork. "I just want everyone to know that you have a girlfriend that loves you very much." She smirked. _Mainly, I want Riley to know that. _

Jane grabbed a hold of Maura and stared into her amazing hazel eyes. "You know, Maura, in the past, I never liked when some guy tried to mark me like I was one of his possessions. But I am proud to let anyone know that I am fully and completely yours. I love you more than anyone, past, present, or future." She reached up and wiped the single tear that trailed down her girlfriend's cheek.

"I love you so much, Jane." Then they shared one last slow, loving kiss. "Now go, before you are late." And with that, Jane ran off her to her car and Maura watched as she drove away.

* * *

Jane was running late and she knew it. She was usually early to roll call but she was just able to make it as the shift Sergeant began his run down of the night. She walked in the room and noticed that all eyes were on her. She felt her face flush with embarrassment and quickly moved to the one open seat in the room, which just happened to be next to Riley.

Riley watched as Jane slipped into the seat, trying to reduce any more exposure. She giggled. "You're late," Riley whispered in Jane's ear, trying hard to mimic Jane's cold tone from when Riley had been late the night before. "And I am sure that you have no where near as good an excuse as I had last night."

"You might not think so but I think I have a damn good excuse." Jane smirked, thinking about how being with Maura was the reason she was late. Her thoughts quickly drifted to Maura in her uniform shirt and the magic things she did to her earlier. The flush in her face was no longer being caused by her embarrassment but rather by the thoughts of her most amazing girlfriend, practically naked, straddling her.

Her thoughts were quickly interrupted by a sharp snap from the person next to her. "Hey Rizzoli! You here with us?" Riley started waving her hand in front of Jane's face.

"What? Oh yeah. Sorry. I am just a little distracted. I'm here. Wait, where is everyone?" Jane looked around and noticed that the room that was just filled with cops getting ready for their shift was now empty except for Jane and Riley.

Riley started to laugh out loud. "You really were out of it. Roll call ended a couple minutes ago."

The embarrassment returned to Jane's face. She had been so lost in her memories of earlier that she hadn't heard a word that the shift sergeant said. She was lucky that she was paired up with Riley or else she would have had to ask what her assignment for the night was. "Oh man, I am so sorry. My mind was elsewhere. I hope you were paying attention and know where we are stationed tonight."

Riley played like she was admonishing the other woman. "I thought you were supposed to be a role model or something. I thought you were supposed to be training me, not setting a bad example." She laughed and playfully touched Jane's shoulder. This was all part of Riley's plan. She was making sure that she kept things between her and Jane playful and making sure she threw in little touches, trying to maximize the bodily contact between the two of them.

"Oh yeah. See this is all part of the training. I want to make sure you are paying attention in roll call." Jane laughed. "Now let's head out to where ever we are supposed to be."

* * *

"Since you are the one that knows where the fuc…uh, where we are supposed to be, why don't you drive?" Jane caught herself mid-expletive. She never would have thought of censoring herself before. _I guess Maura is rubbing off on me just as much as I am rubbing off on her. _She smiled at the thought of Maura once more.

"What the fuck was that?" Riley said as they both climbed into the car.

"What was what?"

"Why did you just censor yourself? You know I am not offended by language or anything, right?"

Jane chuckled. "Oh, it is just a force of habit. Maura hates when I use bad language. She's says I am too intelligent to dumb down the way I speak with expletives."

Riley turned to Jane and smiled. "Well, you can use whatever language you want around me. I don't mind a few well placed expletives to brighten up a conversation." She smiled again but then her smile fell when she caught sight of something on Jane's neck. "Um Jane, I think you may have something on your neck."

"Oh yeah. Well, Maura got a little excited tonight and when I tried to leave she, well, she wanted to give me a little something so I would think about her while I was at work." Jane chuckled. "I don't know Riley. There is something about that girl. I am head over heels in love with her." Riley was glad that Jane wasn't able to see her scowl in the dark car. _That Maura Isles plays dirty doesn't she? That's ok. I'm not giving up yet._ Jane interrupted Riley's inner dialogue, "So Riley, you've met my girl. How about you? Anyone special in your life?"

"Nah, I guess I just haven't found the right one…yet."

"I'm sure it's only a matter a time. Hey, why don't you come hang out with me and some friends on our next night off. You seem pretty cool and I think you'd have a good time. Last time I went out with everyone, I met Maura. I'm sure we can find someone for you. And if not at least we will have a good time. We always do." Jane smiled but she was hitting herself. _Damn it, I am so turning into my mother, trying to set Riley up. _

"Yeah, that sounds like fun." _Anything to spend more time with you, Jane, _Riley continued internally.

"Awesome. I'll talk to Maura and some of our friends and we'll set something up. It'll be fun." Just then Jane's stomach grumbled audibly. "Woah, I'm sorry about that. I missed dinner tonight. Do you mind if I snack on some stuff that Maura packed me?"

"I don't know. You willin' to share?" Riley said playfully.

"Hey, I've got plenty carrots, fruit, and salad if that's your thing. But I am sorry to say that the peanut butter and fluff sandwich is all mine." There was no way that Jane was going to share her sandwich. It was more than just her favorite thing in the bag. Maura had packed that special for her. It reminded her of the moment in Maura's kitchen when she had Maura in her arms. It made her think of the story Maura told her how her mom had made it for her when she was down. No, that sandwich was just for her.

"Ok, so you are totally no fun, keeping the one good thing to yourself. But I could go for some fruit. You can keep the rabbit food for yourself though."

Jane reached into the bag for the first time to grab the fruit. Maura had cut up strawberries and mixed in some blueberries. Jane thought to herself how cute it was that Maura had done that for her, she almost didn't want to give any to Riley. But she handed the fruit over and reached back in the bag for her sandwich. She pulled out the cute little container that Maura had packed the sandwich in and noticed a folded note taped on top. She opened the little note and began to read.

_Jane,_

_I hope you are also eating the healthy stuff I packed. I will know if you didn't._

_I love you so much and I can't wait until you are back on the day shift because _

_the best part of my day is waking up in your arms. _

_Maura_

_P.S. This is so I can still wear those outfits for you and still keep the weirdos out. _

Jane looked under the last line and found a key taped to the note.

**A/N 3: For all those tired of Riley, don't worry, Jane is going to catch on soon and set her straight. Hope you all enjoyed. Let me know. **


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N: Alright here is the next chapter. This one is back to some of the fluffy goodness that seems to be my MO. Hopefully you all will enjoy this one. Thank you so much for all of the wonderful reviews. They really make my day. I love reading that you all enjoy this little story (Well I guess it isn't so little now but you get the picture.) So anyway I hope you all enjoy. Let me know what you think. **

**A/N 2: All of the things that I list that happen to Jane and Riley during their shift are things I have actually either witnessed with cops or heard cops talk about. Some of the craziest things happen during the midnight shift.**

Jane looked down at the key taped to the note and her eyes began to well up. In all of the relationships she had been in the past, she had never been trusted enough that she was given a key to someone's home. She had never been given access to someone's private sanctuary without having to ask for permission. And as she thought about it harder, she couldn't remember a time when she actually wanted such access. She had never in her young life formed such a bond that she wanted to spend every waking moment as well as every other moment in the arms of another. But she wanted that with Maura.

Looking down at the key also scared her. What did it mean? Did Maura want her to have it just for those times when she couldn't answer the door due to her attire (or lack thereof)? Or was the key something more? Was Maura giving her permission to enter her home whenever she wanted? Did Maura want her to bring more stuff over? Was Maura expecting a key to Jane's place in return? It wasn't that Jane minded sharing everything in her life with Maura, but she hadn't even shown Maura where she lived and she really didn't want to. She was embarrassed that Maura lived in a beautiful home in one of the nicest parts of Boston that had multiple bedrooms and enough space for Jane's entire family while Jane lived in her little shit hole, barely large enough for just Jane. She didn't want Maura to ever see that place because she deserved so much better.

"Jane!" Riley's voice invaded Jane's thoughts and snapped her back to reality. "You were zoning out again. Everything ok?"

"What? Oh yeah. Just thinking about a note Maura put in with my dinner. It's nothing." Jane said with her thoughts still full of questions and worry.

Riley heard the worry in Jane's voice and felt her heart jump. Jane worrying about something Maura wrote could only be a good thing for her. Maybe it was the one thing that would make a big enough hole for Riley to slip in. Riley kind of felt bad. She wasn't normally this calculating, but there was something about Jane that was enchanting. She really didn't want to hurt Maura, but she was willing to take advantage of any opening that she was given.

Little did Riley know that the worry she heard in Jane's voice was not something that was threatening to tear the couple apart but rather something that was bringing them even closer. Jane had no doubt in her mind that she loved Maura with all of her heart. She wanted to spend all of her time with the beautiful honey blonde. Jane was afraid that maybe the key didn't mean as much to Maura as Jane really hoped it meant. She wanted the key to mean "My home is your home, come in whenever you want, you never have to sleep on itchy sheets in a tiny apartment again if you don't want to." And it wasn't just because she liked Maura's fancy sheets better. She wanted to be surrounded by the sights, the smells, and the essence of Maura that hung in the air of the fabulous Beacon Hill house and was sadly missing from her tiny place.

Jane pulled out her phone to text Maura. The one thing she truly hated about having someone with her on the midnight shift was that she didn't feel as comfortable talking to Maura on the phone. She typed out her simple message and smiled, thinking of the magnificent creature on the other end that would receive her words.

_My love for you grows with every moment. Thank you so much for my dinner. Can we try the breakfast thing again? I need to see you._

Jane waited for a reply she knew may not come until 5am when Maura woke to get ready for the day. Her heart skipped a beat when it vibrated almost immediately.

_You are very welcome for dinner. I would love to try breakfast again tomorrow but can it be just you and me? I would really just like to spend my time with you alone. We get so little alone time when you are on the midnight shift. _

Jane smiled. She didn't mind that Maura requested time alone because she needed it as well. She didn't know how to approach her concerns about the key but she needed the time with Maura to at least get the feel of what Maura meant by giving her the key. She quickly responded.

_I promise babe. Just you and me sharing bunny pancakes in the back corner of the café. Sweet dreams, Maur. I will be counting the seconds until then. I love you Maur._

The message that followed made Jane laugh out and smile out how cute her was.

_I love you too Jane. Now eat your carrots or I will have your mother serve them for breakfast instead of pancakes. _

Jane fished the carrots out of the dinner sack and began snacking on them. Riley looked over and hated the smile that had formed on Jane's face. There was only one person that Jane could be texting like that and it made the hope she had felt just moments earlier fade. She wasn't giving up yet, but she knew it would be an uphill battle to win the attention of Jane Rizzoli.

* * *

The rest of the night was mostly boring with a few heart-pumping moments thrown in. Most of the night was spent with the two women chatting and downing multiple cups of strong coffee. They did get small breaks from their conversation like when Jane introduced Riley to Gordon, the eclectic shut-in, who called in some sort of crime at least 3 times a week or when Riley was tackled by a very large drunk woman that had momentarily escaped Jane's grasp when she attempted to arrest her for being drunk in public. Jane couldn't help but chuckle when the drunken woman first attempted to crush Riley underneath her before asking the rookie police officer out on a date. The last few hours of the shift were spent dealing with a drunk driver. Jane allowed Riley to perform the field sobriety tests in order to get experience and it turned out to be a good call because just as the man attempted to recite the alphabet he spewed forth the contents of his stomach and painted the front of Riley's uniform.

Jane would have found it hilarious if she wasn't forced to share a squad car with the stench of Riley mixed with the horrible odor emitting from the drunk in the back seat. When they reached the station Jane told Riley to change into a spare uniform shirt while she performed the breathalyzer and began to process the drunk. By the time the man had made himself home in the drunk tank and Riley had returned with a clean shirt, the two only had about fifteen minutes left in their shift. Jane offered to treat Riley to one more coffee and the two walked to the nearest coffee shop outside of the station. Jane didn't want to risk having Maura walk in the café and see Jane sitting with Riley after she promised Maura that they would be alone for breakfast.

Jane and Riley laughed about the antics they had witnessed over the course of the night and leisurely sipped their coffee until it was time to head back to the station. As their shift ended, the two women walked towards the lobby of the precinct. Riley looked over at Jane and decided she wasn't quite ready for the shift to end.

"So Jane, did you want to grab some breakfast with me so we can finish this crazy shift off on a good note?" Riley asked with the slightest note of hope in her voice.

"Oh sorry, Riley. I already promised Maura that we would eat breakfast together this morning. I would invite you, but Maura wanted some alone time. Rain check?"

"Oh yeah, sure. Hey, I'll see you tonight." Riley was defeated. Maura was doing a good job of keeping a tight hold on Jane. She couldn't wait until they all went out at the end of the week and she might have the chance to at least hang with Jane when she had least a few beers in her. Maybe then she would find her opening. Riley waived and walked off towards the entrance as Jane headed towards the café.

Jane strode up to the counter, walking with that natural swagger that she typically walked with when she wore her uniform. Angela smiled when she saw her daughter approaching and then slightly cringed when she noticed the way she was walking. "Janie, do you have to walk so much like a man? I mean will it kill you to be a little more feminine? I know that you are dating women now, but you still can be feminine. I am sure Maura would appreciate it."

Jane groaned. "Ma, first of all I am not dating women. There is one woman. Maura is the only one for me. The first and only woman I will ever date. And second…"

Before Jane could get the words out of mouth she felt small arms wrap around her waist and her senses were bombarded with that heavenly smell that could only be one person. She closed her eyes as the soft lips gently touched her neck and the smallest moan escaped her lips. For a moment, she forgot where she was and was simply lost in Maura's touch. She opened her eyes when she heard the all too familiar throat clearing of her mother. She stared back at the older Italian woman who had a slight scowl on her face. But quickly the scowl turned into a smile. "You girls have a tendency to forget where you are. Last time I checked, the café isn't some place that exists simply for you two to make out." Angela chuckled and Jane stood mortified. She hated when her mother talked like that but she guessed that she really had no one else to blame but herself. Well, maybe Maura. She couldn't help but succumb to every touch the honey blonde placed on her skin.

Jane finally turned around to stare into those beautiful hazel eyes. "Good morning, beautiful. I missed you last night." She leaned in and gave Maura quick kiss before pulling back and looking over her shoulder at her mother's disappointing glare. "How about we get some breakfast and get out of the way of certain prying eyes?" Jane shot her mother a quick look.

Maura pulled Jane in tight and nodded her head in agreement to Jane's plan. "Why don't I go and claim a table for us while you order some breakfast?" She gave Jane one last kiss before she crossed the café to a table in the rear corner. Jane couldn't help but watch as the tight skirt hugged her girlfriend in the right places. She could stare at that ass all day. And it was all hers. A huge smile broke out on her face, as her eyes remained planted on the curves of the young med student.

"Janie?"

Her mothers voice broke her stare and she turned around slowly, rolling her eyes when she was confronted once again with the smirk of the Italian mother.

"Ma, can I get two orders of pancakes, one with a side of bacon and one with a side of fruit."

"Sure sweetie." Angela said, a smirk still stretched across her face. "Two coffees?"

"Yeah ma." Jane looked curiously as her mother made no attempt to move so that she could place the order. "What ma?"

"Oh Janie. I just love that you are so happy. I love that Maura brings out this light in you that I haven't seen for a very long time. I hate that I almost didn't accept something that now I see is so right. My baby is happy and she is even letting someone show her affection in a public place. You two are really meant to be together. Now go over there and sit with that darling girl while I make you two some breakfast." Angela smiled a true smile for her eldest child.

Jane felt tears building in the corners of her eyes. For all the times they argued and for all the times she rolled her eyes in her mother's direction, she really did love the woman standing in front of her. It meant everything that her mother was able to see how she and Maura were meant to be together. Although she hated public displays of affection, especially with her mother, she quickly leaned over the counter and gave her mother a short peck on the cheek and whispered, "Thank you, Ma." And just as quickly as she had leaned across the counter, Jane spun around and headed off towards the beautiful blonde waiting for her.

* * *

Jane walked over to the corner where her girlfriend sat at a table. An empty chair sat at the table with her. She smiled as she watched the tall Italian make her way over. Instead of heading for the chair, Jane walked behind where the blonde sat and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend. She lowered her head and placed her chin on Maura's shoulder. She took a deep breath in and inhaled the sweet scent of Maura's expensive shampoo. That smell always sent chills surging down Jane's spine. She began to run her hands down Maura's arms, feeling as goose bumps began to rise. Maura loved the feel of Jane's hands on her body, but was very careful not to release the moan that was rising from deep inside her because she was able to remind herself that they were still in the middle of the police station and not at home in Maura's bedroom.

The familiar husk of Jane's whisper lingered in her ear. "All I could think about all night was how I missed the feel of your bare skin. You are absolutely gorgeous this morning." She kissed the spot just below Maura's ear and slowly backed away and sat in her chair. She stared into Maura's eyes and watched as smile appeared on Maura's face.

"I missed you, too Jane. I hate when you aren't there with your arms around me when I wake up." Maura reached out and grabbed Jane's hand, rubbing her thumb along her knuckles.

They sat there simply staring into each other's eyes, soaking up each other's essence until they were interrupted by Angela bringing over their breakfast. Jane looked down at the plates and saw they both had Angela's famous bunny pancakes on them, although one had a variety of nutritious looking fruit along side the pancakes, while the other had a stack of delicious looking bacon. Angela sat the fruit plate in front of Jane and the other in front of Maura and walked away, obviously starting to get frazzled at the morning rush that had started to fill the café. Jane started to reach for the plate in front of Maura and Maura swatted her hands away.  
"Come on Maur. You know that's my plate and this one is yours."

"I know no such thing. Your mother clearly put this plate in front of me, indicating that this was my breakfast and that was yours. And I think it is a wonderful idea for you to start your morning with some fruit. It's good for you Jane." Maura said with a very serious face.

"Maura, you don't even eat bacon. It's totally bad for you." Jane whined.

"At times, I do like to indulge. It isn't so bad as long as it is only every now and then." As she finished her sentence, Maura took a piece of the bacon and wrapped her lips around it, biting off a little. As she chewed, Maura's face showed the same pleasure that Jane had seen in other, more intimate settings.

"God Maura, you need to give me my food right now. I really can't stand you making those faces here in the middle our work place and I really don't like anyone else getting to see them." Jane reached over and snatched the plate away, causing Maura to burst into laughter.

The two women ate their breakfast, looking up at each other between each bite.

Jane broke the silence. "So I invited Riley to hang out on Saturday night since I'll be done with my midnight torture."

Maura dropped her fork and looked up at Jane as if Jane had just punched her in the gut. Maura felt her rage building at what Jane had just said. "What…I mean why…Jane?" Maura was so angry that she found herself unable to form a sentence.

"What is wrong with you Maura? I thought it might be nice to maybe set her up with Frost. You know Frankie says he has been really down ever since that friend of yours used him for one night and tossed him out, not even returning his phone calls. I just figured that it would be fun to go out as a group and possibly make a love connection," her voice lowered, "kind of like the last time we were all out together." She trailed her fingers along Maura's arm.

"First of all Jane, I rarely talk to Taylor and haven't since that night. She is more of Annie's friend. Second, I think that it would be a great idea to set Frost up with Riley." _Anyone would be good as long as she leaves you alone, Jane. _

"Alright, well I'll call the guys and set it up." Jane looked at her watch. "Oh, you better get going so you aren't late. I wouldn't want Pike to yell." She smiled and rose from her seat. She walked over to where the honey blonde sat and extended her hand helping her out of the chair. She kissed her in a quick but loving kiss. "Call me when you get home and I'll come over."

"Jane, you know you can sleep at my house. You found the key in your dinner, didn't you?"

"Yeah, I got the key. I just…well I didn't want to abuse it. I thought maybe it was for emergencies or when you couldn't come to the door," Jane lowered her voice, "like last night."

Maura pulled Jane in close so only she could hear what Maura had to say. "Jane, I gave you the key so that you could be there when I come home and be there in the morning after your shift on weekends. I am not saying you have to move in with me, but I want you to be there and feel like it's your home as well. I want you to feel comfortable in that house. I want you with me." She kissed Jane. "If you want to sleep at your apartment, I am ok with that. But I want you to know, from this moment on, you are always welcome in my house, in my bed, and in my life." The women met in a passionate kiss, relaying all the love they felt for each other, completely ignoring the loud throat clearing of the Italian mother.

**A/N 3: So the next chapter will have the return of Frost, Frankie, and Annie. Also Jane is trying to play matchmaker in true Rizzoli fashion. So I hope you enjoyed this chapter and look forward to the next one.**


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N: So I felt motivated to write so I was able to get this chapter out sooner than I have been getting them out. I know you are all looking forward to the night out and I promise it is started at the end of the chapter but I also wanted just a little with Jane feeling at home at Maura's. Don't worry, the next few chapters will be the group date. I hope you enjoy this update. I have to say that I really love all of the love this story has received. It makes my day every time I see a review or new favorite or follow. So I hope you all enjoy this update and hopefully my motivation to write will continue. **

Jane slipped the key into the lock, opened the door, and stepped through the threshold. As she did, she was bombarded with an overall feeling that she had just come home. The smell, the warmth, the atmosphere all called out to her and said, "Welcome home, Jane." She loved the feeling and wanted the rest of her days to feel just like that. She never felt like her apartment was home. It was simply a place to sleep. It was just a small bed in an under-decorated apartment where Jane spent the few hours sleeping between work and time with her family. But this was different. Walking into the house on Beacon Hill felt warm and comforting.

After she had finished breakfast with Maura, Jane drove to her apartment and packed enough things so that she didn't have to come back to the tiny apartment for a while if she didn't want to. She wasn't officially moving into Maura's house, she was just planning on spending every possible moment there. She already had a lot of things at Maura's house, including extra uniforms and a few t-shirts and jeans, but she had packed up a wider variety of clothes and personal items to store there.

Jane entered the luxurious Beacon Hill home and headed upstairs to store the items. She noticed that Maura had made extra space in her closet for Jane's belongings. It made Jane smile. Maura had anticipated that Jane would bring over her stuff. It made Jane feel wanted, like Maura wanted to share her home with Jane. After she put her stuff away, Jane hopped into the giant shower, making sure to take full advantage of the numerous jets, and slipped into a pair of sweats and an old BPD t-shirt before crawling into the giant bed that smelled of Maura. Jane wrapped herself in the covers and breathed in deeply in order to inhale the scent that surrounded her. This was home. This was where she wanted to be for the rest of her life.

* * *

Maura was so glad that she had such a wonderful breakfast with Jane because she needed the wonderful memories of the morning meal to get through the tiring day. It wasn't that the day was bad, but the morgue was bombarded with work. Maura had become well integrated into the team and was actually better received than Dr Pike. She spent as much time as possible with as many people as possible so that she could learn anything and everything there was to learn. Maura learned quickly that being a medical examiner was a much different life than that of a general practitioner or a surgeon. Although a surgeon was still on call, their time was much better scheduled than that of a medical examiner. Working with the medical examiner, Maura was mostly at the whim of the police in the homicide division that they worked so closely with. So whenever a homicide or suspicious death came through the doors, things were hectic in the morgue until they were able to collect all possible evidence and didn't completely die down until the case was solved.

When Maura was finally able to go home she found herself dragging her body and dropping into her car, exhausted. Although the untrained eye would still see the immaculately dressed young woman walk as if she was floating on her 5-inch heels, Maura was barely able to make it through her front door without collapsing. As soon as she broke through the threshold and closed the door behind her, Maura unceremoniously kicked off the heels. She made her way upstairs as if on autopilot, knowing that she needed at least a quick nap before she attempted to make dinner.

As she entered her bedroom, Maura saw the most amazing sight she had seen since that morning. There in her king sized bed, lay her stunning, olive skinned girlfriend with her dark curls splayed over the pillows. Maura smiled. She thought to herself that this view was one she would never tire of. She was so happy that Jane felt comfortable enough to stay here during the day. She walked to her closet so she could change into something more comfortable and found that Jane had brought over a lot more of her things. Her heart warmed, knowing that she would be seeing her love much more. Maura found one of Jane's worn shirts and quickly stripped before placing the shirt over her head. Maura crept over and quietly slipped into bed next to her slumbering girlfriend. She wrapped her arms around the Italian and deeply inhaled, taking in the smell that was uniquely Jane.

Jane stirred as she felt the small arms wrap around her. She spun around slowly and sleepily opened her eyes to meet the sparkling hazel orbs. The moment that amazing smile came into her view, she felt the overpowering desire to kiss it. Without uttering a word, Jane leaned forward and captured the soft lips with her own, relishing in the taste of the honey blonde. She moved quickly to lie on top of her girlfriend, never breaking the kiss. Using her tongue, she begged for entrance and was quickly granted access. Her tongue moved slowly, tasting all she could as her girlfriend moaned at the feeling. She felt as the blonde's lips wrapped around her tongue and sucked, sending a wave of arousal coursing throughout her body. As she broke the kiss she placed one more quick, gentle peck on Maura's lips before raising her head so that she could once again stare into those majestic eyes.

"Hey," Jane whispered and smiled. "How was your day?"

"It is much better now," Maura answered, reaching up to give Jane a kiss of her own. "I love that you were here when I got home. It made me forget how tired and worn down the day had made me."

Jane looked down at what Maura was wearing for the first time. She looked back up with a half puzzled/ half devilish smile. "So now that I have brought over more of my clothes, can I expect you to be wearing my shirts more often?"

Maura chuckled. "I just love the way it smells like you. But if you don't like it I can easily remove it."

And before Jane could even tell Maura she liked how her girlfriend wore her clothes, Maura tore the shirt up over her head and Jane watched as the honey locks cascaded over Maura's bare chest. Maura started to smile but just as quickly as Maura had removed her shirt, Jane descended on the amazing breasts that were displayed in front of her, wrapping her lips around Maura's hardening nipple while her hand began to massage the unattended breast. Maura moaned and arched into the touch of her girlfriend's strong hand. After what seemed like years, Jane switched and repeated the same motions on the other side. Maura couldn't believe how turned on she was with her girlfriend's dominating nature, reminiscent of the night before just before the alarm had rudely interrupted them. Jane released Maura's chest and raised herself up, sitting back on her knees looking down and the angelic form below her. Maura watched as Jane's eyes trailed down her body and landed on the only garment remaining on Maura's body.

Jane raised her eyes back to meet Maura's and the honey blonde noticed the smirk that formed on her girlfriend's face. Jane's hands found their place on the waistband of Maura's barely-there panties and her voice came out almost as a growl. "I think it's time for these to go."

With one quick movement, Jane removed the last remaining garment and threw them across the room. Maura felt her center become soaked at the feral and aggressive attitude Jane had taken on and moaned as she felt Jane's fingers glide through her wetness. She twitched as Jane's fingers glided over her sensitive bundle of nerves and then stared in awe as Jane raised her hand to her mouth and tasted the glistening wetness that had soaked her fingers. Jane lowered herself so that her lips were at Maura's ear and the young med student could feel the warm breath escape the lips of her strong girlfriend. "Mmmm I love the way you taste baby." Jane rasped out just before taking Maura's earlobe with her lips.

Maura moaned and wrapped her legs around the lower half of the taller woman as Jane returned her hand to Maura's center. After feeling Jane circle the sensitive group of nerves a few more times and apply just the right amount of pressure, Maura gasped as she felt three fingers enter her with just enough force. Jane began to thrust into Maura, using her hips to amplify the feeling. The movements began strong and slow but Maura felt as Jane increased the speed of the thrusts, much to her delight. She felt as her whole body began to tingle and her head began to swim. She felt as if her body was moving independent of her mind as she involuntarily lifted her hips to meet each thrust into her body.

Sweat glistened on the bodies of both women as they reached closer and closer to the culmination of their actions. Jane felt as the muscles in her forearm began to ache but it only encouraged her more. She felt as her girlfriend's muscles began to constrict around her fingers and nails began to sink into her back as arms wrapped tight around her body. She heard the incoherent moans and nonsensical words escaping the luscious lips of the woman under her and she felt the immense desire to swallow each noise. She crashed her lips to those of the blonde below her who was teetering on the edge, seconds from falling over. With one last thrust, she felt as Maura crashed over. Jane swallowed each noise flowing from Maura's mouth as she hit her climax and felt herself being pulled in tight as every muscle in Maura's body tensed. Jane slowed her movements until she came to a stop, still held securely in the arms of woman under her. She collapsed on top as she felt her own muscles give out.

They laid there for what seemed like hours, panting in exhaustion, their hearts beating rapidly but almost in unison. Finally, Jane moved to the side of her girlfriend, hearing a small whimper as she extracted herself from her spent lover. They laid in silence for a few more moments until Maura felt Jane move and felt the soft lips kiss her forehead. She smiled when she heard the tired raspy voice speak, "Welcome home babe."

* * *

The rest of the week went by much as the beginning had gone. Jane continued her midnight shifts with Riley, but for once, the city was fairly quiet so the shift consisted mostly of coffee and small talk. Jane had grown fond of Riley and was happy to have a female friend on the force. Riley kept her flirting at a minimum while on duty, convinced that her best chance to make a move was when they were out on their night off. Maura was not happy that Jane seemed to be forming a friendship with the woman that she was sure held feelings for the Italian, but the fact that Jane was in her home every night when she got off of work smothered the flame of rage that burned deep inside of her.

As Saturday approached, Jane was excited for her night out with the woman she loved and the friends they had been ignoring due to work and their developing relationship. She had called Frankie and arranged to meet him, Annie, and Frost at a small bar near the precinct that Frankie, Frost, and Jane frequented. Frankie and Annie had become close (although not quite as close as Jane and Maura) and Jane chuckled at the thought that both Rizzoli children had grabbed up future doctors. She told Frankie to make sure Frost looked his best because he was bringing a girl for him so he wasn't a fifth wheel. She told him that she would meet them at The Dirty Robber at 8 pm.

Jane was getting dressed while Maura was in the shower. Jane had been tempted to join her but she knew that if she did, they would never make it in time to meet Riley before the others got there. Jane dressed in a pair of jeans, a black button down shirt, and a light shirt underneath. Jane really didn't dress like that, especially when going to a bar, but Maura insisted, and Jane could never say no when Maura pouted. She was lacing up her converse low tops when Maura stepped out of the bathroom. Maura was wearing a tight black skirt and a low cut, sleeveless, v-neck shirt that matched the light shirt Jane was wearing under her button down shirt. Jane's eyes went straight to Maura's cleavage and she sprung up to grab the smaller blonde in her arms.

"I don't really know if I am ok with you going out like this, Maur. I don't want all of those guys staring at you when you look this good." Jane grabbed her girlfriend's face and met her lips in a passionate kiss.

Maura responded to her girlfriend in a low whisper. "They can stare all they want but only you get to see what's underneath. That is just for you baby." She kissed her girlfriend and then pulled away. "We really need to get going or we are going to be late."

As they headed out to the car Maura thought how there was no way she was going to look any less than her best tonight. She wanted to show the maximum amount of skin that was publicly acceptable so that there was no way that Jane's gaze would be drawn to anywhere else (especially to Riley). Maura eased her way into the passenger seat of her Mercedes and Jane jumped behind the wheel and the car sped off to the bar.

* * *

Jane parked the small car in the parking lot next to the bar and her and Maura walked towards the entrance. Jane explained to Maura that the Dirty Robber was a local cop bar that most of the force frequented when they weren't on duty. They walked in the door and Jane noticed that the bar was less crowded than on a normal Saturday night, but it was still early. She took hold of Maura's hand and walked her towards a small section where they found Jane's regular booth. Jane assisted Maura into the booth and she slid in next to her. She gave Maura a quick kiss.

"How about I get us some drinks?" She pulled Maura in for a slightly longer, passionate kiss. "I'll be right back baby." She whispered. Maura watched as Jane walked off towards the bar and Maura swooned at that swagger that Jane had whenever she felt confident in her surroundings. Several moments passed before Maura saw Jane walking back over with a beer and a glass of red wine in her hand, a huge smile on her face. Maura smiled back at her girlfriend until she noticed that Jane was not returning to the booth alone. Walking a few steps behind her amazing girlfriend was a very different looking Riley.

Rage began to boil up inside of Maura as she took in Riley's appearance. She did not look anything like the woman in uniform that Maura had met in the café earlier in the week. Riley was wearing a small black dress that was dangerously low on top and dangerously high on the bottom. Her hair was done immaculately as was her makeup. Maura knew exactly what Riley was playing at. She was still going through the multiple ways she planned to dispose of Riley's body in her mind when Jane's voice broke her train of thought.

"Hey Maur, look who I found at the bar. I was just explaining to her how Frankie, Annie, and Frost should be here soon."

Riley sneered before she spoke in a fake sweet voice, "I was just telling Jane how glad I was that there would be an even number of people here tonight. I would hate for someone to feel left out. Speaking of, Maura, is this your first time here at the Robber? It must be strange to be surrounded by a bunch of cops and to be the odd man out."

Jane slid into the booth next to Maura as Riley slid in opposite of the pair. Maura stared at Riley with disdain before her face shifted into a wide smile. "Oh Riley, I never feel out of place when surrounded by members of the police force. Some of my favorite times are spent with a police officer wrapped around me." She gave a wink to Jane, whose face turned a bright red, as she felt Maura's hand on her thigh. Jane leaned down and kissed her amazing girlfriend. As she felt Maura's hands grip the back of her head deepening the kiss she heard a throat clear and the distinctive sound of Frost's voice.

"Damn, Jane, get some."

Jane broke the kiss and looked up to see Frankie with an embarrassed blush come across his face, Annie with a small smile, and Frost with the biggest shit-eating grin. She swung out to smack Frost but he was standing just out of reach. "Shut up, jackass. Don't lie, you know you are jealous of my beautiful girl." She gave Maura another quick peck. She and Maura slid out to give their friends a proper greeting. Jane gave her brother a light tap on the shoulder as Maura embraced her friend. "Hey little brother, looking good. Seems like the Academy is treating you two scrubs right. And Annie, it's a pleasure to see you again. Good to see my little bro hasn't run you off yet."

Annie smiled. "There must be something about you Rizzolis and medical students. You guys are like catnip to cats. Right, Maura?"

Maura just smiled. Jane laughed and turned towards Riley. "Oh I would like to introduce all of you to a good friend of mine, Riley Cooper." Riley stood from the booth to greet the others. Frankie and Frost's jaws dropped at the sight of the young cop in the very short dress. Riley smiled at the look the two men were giving her and peered over to see if Jane had a similar look but found that the Italian cop wasn't even looking at her but was rather staring lovingly into the eyes of the honey blonde.

**A/N 2: So I know you probably wanted more of the date and a lot of you are looking forward to Jane confronting Riley but this chapter was getting long so I cut it off there. The confrontation is coming. And at this point I kinda feel that Jane doesn't notice Riley and her flirting because she is so in love with Maura she doesn't notice. I promise, things will happen. Just stay with me. Thanks for reading and I appreciate every one of my readers. Let me know what you think. **


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N: So today was kind of a rough one for me. But lucky for you all, writing this makes me happy so I was able to get this update out and didn't have to stay up to all hours of the morning (although I probably will anyway) in order to get this out. I hope you guys like this chapter. I really wanted to display Frankie and Annie (with a little bit of Frost) a little more so I hope this is ok. So enjoy, let me know what you think. Your reviews/favorites/ follows really have made me smile. You guys are awesome. **

"Ahem." Every one in the group turned to see Annie, with a not-so-happy look on her face, after she cleared her throat. "You know, you boys may want to introduce yourselves before you ogle the new girl." She reached out her hand to Riley. "Hey Riley, it's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Annie. I go to med school with Maura and for reasons unbeknownst to me, I am seeing this pervy idiot." She slapped Frankie across the chest, causing him to let out an audible "Umph."

He smiled looking at Annie and kissed her quickly. "But I am your pervy idiot, babe." He wagged his eyebrows up and down. Maura noticed that when he did that, he reminded her so much of Jane when she was being playful. Frankie extended his hand next. "Hey, I'm Frankie. Or as I am so lovingly called five times a week, Officer-Candidate Rizzoli. I am also this one's little brother," Frankie said as he gave Jane a light shove. "And I am very lucky to be dating this vision of beauty standing beside me." Frankie said, trying very hard to kiss his girlfriend's ass to make up for the fact that he had obviously been caught staring at the very attractive woman in minimal clothes.

"Nice save, jerk." Annie smiled before kissing Frankie.

"And I am Barry Frost but every just calls me Frost." Frost moves to shake the hand of the woman. He stared into her eyes and smiled. She was beautiful and he couldn't take his eyes off of her. He reminded himself to thank Jane for setting him up with her.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all." Riley said. "I am sure if you are all friends of Jane's, you must be good people. I have definitely grown fond of her during our midnight shifts." She smirked. Frankie looked from Riley to Jane and then to Annie. Annie returned the questioning look. They both looked at Frost, hoping that he had also picked up the weird vibe that the young woman had given off when she talked about Jane, but saw that he was busy raking his eyes all over the body of Riley and standing with a dumb look on his face. Frankie looked at Jane and saw she had a small smile on her face and was pulling Maura into her tight. Frankie looked at Maura and could see the fire burning behind her eyes and with that look he knew that he wasn't imagining what he felt coming from Riley.

Frankie knew he needed to have a little chat with Jane. He wasn't really sure how his sister, his idol, his inspiration for becoming a police officer, was so blind that this attractive female was blatantly hitting on her. "Hey, umm, why don't us guys go grab you girls some drinks? Jane?" Frankie said, gesturing for Jane to come with him.

Jane looked at her brother puzzled and with a slight amount of anger. "Frankie, just because I am dating a woman does not mean I want to be referred to as a guy. And Maura and I already have drinks."

"Jane, stop being so stubborn and just come with me. Maybe these ladies want to chat. I know it has been a while and I am sure Maura and Annie have a few things to talk about. Plus, maybe I just want to buy my big sister a shot and chat for a second away from our ladies. So will you please just come to the bar and get some drinks with me?" Frankie said before letting out an exasperated sigh.

"Wow, just chill for a second little bro. I didn't know you wanted to hang with me so bad. Sure let's go get everybody some drinks. Frost…Frost..." Jane tried to get Frost's attention but he was captivated by the rookie policewoman.

"Frost!" Frankie yelled as he slapped Frost on the back of the head to get his attention. Frost quickly looked up at Frankie with a scowl and Frankie burst into laughter.

"What the fuck was that for Frankie?" Frost said rubbing the back of his head. He looked over at Riley, hoping to garner some sympathy from the woman. But when he turned he saw that she had joined the rest of the group chuckling at his pain.

"Frost, we are going up to the bar to grab some drinks for the ladies. Why don't you ask Riley what she would like to drink?" Jane smiled as she winked at Frost.

Frost turned his head and gave a boyish grin to Riley. "Riley, can I buy you a drink?"

"That would be great Frost. I'll have what Maura's having." Riley pointed to the red wine that Maura had in her hand but Frankie caught the look she threw at his sister. Frost and Jane were, of course, both oblivious to the innuendo. Frankie sighed at the cluelessness of the other two. He could see that Maura was about ready to leap at Riley and he was happy that he had Annie to calm Maura down while he tried to wake his sister up.

"Okay, we'll be right back." The three walked off towards the bar, leaving the three women behind at the booth.

* * *

The three walked up to the bar. The moment that they reached the bar, Frankie slapped Jane on the arm. "Ow, what the hell is wrong with you and slapping people today? I am not afraid to beat the crap out of you right now." Jane said angrily.

"What is wrong with you? Why would you invite that girl out with us? Why would you try to hook Frost up with her? Are you fucking stupid, Jane?" Frankie started to spout off.

Frost shot his head up and stared at Frankie. "What do you mean 'why would you try to hook Frost up with her'? She is so perfect for me. She is totally my type." Frost said with a smile.

Jane looked at Frankie with a scowl on her face but her concentration on her brother was quickly broken when Frost started to speak. "Wait, Frost did you just say she's perfect for you? You have hardly spoken a word to her."

"I can just tell these things, Jane. She is the future mother of my children. I can see it in her eyes. So I would appreciate it if your brother was a little bit nicer to the future Mrs. Barry Frost." Frost smiled but shot Frankie a nasty look.

"You can see it in her eyes, Frost? Well last time I checked her eyes haven't migrated south and set up shop in her tits, because those were the only things you were staring at." Frankie joked and Jane couldn't help but laugh. Frankie then turned his attention back to Jane. "And I repeat, what is wrong with you?" All serious had returned to Frankie's face.

"Ok, Frankie, just so you know I did not become a mind reader overnight. I have no idea what the hell you are talking about. Maybe you would like to elaborate as to what I actually did because right now I have no clue why you are yelling at me." Jane had had enough of her brother's cryptic yelling.

"Jane," Frankie turned to face his sister head on and grabbed her by the shoulders. "I love you. You are my big sister. You were the one that taught me how to defend myself. You taught me how to manipulate ma into giving me an extra cannolli even when I brought home a bad report card. And when I told ma that I was joining the police academy, you stood up for me and then taught me everything I needed to know to succeed. You are the greatest big sister a guy could have, but you can be totally clueless sometimes." Frankie put his head into hands and shook it for a second before looking back up at his sister. "That girl, Riley, has a super big crush on you."

"What?!" Frost and Jane said simultaneously.

"Frankie, don't be ridiculous. Riley does not have a crush on me."

"She has been hitting on you the entire time we have been here. All the little glances, the smirks, the touches. That girl has a thing for you." Frankie said, attempting to open his sister's eyes to what was going on around her.

"She just doesn't know anyone else here, Frankie. We have been hanging out this week and have become friends. It just seems like she is hitting on me to you because she's being friendly. Now that I am dating a woman, you just see all women hitting on me. Even if Riley did have a thing for me, she totally wouldn't hit on me. She knows that I am dating Maura. She has seen us together. I have talked to her at length about how much I love Maura. Like I said, she is just being friendly with me. Give her a chance. I mean, she is totally Frost's dream girl." Jane started laughing as she looked past Frankie and saw Frost just standing there.

"Yeah, dude. Riley is totally not a lady lover. Can't you feel the vibes that she is sending me? There is just something between us. Like a raw chemistry. You have been dating that med student too long. You just don't know what it looks like when someone is throwing vibes any more." Frost broke in.

"I can't believe that my best friend and my sister are both idiots. Whatever, but don't say I didn't warn both of you. We better get back over there before they think we are up here getting drunk without them. Speaking of..." Frankie looked around and finally aught the eye of the bartender, "Hey Murray, let me get two Sam Adams, two merlots, and three car bombs."

The bartender waived and hurried to get the drinks. He brought the drinks back to the three waiting there and Frankie sat a dark beer and shot in front of his friend and his sister. He held the shot in one hand and the beer in the other and raised them up, "To panties. They're not the best thing in the world but they're close to it." And with that all three dropped the shot in the beer and downed the drink.

When Jane finished, she set her empty glass on the bar and hit Frankie on the shoulder. "Annie was so right. You are totally a perv." The three laughed before heading back to the table where the three women sat.

* * *

Maura watched as Jane, Frankie, and Barry walked off towards the bar. She was furious at Riley. Maura knew exactly what Riley meant by her drink request and she was not amused. Maura had reached her limit. All week Riley had been blatantly flirting with Jane in front of Maura and Maura could take no more. She had tried everything she could think of to stop Riley's advances on Jane without confronting the woman but she was not going to sit idly by any longer.

Annie could feel the rage spilling off of Maura and knew it was her job to calm her friend down. She gently placed a hand on Maura's shoulder and directed her towards the booth. "Why don't we all sit down while we wait for our drinks." Maura and Annie sat on one side while Riley across from them. Annie could tell that Maura was still about to leap across and strangle Riley. She turned her head as she watched Jane and the boys walk to the bar and she decided that a little playful banter would calm Maura and maybe get Riley to lay off of her friend's woman.

"Damn Maura. That Jane is pretty sexy." Maura whipped her head and gave her friend a death glare. Annie knew she needed to continue quickly before Maura took her rage out on the closest person. "If I was into women, I would definitely fight you for her. I mean look at that confident swagger she has. I bet she could get any man or woman she wanted. So of course she chose my totally hot, genius friend. If you can get the best, why not take the best?" Annie smiled and felt as Maura relaxed slightly. "What is it about those Rizzolis? They must have sexiness in their blood." Annie laughed.

"I cannot speak for the genetic material on their father's side because I have only met their step-father, but their mother is fairly attractive for a woman her age. Their younger brother also shares many of the same physical attributes which are deemed attractive, so it wouldn't be a huge leap to say that it is in their blood." Maura spouted off. The recitation of facts seemed to have their desired effect because Maura could feel the tension subsiding. Facts always seemed to have a calming effect on her and she was thankful to Annie for helping.

"All I know is that those hot-blooded Italian types drive me crazy." Annie said, fanning herself.

"Annie, you know as well as I do that ethnic background does not dictate blood temperature." Maura said, looking at Annie with all seriousness.

Annie burst into laughter. "Maura, I forgot how much I missed how literal you are. When I said hot-blooded, I meant passionate and fiery."

"Oh, I see. Well then yes, my Jane is extremely hot-blooded." Maura gave a devilish grin and Annie caught the sparkle in her friend's eyes. She shot a look across the table and saw that Riley was looking less than happy at the conversation occurring before her. Annie saw her opening and decided now it was time to have fun with Riley.

"Oh, really Maura? So tell me about your fiery Italian. I can only imagine how amazing she is with you." Maura noticed as Annie raised her eyebrows and then looked over at the annoyed woman sitting across from them.

Finally, Maura realized what Annie was doing and was glad that she had such an amazing friend. "Well, I will say that Jane is extremely talented when it comes to pleasuring me. I would never know that she had never been with another woman." The two medical students could practically see the steam rising from the policewoman across from them. "She is very talented in the art of cunnilin…"

"MAURA!" Maura's sentence was cut off by the shouting of her name. She turned her head to see her radiant Italian girlfriend standing with her brother and his best friend. Jane was beet red and was staring at her.

"What, Jane? I was just explaining to Annie and Riley how you were very skilled at pleasing me orally." Jane could hear Frost snickering behind her. Maura stood from the booth and moved close to Jane.

"Maur," Jane said in a hushed tone, "you know the phrase 'don't kiss and tell'? Some things you just don't say in public, especially around members of my family."

"Jane, I wasn't talking about kissing. I was talking about…"

Jane quickly cut her off. "I know what you were talking about. Let's just keep that between ourselves, ok?" She leaned in and gave Maura a quick kiss.

"Yeah Maura, please don't ever say something like that in front of me again. I think I may have nightmares for the rest of my life." Frankie said with a disgusted look on his face. He slipped into the booth next to Annie. She pulled him in and gave him a big kiss.

"Baby, it's ok. Maybe I can make you forget all about what Maura just said." She started kissing his neck and Jane could see a goofy smile form on her brother's face.

"We are never going to be able to go out again if you two don't stop taking turns creeping Frankie and I out." Jane huffed out. Maura and Annie laughed as Maura slipped in the booth next to Annie and Jane slipped in next to Maura.

Frost slipped in next to Riley. He handed her the wine glass, which she quickly took and gulped it down. Riley was frustrated. The night was not going as she had planned. She had worn the tiny outfit, hoping to catch Jane's eye. But then Maura and her little friend had to start talking about how good Jane was at pleasing her. It was frustrating. And then there was this lovesick dupe cozying up to her. He seemed nice enough but unless he was able to quickly transform into a tall, olive skin, Italian female, Riley was not interested.

* * *

As the night went on the group talked and laughed and shared a few drinks. Maura was keeping a watchful eye on Riley while keeping as much physical contact with Jane as possible. Riley attempted to be cordial and even laughed at some of Frost's jokes that were actually ill attempts at flirting with her. Jane noticed that Riley didn't seem her normal self. When they had been on the midnight shift together, Riley laughed and seemed as happy as possible for someone on the midnight shift. But tonight she seemed distracted and a little bit annoyed. Jane knew that Frost could be annoying, but he seemed rather charming tonight. Jane felt bad for the young man because no matter what he did he wasn't able to woo the rookie cop.

Jane had imbibed more than a few beers. She wasn't drunk but she was definitely buzzed. She was able to get her mind off of Frost and Riley for a moment and just enjoy the time with her girlfriend and her friends. She had successfully embarrassed Frankie in front of Annie by talking about the time he was chased through the park by a goose and was screaming like a little girl. She couldn't get enough of the way Maura had her hands all over her. She was having a great night. But soon the numerous beers had taken their toll and Jane had to excuse herself to use the restroom.

As Jane stood at the sink washing her hands she could feel her heading swimming under the influence of the alcohol. She loved that Maura had limited herself to the one glass of wine so that Jane could enjoy her time out with her brother and Frost. As she lowered her head to wash her hands she felt a presence behind her and then felt hands begin to wrap around her. She closed her eyes for a moment to relish in the feel of her girlfriend's touch. She felt the warm breath on her neck. But her smile fell. Something wasn't right. She knew Maura's scent like it was her own and what filled the air was definitely not the sweet aroma of Maura's perfume mixed with her expensive shampoo. Jane looked up and instead of the glowing pale face and radiant honey blonde curls reflecting in the mirror she saw the devious smirk of Officer Cooper.

**A/N 2: Ok PLEASE PLEASE don't kill me. Trust me. After 35 chapters you should know that I am totally Team Rizzles and Riley is not going to break things up. Don't worry, Jane is not going to do something stupid. I don't want to give away what's going to happen next but I don't want a hundred reviews yelling at me for something that isn't going to happen. Trust me. Let me know what you think but don't be too mean because everything is going to be ok. Hope you enjoyed. **


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N: I am so sorry it took me a while to get this out when you were waiting to see what happened with Riley. I was having a problem deciding what I wanted to happen. I know some wanted Maura to fight her, some wanted Jane to fight her, and a few even wanted no harm to come to her. I hope what I wrote makes everyone happy. So enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think. I will try to get the next one out quicker. And I hope everyone is excited for the start of the Bruins playoff run tonight. Oh and thank you so much for all of the reviews/follows/ and favorites. You all rock!**

Maura watched as her girlfriend stumbled to the bathroom. She really didn't approve of her girlfriend getting so inebriated, but Jane got so little time off and most of that time off she spent with Maura, so she really wanted Jane to enjoy the time she was spending with her brother and friend. She knew that by the end of the night she would probably have to help Jane up the steps in her house, but it was worth it to see the smile on Jane's face. Jane had made her so happy that all she wanted in her lifetime was to be able to return the favor. So she smiled as she watched her girlfriend walk to the bathroom and she thought how she would happily carry her upstairs every day for the rest of her life if it meant that Jane was happy and with her.

But only a minute later, Maura's state of euphoria was interrupted when she saw a small smile appear on Riley's face right before the woman excused herself to go to the bar. Frost insisted that he be the one that brave the masses at the bar to get the woman sitting next to him a drink, but Riley refused to let him. She slowly slipped out of her seat before slipping away into the crowd of people that had filled the bar while the group had chatted and enjoyed each other's company.

But something didn't seem quite right to Maura. She didn't completely trust Riley. She didn't trust Riley at all. All night she had been making eyes at Jane and Maura knew it was not just her overly jealous mind making something out of nothing. Riley was after her girlfriend and now both women were off somewhere out of Maura's eyesight. Maura knew she didn't need to worry about Jane. Jane loved her and she knew that very well. But Jane had been drinking for a majority of the night and she had just watched her stumble off, obviously intoxicated. Maura knew well the effects of having a higher concentration of alcohol in one's blood stream. Jane's reaction time would be delayed and judgment and comprehension would be severely impaired. Maura did not think that Riley would be above taking advantage of a slightly impaired Jane.

"Would you all excuse me for a moment? I just need to…uh…I need to…yeah." Maura found herself tongue-tied for a moment due to the fact she couldn't lie. But she finally gave up and simply stood from the table without another word.

Frankie, Annie, and Frost watched as Maura walked off in the same direction that Riley had walked off in. Frankie and Annie looked at each other and then looked at the three empty seats that were just recently occupied. "Shit." Frankie let out.

"What's up with you, dude?" Frost looked at the pair questioning.

"This is not going to be good." Annie looked worried.

"What the hell are you two talking about? What's not going to be good?" Frost was extremely intelligent but common sense sometimes eluded him.

"Frost, I know you don't see any of what has been going on tonight but as your best friend I really hate to break it to you, Riley is not really interested in you." Frankie said, the frustration towards his friend's obliviousness apparent.

"Come on, Frankie. Not this again. Look, she has been smiling all night. I am obviously doing something right." Frost said with confidence in his voice.

Annie had had enough and the anger and level of her voice startled both men. "Barry! The girl is not interested. Between you and Jane, I have never met two such clueless people in all of my life. She has been smiling at Jane all night, not you. I am sure it is nothing against you, but she likes women, or at least one woman. So please pull your head out of your ass and stop this because you just look like an idiot." Frost's smile fell as Annie's words sunk in. His mind went over all the events of the night and he knew what his friends were saying was right. "Frost, I'm sorry. I am sure Jane didn't know when she tried to set the two of you up." Annie felt bad that she had blown up at Frost.

"No, it's cool. I'm just bummed. I really thought this one was going to work out." Frost hung his head in defeat.

Frankie stood up and patted his friend on the back. "Hey buddy, I promise that one night soon I will go out and be your wingman. We will catch you the hottest babe in Boston." He threw a look at Annie. "Second hottest babe in Boston." He corrected himself and smiled at Annie. "But right now I think we may need to call Vince because I am pretty sure a homicide is about to take place."

"What?" Frost looked around the bar for what Frankie might be talking about.

"Frost, Jane walked off. Then Riley smiled and walked off. Then Maura couldn't form a sentence and walked off." Frankie couldn't believe his friend.

"Well, Riley just went to get a drink and…Oh shit, someone's going to kill Riley and I am not quite sure if it's going to be Jane or Maura."

Just then the three could hear loud noises and they prayed that Riley didn't do what they all knew she had done by the sounds coming from the bathroom.

* * *

The alcohol clouded Jane's head but she was sure that the face hovering above her shoulder, the lips placing light kisses on her neck, and the arms wrapped around her were not those of her amazing girlfriend. But there was no way that Riley was dumb enough to do what the person in the mirror was currently doing while Jane's girlfriend was just on the other side of the door. Jane knew that Riley was not dumb enough to make a move on Jane when Jane had made it clear that she was very taken by the most amazing woman on the planet.

"Riley, what…" Jane paused to get her bearings and attempted to clear her mind of the alcohol cloud that her thoughts were swimming in. "What the fuck…what are you doing?"

"Shhh. You know what I am doing, Jane." Riley said in a hushed whisper. "Mmmm," she let out as she kissed Jane's neck once more. "I like the way you taste. I wonder…" She smiled in the mirror as her hands roamed over Jane's stomach and started to climb up Jane's body. Just as Riley's hands neared her waistband, Jane's brain jolted out of her alcohol induced daze and Jane became completely aware of the situation she was in. She grabbed the hands that were on her body and ripped them away. She spun around and looked Riley dead in her eyes.

"What the hell, Riley? What the fuck makes you think this is ok?" Jane was angry. Was Riley drunk? She didn't remember Riley having nearly as many drinks as she herself had had but Jane couldn't think of any of reason, other than a severe brain fart, for why Riley thought that her current behavior was acceptable.

"Oh come on, Jane." Riley said with a seductive smile stretched across her face. "I know you want this just as much as I do. All of the smiles, the little touches, the jokes, the looks. You have been flirting with me all week. And then you invited me here tonight. It's clear that this is what you wanted." Riley moved in close to Jane.

"Riley, stop. I haven't been flirting with you. I don't know what you thought I was doing but I really have just been trying to be nice all week. I thought as two females on the police force, we might be friends. It's not an easy job, so I just thought that we could be friends. I thought we could be a sounding board for each other when we ran into some tool who gave us a hard time." Jane was trying to calm the situation. She was angry but she knew that there was a good possibility that she would be working with Riley again and she actually kind liked Riley as a friend. "But you know very well that I am with Maura."

"Jane, let's be honest. The two of you have nothing in common. She's in medical school and you barely have your Associate's degree. She lives on Beacon Hill and you live in a shitty little studio. She lives in high fashion and goes to fancy restaurants, you like jeans and prefer hole in the wall Italian places on the North End." Riley moved in close. Her voice dropped to a low whisper. She raised a hand and grazed it over Jane's cheek. "I will admit she is very sexy, not as sexy as you, but sexy. But I am not that bad to look at if I have to say so myself. The difference is that she is a weak and fragile academic. You need someone strong to meet your needs." Riley began to lean her head in. Jane had had enough. She was now extremely angry with Riley for saying that Maura was not enough for her. Maura was more than enough. Maura was perfect for her and all that she ever wanted.

Jane was boiling over and moved to shove Riley away. But before Jane had the chance to even so much as shift her own weight, a tornado of blonde curls hurled itself at the scantily dressed policewoman, knocking her across the bathroom. Jane stood shocked at what was occurring in front of her. Standing in front of her was Maura, panting and out of breath, her hair out of place and strands stuck to her sweaty face, smoothing out the wrinkles in her skirt. Riley was propped against the wall of the bathroom, attempting to catch her breath after the surprise attack. Maura turned to fix her hair in the mirror before catching Jane's dark chocolate eyes with her own glowing hazel ones. She stepped towards Jane, in a move the brunette could only describe as one from the end of an action movie where the hero finally gets the girl, and met her girlfriend's lips with her own with such passion that Jane felt her knees go week.

The couple separated and Maura turned her attention back to the still stunned Riley. "Just so you are aware, the person that knocked your strong _ass_ out was that weak and fragile academic you mentioned." Maura said in an authoritative voice.

Jane chuckled. "Maur, language."

Maura turned back to her girlfriend. "Jane, there are certain circumstances where it is perfectly acceptable to use such crass language."

Jane smiled and kissed the blonde a small, but loving kiss. She moved to stand in front of Riley. She had been angry towards the woman, but seeing her crumpled in a pathetic mess made Jane feel sorry for her. She extended her hand to help the young woman to her feet. "Riley, I am sorry if I sent you the wrong signals but Maura is the only person on this planet for me."

Riley stood up from her the wall and stared at the tall Italian. "Jane, I haven't been able to get you out of my head since that first night we worked together. I really thought we seemed so compatible. You are so sexy and I was sure that if I tried hard enough, you would see that I was a much better fit for you than _her_." Riley punctuated her last word and the rage inside of Maura once again began to boil. She started to leap towards the woman again, but this time Jane was able to catch her.

"Hold on there a second, Mighty Mouse." Maura looked at Jane with a questioning glare, obviously not understanding the pop culture reference. Jane smiled. She loved the little looks that Maura gave her when she didn't understand something so simple. Jane turned attention back to Riley.

"Riley, I am really flattered. This week has been great getting to know you. But this is the woman that I love." She pulled Maura into her side. "I would do anything for this woman. In the very short time I have known her, she has made a permanent home in my heart and I can't imagine life without her. Yeah, we are different, but it's those differences that make me love her so much. I don't get half of the things that come out of her mouth and she doesn't understand any of my references dealing with cartoons or movies. But the best part of my day is when she spends the time to explain whatever Google-mouth thing she has spouted off. I love her and nothing you could've done could have proven to me that you were a better fit for me because there is no better fit. She is my other half."

Jane turned to look at Maura and saw that her beautiful honey blonde girlfriend had tears in her eyes and the widest smile on her face. Jane wiped a tear away that had started to stream down Maura's face. "You are the most amazing thing that has ever happened to me." She gave her a gentle kiss before moving her lips to just beside Maura's ear and whispered, "And when we get home I am going to show you just how amazing my own little Mighty Mouse is." Maura still didn't get the reference but she didn't need to get it to know that she was going to enjoy Jane's show of appreciation. The words sent shivers down Maura's spine and she could feel her arousal grow between her legs.

Jane pulled back from the woman and could see that Maura's skin was red and flushed and her eyes showed evidence of her desire. Jane smiled and kissed her girlfriend on the forehead before turning back to Riley. "Look, I still think you are a pretty cool person and an amazing young cop. I would love to be your friend."

"As long as Maura doesn't attack me like that again, I think it would be possible." Maura's face showed how little she cared for Riley's joking comment.

Jane laughed. "Just remember, if you ever try to hit on me again, I can't promise that I can restrain her. Now, why don't you clean yourself up and go out and have a drink with Frankie, Annie, and Frost. Even though he's not quite your type, Frost is an awesome guy and you might actually enjoy hanging out with him." Jane moved to put her arm around Maura and quickly moved towards the door.

"Hey, can I buy you two a drink as a peace offering?" Riley called out as Jane reached for the door.

"Actually, we are going to head home. I have some things I need to take care of." Jane smiled and pulled Maura out of the restroom.

* * *

Jane basically dragged Maura through the bar and out to her car. When they reached the car, Jane pulled Maura and pushed her against the driver side door. Before Maura could comprehend what was happening, Jane locked her lips with Maura's, pulling her into a deeply passionate kiss. Maura's hands instinctively wrapped around the back of Jane's neck, pulling the pair closer and the kiss deeper.

"Take me home baby. I want to take you to bed and I don't want to leave until it's time to go to Sunday dinner." Jane rasped out.

"Oh, I don't plan to let you out of my sight for a while. Now get in." Maura smirked. Jane ran to the passenger side and jumped in. She loved this strong, commanding side of Maura. As her girlfriend began the drive to Beacon Hill, Jane quickly typed out a text message to her brother.

_Frankie, went home. See you tomorrow. Be nice to Riley._

* * *

Maura had barely pulled the car into her driveway when she had felt her car door swing open and Jane was had pulled her from the car. The amount of time it had taken for the couple to enter the house and ascend the stairs couldn't have been more than a minute or two. The previous moments were all a blur in Maura's mind and she could barely remember how she got from her car to the point where she was completely naked with Jane on top of her, lips firmly attached to a hardened nipple while expert fingers worked their magic on the other. Maura moaned as she felt Jane's toned thigh move and flex against her soaked center.

Jane lifted her head and smirked before she planted a passionate kiss on the lips of her amazing girlfriend. "Baby, I love you so much. I meant every word I said tonight. You are the other part of me. I would be lost without you. Thank you for coming to my rescue tonight. You are now officially my hero, my knight in shining armor, my Mighty Mouse."

Maura panted before responding. "Jane, later you will definitely need to explain that reference to me but right now…"

Not letting Maura finish her sentence, Jane began to lower herself until she found herself between Maura's strong thighs. Maura released a loud gasp as she felt Jane's powerful tongue swipe through her wet center. She moaned as she felt the tongue circle and flick her most sensitive bundle. She felt the masterful tongue swirl her entrance before diving in, moving and curling inside of her. She felt as the beginnings of her climax began to build with every movement of the expert tongue. She whimpered slightly as the tongue extricated itself only to gasp as it was replaced with the long fingers of her lover. She could barely hold on as the soft lips surrounded her bundle once more and began to apply pressure as the fingers inside her pumped in and out, curling to hit the perfect spot. Her muscles contracted and she felt as an intense orgasm overtook her body, sending wave after wave of pleasure.

"SSHHHIIIITTTTT." The word flowed from her lips, the honey blonde lacking the mental capacity in her moments of pleasure to hold it in.

Jane chuckled as she raised herself to meet her girlfriend's lips. She whispered, as if anything louder might break the moment they were sharing. "So I am guessing this is one of those moments where that kind of language is appropriate."

Maura smiled a large smile of complete satisfaction. "Yes, Jane, this is definitely one of those moments."

**A/N 2: So I hope that you guys like what happened with this. I don't think Riley will messing with Jane for a while but I didn't want Jane to have another enemy on the police force. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this update. Let me know what you think. Also I am totally open to any ideas if you have them. Remember that the whole Riley plot line stemmed from an idea someone sent me. Oh and I promise more Frankie, Frost, and Annie. I kind of like them. **


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N: So I got some mixed reviews on the last chapter. That's totally cool because I value all input I receive. I hope the beginning of this chapter explains a little of why I wrote it the way I did. If you still aren't quite happy with it, I apologize and hopefully you will all enjoy some of the upcoming chapters. This chapter has some fluff because well I love writing fluff between these two. So I hope you enjoy and just know things are coming up. So enjoy and thank you once more for the reviews, follows and favorites. You all rock.**

Maura was exhausted, spent, unable to move a muscle. She and Jane had spent most of the night and part of the morning sweating, writhing, and pleasuring each other until they both were so fatigued and sore that they crashed on the bed, not wanting to move for days. They laid on the bed and Jane pulled Maura into her tight, spooning the smaller woman and wrapping a tired arm around her girlfriend's sweaty body. Within moments, Maura could feel the taller woman's breath even out and knew that Jane had fallen into a deep sleep. Maura hoped and wished for the same, to fall into a deep slumber that she knew her body craved. But her racing thoughts kept her from slipping away into unconsciousness.

She didn't want to wake Jane. She slowly eased from under the weight of the appendage draped across her body and rolled so that she was on her back, staring at the ceiling before rolling her head to gaze upon the naked form curled beside her. Her stunning brunette seemed so peaceful as she slept. But Maura knew there was no way she was going to get any sleep if she didn't share her thoughts and concerns with the woman she loved. For what felt like hours, she simply stared at Jane, letting her mind wander.

"What is going through that beautiful mind of yours?" Maura was caught off guard by the gravely voice that emerged from under the sea of thick black curls. She watched as Jane turned her head and peered at her, one eye half open while the other remained closed.

"What do you mean, Jane? Did I wake you?" Maura said softly, curious how Jane always knew when she was lost deep in thought, even when she was asleep.

"Maur," Jane shifted so she could stare into Maura's eyes, her weak arm rising so that she could gently brush her fingers through the honey blonde locks, "I can feel your stare burning into me even while I am trying sleep. I know when you want to talk." She kissed her gently on her smooth lips. "And I know that you won't be able to sleep until you are able get whatever it is your are thinking off of your chest."

Maura looked at Jane with a questioning look. "Jane, you can plainly see that I currently don't have anything on my chest."

Jane's eyes trailed down to the exposed chest that Maura spoke of. "And what a beautiful chest it is, Maur, but it's a figure of speech. I mean what do you want to talk about?"

Maura laid next to Jane quietly for a moment, thinking of the best way to broach the subject that plagued her thoughts. "Jane, it's just that…well, it's just that I can't get tonight and the events of the last week out of my head. I mean, all week Riley has been plotting and planning to wedge herself between us. Tonight, she tried to take advantage of you while you were intoxicated." Jane could hear the anger rising in her girlfriend and Jane reached out to pull her in tight.

"Maur, do you really want to talk about Riley while we are laying in bed, naked and spent from hours of passionate sex?" Jane smiled and kissed Maura's forehead. Maura just stared at her. "Oh come on Maura. I don't want to even think about her right now." Maura still showed no sign of relenting. "Ok, fine." Jane sighed and smiled. "So what do you want to know, Maura?"

"Well, I was just wondering why you went so easy on her? I mean you acted like you want to be her friend. She is despicable." Maura felt some of her anger bubbling. "She has absolutely no respect for our relationship. She knew we were together and she still actively pursued you. Yet, you said you wanted to be her friend. You called her amazing. You smiled and acted as if everything was ok. I can't get past it. I wanted to tear her eyes out from the moment she first smiled that devious smirk or when I saw her touch your arm and knew it was more than a simple friendly touch. I knocked her down and then you barely even raised your voice at her." Jane could hear the frustration in Maura's voice. She sat up, letting the sheet fall, and pulled her girlfriend into her embrace.

"Maur, I am so sorry if what I did upset you. I did have my reasons for letting Riley off so lightly." She looked into her girlfriend's sparkling hazel eyes. "I am in enough trouble as it is because of what I did to Jesse Thomas. I can't have a reputation for attacking every police officer that interferes with our relationship. Maura, I love you more than anything or anyone on this planet and if I was forced to choose between you and my career, I would choose you in a heartbeat. I wouldn't be able to go on without you in my life. But I need to try very hard so that no one makes me choose because I love what I do. If I had done to Riley what both you and I wanted to do to her and it had gotten back to the higher ups, my career would basically be over. I would kiss detective goodbye. And trust me, Maura, we were in a cop bar. It would have gotten back."

Maura was calmed slightly by Jane's explanation but it wasn't good enough for her. "Jane, even if you didn't physically attack her, you didn't have to be overly nice to her. What she did was reprehensible."

"Have you ever heard of keeping your friends close and your enemies closer? If I had gone off on her she would have been angry with us and who knows what devious plan she would concoct to tear us apart. By showing a little bit of restraint, maybe I can keep her from plotting against us. Trust me, I don't trust her as far as I could throw her and now that I know what she has been up to, I know to keep an eye on her. No matter what she tries she will never be able to split us up because our love is way too strong." She met her girlfriend's lips in a passionate kiss.

When she pulled away, Jane looked at Maura with a questioning look. "Maura, you said you knew she was flirting with me from the first moment she touched my arm. Are you referring to that morning in the café after Riley and I had our first shift together? Did you know all week what Riley was doing?"

Maura smiled slightly. "Yes Jane, I have known all week."

"So that morning in the café when you basically attacked me…"

"Yes, that was to show her that you were mine."

Jane started to smile at her girlfriend. "And the hickey?"

Maura started to blush. "I just wanted a physical reminder when I was there to show her that you were taken."

Jane chuckled and tickled the honey blonde's side. Maura squirmed under the feel of the brunette's touch. "And what about the whole deal with my uniform?"

Maura giggled before sheepishly answering. "Well I just wanted to ensure you that if you wanted to sleep with a woman in uniform, I was always here."

"Maura, you are ridiculous. Don't get me wrong, I really enjoyed jealous Maura. But it was unwarranted. Do you remember the first day we saw each other? Because I do. That moment when I ran by you in the Common is forever ingrained in my mind. It's there forever because, even though I didn't really know it then, that was the moment I first laid eyes on my soul mate and the last person I would ever share my heart with." She kissed away the tears that had started to stream down the cheeks of the young medical student before placing a loving kiss on Maura's lips.

Maura could taste her salty tears on Jane's lips. Her heart swelled at the amount of love she felt for the woman laying next to her. "Jane, I understand why you acted the way you did. You are far more intelligent and diplomatic than people take you for. You also are not as tough as you pretend to be." She kissed the dynamic Italian. "I love that you have a soft, loving side that you only share with me. You always have such beautiful words to share with me and it makes me love you even more even though I didn't think that was ever possible. I love you so much, Jane Rizzoli."

"I love you too, Maura Isles and no one else will ever be able to compare to you. Now will you please try and get some sleep. There is no way I will be able to deal with my mother for Sunday dinner if I don't get a lot more sleep."

Jane laid back down and pulled Maura into her body tight. She pulled the blankets over the two of them. Maura could feel as Jane's breath evened out and knew that she had fallen asleep. Just before she joined her girlfriend in peaceful slumber, she couldn't help but think how lucky she was to have the policewoman in her life.

* * *

Jane was never considered a light sleeper but as the sunlight streamed in and illuminated the entire bedroom, Jane's body refused to let her sleep anymore. She stirred and stretched, the silky sheets that caressed her bare body felt like heaven. She could remain in this bed the rest of her life as long as she had her gorgeous honey blonde nestled into her side. As the thought of Maura entered her brain, she reached over to feel that Maura was no longer by her side. While very little could get her out of bed, Jane's need to wrap her arms around her girlfriend was a great motivator. She leapt out of bed and quickly pulled on a tank top and a pair of mesh shorts on top of a simple pair of boy shorts and hurried downstairs where she heard signs of Maura moving about.

As she practically jumped down the stairs, she saw Maura moving about her kitchen. She was dressed in a simple pair of yoga pants and one of Jane's BPD t-shirts. Although Jane found Maura irresistible when she wore her 5-inch heels and figure hugging dresses, she found this version of Maura incredibly sexy. She walked into the kitchen and pulled the blonde into her arms aggressively. She met her lips with a passionate kiss and the moment that Maura parted her lips, Jane seized the opportunity to invade her girlfriend's mouth with her tongue. Instantly Maura wrapped her lips around the invading tongue and applied ample suction.

After moments, the pair separated and Maura stared at her raven-haired goddess with a smile from ear to ear. "Good morning, Jane. Did you sleep well?"

"I always sleep well when you are next to me." She planted a small peck on Maura's lips.

"Well why don't you grab yourself a cup of coffee and sit on the couch while I finish breakfast. I figured we could just have a relaxing day watching movies before we went to your parent's house for dinner."

"I like that plan." Jane fixed herself a cup of dark, rich coffee before sitting on the couch, turning on the TV to watch sports highlights from the night before. Moments later Maura came over with two plates of breakfast. The two enjoyed their breakfast as Jane finished watching the highlights. When they had finished, Maura put on one of her favorite movies before sitting back on the sofa and nuzzling into Jane's side.

* * *

As the final scenes rolled, Jane turned to Maura and smiled. She spoke softly, showing her love for the woman sitting with her. "You know, I could never do that to you Maura."

"Do what, Jane?"

"I could never leave you behind. I would have stayed with you instead of flying off into the fog."

"She had to leave, Jane. They both knew that she needed to be with Victor to motivate him as he led the rebellion. Rick and Ilsa knew that their love, although great, wasn't as important as the lives of all of those people."

Jane smiled. "All I am saying is that without you I would be worthless to anyone else. I would never leave you, no matter the consequences." She pulled her girlfriend up to meet her lips. Maura felt as Jane's slender fingers began to toy with the bottom of her t-shirt before quickly pulling it up over her head. Jane moaned at the sight of her girlfriend's royal blue lace bra.

As Maura felt the skilled hands of her ravishing Italian wrapping around her breasts, she knew that she had to stop what they were doing before it went to far. In a breathy pant Maura was able to breathe out, "Jane, we need to stop or we are never going to make it to dinner on time."

Jane kissed at the top of Maura's breasts. "We can be a little late."

Maura was able to summon up the will power to break free from her girlfriend's enchanting embrace. "You know how much I despise being late, Jane. Now, let's go." Maura rose up off of the sofa and headed upstairs. Jane sighed before following her girlfriend upstairs so she could get ready for Sunday dinner.

* * *

Angela opened the door and found her daughter standing with her arm around her beautiful girlfriend. She was amazed at their appearance. Maura was in a stunning but classy purple dress and relatively high heels and Jane was wearing a nice pair of black dress pants and a simple button up shirt that matched Maura's dress perfectly. Her hair was still an unruly mess but Angela could tell that at least an attempt had been made to tame the dark curls. "So when I wanted to set you up with someone nice, you wore the baggiest jeans and the grungiest hoodie you owned. But now that you have an amazing girlfriend, you come to dinner looking stunning." Angela kissed her daughter's cheek. "I am guessing that I have Maura to thank for your appearance." She pulled Maura into a tight hug.

"Ma, please, it's cold out here. Can we please come inside?" Jane whined. Angela stepped aside, smiling because she knew that her daughter was genuinely happy and the whine was just Jane's way of showing her embarrassment.

The couple walked in and made their way to the living room, where they noticed Frankie, Vince, and Frost watching some game on TV. Hearing the two women enter the room, Frankie turned his head and eyed the couple. "Damn sis, looking awful snazzy for Sunday dinner, aren't ya?"

"Shut up," Jane said as she playfully hit her brother's shoulder. She then turned her head and gave Maura a glare that said 'I told you that this was too dressy for Sunday dinner.' She couldn't believe that the honey blonde had convinced her to dress up for a dinner that she usually wore her grungiest, most comfortable clothes to. But Maura had pouted her lip and Jane couldn't say no.

Vince stood and embraced his daughter in a tight hug. "I think you look great, Janie." He moved to repeat the action to Maura. "And you look stunning as always, Maura."

"Thank you very much, Vince." Maura beamed at the older man.

"Yo, I have a bone to pick with you, Jane." Frost spoke up. "You think that next time you set me up with someone you can make sure the person isn't hopelessly in love with you?"

Jane laughed, "Frost, man, I am so sorry about that. You think if I had any clue I would have invited her out with us? Maura almost killed me and Riley." Frost joined Jane's laughter.

"I guess I can forgive you this time. But you better kick it into high gear in finding me someone. I am tired of being the fifth wheel to the two most perfect couples on the planet."

"Speaking of Annie," Jane said, "where is she tonight, little bro?"

"She's in the kitchen helping ma with dinner." Frankie waived nonchalantly towards the kitchen.

"Woah, are we getting serious, Frankie? Bringing her here to family dinner?" Jane joked.

"I brought Frost, too. Doesn't mean I am going to marry him?" Frankie said without much enthusiasm.

"Yeah but as far as I know you aren't sleeping with Frost and you didn't leave him alone with the nosiest woman on the planet." Jane laughed as she saw Frankie get all flustered.

"How do you know we are…" It seemed as if Jane's words suddenly set in and Frankie leapt up from his seat of the couch. "Oh shit," he said as he ran towards the kitchen.

But before he was able to make it there, Angela appeared in the doorway to announce that dinner was ready. She gave Frankie a knowing smile. Frankie quickly peered over at his girlfriend who was beat red and quickly mouthed 'I'm sorry.'

* * *

Maura noted that dinner went much better without having to worry about what foul thing would come out of Tommy's mouth and without the drama of Angela finding her and Jane in a compromising position for the first time. The family laughed and told stories over the delicious Italian meal that Angela had prepared. Maura beamed. Aside from the time she spent alone with Jane, that moment was the best feeling that Maura had ever experienced. She felt apart of something she had longed for her entire life. Her entire life she had desired a family that was loving and close as opposed to the cold and distant parents she had growing up. She truly felt a part of the Rizzoli family.

Jane noticed the wide smile on her girlfriend's face and it warmed her heart. She reached her hand down and rubbed the honey blonde's thigh. Maura turned to look at the Italian next to her and whispered, "I love you."

Jane whispered back "I love you, too," before giving her girlfriend a quick kiss, setting off a series of taunts and wolf whistles from the family around them. Jane blushed and simply stared into Maura's hazel eyes. For a moment the two blocked out the ruckus around them and shared a moment. But the moment was cut short by the ringing of Maura's phone.

Maura looked down to see whether the caller was important enough to disrupt her dinner. Jane noticed as her girlfriend's face fell. "Maur, is everything ok?"

Jane's words seemed to shake Maura from her daze. "What, oh yes Jane, everything is fine. If you would please excuse me, I really need to take this." Maura said to the table before walking into the next room.

**A/N 2: So who do you think is calling? I don't know, I guess we'll just have to wait and see. I hope the beginning helped explain Jane's actions with Riley. Also the movie that they were watching just happens to be my favorite movie ever. I wonder if anyone else knows what it is :) Alright. Hope you enjoyed. **


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N: I am sorry this update took a little longer than usual. It was basically ready last night but I was way too tired to edit it. So I decided to wait until today and then I got caught up with life so I am just getting the chance to post it now. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. I really felt good about writing it but it may not be for everyone. So let me know what you think. And I totally love all of you that take the time to review/ favorite/ follow this story. You are amazing.**

**A/N 2: The movie in the last chapter was Casablanca. If you haven't watched it, it is totally a classic and my favorite movie. Oh and go Bruins for the OT win tonight. Up 3-1 in the series. **

The moment that Maura saw the name flash on the screen of her phone, she was pulled from her feeling of belonging and love. The caller wasn't someone she hated. On the contrary, she very much loved the caller. But she knew that the person on the other end of the phone call would bring stress and possibly heartache into the life she had recently begun to build. She barely registered as Jane asked her if she was ok. She assured her girlfriend that she was ok before excusing herself and walking quickly to the kitchen. She answered the call before she entered the kitchen so that she didn't miss it and took a huge breath before raising the phone to her face.

"Hello mother." She answered trying to hold back any emotion she might be feeling. She knew that whenever she spoke to her mother or father, she was expected to speak and act with the up most decorum. Ever since Maura could remember, she had been trained how to properly act in the social circles that her parents frequented and she was expected to act that way at all times, even when she was alone with them.

Maura loved her parents dearly. They adopted her as a baby and gave her every advantage that her heart could dream of. When she asked to go to boarding school in France, they had no problem giving her what she asked for. They gave her the money to buy all of the expensive clothes she wanted and were paying for her to achieve her dreams through medical school. But Maura longed for them to show her the love and comfort she so dearly craved.

"Hello darling. How are you?" Hearing the accented voice of Constance Isles brought a small smile to Maura's face.

"I am well, mother. I am enjoying my internship with the Medical Examiner very much. Thank you for helping me take advantage of that excellent opportunity. I am also making a few very good friends…" The woman quickly cut off Maura and although her tone was very polite, Maura could tell that she was becoming impatient and had called with a specific purpose.

"That's wonderful darling. I was calling because I am coming to Boston this week for lecture at the art school." The woman stopped at the end of the sentence. Maura was never good at reading into things and she hated when her mother spoke in general and vague terms. She wasn't sure what her mother wanted her to say in response.

"I would love to see you while you are in the city if you have time." Maura really did want to see her mother. She wanted to sit down with her and discuss all of the wonderful things that had occurred in her life since she had last seen her mother.

"That would be wonderful dear. I fly in on Wednesday. I will have my assistant check my schedule and will let you know what day best fits in my schedule. Good night darling." And with those words the line went dead. A single tear fell down Maura's cheek but she quickly wiped it away. Maura was not surprised with how the conversation went. All of her life Maura was forced to schedule time with her mother and she didn't expect anything to change now that she was grown. She just wished that it were easier dealing with her mother. She just wished that one time her mother would end a phone conversation with 'I love you'.

* * *

Jane was worried. She couldn't remember ever seeing such a look of distress on her girlfriend's face. She wondered who could be calling Maura that would elicit such a response. The conversation had resumed around her but she wasn't able to follow along with what her family was saying because she was so concerned for the woman she loved. Maybe it was something simple? Maybe Maura was simply getting called out to a crime scene. Jane knew that Maura had been to a few scenes when she wasn't "on duty" so that she could take full advantage of her opportunities. But that wouldn't cause the honey blonde's face to fall like it did. She wanted to get up and follow her girlfriend in case the phone call was less than happy, but she figured it was best to give Maura space to deal with whatever the call was about. She knew that if Maura needed her she would be there for her. Jane knew that the only thing she could do was wait. She attempted to finish her meal and take part in the dinner conversation, but it was hard to keep her thoughts off of the beautiful woman who disappeared into the kitchen so quickly.

After a few minutes, but what seemed to Jane like an eternity, Maura walked back into the dining room and sat back in her seat next to Jane. She resumed eating her meal as if nothing had happened, as if she hadn't just left to take a mysterious phone call. But Jane could see that her girlfriend's face had lost some of that brightness, some of that sparkle that Jane loved so much. Jane just wanted to pull Maura into her arms and chase away whatever was upsetting her girlfriend. The brunette put her hand back on the knee of her honey blonde and resumed the motion she had been making before Maura walked out of the room to take the phone call.

She leaned in so that she was mere inches away from the young woman's ear. She whispered so that she didn't clue the rest of the table into the fact that although she seemed fine, Maura was far from it. "Hey baby, are you ok? Who was that on the phone?"

Maura answered without even looking at the woman whispering in her ear. "Everything will be fine, Jane." Jane knew that this was Maura's way of answering without having to attempt a lie, which she knew her girlfriend was unable of doing. Jane wanted to press Maura further, but she knew that her parent's dining room table surrounded by her nosy family was neither the time nor the place to have that conversation. Jane leaned back in her chair but refused to move her hand from Maura's leg. She wanted the blonde to know whatever she was going through, Jane was always there for her.

For the rest of dinner, Jane noticed that her usually bright and chipper girlfriend barely uttered a word. It hurt Jane's heart to know there was something wrong with the honey blonde and she had no idea how to fix it. She wanted to hold Maura tight and listen as she let out all of her fears and let Jane fix all of her problems. But she knew that she would not have the opportunity until they were alone in the comforts of the home that, for all intents and purposes, they shared. Jane actually enjoyed being with her family while Maura was by her side, but being there while Maura was so distant just caused her pain.

Jane thought that when she motioned to leave before the dessert was being served, she would be met with protests from her mother. But as she announced that her and Maura would be leaving, Angela jumped up quickly and ran to the kitchen.

"Let me wrap up some of this pie for the two of you to take home with you." Jane wasn't the only one shocked as Angela scurried off without so much as an argument. Vince and Frankie looked between Jane and Angela with dumb looks on their faces. Any other day Jane would have made some asshole comment about how she had expected a much bigger hassle from the older Italian woman, but her thoughts were currently busy trying to figure out how she was going to get the sparkle to return to those gorgeous hazel eyes that she adored.

Maura rose from the table and went to retrieve her coat. When she returned she quietly, but with all the love she was able to muster, gave each of the people sitting at the table a goodbye hug. She loved each and every person that she had joined for dinner that night. They felt like a family should and Maura wished that she could feel this amount of love from her own family. She waited for Angela to return and then she and Jane walked together towards the door. She felt a warmness flow through her body as she felt Jane place her hand on her lower back.

When they reached the door, both girls turned to say their goodbyes to Angela. Angela handed the wrapped dessert to Jane before she pulled Maura into her arms and held her tight. Maura loved the moments that she was held by the motherly figure and she really didn't want to let go. She simply stood there in Angela's arms for as long as she could, trying to soak in all of the love that the woman had to give. Finally Angela spoke softly to her daughter's girlfriend.

"I love you, sweetie."

Maura felt something inside of her snap and she was unable to hold back her tears any longer. The warm, salty liquid streamed from her eyes. The words she wanted to hear from her own mother had escaped the lips of the mother of her girlfriend and in that moment Maura felt how truly lucky she was that Jane had come into her life, bringing these wonderful people along with her.

Maura turned quickly so that the older woman would not be able to see her tears. She stepped back to give Jane room to say goodbye to her mother. Jane went to say goodbye to her mother and was also pulled into a tight embrace. Angela didn't press her luck with her daughter, knowing how much she despised displays of affection. She spoke quickly after she pulled her daughter into a hug.

"Something about that phone call upset her. Please go home and take care of her." Angela said low enough so that Maura couldn't hear her.

Jane nodded against her mother's shoulder. "I will, ma. I love her so much. It hurts me to see her upset."

Angela pulled her daughter back slightly and looked into her eyes. "Well I must have done something right to have raised a daughter as loving and wonderful as you. I love you, Janie." She gave Jane a quick kiss on her cheek.

"I love you too, ma. Now let me get her home. I'll see you tomorrow in the café." Jane turned and wrapped her arm around Maura before walking her to the car.

* * *

From the time they left Angela and Vince's home and the time that Jane pulled the car up to the Beacon Hill home, neither woman had uttered a word. When Jane parked the car, she looked over at Maura and noticed that she hadn't made an effort to move towards the door. Jane quickly hopped out of her door and quickly moved around the car to open Maura's door. She helped Maura out of the car and walked her to the door.

They walked in the home and Jane pulled Maura into her arms and held her. "Baby, why don't we get in our pjs and then we can lay in bed and talk or just hold each other. Your choice." Jane said before kissing the blonde on the forehead.

"That sounds perfect, Jane." Maura pulled back from her girlfriend's embrace and started to walk upstairs before she tuned around to look at Jane who was standing there watching her. "I love you very much, Jane. I don't ever want to go a day without telling you that."

"I love you too, Maur." Jane said before following her girlfriend up to the bedroom that they had started sharing.

They both quickly undressed and got in comfortable pajamas. Jane slipped on a simple black tank top and a pair of shorts, while Maura put on her favorite t-shirt, Jane's old, worn, Boston Police Department shirt that Maura had made her own. The moment they climbed into bed, Jane wrapped her arms around her girlfriend and held her close. She placed small kisses on Maura's shoulders. They weren't meant to arouse, but simply meant to show Maura that Jane loved her truly and deeply. After a few moments of silence, Jane decided to see if she could get to the bottom of what had caused her girlfriend's sudden mood shift.

"Do you want to talk about it, Maur?" She said softly.

Maura spun around so that she was face to face with her Italian. Jane noticed that for a moment Maura paused to think about her answer. "No, I don't really want to talk about it. But I think I should. Not only do I think it would beneficial for me to verbally express what bothering me but I also don't want to ever keep something from you. I want to share my entire life with you." She reached up and kissed Jane quickly.

Jane smiled. "I want you to feel comfortable telling me anything, Maura. So why don't you start by telling me who called you tonight that got you so upset."

Maura stared into Jane's eyes for a moment before she found the strength to continue. "It was my mother. She is visiting Boston this week."

Jane was slightly confused by what Maura had just told her. She would think that Maura would be happy that her mother was coming to the city. She knew that Maura did not see her family often because they spent much of their time abroad. Maura rarely talked about her family other than to say they were well off and had homes all over the world. Jane didn't know what to say and didn't want to say something that might upset Maura more. But she wanted Maura to help her understand so she decided it was best to speak.

"Is that what upset you?"

"Not really. I mean I love my mother and would really like to see her. It's just that…well…" Maura wasn't entirely sure how she would explain to Jane the complex relationship that she had with her parents. Jane came from a place of such love. Jane's family had enough love to share it with others and at times she felt that her parents barely had enough for her.

"Maura, it's ok if you don't want to talk about it. I am here for you no matter what." Jane squeezed her girlfriend tight. "I love you so much, Maura. I just want you to be happy."

Maura sighed and started again. "You know Jane, I can't remember a time when my parents told me that they loved me or that they were proud of me. But your mother told me tonight that she loved and I have only known her a short amount of time. You constantly show me more love than I could have ever imagined in this world. Tonight, when I talked to my mother, she didn't say 'I am coming to Boston and I would love to see you.' She told me that she would look at her schedule and find a time where she could see me and then she hung up. I love my parents very much and I am sure they love me. They have given me every advantage in this life. They gave me this house so I didn't have to live in a bad neighborhood or campus housing. They didn't just give me the key so I could live here. They actually signed the house over to me. But I would give it up, I would give them back all of the money and the clothes and the car, if they would just tell me once how much they truly loved me." Maura let out an exasperated sigh and felt her eyes begin to water. She had never shared her feelings about her parents with anyone before and although it felt good to finally let out all of the feelings she had bottled up, it left her exhausted emotionally and physically.

Jane didn't know what to feel. She felt angry that the people who had raised the magnificent person lying beside her didn't tell her every second of every day how wonderful she was. She felt sorrow that the woman she cared so deeply for went so long without feeling the warmth of a family's love for one another. She felt pride that her family had made this woman feel so wanted and accepted as one their own. Lastly, she felt such deep love for her girlfriend that she never wanted to let Maura out of her arms.

"Maura, I can't imagine how it must feel. I pull away every time my mother tries to hug me and all you want is for your mother to say a simple 'I love you'. I know that they love you and I know that they are proud of you because they would have to be crazy not to be. You are such an amazing person that I feel better just being in your presence. And you never have to worry. I will always remind you just how much I love you." Jane placed a small kiss on the lips of the blonde in her arms.

"Thank you, Jane. Thank you for kissing away my tears, for holding me tight, and most of all for showing just how wonderful it feels to be surrounded by people that care so much. I love you, Jane."

Maura kissed Jane lovingly once more before she nuzzled her body close so she could envelope herself with the warmth of Jane. Maura knew that she was silly to get so upset that her mother had simply acted as her mother had always acted but she also knew there was no way she could show Jane just how much it meant to her that the Italian and her family and accepted her and shared all of their love with her. Maura knew that even if her mother and father were never able to express their love towards Maura in words, she would never have to go without hearing them ever again. As long as she had Jane Rizzoli in her life, she had so much love that it made up for the many years she went without hearing those three words.

She couldn't wipe away the smile that grew on her face as she felt her body relax for the first time since her mother called. The smile remained until she finally fell into a deep sleep.

**A/N 3: So I hope you all enjoyed that. I plan on having some more shenanigans dealing with Constance coming up. And I don't plan on having Maura be weak through it all. I just felt that this was emotional for her. We all want the people that we love to love us back. **


	39. Chapter 39

**A/N: Alright, I finally finished this chapter. Sorry it took me so long but after an eventful weekend and the win last night I didn't have time time or the motivation to sit down and finish this chapter. But here it is. Starting our fun with Constance. Hopefully you enjoy this chapter. Let me know what you think. I get my motivation to write from all of the wonderful feedback I get. You are all wonderful. Alright, enjoy. **

The week seemed to go by way to quickly for Maura. She had received a call from her mother's assistant at the beginning of the week. She informed her that Constance was fairly booked for the entire trip but she did have an opening on Thursday for lunch. Maura was upset that she would not have the chance to enjoy a nice long dinner with her mother but she was glad that the woman was able to at least find the time to see her. From the time she went off to boarding school, she rarely saw her mother, so she relished any chance to be in her presence, even if she usually left the meeting upset.

Jane had noticed that the upcoming lunch was stressing out her usually calm girlfriend. Earlier in the week, Maura had called her mother to say that she had work on Thursday and it would be difficult to fit in a long enough lunch for the restaurant her mother had picked out. This led to what Jane could only describe as a fight between the two women, although she had never seen such a civil fight in all of her life. Fights in the Rizzoli household consisted of yelling and screeching and, if between the siblings, often led to blows or at least serious wrestling. Jane could only hear Maura's side of the argument but Jane never heard her raise her voice about her normal tone.

"Mother, I just don't know if that restaurant is the best choice based on my time constraints due to my current employment."

"Maura, darling, you are simply doing an internship. You are not actually employed there. You are a medical student and I am sure that they won't miss you for one afternoon." Constance had said back to Maura.

"Mother, it is highly unprofessional. Although I am not officially employed by the Commonwealth as a medical examiner, I do want to make the best impression possible so that I put myself in the best position possible for future employment." Jane could tell that Maura was frustrated but trying very hard to keep a conversational tone with her mother.

"Maura, you will have no problem with future employment, just as you had no problem getting this internship. You are an Isles." Her mother's last statement angered Maura deeply. Although she enjoyed some of the benefits that came from her family's money and social status, she hated to think that she was given something over someone who might be more qualified or who may have worked harder to earn it. Maura wanted what she got in life to be based on her work. But she knew there was no way she was going to win this argument. Her mother was going to have it her way and that was that. She decided the best course of action was to simply agree with her mother and work hard when she was at work so that she was remembered for what she did and not her name.

She finally agreed to the restaurant and decided on simply talking to Dr. Williams so she would understand why she was missing work. If she didn't let Constance have her way she knew that she would not get the chance to spend any time with her mother. As soon as Constance knew she had won, she said goodbye and quickly hung up the phone. Maura hung up the phone and let out a defeated sigh.

Jane didn't know how to comfort her girlfriend. She didn't know how to deal with the fact that Maura deeply loved her mother yet her mother seemed to have little or no time for the young woman. She wanted to be there to hold Maura's hand every step of the way. She wanted to be the rock that her girlfriend so desperately needed. Unfortunately she had found out that she was scheduled for the noon shift on Thursday. She attempted to switch her shifts and even offered another officer to take a week of midnights just so she could be there to comfort Maura in case the lunch with her mother went wrong. But after all of her exhaustive pleading and begging, she was unable to get the afternoon off. Maura assured her that it was fine, that she would be okay without the woman by her side. But Jane could see the sadness in her eyes. Jane hated to see any pain when she looked at the honey blonde and she pledged to show Maura all the love she needed between then and Thursday morning when Maura left for work.

* * *

On Thursday morning Jane rose early, although she could have stayed in bed much later since she didn't need to be at the station until noon. She was tired. She had stayed up late, making slow, passionate love to the woman who held her heart in her hands. She had never cared as much for anyone as she did for Maura. She put her needs aside the night before and spent hours pleasing the blonde until exhaustion took over and the young medical student drifted off to sleep in her arms. She stayed up; staring at the sleeping form of the gorgeous woman she shared a bed with, brushing golden locks lightly so she didn't wake her sleeping beauty. Finally, she found herself drifting off, her arms still wrapped tightly around the woman she loved.

Jane woke the next morning before Maura, something that rarely occurred. She quietly slipped out of bed and pulled on a pair of pajama pants and a black tank top before walking towards the door. When she reached the doorway, she paused before turning around quickly to take in the sight before her. She took in a deep breath and sighed. She couldn't believe that what laid in front of her was her life. She knew that that was a view she wanted to enjoy for the rest of her life. She smiled before turning back and walking downstairs.

If Maura was going to be put through the emotional rollercoaster of seeing her mother that afternoon at lunch, Jane was determined to make Maura a breakfast filled with love. She got to work preparing pancakes, egg whites, fruit, coffee, and juice. She set two places at the kitchen island, knowing that Maura would be down soon, having heard the stirring above her. She sat in her normal seat, sipping on her coffee, and waited for the honey blonde to descend the steps. Moments later, Jane saw her vision of beauty, her goddess with flowing honey blonde locks, her genius that sent her heart rate skyrocketing, appear before her, sleep still caked in her eyes.

Jane rose to her feet and quickly closed the space between her and Maura. She wrapped her arms around her girlfriend and pulled her into a strong kiss. When she broke it, she saw the smile that appeared on Maura's face.

"I love you so much, Maur. You are the most gorgeous being on this planet and every morning I am able to wake up and wrap my arms around you like this is a good day in my book."

"I love you too, Jane. Thank you for showering me in your love." Maura kissed Jane with all the love she had in her heart.

The two women moved to the island and sat in their usual spots. They enjoyed their breakfast and talked about nothing of any importance. They simply enjoyed being in each other's company, much as a couple that had been together for years would do. They finished their food and Maura went upstairs to get ready for work while Jane cleaned the kitchen. Maura came back down the stairs and Jane pulled her in for one last hug.

"Whatever happens at lunch, remember that you love her and she loves you. She may not know how to show it, but she does love you. Just know that any love you feel you are missing after lunch today, I will be glad to give to you tenfold when you come home." She leaned down and kissed the blonde. Maura smiled before turning to walk out the door.

* * *

Despite being distracted for most of the morning, Maura was still able to diligently complete all of the work that was assigned to her that morning. She didn't even notice when Pike began to huff about some tool she had "misplaced" because her mind was focused on two things: doing her work to the best of her ability and the rapidly approaching lunch date with her mother. As noon approached, Maura began to get more and more anxious. About fifteen minutes before she was scheduled to meet her mother for lunch, she knocked on Dr. Williams door.

"Come in." Maura heard the soft voice of the doctor she idolized. She was nervous and did not want to disappoint the woman that had taught her so much and acted as a mentor to the young student. She walked in to find the woman sitting at her computer furiously typing away at what Maura could only assume was the report from the autopsy they had performed that morning. The doctor finished typing and looked up at Maura standing tentatively in front of her. "Maura, what can I do for you? About to take your lunch break?"

Maura shifted before she spoke. There was a slight tremble in her voice. "Dr. Williams, I need to speak with you about the possibility of taking an elongated lunch period. I know as an intern, I shouldn't be making such requests but…"

"Maura, over the past few weeks you have worked extremely hard for me and showed me that you are extremely skilled at this line of work. If you need to take a longer lunch break today that is perfectly fine. I know that you aren't trying to shirk your responsibilities and have a good reason. Please Maura, enjoy your lunch." The doctor noticed the uneasiness exuding from the young student. "And if there is anything you need to talk to me about, please know that my door is always open to you." Dr. Williams smiled. Maura appreciated that the doctor was so understanding and seemed to care about whatever might be going on in her life. Maura also didn't let it slip by her that Dr. Williams had noted that she was extremely skilled at the work she had been performing. It made her smile to know that her talents were noticeable in a field she had come to love and appreciated by the woman she looked up to.

* * *

Maura made her way to the restaurant her mother had selected. As she drove her Mercedes towards the small French restaurant in the Back Bay neighborhood, she wondered whether her mother would be at the restaurant waiting for her. One thing about Constance Isles was that she was never just on time. She was either there very early so that Maura felt like she had wasted the busy woman's time by not being there sooner or she would be fashionably late, making Maura wait around for her until she arrived. But she was never just on time. Maura wondered which it would be this time.

When she arrived she found that the second was the case and her mother had yet to arrive. The maitre d' showed the blonde to the table that her mother had reserved and sat patiently.

She noted that her mother had pre-ordered a bottle of the older woman's favorite wine that was delivered to the table just after she sat down. Although Maura craved a glass of the delicious drink, it angered her that her mother knew she was planning to return to work, yet still ordered an alcoholic beverage. Maura also noticed that the table she was sat at was set for four. She knew it wasn't above her mother to reserve a larger table because it was the best in the restaurant and most places would do anything to please the great Constance Isles. But she also knew it was not above her mother to invite others to a meal that was supposed to be just the two of them.

Maura thought about her beautiful girlfriend and what she would think of this restaurant. She giggled to herself when she imagined the brash Italian saying that the place was over-priced and pretentious before asking if it was possible to get a cheeseburger. No, this wasn't a place she could see taking her girlfriend. Not that she would be embarrassed to take the beauty to the nice restaurant but she knew Jane would be much happier with the quaint Italian restaurants that littered the North End. She couldn't help the smile that appeared on her face as she thought about Jane just as much as she couldn't help the blush that appeared all over her body as she thought about how the woman had spent hours the previous night giving Maura wave after wave of orgasmic pleasure until she was left exhausted and sore. Her breath hitched as she shifted in her seat and felt the remnants of the soreness between her legs. For the first time that day she found herself lost in the happy thoughts of the love she shared with the tall raven-haired woman.  
Her train of thought was interrupted by the clearing of a throat. Maura looked up and felt her skin grow slightly warm from embarrassment as she realized her mother had caught her mid-thought about the exquisite woman she was sharing her life with. She quickly pulled her self together and regained the composure that she knew her mother expected of her. She smiled before hearing the accented voice of the woman who raised her.

"Maura, darling, are you ok? You seem a little flush."

"Yes, mother, I was simply lost in thought for a moment."

"Darling, you know that it is not polite for a lady to daydream in public." The demure woman sat in the seat across from Maura, leaving half of the table empty. The moment that Constance sat at the table, a server rushed over a grabbed the bottle of wine to open it. He poured a small amount in Constance's glass so she could taste it and when she gave a sign of approval, he continued to fill the glass. As the server moved to fill Maura's glass, she waived her hand to inform the server that she would not be drinking any.

"Darling, please don't make me drink alone. Have a glass. It is quite an exquisite selection." Constance said in a tone that a younger Maura would have bowed under and given in to but ever since she had begun her relationship with Jane she found a new strength inside of herself.

"No thank you, mother. I will be returning to work after lunch and it would be extremely unprofessional for me to drink alcohol before returning." Maura stated with a confidence she rarely exhibited in front of the older woman.

"Well, I am not going to force you, but I will say that I think you are missing out. Anyway, darling, how are you? I assume that you are making top marks in your studies." Constance said.

"I am doing well mother. I am currently at the top of my class in medical school. I am finding my internship to be highly enjoyable and will be sad to see it end. I hope that I can continue to assist the medical examiner in some capacity even after the internship has ended. I believe I have a real talent for pathology and it is the first specialty I have felt passionate about. I believe I may have found my calling, mother." Maura felt her excitement grow inside of her when she spoke about her future. She wanted to serve the people of the Commonwealth and speak for the dead and was excited about the possibility to put her medical degree to good use.

"That is wonderful that you are enjoying the opportunity that your father and I were able to provide for you, but wouldn't you prefer to set your sights on a specialty that is slightly more…" She paused, "…socially acceptable. Something like cardiology or neurosurgery. As someone at the top of your class, you will most likely have your choice of any specialty available and you will definitely make more money as a surgeon as opposed to working for the government."

Maura felt her anger boiling at her mother's words but she kept her calm. She knew that no matter what she did, her top priority was to serve people, not make the most money. But Maura knew that lunch in public at a fine dining establishment was not the time or place to get into an argument with the woman sitting across from her. "I am still debating on a specialty mother. I just wanted to let you know how much I have appreciated the opportunity that you and father have afforded me." Maura decided it was best to change the subject quickly to avoid an argument.

"Mother, I have noticed that we were seated at a table for four and the server did not clear the extra place settings. Are you expecting someone to join us?" Maura held her breath, waiting and hoping that her mother didn't give the answer she was expecting. She really hoped they would be sharing this meal alone. Even though there time together had not started off in the best way, Maura was enjoying the time they spent together.

"Oh, yes darling, how could I forget? I ran into a friend of mine yesterday and invited her and her son to join us for lunch. I believe you are already acquainted with her son…"

Before Constance was able to reveal the identity of the Maura's supposed acquaintance, Maura heard a familiar voice from her past speak up. She didn't need to look up at the source of the voice to know to whom it belonged.

"Why, yes, Constance. Maura and I are old friends."

**A/N 2: I know, I know. I am evil. You all hate all of my cliffhangers but I so love to leave a chapter hanging like this. Another mystery guest who I am sure will bring some sort of drama to Maura's life. Haha sorry for being evil. I really do love all of my wonderful readers. How about I get to work so you don't have to wait as long to find out who this is? Alright hope you enjoyed. **


	40. Chapter 40

**A/N: I know, I know. I promised a timely update and then went days without updating. I am sorry but it took me a while to get into the mood to want to write. But I finally got this chapter typed up. I hope you enjoy it. Please let me know what you think but try not to be too mean. There are also probably a few mistakes because I was having trouble staying focus while I edited. I edit my own writing so it is quite possible that it is full of mistakes. Ok enjoy. Your reviews/follows/favorites are amazing. **

No matter how much Maura wished that she could erase that time of her life she would never be able to forget the way that her name spewed from that arrogant tongue. She hated the way he said her name, like he thought she would melt just by the sound of his voice.

"Mother, you know very well that Garrett and I were more than just acquaintances." Maura knew that deep down her mother hoped that Maura would someday come to her senses and take back the ring that Garrett had once given her. She knew that in her mother's world, he was the perfect mate for her. He was intelligent, educated, well immersed in the social scene, and came from a very well off family. He was the type of partner Maura was expected to end up with. And there was a time where she almost ended up as Mrs. Maura Fairfield.

* * *

Maura knew Garrett since they were both young in Boston. They were two young kids that were dragged to every high-class event in Boston society. Not many kids were at the formal events, but for the Isles and the Fairfields, they loved to show off how wonderful and well behaved their children were. Of course this led to Maura and Garrett being terribly bored, so they spent time with each other. Garrett was the closest thing to a friend Maura had at that age and it upset her greatly when her parents decided to spend most of their time out of the country. Being away from Garrett reminded Maura of how lonely she was. After she started boarding school in France, she didn't return to Boston until college, and she lost touch with her only semi-friend.

One day when she was walking around the BCU campus, she ran into a charming young man that she felt a special bond to. She didn't know what it was about him but she just felt that she knew the young man. When he finally introduced himself as Garrett, Maura's heart leapt. It seemed like destiny (although she never believed in such a thing) had brought her face to face with the one person that she had considered a friend in her life. When she announced that she was the long lost friend of his childhood, a large smile appeared on Garrett's face. He embraced her in a hug that felt unlike any she had ever felt and it had made her truly happy.

Maura didn't believe in destiny. She didn't believe in signs from magical deities that sat high above the Earth on clouds. But at 18, Maura very deeply wanted to believe in the romances she had read about and, having not made any connection to another human being as she had with Garrett, she thought that it had to be love that she felt for him. Looking back, Maura would later realize that she had romanticized what her and Garrett had, but it was hard to distinguish what was real when she had no basis for comparison.

But Maura quickly realized that what she and Garrett had was far from love. Where Maura had strived to break free from the life where everything was handed to her and actually do something purposeful with her life, Garrett had grown to be the perfect societal robot, caring only how he was viewed by "those that mattered", as he referred to them. Maura found that Garrett wanted her on his arm not only because her beauty made her the ideal trophy to show off in public, but also the blending of two such prominent families skyrocketed Garrett's social status. She wasn't even sure if Garrett was capable of showing anyone the love that she so deeply yearned for.

After only a short time after the pair had reunited, Garrett asked Maura to marry him. Maura contemplated whether she wanted to marry Garrett longer than she probably should have. She thought that it might be better to at least have someone in her life that chose to have her around and spend time with her even if it meant forgoing love and passion. She at least knew that Garrett would be there and sooner or later, they would decide that the time had come to start a family. But when Garrett suggested that Maura leave school after they married so that she could spend her time on being his wife, she knew that she could never marry Garrett.

When Maura rejected Garrett's proposal, he became angry. His entire life he was able to get what he wanted and he loathed Maura for rejecting him. He cut off all contact with her and once again Maura found herself alone. This loneliness wasn't something new to Maura so she did what she had always done. Maura threw herself back into her schoolwork. Maura had not seen Garrett since.

* * *

Constance rose from the table. "Garrett, it's always so wonderful to see you." She kissed the air next to his cheeks. "Where is your mother, dear?" Constance asked, looking around for her friend.

"Oh you know how it is, she ran into five different people she knows also dining here and she just had to say hello. She'll be here shortly." Garrett looked down at Maura and beamed. "Maura, it has been ages."

Maura stood so that she could politely say hello to her old boyfriend. "Yes, it has Garrett. It's good to see you again." Maura gave him a light hug. Spending years going to functions with her parents, Maura had perfected how to interact with people she had little desire to talk to. When they broke from the hug, Maura returned to her seat and Garrett took the seat next to her. Constance beamed seeing the couple next to each other. To her knowledge, the last time she had seen her daughter happy was when she was dating Garrett.

Garret poured himself a glass of the wine that Constance was enjoying and attempted to fill the glass that sat in front of Maura.

"No thank you, Garrett. As I informed mother, I can't drink because I have to return to work after lunch." Maura said, slightly agitated.

"Oh Maura, can't you just take the afternoon off? I was hoping to spend some time catching up with you. It has been so long and I truly have missed you." Maura could feel the bile rising in her throat as Garrett talked.

"No, Garrett, I can't just take the afternoon off. I am already taking an extended lunch and I really must get back after lunch. And do I have to remind you, Garrett, that you were the one that ran away from me?" Maura was trying very hard to keep her calm.

Constance broke in, sensing the tension between her daughter and their guest. "Maura, darling." Constance sent a stern look to her daughter and Maura knew that the older woman was reminding her to remember her manners.

"Sorry mother."

The three engaged in idle chitchat that really didn't interest Maura in the least. Garrett went on and on about all of the various societal events that he had been to and how he was planning on taking over his father's company soon. After some time, Mrs. Fairfield finally joined the group. With the last of their party now seated they finally were able to order their lunch. Maura looked at her watch, agitated that they had been at the restaurant almost 45 minutes but had just placed their order. She was angry that the other three had no concern for anyone else's schedule, but she knew better than to expect anything different. The four continued their discussion of the social scene and Maura actually became interested when the conversation turned to the charity work they were involved in. Maura thought it might be nice to become more involved with some of the charity work her parent's foundation did in Boston and she made a note to talk to her mother about it if she ever got a minute alone with the woman. The thought of discussing something with her mother in private upset Maura because she was still agitated at the fact that her mother had invited others to join their lunch. She decided that she would try to schedule at least a quick dinner with her mother before Constance returned to Europe so she could at least have an intimate conversation about her life with her mother and possibly introduce her to the woman she loved.

* * *

The whole time that Jane was walking her beat she couldn't keep her thoughts off of Maura. She hoped that her girlfriend was enjoying her lunch with her mother. She really wished that she could be there to be with Maura. It was a nice day out, so Jane was enjoying her beat but she really couldn't stop thinking about her honey blonde and how she was handling the lunch date with her mother.

That day Jane was assigned to the Back Bay area. As she strolled along Newbury Street, she had to laugh to herself. In all of her time growing up in Boston, she spent very little time in this area of Boston that was littered with nice restaurants and fancy shops. It was more the type of area that she could see Maura spending hours buying all of the clothes and shoes her little arms could carry.

Typically, Jane would feel out of place walking amongst the people who spent more on clothes in a week than she spent in a year. But when she was wearing her uniform, they all treated her with respect because she was the one that was keeping them safe as they went from shop to shop. She puffed out her chest a little more, knowing that these people respected her and were actually thankful for the service she provided for them.

As she walked along Newbury Street she noted as people walked leisurely, as if they had no place better to go, and ate long, lavish lunches, not worrying about returning to soul sucking jobs because all they had to do with their afternoon was plan their next charity event. Of course, on the weekends this street was filled with all types of people, but Jane loved watching the people on weekdays that seemed that the normal rules didn't apply to them. Finally, Jane came across a nice French restaurant that she knew that she would never eat at unless it was with Maura. She remembered that this was the place where her girlfriend was meeting her mother for lunch. Although she was on duty, she thought it couldn't hurt to stop in and just check on how her girlfriend was fairing and meet the woman that caused such emotions in Maura.

* * *

Maura was getting frustrated at the lunch. She was frustrated at her mother for inviting the Fairfields when she really wanted to spend some time alone with her mother. She was frustrated at how Mrs. Fairfield seemed to treat everyone working in the restaurant like they were below her. But mostly she was frustrated at how Garrett treated everything she said about her life as unimportant yet kept trying to put his hands on her. He was the same Garrett that Maura had known in college, if not worse, and she had no interest in being anywhere near him. Although she was too polite to yell at the young man in the restaurant to leave her alone, she refused to let him place his hands on her. Maura was counting down the minutes until she could politely excuse herself from the lunch and return to work. She looked across the table and noticed that a stupid grin appeared across her mother's face.

Constance spoke up. "Oh Garrett, darling, you aren't on the run from the law, are you? I would hate for your poor mother to be embarrassed by having you arrested here in the middle of the restaurant." She chuckled and looked at Maura and Garrett who had no idea what the older woman was talking about.

Maura finally looked behind her to see what her mother could be talking about. As she turned her head, she immediately saw her strong protector dressed in her BPD uniform coming towards her. Her heart swelled as she saw her girlfriend coming towards her. But just as quickly as her mood had brightened, it shifted and she felt the overwhelming rush of panic come over her. She didn't have a problem telling her mother about her relationship with Jane, but she think she could have that conversation with her mother in front of the Fairfields. She had a shot at a civil conversation if it had been just Constance, but she didn't know how her mother would take the news in front of some of her snobby, societal friends.

As Jane approached, Maura frantically thought to herself about what she might say that would keep the looming meeting civil. Just as Jane arrived at the table, Maura saw the smile on her mother's face lessen but not completely fade.

"Officer, is there something we can help you with? Please tell me that my daughter here hasn't managed to accumulate an obscene amount of speeding tickets driving that sports car of hers and you are now here to arrest her." Constance joked.

Jane smiled that charming smile. "You must be Mrs. Isles. No ma'am I am not here to arrest Maura. I simply came to say hi as I was passing by. You see, Mrs. Isles, my name is Jane Rizzoli and I am Maura's…"

Maura quickly cut off Jane before she got the chance to finish her sentence. "…very good friend. She is probably my best friend." It wasn't a lie so she wouldn't break out in hives or pass out. She did consider Jane her best friend. But as the words left her mouth, she could see the brilliant smile of the dark haired policewoman fall. She knew the moment that she saw the smile disappear from her beautiful girlfriend's face that she desperately wanted to take back what she said.

Jane was hurt. She loved Maura but apparently when she was surrounded by her upper class associates, Jane was simply a friend. She extended her hand to Maura's mother. "Maura told me that her mother was in town and I just thought I would stop by and say hello. It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Isles."

Constance smiled and met Jane's hand. "Oh the pleasure is mine. And please call me Constance. I am so happy that my daughter has made such a wonderful friend. My husband and I truly respect everything that the men and women of the Boston Police force have done for this city."

"Well, I really should get back. I am still on duty. It was nice to meet you ma'am." Jane said, almost coldly. She couldn't look at Maura because she didn't want the blonde to see the hurt she was feeling. Jane quickly turned and walked out of the restaurant and onto the street.

Maura couldn't believe she had hurt Jane like that. It was just a brief moment but she knew that it hurt Jane very much. She wanted to explain. She wanted to assure her girlfriend that she really did love her with all of her heart. Maura stood.

"If you would all excuse me for a brief moment." Maura turned to catch the passionate Italian so that she could say all of the things she felt deep inside but hadn't said.

* * *

Jane hurriedly walked down Newbury Street. She desperately attempted to get a grasp on what had just occurred. Was Maura embarrassed by her? Maura had invited her to lunch to meet her mother but when she showed up in her uniform, Maura didn't want to admit that they were in a relationship. But she was willing to admit that they were friends. She couldn't have been that embarrassed by her. Suddenly, Jane felt her stomach drop. She couldn't believe what she had just done.

Jane realized that she had probably just overreacted. She remembered how she had introduced Maura as just a friend to her own mother at first. Maybe Maura was just looking for the right time to tell her mother that she was in a relationship with another woman. Jane had noticed that the pair was joined by two others at the table and just then realized that it probably wasn't the time or the place for Maura to drop that bombshell on her mother. Jane knew that she needed to go back and apologize to Maura for overreacting before the honey blonde got too upset. She just hoped that she could get a moment alone to apologize. Jane turned herself around and headed back towards the restaurant.

* * *

Maura stepped outside of the restaurant and looked down the slightly busy street in attempt to find her girlfriend. She just needed to explain why she had played down the relationship between Jane and herself. She knew Jane would understand if she just gave Maura the chance to explain. But as she looked all around the busy Boston street, she was unable to see the dark blue uniform that her policewoman was wearing.

Maura couldn't believe how horrible her lunch had turned out. If only her mother had kept the simple lunch plans that they had discussed and hadn't invited the Fairfields to join them, Jane wouldn't be mad at her and she would have been able to introduce Jane as girlfriend instead of simply a friend. If only her mother had kept their simple plans, she wouldn't have had to spend her lunch fighting off the advances of the lecherous young man and she wouldn't be standing outside at that moment. Maura hoped that the fiery Italian had simply overreacted before she had the chance to explain why she answered the way she did. Maura let out a huff when she felt a hand come to rest gently on her shoulder.

**A/N 2: So I know this is a little bump for our favorite pair but as a movie I was recently watching said "Without the bitter the sweet ain't as sweet." You need a little rough patches so that you appreciate the wonderful fluff. Hope you enjoyed this and don't worry I will try really hard to update soon. **


	41. Chapter 41

**A/N: Alright I am just going to stop promising you guys timely updates because I just get disappointed when life gets in the way and I can't get it written as quickly as I wanted to. I hope that you enjoy this chapter and the way I had it play out. I tried to get this finished last night but after the Bruins lost in OT to those awful Rangers, I just kind of moped around for a while. But they are still up 3-1 in the series, so it is only a matter of time. Anyway, enjoy and let me know what you think. I love your feedback and am astonished everyday by the number of reviews/favorites/follows this story has received. **

As Maura felt the hand grasp her shoulder, she could only imagine that it was the strong, comforting grasp of the woman she loved so dearly. She breathed out a sigh of relief. She knew that even if Jane had been upset with her for what she said, there was no way that she would storm off without at least discussing it with her. They had been through so much and she knew that Jane's love for her was strong, so she would at least want to talk to Maura before running off.

"Your touch always sends shivers down my spine." Maura said in that breathless voice she reserved for the moments that she and Jane were alone.

"Well, Maura you know how I always loved when you used that voice with me."

The voice that resonated in Maura's ears was definitely not the raspy, feminine voice of her ravishing girlfriend. Rather it was deep and with that hint of cockiness that caused Maura's stomach to churn. Maura whipped around quickly to come face to face with the arrogant grin of her ex. What began as an aroused shiver coursing through her body when she thought the hand belonged to the strong Italian she loved quickly turned into a disgusted shudder as she realized it actually belonged to smug man who had broken her heart.

"Oh Garrett, I thought… well, I didn't know it was you." Maura stumbled over her words, flustered that the person who had laid their hand upon her was the exact opposite of who she thought it was. After she recovered from her initial shock that the hand on her shoulder was not that of the one she hoped for, Maura began to wonder why Garrett was outside with her and not in at the table.

"Garrett, why are you out here? Is my mother still inside?" Maura asked, worried that her mother had made a hasty exit before she got the chance to say goodbye.

"Don't worry Maura, they are still inside. I came outside so I could have some time alone with you. When you excused yourself I thought that it would be a chance for me to talk to you without the prying eyes of our mothers." Garrett moved in closer to her, closing the space between them. Maura tried to back away, but Garrett was able to corral her against a wall. "Maura, I meant it when I said I missed you. No other woman has met the high bar that was set when I was with you. Maura, give us another shot. We belong together. The merging of our families would be the societal event of the decade. I love you and I want to be with you."

Garrett moved even closer and Maura could see the look in his eye. She knew that he was moving in for a kiss. But Maura felt nothing for him. Maybe if she was still the lonely med student who spent her Saturday nights pining for someone to hold her, she would've thought about being with Garrett again. But she had Jane, who had shown her more love in their first few days together than Maura felt in her entire relationship with Garrett.

Maura held out her arm to push Garrett back. "Garrett, you don't love me. I don't think you even know what love is."

Even though Maura pushed him back, Garrett was much stronger than she was. He once again closed the gap. "How can you say that Maura? I asked you to marry me. I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. I still want to spend the rest of my life with you. How can you say that I don't love you? I love you more than any other woman I have ever been with. I told you that no woman ever measured up to you. I really do love you."

Maura didn't want to anger Garrett because of the way he was pressed against her but she felt a strength deep inside of her. She knew that her love for a certain Italian policewoman was fueling her drive to escape from the man in front of her.

"Garrett, just because you want to spend your life with me doesn't mean you love me. Love is not having the perfect trophy on your arm for societal functions. And you know that is all I ever was to you. You didn't want me to finish college, even though you knew that my dream was to become a doctor. It still is my dream. I am not going to be someone's housewife whose sole purpose is to keep the perfect house and throw the perfect parties. I am going to be a doctor, Garrett." Maura exhaled. She couldn't believe how exhilarated she felt standing up for herself. It was so out of character for her to be that aggressive, but she had changed and she knew there was only one person to thank for the change inside her. Maura smiled at the thought her girlfriend.

But her happiness was short lived as she realized her words did little to deter Garrett's advance. "Maura, I do love you. And if you want to be a doctor, I am ok with that. I still want to marry you. Being a doctor is a perfectly acceptable profession. And your medical knowledge would only help you be a better mother to our children." Garrett was not giving up. He knew that if he married the sole child of the Isles family, his status would be immeasurable. It didn't hurt that she was gorgeous and every guy's fantasy. Surely physical attraction and high social status was enough. Why couldn't Maura see that? He knew that she had found him attractive in the past and he had only gotten better looking with age. They would be the ultimate couple, the envy of everyone in the city of Boston.

The strength that Maura had felt only moments earlier was quickly slipping away. She could see that Garrett was not backing down. He had always been strong willed and she knew that he was very rarely denied what he wanted. Maura started to become scared. She remembered how angry he had become when she rejected his marriage proposal and she feared what he may do when he faced rejection again. Maura silently called out to her fearless protector. _Why did I have to chase her away with my words? Please, Jane come back. I need you here with me. _

As if the heavens heard her silent prayers, a firm hand landed soundly on Garrett's shoulder.

* * *

Sometimes Jane let her body react before her mind could catch up with it. The moment she decided to go back to apologize, she broke into a quick jog. She was halfway back to the restaurant before she realized that she really didn't have a plan. She wanted to talk to Maura as soon as she could. She didn't want one tear to fall down that gorgeous pale cheek because she had overreacted and stormed off. But she couldn't just barge back into the restaurant and embarrass Maura in front of her mother. Jane slowed, hoping that by walking, she would have time to formulate a plan before she reached the fancy restaurant.

She weighed her options. Should she walk right in and ask to speak to Maura in private? Should she get the maitre d' to ask Maura to come meet her? Maybe she could just wait outside by Maura's car until her honey blonde girlfriend finished lunch and headed back towards the precinct. By the time Jane approached the restaurant, she still had no clue as to how she was going to get Maura alone to show her how sorry she was for overreacting. She stopped just short of the restaurant to contemplate her plan of attack when she heard that magical voice that seemed to be tuned to just the right pitch to make her pulse race. A smile formed on her face involuntarily and she could feel the warmth spread throughout her body.

Jane looked around to find where the angelic voice was coming from so she could swoop the woman she loved into her arms and tell her that no matter what Maura told her mother, Maura was her life and she was silly for expecting an all out declaration of love in front of her mother and two others. She could hear Maura but as she looked around, Jane could not find the gorgeous woman she loved so much. But then she saw it. She saw the honey blonde hair peaking around the body of a very well dressed man. Jane's heart stopped when she realized that the man's body was pressed against the small woman that meant everything to her.

Jane didn't know what she wanted to do at that moment. So many thoughts raced around inside of her head. She wanted to pummel the man that was trying to take away the woman she loved. She wanted to fall to her knees and cry at the thought that maybe Maura wanted to be with the well-dressed man instead of her. She wanted swoop in and fight for Maura's heart, to smother her in kisses and show her that they were meant for each other. Then Jane heard what Maura was actually saying.

Jane could hear that Maura did not want to be in the situation she was in. She heard that Maura was trying her hardest to get away from the man that had her trapped against the wall. He was keeping her there against her will. Jane wanted to jump in and tear the man limb from limb. All of the restraint she felt when she was in the similar position with Riley was nowhere to be found. She felt her inner need to protect the woman she loved and she knew she would do anything to ensure Maura's safety. Jane was seeing red as she approached the pair.

If she hadn't been on duty, Jane would not have shown any restraint. She thanked God that she was on duty because if she wasn't she would probably have spent the night in jail before being arraigned for murder. But because she was on duty she felt the strength and confidence that came whenever she donned her BPD uniform. Instead of doing what she wanted to do and just start pummeling the arrogant asshole, she settled for a firm grasp on his shoulder.

* * *

Maura's eyes widened and her heart leapt when she saw the uniformed savior standing in front of her, hand on Garrett's shoulder. Every time she saw Jane in her uniform, her brain emptied of all thoughts except her arousal. But seeing the dark haired Italian in action caused an indescribable feeling to takeover inside of her. Her knight had arrived just in time to save her from the clutches of Garrett. Her love for Jane grew more than she ever thought possible. Jane was always there at just the right time to protect her. She should have known better than to doubt that her girlfriend would some how know that she was desperately needed and appear.

* * *

Garrett spun around to come face to face with the angry policewoman. He was confused as to why this officer was interrupting his declaration of love. "May I help you, Officer?" Garrett said before recognizing the face that was staring back at him with cold, dark eyes. He realized it was the face of the police officer that had earlier interrupted their meal, rather rudely he thought. "Wait, you are Maura's friend Jane, right?"

"I am Maura's best friend…" Jane looked over and briefly locked eyes with the sparkling hazel orbs that she loved to stare into and briefly smiled before returning her face to the stone cold one she had when she first approached, "but I am also an officer with the Boston Police Department."

"Well, how can I help you, Officer…?" Garrett was annoyed that this woman had interrupted him. Didn't she know who he was and, more importantly, who his family was?

"Rizzoli…it's Officer Rizzoli and you can help me by stepping away from Miss Isles." Jane said in her sternest, most professional police voice.

Garrett was getting more and more enraged by the minute. _How dare she?_ "Excuse me? Officer Rizzoli," Garrett said in his most condescending voice, "I believe that Miss Isles and I are discussing a matter that does not concern you. So if you don't mind…"

Garrett's tone was meant to make Jane feel smaller but it only stoked the fire inside of her. During her time a uniformed officer, Jane had taken down street punks, faced down gang members, and taken down men three times her size. Although she kept a straight face on the outside, inside Jane laughed that this sissy, rich boy thought he could intimidate her.

"Actually, _sir_, I do mind. My job is to serve and protect the people of this fair city. Right now, I can see that Miss Isles here is not comfortable with your proximity to her person. As a citizen of this fair city, it is my job to ensure that she feels safe and comfortable at all times. So I am asking you again to step away from Miss Isles." Jane said with a strength behind her voice that sent shivers down Maura's spine.

"I don't know what you think you see here, _Officer_, but I will say once more that this is matter between Miss Isles and I. So I would greatly appreciate it if you would allow me to finish my conversation with my future wife."

Garrett's last words resonated in Jane's ears. The fire inside of her that was stoked by Garrett's arrogant tone became a blazing inferno when she heard him refer to her soul mate as his future wife. Jane gave a quick glance in the direction of Maura, who shot her a small, but reassuring smile. That was all Jane needed. She whipped her head back to stare down the arrogant bastard that stood before her. She stepped forward and closed the distance between them so that what she was about to say could only be heard by him and Maura.

"The way I see it, you have three choices. You can save face and back away from Miss Isles like I asked or I can arrest you for violation of Massachusetts General Law Chapter 265 section 13A." Jane stopped and looked straight into Garrett's eyes, waiting for his response.

Garrett looked at Jane for a moment with a questioning look on his face before he decided to open his mouth. "Officer Rizzoli, I know that you probably did not have the privilege of attending the high caliber schools that Maura and I attended but I thought that even Boston Public Schools taught its students to count to three. By my count, you only gave two options. If you would like to check my math, go ahead. I'll wait while you use your fingers." Garrett couldn't help but put Jane down. She was lower class and should know her place. He couldn't imagine why Maura befriended the low class woman but he knew Jane was lucky to be welcome in the presence of one of Boston's elite.

Jane cracked a wicked smile. She hoped that she would elicit such a response from the pompous man. "I figured you would be smart enough to simply choose one of the first two. The third choice is you continue to cause a disturbance and I use appropriate force to subdue you." She leaned closer to him and spoke in a whisper but with enough confidence to show him that she meant what she was saying. "In cop speak that means if you continue to be an asshole, I am just going to beat the ever living shit out of you before I drag you off to wallow in some disgusting hole where you wait to be arraigned." She leaned back but the smile never left her face.

Garrett was appalled. "You can't speak to me like that. I am a Fairfield. We own this city."

"Well Mr. Fairfield, you just so happen to be committing an assault on someone who is very much loved by a majority of the Boston Police force. I have every right to arrest you and use whatever force is necessary to ensure her safety as well as my own. Because you are a family friend of Miss Isles, I am giving you the option of stepping away without any further repercussions. If Miss Isles chooses to continue this conversation at a later time, that is her choice. But know that if you choose to cause any more trouble for her or threaten me in any way, I am sure Miss Isles would not think twice about pressing charges."

Jane simply stared at Garrett. He could tell that she would remain true to the words she had spoken and after a brief moment he stepped back. "I understand Officer Rizzoli." He turned to face Maura. "Maura, my proposal remains open…for now. Think hard about it and all of the privileges that come along with being a member of the Fairfield family. If you ladies will excuse me, I will be on my way. Maura, please tell my mother that I needed to leave and I will hopefully see you soon." Garrett looked at Maura for a moment before turning and heading off towards his car.

Jane watched as Garrett disappeared down the street before she turned towards Maura with a large smile on her face. She reached out her hand towards Maura. "Miss Isles, if I could have a moment of your time." She took Maura's hand in her own and walked down a side street towards Maura's car, away from the busy street and prying eyes. When they reached Maura's car, Jane pulled her in tight.

"Are you ok?" Jane asked, worried that the confrontation with Garrett as well as the lunch with her mother may have been too much for the young blonde.

Maura looked into the deep chocolate pools before pulling her girlfriend into a searing kiss that made Jane's knees go weak.

Finally, when they were both gasping for breath, they broke. "I am so sorry for calling you my best friend, Jane. I was just caught off guard and didn't know what to say. You are so many things to me that I don't think one label is enough to describe what you mean to me. Thank you for protecting me today like you always do. I love you."

"Maura, I overreacted. I shouldn't have expected to just drop in on your lunch and have you announce to your mother that you were in a relationship with a woman. I don't care what you call me to your mother, as long as my arms are the ones to hold you like this. And I am your best friend and you are mine. You are my best friend, my soul mate, my love, and my reason for… well, for everything. I love you so much." Jane held her girlfriend tight, trying to breathe in the entire essence of Maura Isles. "Now, go back in there and finish your lunch. I will see you at home when I finish my shift." Jane gave Maura a loving kiss before releasing the smaller medical student and walking with her back to the street.

**A/N 2: Just so you all know, the original plan was for this to go in a slightly messier, bumpier way. But I just couldn't do it. You know I love the fluff. So I hope this was ok. Also I am kind of a nerd for the law so the law stated is the Massachusetts criminal law against assault. **


	42. Chapter 42

**A/N: Wow, some of you guys really want to see Jane get violent. Either that or you all really hate Garrett (which let's face it, we all do). Well, I don't know but you may get your wish (although not in this chapter. Sorry). Anyway, here's the next chapter. I had a little trouble with some of it so hopefully it turned out ok. I am sure you will let me know if you hate it (although you can tell me if you like it too :) ) Hope you all enjoy. Thank you for all the feedback you've given. It makes my day to hear from you. **

Jane gave Maura's hand a squeeze before they parted on the busy street. Although she wanted to pull her girlfriend in for one more searing kiss before sending her back into the restaurant, she knew that it wouldn't be good for her to be seen kissing her girlfriend on the busy street while she was on duty. Maura watched as she noticed Jane silently mouth the words "I love you" and returned the sentiment, mouthing back "I love you more". Then she watched as Jane turned to walk the street and her heart thumped as she stared at Jane's ass in her uniform. She thought to herself how she could stare at that view all day before she turned to head back into the restaurant.

Maura walked back in to see her mother and Mrs. Fairfield still seated at their table. She knew she had been gone for a long amount of time and wouldn't be surprised if the women had decided to leave. But then again she knew that both of them were no stranger to four hour lunches. Maura quickly moved to sit back in her seat, trying not to interrupt the conversation that was going on at the table, figuring that the less they paid attention to her, they fewer questions they would ask about where she had been and what happened. Unfortunately, coming back without Garrett caused the mothers to quickly end their conversation and take note of Maura.

"Maura, darling, where is Garrett? He went outside to check on you. Didn't you see him out there?" Constance asked her daughter as her eyes searched the restaurant for the fourth member of their party.

Maura knew that she wouldn't be able to lie but she also knew there was no way she would be able to tell the other women what had transpired outside. Constance loved Garrett and wanted to see Maura end up with him. If she told her mother that her girlfriend threatened to arrest him if he didn't leave, there was no way her mother would ever accept Jane.

"Yes, mother. I did see Garrett outside." Maura said, trying to relay as little information as possible in hopes that she wouldn't be force to say exactly what had occurred.

"And? Maura, where is Garrett?" Constance was getting slightly annoyed at her evasive daughter.

"Something came up and he said that he needed to go. He asked that I give you both his regards." It wasn't a lie. Something had come up. That something just happened to be in the form of a ravishing Italian policewoman that sent Maura's heart racing with the very thought of her in uniform.

Constance paused for a second and looked at her daughter. But then she seemed to accept Maura's answer. If she had spent more time with Maura growing up, she would have easily realized that this was the way Maura acted when she was trying to hide the truth. But because she had not spent a great deal of time with the girl she wasn't able to see through Maura's ploy.

Maura let out a small sigh of relief when it seemed that Mrs. Fairfield also acceptted the explanation she had given. "My son is very busy helping my husband with his company. I was shocked that he had the time to meet us at all. But then again I guess he had a good motivator for meeting us." She looked over at Maura and smiled. "He always had an eye for you, Maura."

Maura fought to keep a smile on her face. After the way that Garrett acted outside before Jane arrived, Maura couldn't think of anything she would loathe more than being with Garrett again. She knew she was lucky to have Jane in her life but until that day she didn't realize what her life could have been like compared to what it had become. She was truly blessed and that thought was what kept the smile on Maura's face. She sat there the rest of the lunch barely listening, her mind preoccupied with thoughts of how her life was so much better. As the women finished their meal, Maura knew that she needed to get back to the precinct. She also knew there was no way she would be able to have a serious conversation with her mother while she was in the middle of her contest with Mrs. Fairfield to see who had the more impressive life.

"If you ladies would excuse me, I really need to be getting back to work. Mrs. Fairfield, it was a pleasure as always. Mother, would you walk me out?" Maura stood and waited for her mother to join her.

When it became apparent that Maura was not going to leave without her mother walking her to the door, Constance stood from the table. Maura smiled and turned to walk towards the exit. When the two stepped outside the door, Maura turned to face her mother.

"Mother, I would really like to spend some time talking to you. I would really like it if you came to my house for dinner tonight. I know you are busy but it would mean a lot to me if you could spare even just an hour." Maura stood firm. She was using every ounce of her strength to ask this of her mother and she was afraid that she might fall apart if her mother refused, but it was important to her.

Constance looked at her daughter for a moment before answering her. She had rarely ever heard her daughter ask for anything and she it must be important to Maura if she was asking. "I do have a meeting tonight but I could make a late dinner. Possibly around eight?"

Maura smiled. "That would be wonderful mother. I will see you then." Maura kissed both of her mother's cheeks before she headed off towards her car.

* * *

Maura returned to the morgue with mixed emotions. She was angry that her mother had invited the Fairfields to lunch, shaken by the way Garrett had acted, and full of love by the way Jane had protected her. She was also feeling hopeful and scared about her dinner plans with her mother. She was happy that her mother was going to come over so that she could share a quiet dinner with her mother where they wouldn't need to put up the false front that those in higher society tended to do in public. But she was also nervous because she was planning on telling her mother about her relationship with Jane and she wasn't sure how the woman would take it.

* * *

The rest of the afternoon passed in a flash but Maura knew that that was probably because she had spent so long at lunch with her mother. Maura finished all of the paperwork she needed to complete and when she left she headed straight to the restaurant where she had called in her dinner order. She knew there was no way she would be able to cook a suitable meal for her mother in the amount of time she had until the woman arrived, so she did the next best thing and ordered out. She only hoped that she could mask the fact that it was prepared by a restaurant. She swung by the restaurant and picked up the multiple courses before she drove straight home. She knew she had a lot of work to do to make her house presentable.

She bustled in the door, her hands full of bags of food from the restaurant. She set them in the kitchen and looked around her house, making a mental list of everything that needed to be done. As she looked around, Maura realized that she may have been a little hasty in inviting her mother over that night but she didn't think before the words had flown out of her mouth. It would have been one thing if it had just been her living in the home. Before Jane came into her life, the house barely looked lived in because Maura barely lived. Jane was by no means a slob, just not quite as organized as Maura. Even though she realized she had a lot of work to do to return the house to its immaculate form of her life pre-Jane, Maura had to smile at the state of her home. It had become more than just a place that she rested her head and spent her days studying. Slowly but surely, it was turning into something else.

Ever since Jane had moved most of her things there, she had spent every night there except those where she had worked overnight. The house was littered with small touches that were purely Jane. Even though Maura hated the fact that she often had to pick up some item of clothing that Jane had thrown haphazardly on the floor, she didn't mind (most of the time). She didn't mind because the home was slowly becoming _their_ home and the sporting goods, clothes, and police memorabilia that decorated the place reminded her that she was no longer alone.

Maura hurried about the house and although she temporarily relocated many of Jane's things that were in the main living areas of the house, she made sure to leave a few things out where she would be able to see them. She knew that one look at them would give her the strength she needed to tell her mother about the love of her life. When she finished wiping down every horizontal surface for what seemed like the hundredth time and quickly changed out of her work clothes into an outfit she had yet to wear, she made sure to set the table and put all of the dinner items in serving containers to mask their true origin. Just as she finished putting the final touches on the salad, she heard her front door bell ring. She brushed her hands along the front of her skirt, just in case any wrinkles had formed, and exhaled a deep breath before moving to the front door.

Maura opened the door and saw her impeccably dressed mother standing there. Just as Maura had done, her mother had changed her clothes into something more fitting an evening meal. Maura felt her mother give her a quick look up and down, examining her outfit before she smiled at her daughter.

"Hello darling." Constance leaned in, kissing the air beside each of Maura's cheeks.

"It's wonderful to see you again mother. Please come in." Maura stepped to the side to allow her mother to enter her home. As Constance walked in, Maura could see her mother's eyes roam around the house, taking in the décor.

"Well, you certainly have done wonders with this house, Maura. It looks nothing like I remember it the last time your father and I were here. I would definitely say we made the right decision to give you this house." Constance walked in to the main area of the house.  
"Yes, mother, I am eternally grateful for your generosity. This house has really started to feel like home to me." Maura followed behind her mother, eventually walking past the woman and towards the kitchen. "Can I get you a glass of wine?"

"That would be lovely." Maura hurried over to the bottle of wine she had set out on the kitchen island while her mother walked around the dining room table, observing the pristine place settings. "Maura, darling, you did not need to go through all this trouble for me. You have certainly out done yourself." Maura came back into the room and handed her mother the glass of wine.

"Really mother, it was no trouble. I really just wanted to spend some time talking with you." She gestured for her mother to take a seat as she went to retrieve the first few courses.

* * *

Maura and her mother chatted over their soup, not really talking about anything in depth but still discussing things more personal than they had talked about over lunch. Maura told her mother all about her job and how much she enjoyed the great opportunity to work with a doctor as talented as Dr. Williams. Constance told her daughter all about her lecture at the university and the latest piece she was working on for the Boston Institute of Contemporary Art. They continued their light conversation until the noise of a key unlocking the front door startled Constance.

"Maura, I think someone is coming in the front door. Are you expecting someone? Does someone else have a key?" Constance was having trouble grasping who could be coming in. As far as she knew, Maura was living alone and her daughter hadn't mentioned that anyone else would be joining them for dinner. She looked over at her daughter, expecting to see her just as curious as she was but instead found a slightly mischievous smile painted on her daughter's face.

"Yes, mother, someone else does have a key." Maura stood from the table as she said the words to her mother and Constance turned to see whom it was that her daughter had trusted enough to give a key. She watched as the dark haired uniform police officer that she had met at lunch walked in through the foyer, her head down and her eyes focused on the phone in her hands.

Jane had not yet noticed that her girlfriend had a dinner guest and that both women were staring at her as she walked in. "Hey Maur," Jane shouted with her gaze still trained on her phone, "something smells great. What are we hav…" Jane finally looked up to see that her girlfriend was not alone. "Oh shit…I mean, crap…I mean…uh…" Jane didn't know what to say, as she was caught completely off guard by her girlfriend's mother standing in the dining room where she shared many meals with the woman she loved. Finally, Jane gave up trying to form an actual sentence and stood wide-eyed, looking between the two women, finally settling on Maura. "Uh, Maur?"

Maura smiled at the normally strong, confident Italian. She thought it was actually kind of cute that Jane was at a loss for words. "Yes, Jane?" She playfully asked.

Constance looked between the two women before she decided to speak. "Maura, darling, isn't this the police officer I met earlier? Jane, was it?"

Jane timidly walked towards the dining room table where the mother and daughter were standing. She walked up to Constance and extended her hand to shake the older woman's. "Yes, ma'am. I am Jane. And I really want to apologize about interrupting your lunch earlier. I had heard so much about you from Maura and I wanted to meet you." Jane looked over at Maura, who was still standing with the smirk on her face, and spoke through clenched teeth. "I didn't know you would be joining us for dinner."

Jane turned back to Constance and smiled. Constance returned the smile. "Well, that makes two of us. Maura did not inform me that you would be joining the two of us for dinner either. Maura," Constance turned to her daughter, "You should have told me that Jane would be joining us. I wasn't in such a hurry that we had to start dinner before she arrived. The poor girl didn't even have time to go home and change. Jane, it is a pleasure to see you again. Please have a seat. We have just finished the first course." Constance gestured for Jane to take the seat next to her.

Jane stood still, looking between the chair and Maura. She didn't know what she should do. She was caught off guard. She really wanted to go upstairs and change but she didn't know how she would explain how, as Maura's best friend, she had clothes to change into up in Maura's bedroom. She decided it would be better to just suffer a little longer in her uniform until Maura's mother left. Jane unhooked her utility belt and moved towards the living room to set it out of the way, when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see Maura standing next to her, smiling.

"Mother, I believe that Jane would be more comfortable if she could change out of her uniform. She has been wearing it all day while she has been running around keeping the city safe." Maura smiled.

"Of course. Does she live far from here? Although I do have a little bit of time before I have to leave, I don't want the food to get cold."

"Jane has clothes just upstairs. Mother, Jane lives here with me. I should have told you this earlier at lunch, but Jane is my girlfriend." Maura beamed up at her impressive Italian girlfriend. Jane just looked down at Maura stunned. She didn't know whether to be happy that Maura had told her mother about her or furious because Maura had planned this set-up. She didn't appreciate the fact that Maura didn't tell her that she had invited her mother to dinner for the sole reason of springing the fact she was currently dating a woman on her.

But Constance didn't quite understand what Maura was telling her. "Darling, I understand that Jane is your friend. You made that clear earlier. But I am not completely certain why she lives here with you. If you were in need of extra funds, you should have told your father and I. You didn't need to take on a roommate."

"Mother, Jane is…" Maura tried to think of the best way to relay what she was trying to say to her mother. She was frustrated that her mother couldn't grasp what she was trying to say. Maura decided to test whether the old saying was actually true, whether actions really did speak louder than words. Maura turned to Jane and looked deeply into her chocolate brown eyes and, before Jane could say anything, pulled her down so that she could capture the soft lips of her girlfriend with her own.

She pulled away slowly and saw a smile form on Jane's lips. Seeing the dimples form on her girlfriend's cheeks always warmed the honey blonde's heart. She turned towards her mother to see if the older had finally grasped what Maura was trying to tell her. But the minute she laid eyes on her mother, she knew that Constance finally understood what she had been trying to say.

**A/N 2: How do you think Constance is going to react? I promise it will be different than Angela. I don't know how different but definitely different. So I hope you enjoyed and I will get to work on the next chapter shortly. Oh and everyone get excited for June 1st. The Bruins are in the Eastern Conference Finals against those nasty Penguins. Go Bruins!**


	43. Chapter 43

**A/N: So there was totally a reason it took me so long to update. I was having a hard time writing this chapter. I promise I was working on it the whole time. I rewrote this about 80 times and this is what came out. I am sure that some of you will hate it and want to leave me nasty feedback but I would ask that you just read the A/N at the bottom of the page before ripping me a new one. :) Just a warning that this isn't all warm and fluffy. And I appreciate all of your feedback even if it is constructive criticism (especially constructive criticism). **

To the untrained eye, Constance Isles seemed to be simply standing as she was before her daughter had pulled the other woman in for a deep, passionate kiss. But Maura knew better. Although her mother didn't have much time for her as a child, it didn't mean she hadn't become well versed in the myriad of looks in her mother's arsenal. Maura had learned to read facial expression through extensive research and study of the Facial Action Coding System. Slight changes in the facial muscles could tell you everything you needed to know about the way someone was feeling. She could tell the difference between a false smile and a sincere smile based simply on where there was even the slightest raise in the muscles of the cheek and she could tell if there was any apparent anger based on the movement of a subject's brow.

But Maura didn't need to know all of this to decode the face of Constance Isles. She knew that although at that very moment Constance seemed calm and collected, her mother was far from it. She knew that her mother's reaction was not going to be as simple as just accepting her daughter's relationship. But Maura also knew that Constance Isles was very different from Angela Rizzoli. Where Angela yelled because she didn't initially approve, Maura's mother would do no such thing. Constance Isles was far too refined to get into a screaming match with her daughter. So Maura waited to see how exactly her mother would handle how she felt about the relationship.

When her mother simply stared at her for what seemed like ages, Maura decided to break the silence that permeated the air. "Mother, is everything ok?"

Maura's words seemed to pull Constance from multitude of thoughts that were swimming around her head. She shook her head before she decided to speak. "What? Oh yes darling. Everything is fine. Jane, my dear, I was wondering if I might have a moment alone with my daughter to discuss a few things."

Jane couldn't believe that Maura's mother was taking things so well. Jane knew that her girlfriend was not really known for her tactful approach in social situations but Jane thought that the way she had handled informing her mother of their relationship was a little much, even for Maura. Sure, they broke the relationship to Jane's mother by kissing in front of the woman, but that had been an accident and they never meant to be caught. But Maura threw all caution to the wind and had purposely embraced Jane in front of her mother. Jane thought that there was no way that it could go well from there. But Constance seemed to be taking everything well and that made Jane smile.

"Oh, of course, Mrs. Isles. I'll just go ahead and go upstairs to change while you talk with your daughter." Jane began to move towards the stairs. Just as she took her first step away from the pair, she felt a tight grasp on her wrist. She looked down to see the pale, delicate hand of her beautiful girlfriend holding her tight. She knew that Maura needed her and she refused to leave the love of her life when she was in need.

Maura was not going to let her mother win. She knew that the only reason that her mother had asked to speak with her alone was because the proper woman inside of Constance Isles would never show someone outside of her family that she was upset or show that she would ever raise her voice to her child. She knew that her mother would be less likely to say anything hateful when there was someone else in the room, especially if it was someone she planned to put down while she argued with her daughter.

"No, mother. Whatever you have to say to me you can say in front of Jane. I would like her to remain here with me." Maura pulled Jane closer so that her strong protector was standing beside her.

Constance was frustrated. She knew that it would be more difficult to discuss with her daughter how she really felt with Jane standing in the room. "Maura, darling, I would really like to discuss some family matters with you. I think it would be best for Jane to go upstairs."

Jane pulled her girlfriend in close to whisper in her ear so that only she could hear. "Babe, I am here if you want me to stay. I love you and I am always here for you."

Maura turned her head to see the sparkling chocolate pools and amazing smile of the young Italian police officer that she loved so much.

Maura felt a surge of strength and whipped her head back towards her mother. "Mother, whether you like it or not, Jane is a part of my family. If you would like to have a conversation about family matters, I believe that Jane has every right to be here for that discussion." Maura squeezed Jane's hand tight, silently asking for strength. Jane squeezed back, letting her know that she was there for her.

Constance looked between the two women. She had never seen this side of her daughter. Her daughter had never stood up to her. She decided that there was no use fighting with this new side of her daughter. She let out a sigh before responding. "Fine, Maura, if you insist she can stay. But I want to remind you that I attempted to do the proper thing here." She looked at her daughter and waited to ensure that her daughter fully grasped what she was trying to say. When she saw a slight nod from the young woman, she began.

"Maura, darling, you know I have no problem with you having a sexual relationship with a member of the same sex. As you know, your father and I have been exposed to many different cultures and we have encountered many wonderful people in our travels that were involved in same-sex relationships. It is perfectly normal to be attracted to another woman and I myself can appreciate the exquisite beauty of the female form."

Maura couldn't believe what she was hearing. She was sure that she had read her mother correctly and that the older woman disproved of her relationship with Jane. But from the way her mother spoke, it seemed that she had no problem with it. Maura felt the weight that had perched on her shoulders lift completely off and she smiled listening. But just as quickly as the weight was lifted off of Maura's shoulders, it crashed back down, crushing her underneath.

* * *

When Constance saw the smile forming on her daughters face she knew that she needed to finish what she was trying to say. "But darling, that is really as far as it should go. An attraction, admiration from a far, and at the most a brief purely sexual relationship."

Maura stared at her mother, unsure of what she was saying exactly. Her mother had said that there was nothing wrong with being attracted to a woman. She had gone far enough to say that there was nothing wrong with having a sexual relationship with a woman. But Maura couldn't grasp why her mother refused to accept what she and Jane had together.

Constance sensed that her daughter was having trouble understanding exactly where she was going with what she had said, so she continued, making sure she spelled out exactly what she meant for the girl. "Darling, you have invited this woman into your home. You have asked her to share your living space with you. That goes far beyond a brief sexual relationship. Having someone share every moment of your life with you requires a deeper connection. It requires feelings and emotions, and that, darling, will only lead to heartache for you."

Maura was even more confused. She had no idea why her mother was insinuating that her relationship with Jane would ultimately lead to heartache. She had already developed very strong feelings for Jane and she didn't know why her mother insisted that what the pair shared was doomed to fail where a relationship with a man wouldn't. "Mother, I don't understand what you are saying. I have developed feelings for Jane. I love her, mother. I love her more than I have ever loved anyone. I don't know why you have already determined that we won't last."

Constance sighed. She didn't want to upset her daughter but her daughter was so naïve to the way that things actually worked in the world, more specifically, how they worked in _their_ world. "Maura, I love you very much and I want you to be happy. But this," Constance motioned between her daughter and the woman that was standing with her, "this cannot progress any further. It is not that I don't think that the relationship does not have the ability to last. I am saying that it can't last. I can't allow it."

Constance saw her daughter's eyes become glassy, tears threatening to fall at any moment. She hated to have to do this but she knew it was in her daughter's best interest. Constance then looked over at the tall, dark-haired woman holding her daughter's hand. She could tell from the way the woman held herself that she truly cared for Maura. In another life, she could see that Jane would be an ideal partner for her daughter. She could see that the young policewoman was strong and cared deeply for Maura, and she knew that this woman would do anything to protect the girl she raised. But she couldn't let the relationship continue.

"Maura, I have no doubt that you have developed strong feelings for Jane. She seems like a wonderful young woman. But this type of relationship is not an acceptable in the circles our family runs in. You are our only child and as such we expect you to marry someone that will help elevate your own status, not lower yours as well as ours."

Maura didn't know how to react to what her mother was telling her. Her mother was standing in her dining room telling her that she couldn't remain in a relationship with the woman she loved, not because her mother didn't approve, but because other's may not approve. She attempted to stay strong, but she felt her fortitude quickly slipping away from her. The only thing that kept her from dropping to the floor and breaking into gut wrenching sobs was the strength she drew from the woman by her side.

"Mother, I don't understand. In one breath, you say you love me and you want me to be happy and in the next you tell me that I can't be with Jane, the one person that I know I am meant to be with. I don't care about my status in the circles you run in. If you truly want me to be happy, then you should support Jane and I because for the first time in my life, I have found someone who understands me. For the longest time, I thought I would be alone. But the moment that Jane stepped into my life, I knew that there was someone out there that I could go through life with. Jane is what makes me happy, mother." Maura spat out.

Constance didn't get angry. She knew that it would be a hard concept for her young daughter to grasp. She knew Maura was the most intelligent young woman she had ever come across but her young daughter was never good at social situations. Calmly, she responded. "Darling, I know that you think you are happy right now. But happiness is more than being with someone who cares for you. Happiness is about taking care of your family and providing only the best for them. Happiness is about sending your kids to the best private schools, introducing them to the finest foods, dressing them in designer clothes and networking with all of the best people to ensure that they will be successful. As much as you love Jane, she will not be able to provide these things for you. Not only because she is a woman but also because of where she comes from and where she is going."

Maura snapped up at the moment that her mother insulted Jane. "How dare you…"

But Constance cut her off. "I tried to be polite and asked Jane to leave but you insisted she be here for this so I feel no need to hold back. I don't mean to insult her but seeing as how I don't know Jane or her family I can only assume they are a middle class to lower middle class family. And her chosen career field" Constance motioned to Jane's uniform, "will most likely not be one that provides her future family the societal standing that your father and I hope for you. I know you don't see it, but I am saying all of these things because I want the best for you. I want you to be with someone who can provide everything you could ever want or need."

Maura was so angry that she was unable to form her thoughts into a sentence. "I…I…mother…"

The tall dark-haired Italian had had enough. She could take someone insulting her. That didn't bother her. She was strong enough to let the words bounce off of her. But the moment that Jane saw that Constance's words were hurting the honey blonde that meant everything to her, Jane knew that she was not going to stand there and take any more. She released her girlfriend's hand and stepped so that she stood slightly in front of her.

"Mrs. Isles…"

"Please Jane, call me Constance."

"Fine, Constance, I may not come from a family that is as well off as yours. Right now, I am a simple uniformed police officer with the Boston Police Department and even when I do make detective, which I will make, I still will never make the money that those in your social circle do. But I can promise you that every day I am with your daughter I will do everything I can to make sure she is happier with each day that passes. She means everything to me and I love her more than you could ever imagine. I would give everything I have to make her happy. Really happy. Not your distorted idea of happiness. The true happiness one finds when they are surrounded by people that love them dearly and show them every day what they mean to them. Maura's children, your grandchildren, will know that love and will never want for anything. I will make sure of that. No one else on this planet will work as hard as I will to make sure that your daughter is very, very happy for the rest of her life." Jane took a deep breath before adding, "And my family may not meet your standards, but they are there for each other, for better or for worse and they love Maura and accept her for who she is and who she wants to be."

The rage that had built up inside of the young medical student as she had listened to her mother's absurd reasoning quickly left her and she felt the smile stretch across her face. She and Jane had never discussed their future. Maura had spent many hours thinking about it, but she knew that it would be awkward bringing up something like that when their relationship was so young, although deep down she knew that Jane was the one she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. Her insides warmed and her heart started to beat rapidly hearing Jane, not only stand up to her mother, but speak of a life together with children that Jane would shower with love just as she had their mother. Although Jane didn't refer to Maura's future children as her own, she knew the Italian was the only one she wanted to raise a family with.

Constance was impressed by the show that the young woman had put on before her. Few women stood up to Constance Isles. In fact few people, man or woman, stood up to Constance Isles. She could see what her daughter saw in the policewoman, other than the fact that she was a quite stunning young woman. She felt strongly about what she had said and how she disapproved of her daughter's relationship. But as her gaze shifted from the stern face of her daughter's girlfriend to face of her beautiful Maura, that Constance noticed had suddenly brightened when Jane stood up for her, she felt a small pang of guilt at what she had said. She did love her daughter. She just wanted the best for her.

Constance looked down at her watch and sighed. "I think it is time that I left. Maura, as much as you may hate me right now, I promise you that I really am looking out for your best interests and love you very much." She paused, contemplating her next words for a few moments. Finally, she spoke.

"Maura, although I do not approve of your relationship, I understand that at the moment there is not much I can do about it. You are still in medical school and I do want you to finish. I also know that my daughter has tendency to get what she wants." Jane let out a small smile hearing that, knowing that truer words were never spoken.

Noticing the smile, Constance knew what she was about to say felt at least somewhat like the right thing to do. "For the time being, I will not interfere with the two of you. I will not discuss my displeasure any further…for now. But I have not changed my mind about anything. Who knows, maybe the two of you will be able to change my mind as time progresses." Constance gave a quick, fake smile as she grabbed her things and headed past the two women towards the door. Maura followed but Jane stood still where she was.

As Constance crossed the threshold, she turned to face her daughter. "Darling, I love you and I will be in touch."

Maura leaned in to kiss the cheek of the woman standing in her doorway. She couldn't hate her because she knew that in her misguided way, she was doing what she thought was best. "Please give my regards to father."

"I will, Maura. Please take care of yourself." And with that the older woman walked to her car.

* * *

Maura watched as her mother climbed in her car and drove away. The night did not go anywhere near the way she had planned but she didn't expect to break her relationship to her mother in the way she did. As she thought about it, she really didn't know what she expected from the woman who was at best an absentee parent as Maura grew up. She should have known that Constance would hide behind her money and social status because it was what she had done most of Maura's life. A lone tear found it's way down Maura's cheek as she closed the door and turned back towards Jane, who was standing, still and silent, staring at Maura.

Jane watched as the errant tear made it's way down the soft cheek and she crossed the room swiftly until she was close enough to wrap her arms around the beautiful honey blonde woman of dreams. She lifted her hand to Maura's cheek and, using her thumb, lightly brushed away the tear.

"You are much too special to shed even one tear." Jane whispered in Maura's ear. She looked into the bright hazel eyes and lightly kissed the soft, pink lips of her love. Jane moved back slightly but keep her arms tight around her girlfriend.

"I meant every word I said to your mother tonight. I may never have the money or the social standing to give you everything you deserve, but I will spend every second of every day for the rest of my life making sure that you are happy and loved. I love you so much. I would love you even if you weren't an Isles. I would love you even if you were from a horribly low class family like the Rizzolis." Jane said the last part mimicking Maura's mother and it elicited the slightest chuckle from the smaller honey blonde. Her tone turned serious once more. "I meant it when I said I would give everything I have to make you happy Maura. You are the most important thing in my life." Jane pulled Maura into a searing kiss until her lungs burned from the lack of oxygen.

Maura leaned her head against the chest of the woman holding her and smiled. "And you are the most important thing in mine."

**A/N 2: I know some of you will read this and hate me for the way I wrote Constance. I'm sorry if you didn't like it and I know some of you really didn't want her to say hurtful things to Maura. Just know that the Constance I wrote does love her daughter. Also I wanted to say that the happiness speech Constance gave is based on something a random stranger said to me this weekend when he was putting down my chosen profession because it wouldn't make me lots of money after I said it made me happy because it helped people. I wanted to punch him. Anyway I hope some of you enjoyed it and others will stay with the story because there will be some fluffy times ahead (as well as a few more bumps). Sorry for the long A/N. I just felt the need to explain. **


	44. Chapter 44

**A/N: Have you ever had one of those weeks where you get so run down that you don't know if you are going to make it to the weekend? I really wanted to update before now but I was so busy that I didn't get a chance to finish the chapter until now. I have to say that I was absolutely floored by the response I received from the last chapter. It was a very difficult one for me to write, but it was totally worth it when I read all of the great reviews. I will say that the feedback definitely keeps me motivated to write for you. Anyway here is the next chapter. I hope you all enjoy it. Let me know what you think because I do read every review and I appreciate the feedback. So enjoy. You are all amazing. **

**A/N 2: If you know anyone that is a Penguins fan, be really nice to them. They had a rough week. They just could handle the awesomeness of the Bruins this week and got swept big time. So my Bruins are headed to the Stanley Cup Finals against the Chicago Blackhawks. Just as I have been all season, I will be diligently watching every game, yelling at the top of my lungs. **

Jane laid in bed and stared at the ceiling. After the failed dinner, Maura was so emotionally drained that they decided it was best to just put on their pajamas and lay in bed, cuddling together as they watched some mindless TV. Within moments of cuddling into Jane's side and laying her head on her girlfriend's chest, Maura was lulled to sleep by the heartbeat underneath her. Jane smiled looking down at the honey blonde hair covering her chest. She wished that sleep found her that quickly. But her mind was racing and there was no way she could settle it down enough to drift away. The night had produced too many questions, concerns, and thoughts of the future. So Jane laid there, staring at the ceiling and listening to the soothing breaths of the beautiful woman on top of her.

Jane felt a slight stirring on her chest. She lowered her gaze and her deep chocolate eyes met with sleepy hazel ones. Jane smiled as she looked at her girlfriend looking up at her. "I'm sorry babe. Did I wake you?" Jane leaned her head down and placed a small kiss on Maura's forehead as she wrapped her arms around the smaller woman.

As soon as she was pulled in tight to her girlfriend's embrace, Maura nuzzled her head into her love's chest.

"I could just feel that you weren't sleeping. Are you ok?"

Jane gave a weak smile. "Yeah Maur, I'm fine. I'm just thinking."

Maura started tracing her fingers lightly along the hem of Jane's tank top. "I can tell you are thinking, Jane. Is it something you want to talk about?"

Jane let out a sigh. She didn't know if Maura would understand all of her concerns and insecurities. She thought for a second. "I don't know if I want to talk about it, Maur."

Maura lifted her head off of Jane's chest and looked up at her obviously stressed girlfriend. She hated to see the woman she loved with a look of such stress and concern on her face. "Jane, you know you can tell me anything. I will never judge you. Please let me help." Maura crawled up Jane's body so that her face was inches from Jane's. She stared into her deep chocolate eyes before leaning down and giving her a quick peck on her lips. Maura grazed her fingers along Jane's cheek and spoke in a soft, yet reassuring manner. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"You know as much as I hate to admit it, Maura, your mother is right." Jane stopped, not wanting to actually say what she was thinking out loud.

Maura looked worried. Her mother had said a lot that night and she didn't think that much, if any, of it was right so she was confused, wondering what Jane could be referring to. "Jane, I don't follow you, baby. What are you talking about? What was my mother right about?" Maura wished that she could wrap her arms around the beautiful woman beneath her and absorb all of her worries and fears.

"Maur, you deserve everything. You are so amazing that you deserve only the finest things in life. I am a poor policewoman. I am never going to make the kind of money that you are used to. I am never going to be enough to give you everything you deserve." Maura could see the tears welling in Jane's eyes just before they sprung loose and trailed down her cheek.

It broke Maura's heart to see her tough protector cry. It hurt even worse because the tears were solely because Jane felt that she wasn't enough, that no matter what she did she would never be able to be enough. It pained Maura because Jane had given her more than she had ever received from anyone else and all Jane wanted was to give her more. Maura wiped away Jane's tears with a light brush of her hand. She kissed each cheek, tasting the salty remnants of the tears.

"You have already given me so much, Jane. No one has ever given me as much as you have. Not even my own family. You give me more love in each and every day than anyone has ever bothered to show me. You love me, protect me, make me laugh, hold me when I have had a particularly rough day, and never forget to show me how much you care. Right now, you are upset that you can't give me everything I will ever desire. No one in my life has ever cared about me that much. You said that I only deserve the finest things in life and I whole-heartedly agree. That's why I deserve you, because there is no one I have ever met that is finer."

Jane chuckled slightly at Maura's words. "Was that a joke, Maur?"

Maura looked at Jane with a puzzled look until she realized what she had said. She gave a small laugh. "That wasn't really what I meant. I meant it as if to say you were the best as in the finest food and the finest wine." Then her smile rose to a suggestive smirk. "But the other meaning also applies." She lowered her lips to Jane's, capturing them in a passionate kiss.

Jane smiled from the kiss but then her frown from before returned. "Maur, you know I didn't mean any of that. I don't know how I am ever going to provide you with all of the material things you deserve. Even if I saved every penny I make from now on, I won't be able to afford fancy restaurants, private schools, and there is no way I am every going to be able to support your shopping habit." Jane gave a quick smirk and Maura gave her a playful slap. "But seriously, Maur, I want to give you everything but I am pretty sure I will never be able to. Are you sure you want to be with me knowing that you will never have those things?"

Maura lightly brushed a dark curl from Jane's face. "Jane, did you know that I was engaged to Garrett when I was in college?" Maura could see the jealousy and hurt build up in Jane's eyes. "It was long before I even met you, Jane." Maura chuckled as she watched the strong emotions behind the eyes of the Italian woman.

"I could tell that there was some previous relationship there, but I didn't know that you were engaged to him." Jane husked out. She didn't want to think about the time Maura spent with the arrogant man. She didn't want to think about how they laid in bed together just as she did at that moment. She would actually be happier if she never heard the name Garrett Fairfield again. "Is there a point to this Maura or are you just trying to make me even more upset by bringing up that jerk?"

"There is most definitely a point. Garrett had all of the money and connections needed to ensure that I never had to worry about anything. I would have been able to sit back, go to all of the fancy parties, vacation in the most exotic locations, shop to my heart's content, and never have to lift a finger for the rest of my life. In fact, Garrett didn't want me to ever lift a finger. He didn't want me to have a career. He insisted that once we were married, I would stay home and see to the house. Garrett didn't want a partner. He only wanted a trophy that looked good on his arm." Jane laid there silently listening to her girlfriend talk about her past. She watched as those sparkling hazel glazed over. She could tell that Maura was holding back tears. She felt horrible for bringing up something that caused Maura to cry.

"Jane, I was willing to marry someone I didn't love. When I accepted his proposal, I knew that. It wasn't about love. It was about pleasing everyone. It was about having a secure future. It was about never being alone. I knew at that time it was better than spending the rest of my life without someone beside me. But I was not going to stay with someone who wasn't going to respect me as an equal partner. I wasn't going to let someone tell me that my goals and dreams weren't as important as theirs. I wasn't going to spend the rest of my life with someone who valued money and status over me. So I gave him the ring back."

Maura took a deep breath to clear her head. She hadn't expected to be so emotional recounting the past relationship. But when she looked back down at the woman under her, she couldn't help but smile. "Here you are Jane, concerned about my life, my future. But all I need is the love you show me every day. As much as I love when you take care of me, I don't need you to provide all those things for me. We are partners in this relationship. We will work together to build a life that is full of love and happiness." Maura kissed each of Jane's cheeks, then the tip of her nose, and finally planted a sweet, loving kiss on her soft lips.

Jane couldn't believe how wonderful her girlfriend was. She knew that there was no one else in the world that would ever be as perfect for her as the honey blonde on top of her. She still wanted to give her everything that she deserved but she knew that it was ridiculous to be insecure. Maura loved her and that was what mattered. She was lost in the feel of Maura's lips on her own and before she knew what was happening, her tank top had been lifted to her chin and Maura's mouth had made it's way lower and was peppering her bare chest with kisses. Jane moaned as she felt her girlfriend's skillful tongue trace over her nipple, which hardened at the contact.

Maura loved how her strong protector became completely helpless whenever she would touch her like that. She lifted the tank top over her girlfriend's head and admired the sight before her. She loved the tall, lean body and knew that she would never be happy with anyone else. Jane had spoiled her for anyone else and so she planned to spoil the woman she loved.

"Now Jane, I want to show you that I can also take care of you." Maura smiled with a devilish grin before she placed her lips around Jane's nipple and sucked it into her mouth. Jane moaned at the feeling and began to run her fingers through the soft honey blonde hair. The brunette was often amazed and how skilled her girlfriend was with her mouth. She was in ecstasy every time she felt the expert tongue on her chest. As Maura moved to lavish the same attention on the other side of her chest, Jane couldn't help but think of how lucky she was. Her heart was beating out of her chest and she ran her hands over every inch of the soft, pearly skin she could reach.

Maura removed herself from Jane's chest and continued to kiss and lick along the strong body. She ran her fingertips along Jane's rib cage, which sent shivers up the long olive tinted body. She kissed down to the toned stomach and felt the strong muscles tense under the touch of her lips. Maura smiled at the feeling and couldn't help but roam her hands over every muscle. The blonde moved lower and began to place small, slow kisses on the slightly protruding hipbones just above the waistband of the tall Italian's shorts. Slowly, she started to push the shorts lower, lowering the dark boy shorts with them. Maura placed a few small kisses on Jane's lower abdomen, just above the small patch of dark curls. As she lowered the shorts, she dragged her fingers along the toned legs of the athletic woman under her. She thought about how those strong legs were so toned from the running that the policewoman did in and out of the line of duty and it sent a surge of arousal down to core that made her pause for the briefest of moments.

When she heard Jane let out the smallest whimper and felt the twitch of the strong legs beneath her, Maura continued down, slowly dragging the shorts and underwear off and throwing them to the floor. Maura sat back on her ankles and took in all of her beautiful girlfriend, laying bare and vulnerable, waiting patiently for Maura to continue. After a minute of lying in wait, Jane propped her head up slightly, a questioning look on her face.

"Is everything ok, Maur?" worried that the honey blonde had stopped and was simply staring at her.

"Perfect." Maura responded, moving her eyes up and down the immaculate specimen before her. That one word said it all. It said everything that Maura thought about the woman that she loved with her whole heart.

Jane blushed and suddenly felt very self-conscious. She never was very good at receiving compliments and it was even worse that she was completely exposed and without any defenses. Maura seeing her love blush knew she was embarrassed and quickly moved back down to Jane's legs. Jane suddenly forgot all about her insecurities as she felt the soft lips and gentle hands move up her long legs. Maura was the one person who could make her forget everything that was bothering her and feel completely at ease.

Maura moved up the perfect legs, laying kisses and slowly dragging her fingers along them. As she started to make her way up Jane's inner thighs, she felt her girlfriend squirm with anticipation and she let out a small chuckle, sending vibrations up to Jane's core. The brunette let out a moan and attempted to push herself lower to meet Maura. Maura, motivated by Jane's actions, finally made her way to Jane's wet center. She slowly extended her tongue and swiped slowly along the wet center until she reached the swollen bundle. Jane to moaned loudly the moment the tip of Maura's tongue touched it.

"Oh God, Maur. Yes." The words rolled from Jane's tongue. As Maura lavished attention on the small nub, Jane felt as if the expert use of her mouth was literally going to kill her. Her heart was beating wildly and she felt the familiar stirrings inside. Maura continued her actions, flicking the small bundle before wrapping her lips around it and applying enough suction to cause Jane to yell out.

"Oh shittt! Oh, don't stop."

And Maura didn't. She knew Jane was near her breaking point. She circled the area with her tongue and continued her motions. Just as she could feel Jane start to tighten her muscles slightly, Maura quickly inserted a finger into Jane's opening and curled it, thrusting inside a few times. That was Jane's breaking point and the Italian arched her back and tensed as her orgasm swept over her.

As Maura felt Jane relax her body and slow her rapid breath, she swiped her tongue through one more time, tasting all Jane had to offer. Jane twitched as Maura slightly grazed her extremely sensitive clit. Maura knew what Jane was reacting to and smiled.

"Sorry, sweetie." She climbed back up Jane body so she was inches from her love's flushed and sweat covered face. "I just love the way you taste." She smiled and kissed the spent brunette.

Jane fought to steady her breath. "Give me a second and I'll take care of you babe."

Maura rested her head on Jane's chest. "That's ok, Jane. I would rather just lay here and listen to your heartbeat."

"Ok, if that's what you want. But there is no way I am going to lay here naked while you are fully clothed." Jane looked down at Maura and smiled.

"I can easily fix that." Maura smirked before jumping off the bed and quickly disrobing. She returned to her previous position and Jane wrapped her arm around her waist. "I love you, Jane." She whispered, barely loud enough for the other woman to hear.

"I love you too, Maur. More than anything."

Maura settled in to what had easily become her favorite position, listening to the strong heartbeat of the one woman she loved while Jane's protective arm wrapped around her to keep her safe. Her smile never faded as she slowly slipped off to sleep, Jane following right behind.

* * *

In his own home, Garrett also laid in bed, staring at the ceiling. He had tried very hard to fall into a peaceful slumber, but it was no use. He had thrashed and moved, trying to find a comfortable position in his giant king-sized bed so that he would finally drift away into a peaceful sleep. But after hours of trying, he gave up and decided to simply lie on his back in the dark, alone with his thoughts.

That was what really irked him, the reason he couldn't sleep. He was alone. He, a Fairfield, couldn't be alone. He shouldn't be alone. He could have any woman in the city. He had had most women in the city, including the one that should've been lying next to him at that moment. He would have had her that night. He would have had no problem sleeping had he been able to release his frustrations with the woman that should be his wife. But that cop had to step in. Didn't she realize that he wasn't one to be talked to in that manner? Didn't she realize that Maura Isles was destined to marry him, Garrett Fairfield?

It wasn't about love. Garrett didn't love anyone except himself. But Maura was perfection or as close to it as possible. And Garrett knew that he deserved nothing less than the best. He was angry that that lower class individual had placed herself in the way of his future. He knew that he couldn't give up because he knew no one would do other than the only daughter, and therefore only heir, of the Isles family. They were meant to be together from the moment they were first introduced.

Garrett knew that he had to keep trying. He knew that if he just got Maura alone, he could convince her just as he had done those many years ago when she wore his ring. He pulled the rather large diamond out of his bedside table and played with it in his fingers. He knew that it would regain its rightful place upon the finger of Maura Isles. He knew that she would be his again.

**A/N 3: I hope that was ok. You all know I am always a little nervous writing stuff like that. And who else is excited to see what Garrett is going to do? I know I am. *evil laugh* Hope you all enjoyed. Let me know. **


	45. Chapter 45

**A/N: So I hoped to post this yesterday but unfortunately my Bruins lost game 1 of the Stanley Cup in 3OT so not only was it late when the game ended, but I was really mopey. I am doing better today because I have faith so I was able to finish this up for all of you. I hope you like it. I loved all of the reviews that told me how much you all hate Garrett (don't worry so do I). I wanted to bring him back because I just didn't think he would give up that easily. So anyway here is the next chapter. I hope you all enjoy. Let me know what you think. I always appreciate any feedback. Thanks for all of the reviews/favorites/and follows and thank you for sticking with this monster of a story. **

Maura woke that morning with a smile on her face. That night had been emotionally draining but any morning she was able to wake in the strong arms of the woman she loved was the best morning of her life. Maura had never been the hopeless romantic type, but her love for Jane felt like something out of one of those fairy tales that all of the other children read when she was younger.

She never understood the stories. They were about witches and fairies and princesses under spells. They were about mythical creatures that didn't exist in the real world and young Maura Isles had no time for such nonsense. If Maura wanted to read about immortality, she would much rather read about the HeLa cell, a line of cells derived from cervical cancer cells extracted from Henrietta Lacks. Although the sick Ms. Lacks died months after the cells were extracted, a part of her still lived on through the multiple different lines derived from her original cells. That was a form of 'immortality' that was backed by science, the only kind she cared to believe in.

But being with the raven-haired Italian made Maura think twice about how silly the stories were where the prince was able to wake the princess with a simple kiss. She could understand that after she met Jane. She could understand because Jane was her prince (so to speak), her knight that had awoken Maura to a world of happiness and love and a future where she would always get to start her day wrapped in the strong arms that she found herself wrapped in that morning.

Jane was still asleep. She had no reason to be up that early because she was still on the noon to eight shift and Maura would prefer that Jane sleep while she got ready to go to work so that she wouldn't be so tired when she came home and they actually got to spend quality time together. Maura laid on her side for a few moments, simply watching the taller woman as she slept. Jane seemed peaceful. She had a small smile on her face and from the way her body was twitching slightly, Maura could tell she was dreaming.

After a few moments of watching the peaceful sleep of her gorgeous girlfriend, Maura knew she had to get ready for work. She slowly eased out of the warm embrace. As she did, she watched as the sleeping woman's smile turned into a small frown and she let out the tiniest whimper. Maura couldn't help but smile at her girlfriend's response. Maura made her way to the bathroom to begin her shower and her morning routine. After she showered and finished doing her hair and make-up, the honey blonde walked back into the room with her towel wrapped around her. She walked into her closet and picked out an outfit to wear – a simple yet designer blue dress with red piping as well as a pair of blue four-inch heels. She also grabbed an extra pair of black scrubs to change into when she got to work.

As she walked with the clothes out of her closet, Maura stopped by her drawers to grab a matching bra and panties set. As she shuffled through the drawer, she lost the grip on her towel and it fell to her ankles. She didn't think much of it and continued to search for the garment that would complete her outfit. She continued to search through the drawer until she heard a soft "mmmm" behind her. Maura spun around to see the sleepy eyes of her beautiful girlfriend staring back at her.

"Good morning, Jane." Maura smiled.

"Any morning that I can wake with a view like that is a great morning, Maur." Jane said with a slight smirk on her face. At Jane's words, Maura suddenly remembered her current state of undress. For the briefest moment, Maura thought about quickly moving for her towel, embarrassed at being so exposed. Then she realized that she didn't mind being exposed in front of Jane. It was definitely not the first time she had been completely bare in front of her girlfriend and for once in her life she didn't mind someone's eyes roaming over her naked form. Maura smiled back at the beautiful woman lying in her bed before turning back to her drawers. Finally, she found the set she was looking for, a black, almost translucent, lace bra with a matching thong. Maura turned back towards the bed and playfully held up the set, seeing if her love approved.

"I definitely approve babe." She said with a sly grin. "Come here a second so I can see better." Maura sauntered over to the edge of the bed and before Maura realized what was happening, she felt the strong Italian arms grab her waist and pull her down to the bed. Maura began to giggle as she felt her girlfriend place quick kisses all over her body. She loved the feel of her bare skin against the skin of the woman she loved but she knew she had to stop or she would never make it to work on time.

Maura was caught her breath between giggles and was able to push herself up off of Jane, breaking the strong embrace. "Jane, stop. I need to get ready for work and you should really go back to sleep." The honey blonde looked down at her girlfriend, smiling.

Jane had a fake pout on her face. "You know you can't just prance around here like that and not expect me to do something about it."

Maura lowered herself to place a quick kiss on the pouty lips. She smirked and lowered her voice to speak in a sultry tone. "Well if you get some sleep, sweetie, we can continue this when you get home tonight." She planted another kiss on Jane's lips. Just as quickly as Jane pulled her down on the bed, Maura hopped off and slowly walked back, making sure to put a little extra wiggle in her hips as she did. She could hear a groan behind her and found herself giggling once again.

Jane watched with dreamy eyes, as Maura got dressed. She thought the young medical student was absolutely stunning and was unable to take her eyes off of the woman as she put on her clothes. She loved her soft pale skin clad only in her bra and panties and Jane wished that her girlfriend could just stay in bed with her, wishing she could spend all morning with that body against her own. She watched as Maura finally stepped into her simple, but gorgeous dress and put the finishing touches on her look before she slipped her feet into those drop dead sexy heels she wore that made her legs so stunning that Jane's mouth literally watered at the site.

Maura noticed the glazed over look her girlfriend sported and smiled. She walked over to the edge of the bed once more and leaned down to place a small kiss on her girlfriend's lips. She sat on the edge of the bed next to her strong police officer and brushed the unruly curls out of her love's face. "Promise me you will try to get a little more sleep before you have to go in. I want you to be as well rested as possible tonight when I am with you."

"Oh really, Maur? Why do you want me so rested?" Jane said wagging her eyebrows suggestively.

Maura smacked Jane on the arm playfully. "Jane Rizzoli. I want you to be rested so that you don't fall asleep on me when I am trying to spend time with you tonight."

"Alright, babe, I promise. But if I am going to get any rest you are going to need to leave because you are very distracting, Ms. Isles." Jane smiled.

"Ok sweetie." Maura planted one last kiss on the soft pink lips of her beautiful girlfriend. "Have a good day fighting crime. I'll see you when you get home." With that Maura walked out of the bedroom and headed out the door.

Garrett woke when he smelled the aroma of coffee that one of his servants had brought in. He knew it would be a busy day for him if he wanted to woo Maura and win her back. After graduating from college, Garrett had gone to work learning how to run his father's company so that he would be able to take it over one day. Being the boss's son had its perks, so when Garrett told his father he was going to take the day off in order to get his future wife back, he was met with very little resistance. His parent's both knew that Maura was the only woman that was acceptable to marry their child and encouraged his persistence. So Garrett stretched his body, thinking how soon the empty space in his bed would be occupied by the very attractive honey blonde as it was always meant to be. Garrett lazily sipped his coffee as he worked out his fail-proof plan that was sure to make any woman fall for him.

* * *

When Maura arrived in the morgue, she quickly changed into the scrubs that she had brought with her. On her way into the precinct, Dr. Williams had sent her a text saying that a body was coming in that morning from a possible homicide and they would be beginning the autopsy as soon as Maura arrived. Maura was excited about the autopsy because it had been very quiet in the morgue the past few days and, although she didn't wish anyone to be murdered, she was excited to get some more experience. Her internship would be ending soon, which made Maura sad. She had come to think of the team at the Boston Police Department, specifically Dr. Williams and the homicide team, as friends and she knew that she would not have another experience like the one she experienced there. She wanted to make her last days there memorable and gain as much experience before she moved on.

When Maura walked back into the autopsy suite, she saw the body of a young woman lying on the cold metal table and Dr. Williams standing over it, dressed fully in her autopsy gear. Maura looked around and noticed that Dr. Pike was nowhere to be found. He was usually present at any major autopsies and Maura was surprised that he was not there yet. Maura thought that maybe he was running late and that made her smile.

Maura walked to where Dr. Williams stood and decided to ask. "Dr. Williams, I noticed that Dr. Pike is not here this morning. Will he be joining us for the autopsy?"

Dr. Williams cringed at the name. "Ugh. I have neither the time nor the patience for that man today. I sent him to the Holyoke office for a few days to "assist" them." She used air quotes when she emphasized assist. "I can't have him here messing up yet another autopsy with his guesses and generalizations. I wouldn't let him anywhere near a homicide investigation if I had the choice. Maura, if you leave here learning only one thing from me this is the most important. Never make broad generalizations as a medical examiner. Sometimes what you see isn't blood. A reddish-brown stain can be any number of things. Until you are absolutely sure, a reddish-brown stain is simply a reddish-brown stain. No matter how much the detectives bug you for a cause of death or a determination on a substance, don't give them the information until you are 100% sure." Maura listened intently as she prepped herself for the autopsy, wanting to absorb any and all wisdom that the older doctor had to impart on her.

When Maura had finished getting dressed, Dr. Williams began the autopsy. Maura felt pride that Dr. Williams waited to begin until she was ready when she sent her actual assistant across the state. The medical examiner began the autopsy as always, asking Maura questions about her observations as they went. When they had completed the autopsy they noted that none of the internal organs were abnormal. They had noted the ligature marks on the neck of the young woman that suggested that she was strangled.

"So Maura, did you notice anything unusual about the body that may give us any evidence as to what happened and who may be the perpetrator?" Dr. Williams asked her young protégé. The doctor knew the answer but really wanted to test Maura's aptitude for work as a medical examiner versus simply a doctor performing an autopsy.

"Well, Dr. Williams, before we removed the victim's clothes I noticed that they were not torn or frayed in any way. I also noticed that there were no scratch marks around the neck and when we scraped under the victim's nails there was no dried blood or skin fragments." Maura said very confidently.

Dr. Williams smiled. She knew her instincts about Maura were correct and she was certain that Maura would make an excellent medical examiner. "And why are these things important to note?" Dr. Williams asked.

"They are important because someone being strangled would typically claw at their clothes, the ligature, their own skin, or any exposed skin or clothes of their attacker." Maura could see the smile on the ME's face and she knew that she was on the right track.

"So what would you suggest we do next, Maura?"

"I would suggest ordering a tox screen to determine if the victim was drugged before she was strangled. It would explain why she did not fight back and could lead us to whoever is to blame for this. At the very least, it could lead the homicide detectives to a pattern of similar incidents."

Dr. Williams smiled at Maura's answer. The young student was exactly right. "Very good, Maura. That is exactly what I would do. In fact I am going to order the lab to do a full tox screen right now. Why don't you get cleaned up from the autopsy and meet me in my office in a few minutes?"

Maura smiled at the doctor before heading to the locker room to change. She felt "butterflies in her stomach" as Jane would say. Maura knew that it was actually a result of her body's "fight-or-flight" response due to her nervousness and the feeling was caused by her body's release of adrenaline and cortisol. Maura was nervous because she had not yet been invited to join the doctor in her office after an autopsy. She thought that it might be simply that the doctor wanted to perform her end of internship evaluation while they had some down time. This made Maura even more nervous because she really hoped that she had impressed the doctor enough to get a good evaluation. After this internship she knew that she wanted to pursue a career as a medical examiner and it was imperative that she impress the Chief Medical Examiner to further her career.

Maura finished changing and slowly made her way to the door of Dr. Williams's office. She knocked at the door and heard the voice of the older doctor inviting her inside. As Maura walked in, she saw the doctor sitting behind her desk typing on her computer.

"Maura, please have a seat. I am just working on the report from the autopsy we just finished. Let me just finish this sentence." Maura sat in the seat on the other side of the desk and waited patiently for the doctor to finish. Finally, Dr. Williams finished typing and sighed before looking up at Maura and smiling. "Actually, why don't we have a seat over there." The doctor pointed to an area with a couch and a few chairs. "Can I get you something to drink? Maybe some tea?"

"Oh, no thank you Dr. Williams." Maura said as she made her way over to the seating area. She was so nervous that she was afraid that if she had any hot liquid in her hand she would surely spill it all over herself. The pair sat, Dr. Williams in a comfortable looking chair and Maura on the small couch.

"Maura, I know that you will be ending your internship with us soon and I wanted to take this time to discuss it as well as your future with you. I can honestly say that you have been quite the asset in the morgue during your time here. I was worried when I received the request for an internship in my office. I didn't know how I would be able to handle a medical student as well as my _wonderful _assistant." The doctor said sarcastically. "But Maura, you are an extremely bright young woman that also has a knack for this line of work. This is not for everyone. You would make more money as a surgeon and most people can't handle dealing with the dead all day long. But those of us who are truly meant for this work understand that someone has to be there to speak for the dead. To find out why they died and help bring them and their families the justice they deserve."

"Maura, if this is still the path that you wish to travel, I would like to do anything I can to ensure that you succeed. I know technically you are leaving us for another internship but I would like to offer you a unique opportunity. I would like to offer you the opportunity to spend as much time as you want here, gaining all the knowledge you can. Of course you will still be required to participate in whatever clinical you have next, but as you know we are always busy here and I could definitely use some competent help." Dr. Williams smiled looking at Maura.

Maura couldn't believe her ears. The doctor was offering her such a unique opportunity. She knew she was meant for this line of work and although she knew it would be a strain at times, she knew she couldn't pass it up. "Dr. Williams, I would love to. This is definitely the career path that I wish to pursue and as much time as I can spend learning from you, the better I will be."

Dr. Williams was elated. "That is great, Maura. I really think this would be a great opportunity and I am excited to mentor a bright young person that is excited to serve the Commonwealth." Dr. Williams stood and gave the young woman a hug.

* * *

The rest of the day seemed to pass in a flash. Maura was so elated that she was going to have the opportunity to learn even more from the top medical examiner in the Commonwealth. Maura had been dreading the end of her internship, so she was more than excited that, although it was technically ending, she would get to spend a lot more time learning from Dr. Williams.

As the workday ended, Maura still could not shake the smile from her face. She couldn't wait to go home and celebrate her news with the woman she loved. When she arrived home, Maura decided she was going to cook a celebratory dinner and have a romantic meal with Jane. She knew Jane wouldn't be home for a while because her shift wouldn't end for a while and she had received a text that Jane planned to stop at the gym after work. So Maura knew she had time to cook something wonderful for the two of them to enjoy. Maura decided to make a mushroom risotto and a lemon-pepper shrimp linguine, something lighter than their usual Italian meals but still something she knew Jane would enjoy.

* * *

Maura looked at the clock and knew that Jane would be arriving home soon. She had finished the meal and placed it, along with two small candles on the island. She had changed into a tight green dress that she knew Jane loved on her and waited patiently for her love to return home. Not long after, she noticed the headlights of a car drive up her driveway and she leapt toward the front door so that she could greet the policewoman at the door. She smoothed the wrinkles from her dress as she heard footsteps approach the door. Just as she heard the footsteps reach the door, she swung it open widely, ready to greet Jane with a barrage of kisses.

Only it wasn't her love that she found behind the door. It was Garrett, holding a bouquet of roses and a bottle of wine, wearing that cocky smile that made Maura's blood boil.

**A/N 2: I know. I am so evil. I leave you all with such bad cliff hangers. Let me know what you think is going to happen. Will Jane overreact? Will she punch Garrett? Will Maura? Will someone combination of all of that happen? I guess you will have to wait and see. Hope you enjoyed. :)**


	46. Chapter 46

**A/N: Alright here we go with the next chapter. I have to say that I absolutely loved reading all of your reviews for the last one. I love how much you all detest Garrett as much as I do. I do read each and every one and take in mind what each suggests so if you have something to say please say it. I try to respond to some but lately I have even been lacking on that. But I do love them all. Oh and a little warning here. You will probably despise the way I have written Garrett here. If you do then I wrote him right. Alright so enjoy and let me know what you think. I appreciate all of my readers. **

**A/N 2: Bruins are up 2-1 in the Stanley Cup :) Small shout out to my good luck charm because I know they make the difference.**

Jane leapt into her car when she left the gym, throwing her bag containing her uniform haphazardly into the back seat. Her muscles were sore and sweat glistened off her body. It was very early spring and still pretty cold in Boston and Jane's tank top and shorts gave her little protection from the harsh Northeastern climate. But she didn't care. She could have showered at the gym and changed into her extra set of sweats that she had packed but Jane didn't want to waste any time. She knew she would much rather shower in that large shower with the amazing jets in the home she basically lived in. Maybe she would take a long bath instead to relax her muscles. Either way she was pretty sure she could convince a particular gorgeous honey blonde to join her.

Her heart began to beat faster thinking about lying in a warm tub with the most amazing body sitting between her legs, pressing up against her. Jane smiled at the thought and gripped her steering wheel tightly. Something about her intense workout caused her to have an almost animalistic desire to ravish her girlfriend. She was sure that Maura could explain the reaction in depth but she really didn't care. She just wanted to get home. But she knew that she had to calm herself down or she would never make it there in one piece. She just couldn't help thinking about her wonderful girlfriend and how lucky she really was. Jane drove quickly, but just under the speed that would get her pulled over, not wanting to waste a single moment.

* * *

Maura stood in the doorway, silent and still. She thought that the previous day's encounter with the arrogant playboy had deterred him from making any more foolish actions towards her. But there he stood, as if he and Maura had a scheduled date for that evening. When Maura failed to speak, Garrett took it upon himself to push his way past her, giving himself permission to enter the med student's home. The rude gesture stirred the woman from her stupor and she followed him as he walked towards the kitchen looking for a vase to put the flowers in.

With wide, disbelieving eyes Maura finally spoke up. "Garrett, why are you here? Why are you in my home? I most certainly did not invite you in." Maura's tone was slowly changing from shock to rage.

Garrett took his time to survey the scene around him. He noticed the lit candles on the island and the dinner waiting to be served. He spun around and began to slowly rake his eyes along Maura's body, taking in the sight before him, and he almost salivated due to the woman standing before him. It was true that he didn't love Maura, at least not in a sappy way that every woman he had been with dreamed of and talked incessantly about as they forced him to cuddle with them after he had used them to fulfill his needs. But there was no denying that Maura Isles was one of the most attractive women he had ever seen. He felt the familiar stirring below his belt as he took a moment to remember what the woman in front of him looked like when she was lying below him.

"Maura, it seems you were expecting someone but seeing as how it is getting rather late for someone to come over just for dinner, I am guessing they have stood you up. Well their loss is my gain." He gave a smirk to the woman before resuming his search for a place to rest the flowers.

Maura was furious. She was furious that Garrett had barged his way into her home. She was furious that he assumed that she had been stood up. She was furious that he thought he could simply woo her by coming over late at night with a few dozen roses and a bottle of what she could only assume was a very expensive wine. It made her think of that morning after she and Jane had spent hours on the phone for the first time. Jane's delivery of the single beautiful flower and the simple cup of coffee meant so much more to Maura than the generic bundle of roses and wine. Maura knew it was Garrett's modus operandi. It was simple and he was able to throw money around to do something that would make some poor girl who didn't know him better fall head over heels for him. But at that moment it just made Maura furious.

"I have not been stood up Garrett. We planned on a late dinner and I expect them to arrive at any moment. _You_," she said, her voice full of the rage she felt towards him as she emphasized the word, "need to leave. _Now!_"

Garrett looked at the woman in front of him. He had never heard her stand up for herself quite the way she was doing at that moment. _Well she certainly has picked up some bad habits. That is something we will certainly need to work on. I can't have my wife talking back to me, embarrassing me if others are around. _

"Now, Maura, there is no need to yell. I came here, bringing you roses and a bottle of 1997 Dom. Romane Conti. You know as well as I do that it is one of the most expensive wines available." Garrett normally would not procure such an exquisite wine for anyone else but the woman he planned to make his wife. He moved closer to her with that smile on his lips that made Maura feel the overwhelming urge to smack hard enough that he would at least think twice before ever smiling at her like that again. "Maura," his voice had lowered. Garrett had entered into his seduction routine. It was as if he was on autopilot, having mastered his technique over the years.

"Don't you remember? This is the same wine we shared that night that I proposed. I believe that was also the night you said yes." His lips curled into a knowing smirk. "If my memory serves me correctly, you said yes many times that night." He winked at her as he moved closer.

Maura could feel his oppressive force crowding her space. She was choking and gasping for air that wasn't polluted by the smug arrogance that the exuded from the boorish man. She felt the bile rising in her throat at the words Garrett spoke about their time together. She couldn't believe that there was a time in her life where she thought that he was the one she was meant to spend her life with.

"Unfortunately, Garrett, I believe you may be suffering from memory lapses. However, my memory of that night is crystal clear. And I remember sitting in your bathroom, crying and trying to convince myself that it would be worth it to marry you even though I would be miserable and often unfulfilled." Maura couldn't help but smile a wide grin as the words left her mouth. Jane Rizzoli had been such a positive influence in her life. She had given her the love and support that now gave her the strength to morph from the fragile girl that sat weeping in the bathroom that night into the strong woman that was not afraid to stand up to the man who had pushed his way into her home.

Garrett's face showed a mixture of emotions. He couldn't believe what he was witnessing. This was not the Maura Isles he had known. This was not the woman he had proposed to. He wondered if it was actually worth the grief and the strife that he was going to suffer re-educating this woman so that she would be the appropriate submissive wife that he would demand her to be. But he knew deep down that one word made it all worth it. Isles. A Fairfield-Isles merger was the only way his life would climb to the pinnacle he so longed to reach.

When Garrett finally spoke, Maura noticed his voice had shifted from a seductive tone to one more suitable to be used when reprimanding a dog that that had rifled through the trash. It infuriated Maura even more that he thought he could speak to her in such a tone, that he thought it was acceptable. "Maura, I don't know where you learned that this was appropriate behavior towards a guest in your home…"

Maura couldn't take it. The rage inside of her had boiled to the point that it had to spew forth from her lips or else she would combust. "You are not a guest in my home, Garrett. I did not invite you in. You barged your way in here like you live here and for some reason you feel the need to remain after I have asked you to leave. I owe you no niceties and I will ask you just one more time to leave my home."

"Or what, Maura? Is your "date" going to force me to leave when they get here? You should know that I am not frightened by any man in Boston. If it is necessary for me to dispatch your suitor before we are able to move forward with our relationship, I am up for the task. Let them confront me, Maura. I am not afraid."

The sudden low raspy voice in Garrett's ear caused his body to involuntarily shiver. "Oh but Garret, you most definitely should be afraid of me."

* * *

Jane pulled up to the Beacon Hill home only to find that someone had parked their car in the spot she normally used. Jane let out an exasperated sigh. _Not again. Who has Maura invited to dinner this time without giving me a heads up? _Jane noticed that the Lexus was polished and pristine and didn't have a scratch on it. She thought that it must be another one of Maura's friends or family members. Maybe Constance had returned to apologize. Jane chuckled at the thought. _Well, it doesn't hurt to dream._

Jane was frustrated. She knew she was not dressed to meet another of the social elites that were featured in Maura's life. They looked down at her enough when she was in her uniform. She was pretty sure that someone from the world Maura was raised in wouldn't be caught dead sweaty and wearing gym clothes while in public. She wasn't planning on keeping the drenched workout clothes on during dinner. Her plan was to remove them as soon as possible, preferably in unison with Maura removing hers. Jane took a deep breath to prepare herself before sliding her key into the door and stepping inside.

Just as she was about to yell for Maura, she heard the elevated voices coming from the kitchen. One sounded familiar, a man's, but she couldn't quite place it. The other was the unmistakable voice of her amazing girlfriend. Maura sounded angry, but even with her voice full of rage, to Jane it was like honey, pouring sweetly from soft pink lips. She moved in the direction of the voices and as she stepped through towards the kitchen, Jane knew why Maura was so angry.

There stood the jackass from outside of the restaurant. Jane could see that once again the arrogant man was impeding on Maura's personal space, standing far to close to the woman she loved. Just as she was about to say something, Jane heard Maura's voice full of pride and strength and decided to hang back so that she could see if Maura even needed her. She smiled at the sound of the honey blonde giving the pompous asshole a verbal tongue lashing that he would never forget. It made Jane ache for the touch of the gorgeous woman. She felt her body vibrate as her arousal built for the woman that seemed so strong.

But soon Jane realized that the man was as stubborn and obtuse as he was arrogant, and, even after Maura asked him multiple times to leave the home, he refused to move from the spot where he stood. Jane listened as Garrett started stating that whomever was coming over didn't scare him. Jane knew that the time had come for her to make herself known and to let this idiot know once and for all that the beautiful Maura Isles was taken. Jane slowly walked up behind Garrett, hoping that the odor that emanated from her body and clothes due to her intensive workout didn't give her away. She knew it would be much more dramatic to whisper a simple threat in the man's ear.

* * *

Garrett spun quickly to see the tall Italian woman that had spoken in his ear. Jane saw his face shift into a confused look and then looked around him to see that the rage was slowly seeping away from her love and transforming into a smile. When Jane looked back at Garrett, she could see that his brain was moving a thousand miles a minutes, trying to piece everything together.

"You…you are that cop that interrupted our conversation yesterday." Garrett was able to spit out.

Maura spoke up while Jane just stood in the middle of the kitchen, smirking at the confused playboy. "Yes, Garrett, this is Officer Jane Rizzoli. You met yesterday outside of the restaurant." Maura beamed when she spoke of Jane. Just the sight of the policewoman sent a surge throughout her body.

Jane watched as Garrett's expression changed from one of confusion to one of anger but she never let the broad smile fall. "I'm sorry, Officer, but do you have a need to interrupt Maura and I every time we attempt to have a discussion. Do you follow the two of us around? And how did you get into her home? I never heard you knock and I know she did not let you in." The fact that Jane continued to sport a large grin on her face stoked the rage inside of Garrett even more. He couldn't stand that this woman always seemed to interfere as he was trying to win the hand of his future wife.

Jane chuckled as she started to move around Garrett. "Well Gary…"

"It's Garrett, not Gary." Garrett mumbled through clenched teeth.

"Yeah I know. But I think I am going to stick with Gary." Jane laughed to herself at how angry Garrett was becoming. She continued as she walked around him so that she was soon standing next to Maura. "As I was saying Gary, I wouldn't need to interrupt if you were capable of treating Miss Isles with a little bit of respect. And I don't follow you around. I barely gave you a second thought after you walked away yesterday. But I do tend to keep close tabs on this little lady." Jane smirked before pulling the smaller honey blonde into her body tightly and quickly lowered her mouth to meet the pink lips that had been on her mind all day. She didn't care that the obnoxious man was standing right behind her, she wanted Maura to feel every drop of intensity that Jane had felt as the thought of kissing her love danced through her thoughts all day. She could see in her mind the shocked look that she was sure Garrett was wearing. She didn't care. She let her tongue invade the warm mouth of the gorgeous woman in her arms and tasted all that she could.

Jane slowly pulled away from the kiss and smiled at Maura, seeing the smile mirrored back at her. She whispered in her seductive, raspy tone. "You look amazing in that dress and I can't wait to see you look amazing out of that dress." She winked.

Maura leaned in and whispered back at Jane. "You don't know how aroused I get when I see you all sweaty and straight from the gym." Maura gives her a quick peck before motioning back to where Garrett was standing.

Jane turned around and moved behind Maura, wrapping her arms around the small blonde. She stared at Garrett as he stood, wide eyed at the two of them. She chuckled before speaking. "Oh and as for how I got in here, I have a key. People do tend to have a key to their own home."

Garrett didn't know what was going on. He refused to believe his own eyes or ears. "Maura, what is going on here? This has to be some kind of joke. I mean this relationship is so beneath you. First, there is no way that," he pointed at Jane, "can satisfy you the way that I know I can. And second, Maura, she is… well there is no simple way to say this… she is trash. She is so beneath you and I that there is no way she should be in the same room as us.

I can understand if you have certain urges Maura and we all go slumming every now and then. But you invite them into your bed every now and then before you send them away. If that's something you want I am willing to do that for you. But Maura, you don't invite trash to live with you. You send trash to the curb." Garrett couldn't believe that Maura was living with someone of such low class.

Garrett's words should have infuriated Jane but it made her laugh more. She could see that he was getting so upset because Jane had what he wanted. The great Garrett Fairfield couldn't get something he wanted and he couldn't stand it. Maura on the other hand was getting very angry. Between her mother and Garrett, she had had enough with people in her life insulting Jane. Jane was better than both of them combined and she refused to stand by as one more person insulted someone she loved with all of her heart.

"Jane is not trash. She works harder each day than you do in a year. She sacrifices herself to keep the people of the city safe and then she comes home and shows me more love than I ever thought was possible. Her family has embraced me as one of their own and accepted me for who I am. I love her very much and I will not have you speak about her like that. Now, as I said before, please leave."

Jane loved that Maura was sticking up for her. She loved how the woman spoke about her with such pride and admiration in her voice. She loved Maura Isles and she was seriously getting angry that this idiot would not leave so that she could carry Maura upstairs and show her just how much she loved her.

Garrett stood still. He would not leave and let the working class trash in front of him take what was rightfully his. Maura Isles belonged to him. "No Maura, I will not leave. I will not let you throw your life away with this low class dyke. Of course her family accepts you. You have more money than they have seen in their entire life. Look, Maura, I am able to overlook all of your eccentricities. Not many men are willing to do that. But I am. I am your best option and I suggest you take me up on my proposal before this trash and her family suck you dry, leaving you without your money or your reputation." Garrett approached her and placed his hand on her cheek. "I will not wait for you forever. You really aren't getting…"

Garrett was so wrapped up in himself and his little speech that he never saw the fist flying towards him until it made contact with his jaw.

**A/N 3: I really didn't plan on stopping it there but the chapter was getting kind of long and thought that was a good place to stop it. I will work on the next one so you don't have to wait too long but then again no promises. I hope you enjoyed. Let me know what you think. **


	47. Chapter 47

**A/N: I am so very sorry that it took me so long to get this out. I had a rough/ busy week and it was hard for me to focus on writing. But here is the next chapter. I love that you all wanted Maura to be the one to punch Garrett. Alright, so I hope you enjoy this. It is probably riddled with spelling and grammer mistakes because I edit my own stories and I was way tired when trying to edit this. I apologize. I wanted to at least get out 2 chapters this week but I don't know if that will happen. I am going away for a few days where there is minimal internet so uploading may be rough. But hopefully you will enjoy this chapter. Let me know what you think. But don't be too mean. Remember I am still in mourning about my dear Bruins losing the Stanley Cup :( Ok enjoy.**

Jane was completely caught off guard. One minute she had her arms wrapped around the small frame of the gorgeous honey blonde listening to the arrogant asshole in front her try his best to insult her and her family, the next minute she felt her embrace disturbed as she watched the small, pale fist make contact with Garrett's chiseled jaw. She dropped her arms and stepped back from her girlfriend, trying to wrap her brain around what had just happened in front of her. She stood staring as she watched the playboy stumble backwards as he let out a yelp of pain. Finally, she let out a chuckle as she realized what had actually taken place.

She couldn't believe that her high-class, bookworm of a girlfriend had thrown a punch, releasing her aggression in a physical manner, at the face of the arrogant prick who had invaded their home. During the entire time they had been together, Jane had always been more of the protector. She remembered on many occasions that Maura referred to her as her knight in shining armor. But there was Maura, standing up for her and her family. Although the punch was of hideous form and probably didn't pack even a small fraction of the power that Jane's would have, the strike had definitely knocked Garrett back and he would definitely be feeling it for a little while. Jane beamed with pride, knowing that Maura was just as willing to stand up for her as she was willing to return the gesture. The small punch made Jane's heart beat faster for the small woman who had already captured it.

* * *

Maura didn't know what had come over her. She had never really been violent, always preferring to settle things with her words instead. But this was the second time since she had begun dating Jane that she had used physical violence to settle something. Even though she had gotten slightly physical with Riley, this was the first time that she had thrown a punch. She had seen Jane do it and thought it was something that she could easily mimic. When she heard Garrett start his insulting rant, putting down not only Jane, put the family that had treated Maura with such love and care, she refused to stand there and take it. She knew that the Rizzolis did not treat her the way they did because they wanted her money. She also knew that what Angela, Vince, Frankie, and especially Jane had given her was worth so much more than she or her parents had in their bank account.

Garrett knew only how money influenced people so Maura knew that there was no way he would be able to see the impact that the Rizzoli family had already had on her life. But the final straw was when Garrett said he could overlook her eccentricities. Maura knew she was different. She had felt that way every second of her life. Every second, that is, until the moment the tall dark Italian strode into her life. Jane never made her feel different. From the moment Jane had uttered that first word to her in the bar in Cambridge, her girlfriend had made her feel nothing but beautiful, intelligent, and loved. Maura refused to stand there and do nothing while Garrett not only insulted the love of her life and the family that treated her so well, but then said he could would be willing to overlook everything that made her who she was, everything that Jane celebrated instead of hiding it away like some dirty secret.

So for the first time in Maura Isles's life, she swung at someone. She balled up her fist, extended her arm, and felt as her hand made contact with the chiseled jaw in front of her. She felt an overwhelming sense of pride as she heard the muffled sound coming from the obviously surprised man. She felt a small smile break out onto her face and adrenaline course through her body as a result of her act. It was almost euphoric as she watched her extremely rude ex-fiancé stumble backwards as a result of her punch. She felt tough. She felt strong. She felt…pain. Immense pain. Maura felt her hand and wrist throb and knew that she had injured herself while trying to inflict pain on the arrogant man who invaded her home.

* * *

Jane chuckled at the site of Garrett rubbing his face. She could see the tears forming in his eyes and thought it was hilarious that the man was crying over a punch from the petite blonde. But Jane quickly stopped laughing when her eyes moved to peer over at the woman who had thrown the punch. She could see the grimace that had formed on her love's face and could tell that Maura was in a great deal of pain. Jane should have guessed when she saw the med student deliver the punch, that with her form, she would more than likely suffer some injury. But she didn't see the punch until the fist was flying through the air and by then it was too late.

Jane hurried over to where Maura was standing, holding her wrist in her hand. "Maur, baby, are you ok?" Jane said in her sweetest, most caring voice. She hated to see her girlfriend in any pain and she knew that the inexperienced fighter would have suffered some injury.

Jane could see the tears begin to form in Maura's eyes and could hear the pain in her voice as the honey blonde attempted to stay strong. "I," Maura paused for a moment, trying to collect herself, "I believe I may have suffered a fracture of my fourth metacarpal, most likely in the neck region of the distal end of the metacarpal. I believe the common name for this injury is a box…"

"A boxer's fracture. Yeah I know." Jane stated, examining the injured hand. Maura looked at Jane with a curious look, momentarily forgetting the pain coursing through her hand. Jane noticed the look her girlfriend was giving her and smiled. "What? Is the smarty pants medical student impressed by my medical knowledge?"

"Well…I mean…I just…"

Jane started to laugh at her girlfriend who couldn't seem to find the words she wanted. "Maur, I have been boxing for many years and you aren't the first novice I've seen hit a hard surface with such bad form."

Maura pouted at Jane's teasing and was quickly reminded of her throbbing hand. Jane saw the change in the young woman's face. "Aww babe," she gently kissed the hand she was holding, "it's ok. You are by far the cutest I have seen."

Maura smiled at the affection but pouted again. "I thought that I had logged enough time observing the proper form and technique that I would be able to properly execute the punch. But now I think that I should have actually practiced before attempting to hit an actual target."

Jane couldn't help but smile. Maura took such a practical approach to something as simple as throwing a punch. "You know Maur, I offered to take you to the gym with me but you said that your yoga was enough for you." She kissed her girlfriend's forehead. "After you are all healed up I will teach you how to hit someone without hurting yourself."

Maura smiled and Jane leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on her girlfriend's lips. The two were so wrapped up in each other that they completely forgot they were not alone. They forgot all about the wounded socialite that was still in the kitchen with them. That is until they heard him begin to wail.

* * *

When Garrett first saw Maura's hand come flying towards him, he was unable to wrap his brain around what was happening. The Maura he knew, the Maura that he had asked to marry him when they were in college together would never raise a hand to anyone. She had always been quiet and docile. Garrett did not know and certainly did not like the Maura that had assaulted him.

The punch that hit him wasn't particularly hard but Garrett had never taken a punch to the face before, so when the small fist hit him square in the jaw, Garrett felt a pain he had never felt before. He could feel his anger bubbling up to the surface. Who did Maura think she was that she could lay a finger on him? No one did that to a Fairfield. Not even an Isles.

"What the hell do you think you are doing, Maura?" Garrett spat out, rubbing his hand along his aching jaw.

The words of the injured playboy startled the two women out of the little world they had found themselves in. Suddenly, they became fully aware that they were not alone and the abrasive soul that had incurred Maura's wrath was still present in their home. Jane kissed Maura's hand gently and looked at her with loving eyes before she lowered the hand and quickly whipped around, staring at Garrett with her intense chocolate eyes. Garrett could swear that he felt the hatred beaming from her eyes but he didn't care. He could only think about how the woman he had proposed to had victimized him, how she had laid a hand on his chiseled jaw, how she had caused him pain.

Jane quickly snapped into protective mode. Although Maura was the one that had struck the man, Jane would be damned if she was going to let Garrett say one more cross word at the gorgeous honey blonde. She focused all of her hatred into her stare and stood in between her love and the trespasser in her home and stood so that he had no choice but to stare back at her and only her. She had been calm earlier when he was insulting her, but she was not going to give Garrett a chance to retaliate after he had been struck by Maura.

Garrett had had enough. He refused to waste his time with the lower class trash that had been a thorn in his side from the moment he had met her. "Excuse me, could you get out of my way? I am trying to talk to Maura and I think after what she has put me through tonight, I deserve an explanation and an apology for her behavior."

Jane let out what could only be described as a low growl. "She doesn't owe you shit, Gary."

Garrett stood tall in attempt to look around the towering Italian in front of him. "Well, Maura, I guess I don't need an explanation. I see that this trash has rubbed off on you. But I never in a million years thought that someone of your upbringing would result to physical violence. That is simply uncalled for, Maura." Garrett returned his attention back to Jane. "So I guess I have you to thank for this." He motioned towards his cheek. "Do you even realize what you have done? You have taken someone who had every advantage and who was raised to be the perfect wife and, just by being in your low class, trashy presence, she has forgotten who she is and has climbed into the gutter right along with you, causing her to strike the only person that is worthy of her status while still willing to put up with what she has become."

Jane couldn't take it. Was this guy just hard headed? She thought for sure after Maura had hit him, he would get it through his thick skull that he was not wanted. But there he stood, still insisting that Maura belonged with him. Maybe he just needed to be hit harder. Maybe she needed to taze him. Maybe she should pull out the pepper spray that she had in her gym bag. But before Jane could make up her mind as to what the best course of action would be to deal with the stubborn man, she felt a mess of pale arms and blonde curls thrashing at her back.

"What is wrong with you? Why don't you understand? I always knew that I was more intelligent than you were Garrett, but even a child would get the hint that they were not wanted after they were hit in the face." Jane could feel Maura's breathe on her neck as she raged from behind her. If she wasn't so angry with Garrett, she would have chuckled at how worked up her girlfriend was.

"I ask you again Maura, what the hell is wrong with you? Do you realize that you have assaulted me? I could have you arrested. I could sue your family for every penny they have. Is this all worth that? Is that worth it?" Garrett asked pointing at Jane. "This…this person isn't worth throwing away everything your parents worked for. She isn't worth dragging the Isles name through the mud, bringing it down to where she dwells." Garrett's words hung heavy with his frustration. He didn't want to give up on Maura because he knew that she belonged with him and he would never be happy without her. But he was growing tired of fighting and his desire to possess the woman was weakening the more she fought against him.

While Garrett was growing tired of the fight with every passing minute, Maura's fight was growing with every syllable that oozed from the from the orifice in the middle of Garrett's face. "That is where you are wrong, Garrett. She is worth it. She is worth everything I have and more. I would give up everything I have if necessary to be with her. Why would I ever give up so much love to be with someone I detest? There is not enough money in the world for me to make that trade." She was practically screaming over Jane's shoulder. She was jumping up and down and ducking her head, trying to get at Garrett. She completely forgot the pain in her hand as her adrenaline surged.

Garrett huffed and took a step closer. "Maura, please think about what you are saying. I don't want to hurt you or your family by getting the legal system involved." Garrett reached out his hand towards Maura, ignoring the fact that Jane was in the way.

Jane had had enough. Garrett could not get it through his thick skull that it didn't matter what he said, Maura wasn't going to fall for it. And why couldn't he realize that all Maura wanted was for him to leave. Since Garrett was refusing to leave, Jane knew it was time to make him leave. She grabbed the arm that was reaching behind her by its wrist and yanked it down. "It's a little late for that Gary, because the legal system is now involved." She took the arm in her hand and rotated it, causing Garrett to spin around. Jane pinned the captured arm against his back.

Garrett began to flail his free arm wildly and tossed and jerked in attempt to free himself from Jane's grasp. But the hold she had on his arm kept him secure in her grasp. "Let me go, you trashy dyke. I will make sure that you regret this day for the rest of you life. I will take everything that you ever held dearly."

"Well that's where you are wrong there, Gary." Jane looked over her shoulder where Maura was standing. "Maur, do me a huge favor. Go in my bag there and grab my cuffs off of the utility belt in there."

Maura quickly moved towards the bag that Jane had set down in the dining room while the Italian policewoman held Garrett firmly. Maura ran back into the living room, the handcuffs dangling in her hand. She quickly thrust them out towards Jane, who took them with her free hand. "Thanks babe," Jane gave her a quick kiss, "Now, if you'll excuse me."

Jane cleared her throat and then began to speak with a powerful voice that Maura couldn't help but swoon over. "Garrett Fairfield. You are under arrest for violation of Chapter 265 Section 43 A and Chapter 266 Section 120 of the General Laws of the Commonwealth of Massachusetts for criminal harassment and trespassing."

Garrett suddenly stopped his thrashing and turned his head to stare at Jane, his wide eyes questioning without words. That gave Jane her chance to grab the other arm and before he knew what was happening, he heard the clink of the cuffs closing around his hands.

"What the fuck is going on?" Garrett yelled, his fury evident in his voice. "I mean, she's the one…" He was pointing at Maura when Jane cut him off.

"Ah ah ah, Garrett. You do have the right to remain silent." Jane continued to recite his Miranda rights.

When she had finished, Garrett continued his rant. "She assaulted me. Arrest her. This is ridiculous. I will make sure you lose your badge for this. You won't be able to protect a shopping mall or serve a cheeseburger when I am finished with you."

"Garrett, Ms. Isles here simply used the appropriate force in order to defend herself when you refused to leave after she asked multiple times. According to the assault statute and the laws of the Commonwealth of Massachusetts, Ms. Isles broke no law. You on the other hand broke multiple." She led him to the couch and sat him down. "Maura, can you watch him while I make a phone call really quickly."

"Sure sweetie…I mean Officer Sweetie…I mean Officer Rizzoli." Maura smiled and blushed a little. She had never seen her girlfriend actually arrest someone and it was completely arousing. She couldn't wait until Garrett was gone so that she could ravish the woman who had just put her ex-fiancé in handcuffs. She stood in silence and glared at Garrett. He didn't dare say a word with the glare the honey blonde was giving him.

After a few moments, Jane came back in the room. "Alright, someone is on their way to pick you up to take you to the precinct for booking. Enjoy your night in jail." Jane patted Garrett on the back.

Garrett was furious. He was embarrassed and no one embarrassed Garrett Fairfield. "This isn't over _Jane._" He emphasized her name and tried to pack every drop of anger in his tone. "No one does this to Garrett Fairfield."

Jane rolled her eyes as she heard the doorbell ring. As she got up to answer it, she looked at Garrett and smiled. "Well, I can't say it's been a pleasure but I think that your ride, Gary." She walked to the door and let in the uniformed officers. After explaining what happened, the officers took custody of Garrett and led him out towards their cruiser. Jane smiled and waved from the doorway.

Jane stepped back inside and shut the door. She turned around to see two round, normally hazel orbs, staring back at her, dark with lust. Before she could say a word the small honey blonde was on her, pink lips claiming hers, one hand roaming her body as Maura held the injured one back. She moaned at the feel and pulled Maura into her body so close that she didn't know where she ended and where Maura began. This was what she had been waiting for and now that their unwanted guest had been extricated, she felt her earlier animalistic desire return.

**A/N 2: Alright so I hope you liked it. I know there are a few things with the cops that probably aren't completely kosher. Just suspend belief for a minute. Let me know what you think. Hope you liked. And because a reader asked, I created a twitter account. You can follow or not, just letting you know its out there. Its RIBruinsabc321. Alright hope you enjoyed. I promise I will work harder to get updates out more timely. **


	48. Chapter 48

**A/N: Insert typical apology over taking to long to update. I know. But it has been a busy week. I just got a new job which requires a move so along with my vacation I also spent my searching for a new place to live. I am going to try very hard to update better even though I will have to pack all of my crap up. And I have a lot of crap. Anyway I promised people an update today and although technically it is the next day it is my usual update time so I think I am ok. So enjoy. Kind of light and fluffy after what we have had lately. Let me know what you think and as always thank you so much for the reviews/favorites/follows. You all rock!**

Rarely was Jane able to control her passion for the woman who made her whole body shiver with a simple touch of her skin. But to say that in that moment Jane was aroused would be an understatement. For the majority of their relationship, Jane had been the loose cannon, going off on people with a slew of harsh words and fists of fury. Maura had usually attempted to deal with a situation as calmly as possible, never rocking the boat or causing a scene. Jane had marveled at the way that Maura had dealt with her morally repugnant younger brother, never lashing out and trying her best not to cause a scene in front of Jane's family. That was certainly not the Rizzoli way. And while Maura did stand up for herself when her mother had told her she was making all of the wrong choices, Jane was amazed that she had kept as calm as she did when all Jane could think about was throwing the snobby woman out on her ass.

But there with Garrett, Jane had seen a completely different side to her typically composed girlfriend. When dealing with Garrett, she saw Maura take a protective role, defending Jane and her family, and actually becoming physically violent, something so out of character for the small honey blonde. Out of character, but to the raven-haired Italian woman, the sexiest thing she had ever witnessed. To see her girlfriend throw a punch, even a punch of such ill form and one that wouldn't have done much damage if it had been directed at anyone other than the glass jawed wimp, caused the area between her legs to ache and dampen.

Jane felt that her desire was uncontrollable and couldn't find an inch of the pale, smooth skin that her lips didn't wanted to touch. She attacked the strong neck with quick kisses, kissing, licking, and nipping at it. She couldn't get enough. She pushed Maura against the wall, wanting, no needing to feel as much of her girlfriend as possible. Jane began pawing at the green dress, desperately trying to find the hem of it because she need more than anything to get it off to reveal as much of Maura as she was able to. Finally, she found the edge, wrapped tightly around Maura's white thighs. Jane rubbed her rough hands up the creamy skin there before grabbing the bottom of the dress. She began to lift the dress up, not roughly but not gentle either. She savored as the skin beneath it was revealed and moaned at the touch.

But just as Jane raised the offending cloth up to a point where Maura needed to raise her arms to remove it, she heard the slightest whimper. If it had been anyone else that had been undressing the medical student, they wouldn't have heard the small but powerful noise. But Jane noticed everything there was to notice about the woman she cherished. She froze the moment the sound emerged from the lips of the young woman. She had heard Maura whimper multiple times while they were in the throws of passion. But this was different. This was a whimper caused by pain. And pain was the last thing that she wanted Maura to be in. Suddenly she remembered the fractured finger her girlfriend most likely received when she hit Garrett.

"Oh shit, Maur." Jane quickly pulled the dress back down and looked Maura square in the eye. She saw the slightest hint of pain in the hazel orbs and felt her own heart shatter at the sight. "Shit, shit, shit." She said in a hushed tone. "Maur, I forgot all about your hand." Jane gently grasped the delicate injured appendage in her own hand. "Are you ok? Are you hurt? Shit, Maur, we are going to the hospital right now." Jane dropped Maura's hand and turned to grab her hoodie so that she wouldn't freeze while wearing just her tank top and shorts. But before she got too far away, she felt Maura pull her back.

She spun around so that she was once again staring into those piercing hazel eyes and noticed the slightly mischievous grin that had appeared. "Jane," Maura spoke in a soft voice, fighting back the intense pain she was feeling in her fractured hand, "I am fine. Really. Trust me. I am a medical student." She planted a small kiss on the edge of the tough Italian's lips. "I would much rather stay here and continue what we were doing." She wrapped her arms around the neck of her impressive girlfriend and returned her lips to those of the woman that stood in front of her.

Jane began to get lost in the kiss. The soft pink pillows hypnotized her and pulled her down deep into the depths of her love. She felt as the hands moved from her neck and slowly moved to the edge of Jane's tank top. "Oh Jane, I have always found your scent after you work out to be highly arousing." Maura began to toy with the edge of the tank top before she slowly started to push it up Jane's torso. Jane loved the feel of the gentle hands grazing her abdomen and felt herself slipping away until she once again heard the tiny whimper and felt the slightest hesitation which snapped her back into the moment.

With wide eyes, Jane looked at Maura, who had pain in her eyes. "Maura, we are going to the hospital." Jane said in a demanding yet still gentle voice.

"Jane, I am fine." Maura pleaded once more with her strong love.

Jane inched closer to her girlfriend so that she could wrap her arms around her soft frame. "Maur, I know you are fine. If you weren't fine, you would be breaking out in hives right now. But I don't want you to be just fine. I don't want you to ever associate pain with what we do when we are together…well, not serious pain." Jane wiggled her eyebrows and Maura laughed. "Your hand is broken…"

Maura quickly interrupted, "Technically, my finger is broken, not my hand." She looked innocently at Jane, the way she did whenever she corrected Jane.

Jane chuckled. "Alright, smarty pants, you broke your finger. It is still a broken bone. I can tell every time you touch me with your hand you are in serious pain. You whimper and wince. Even if you try your best to hide it, I can feel it and am not going to doing anything else with you until get seen by a doctor." Jane glared at Maura. "Someone who is actually licensed."

Jane gently lifted the arm that supported the wounded hand. She slowly moved her fingers down the arm so she could hold the hand without causing the medical student any more pain than she was already in. "Maur, I love you very much. The last thing I want is to ever see you in any pain. There is no way I can just enjoy our time together knowing that when you touch me with your hand, you feel any pain." Jane pulled Maura's hand to her lips and gently placed a small kiss on the pale digit. "There you go Maur. A kiss to make it all better."

Maura looked at her puzzled. Jane let out a small chuckle. "You look puzzled, Maur. What's wrong?"

Maura looked at her hand briefly before looking back up at Jane. "Well, surely Jane you don't think that a kiss on my finger would be able to heal a fractured bone? As much as I love your lips against my skin, the injury is to the bone, beneath the skin. Also, although you lips feel magical when I feel them on my body, as far as I know they do not possess the adequate healing properties necessary to mend bone."

Jane let out a loud laugh. Her body shook with her amusement. "Maur, it isn't meant to actually heal your finger. It is simply a way to tell someone you love them and you will show them all of that love until they feel better. Didn't your mother ever kiss a boo boo to make it better when you were a kid?" Jane smiled but it quickly faded when she saw the sadness in the hazel eyes. Quickly she put her hands up to Maura's cheek before placing a small kiss on the honey blonde's lips. "No, please Maura, don't be sad."

"My mother never did anything like that, Jane. I rarely got hurt because I spent most of my time inside. But even when I did get hurt or sick, my nanny took care of me. She would give me medicine or take me to the doctor's if I needed it. But no one ever 'kissed my boo boo' to make it feel better." A tear fell from her eye.

Jane wiped the tear away with her thumb and raised the honey blonde's chin so that she could stare into the glistening eyes. She gave her another light kiss on her soft lips before wrapping her arms around the smaller woman, pulling her tight into her embrace. "Well, everything is different now, Maura. I am here. And I will kiss every one of your boo boos for the rest of our lives if you'll let me. I love you very much and never want you to feel anymore pain than necessary." The strong brunette drew back and kissed the injured hand once more. "Which is why we are now going to go to the hospital to have them look at your hand. I know you are a genius medical student and probably a hundred times smarter than any of those idiot doctors at Boston General but last time I checked you didn't turn into Superman overnight and develop x-ray vision."

"Well Jane, Superman was born Superman. I don't think anyone would be able to turn into him overnight." Maura smiled, proud of herself that she had corrected Jane on a pop culture reference.

Jane took a step back and looked at her girlfriend with wide eyes. Finally, she laughed stepping back up to Maura and wrapping her arms around her. "Did my brainy, genius girlfriend just make a pop culture reference and actually correct my mistake?" She planted a series a sweet little kisses on the honey blonde's lips.

Maura smiled again. "Why yes Jane, I did correct you. I thought you were supposed to be more knowledgeable about stuff like this." Maura said, trying to rub it in.

Jane couldn't help but think that her girlfriend was absolutely adorable when she was attempting to gloat. She captured the pink lips in front of her.

And what began as a simple kiss over how adorable Maura was being quickly escalated into something much more passionate, filled with such desire. Jane couldn't help it. Deep down in the recesses of her mind she knew that she needed to stop before things went too far, but somehow the rest of her brain blocked every thought other than the one that said she needed the woman she was with in every way. Her tongue teased and pushed, begging for the smallest opening in which it could gain entrance to the amazing mouth of her girlfriend. Finally, Maura granted access, opening her lips just wide enough that it allowed the dominating Italian tongue to enter. Jane couldn't help up moan into kiss. She loved the feeling, her tongue memorizing every inch of the inside of Maura's mouth. Her tongue finally met with Maura's and they briefly dueled for dominance, although there was no question in either of the women's minds.

Jane began to push her girlfriend towards the stairs that led to their bedroom. It wasn't forceful but it was commanding. Jane was moving with a purpose, leading her love to the bed they shared, where she planned on completely claiming the blonde over and over. Between her workout and the confrontation with Garrett, Jane's primal urge insisted that she have her way with Maura, showing her all the love and passion she felt, until they were both laid out on the bed, exhausted and pleased.

As the two began to climb the stairs, Jane felt it once more. That slight wince of pain that quickly brought her crashing back to the moment that they were in. She let out a groan, frustrated that she had once again allowed herself to get excited only to remember that Maura desperately needed to have her hand checked out. She held her girlfriend close, not wanting to let go but knowing that she needed to take care of the woman she loved.

Maura heard the groan and attempted to lock the brunette into her embrace, knowing that the moment they separated Jane would insist on taking her to get checked out and refusing her what she so desired at that moment. "Please, Jane," Maura whispered, "I want you right now and I don't think I will be able to wait until we return home." She attempted to tug the tall Italian woman towards the stairs, but Jane didn't budge.

"Maur, you know there is nothing more I want than to ravage you right now, but I told you, I am not going to until you get checked out by a real doctor. The sooner you get checked out, the sooner we can be back here, finishing what we keep starting."

Before Jane had a chance to place a kiss on her girlfriend's lips, Maura had broken free, grabbing the keys to her car and heading toward the front door.

"Whoa Maur," Jane said laughing. "Don't hurt yourself more trying to get to the hospital."

"Well, Jane, if this is the quickest way to get you back here, in our bed, naked, then little will be able to stop me. Here," she said as she thrust the car keys towards Jane, "you drive faster."

* * *

Hours later, the front door to the Beacon Hill home swung open, the two women dragging themselves through the threshold. All of their energy and adrenaline were gone, drained by the arduous task of attempting to be seen by a physician in the middle of the night. Maura's hand had been x-rayed and manipulated and, after sitting around for more time than Maura really thought necessary, the treating physician gave Maura the same diagnosis that she had mentioned hours before.

The doctor declared that the young medical student did indeed have a boxer's fracture and it simply needed to be reset and put in a splint. The young medical student was then given a prescription for some anti-inflammatory drugs and sent home. Maura knew that this was the proper procedure for the fracture and was slightly annoyed that she had to go to the hospital to be told exactly what she already knew. But she couldn't fault Jane. Her beautiful girlfriend was simply filling her protector role, taking care of her like she always did. But the long hours waiting at the hospital had drained Maura of all the desire and lust she had felt earlier that night.

Jane walked her girlfriend in the door with her hand resting low on the blonde's back. As they entered the room, shutting the door behind them, Jane pulled her girlfriend tight into her body, kissing the back of the woman's neck. Maura closed her eyes and let out a soft moan at the feel of the soft lips on her skin. She knew that she could easily melt into the touch of her skilled girlfriend. But exhaustion was winning the battle and Maura let out a groan of frustration.

"Jane, I really, really want to do this right now, but I am so tired. I don't want to risk the chance that I will fall asleep on you. Would you mind if we just went to bed?" Jane could hear the sleep slipping out of the blonde's mouth. She wanted nothing more than to finish what they had started multiple times earlier that night, but she could hear just how tired her girlfriend was.

"Sure Maur. Why don't you go ahead and head upstairs to change into your pajamas while I get your meds ready to bring up to you." She placed a small kiss of Maura's lips before she turned to head towards the kitchen. Maura slowly dragged herself up the stairs, worried that she was going to pass out there on the steps. She made her way to her bedroom and found the comfiest pair of Jane's old tattered sweats that smelled strongly of the woman that Maura loved. She wanted to wrap herself tight in the scent; she wanted to be engulfed in a sea of Jane while she drifted off to sleep.

Maura climbed under the covers and snuggled into her side of the bed. She made herself comfortable, but was unable to drift away into a slumber. She knew that she slept horrible when she wasn't wrapped in the strong olive skinned arms. She knew that Jane heading to bed was the only way that she was going to get some sleep and she thought hard how she wished Jane would hurry. The medication could wait, but she needed Jane's strong arms wrapped around her then and there.

Maura once more flopped on the bed, shifting her position in attempt to get comfortable while she waited for her beautiful girlfriend to waltz in the room and wrap her up tight. But when she heard the door open she was not able to see her girlfriend approach the bed nor saunter over to the Italian's set of drawers that housed her pajamas. Maura was becoming impatient and wondered what the tall olive skin beauty was doing, since she knew the woman was in the room. Maura slowly sat up in order to find the brunette and convince her to leap into their bed.

But what Maura saw did not relax Maura at all. It actually caused a flush of arousal to hit her core and woke her from her groggy state. Standing in the doorway to the bedroom was Jane, holding Maura's pills. But Jane had also slipped into something more comfortable. Maura stared with eyes wide open at the sight before her. Jane had found Maura's lab coat and had stripped down to her bra and panties before slipping the lab coat on over them. She had also found Maura's stethoscope and an old pair of the blonde's glasses, which were now sitting on the bridge of the policewoman's nose. Her hair was pulled up in a messy ponytail and as she noticed Maura looking up at her with her eyes full of lust, she peered over the top of the glasses.

"So I hear we have a patient with a boo boo that's needs to be taken care of." Jane rasped in a sexy voice and suddenly Maura no longer felt tired.

**A/N 2: I just wanted to point out that I didn't really leave you with a cliffhanger this time. Anyway I hope you like this. Let me know what you think. **


	49. Chapter 49

**A/N: I think I have gone on the last mini vacation I will go on for a while so I should be better at updating as long as I feel inspired to write. I really wasn't planning on writing this chapter but I got so many reviews asking for it that I thought I would write it for all my readers who don't complain so much that I take too long. Its one of those chapters that I all get nervous writing so I hope I wrote it the way you all hoped it would be. If you really don't want to read on of those chapters right now, at least skip to the bottom and read the last bit. Alright let me know what you think. I appreciate all of my wonderful readers. And sorry for anyone that has written me I haven't responded yet. It's been a busy week. **

Maura sat there slack jawed. She couldn't believe the sight before her. Jane looked phenomenal. Maura's heart began to beat so loudly, she was sure that her neighbors could hear it. She could feel her core throb with arousal and she suddenly forgot all about any pain she had been feeling. She was feeling just as aroused as she had been before Jane insisted that she go to the hospital. She needed to get her hands on the tall brunette. She wanted those skilled hands to touch every inch of her body. The desire that the sight of her girlfriend in that outfit invoked in the usually clear-headed medical student was unmatched by anything she had felt in the past. Sure, Jane Rizzoli was extremely sexy. But there was nothing that could match the sight of the "Dr. Rizzoli" that was standing in the doorway of her bedroom.

Maura loved the look of the tough Jane that she typically saw. When her girlfriend stood tall and authoritative in her uniform, Maura thought that there was nothing sexier. When they laid together in their bed and Jane was dressed in a simple tank top and boy shorts, Maura could barely control herself. But seeing the tough policewoman dressed in the feminine, lacey, bra and panty set, barely covered with the bright white lab coat rendered the usually loquacious blonde speechless. And the messy dark curls typically drove the honey blonde woman wild, but there was just something about the dark curls up in the loose ponytail that reminded Maura of the first time that they laid eyes on each other and she couldn't control her body's reaction. She needed the woman soon or she was afraid of what might happen.

* * *

When Jane had been downstairs, getting Maura's pills ready for her, she couldn't help but think of the way Maura had acted before their trip to the hospital. She wished that she hadn't had to stop her girlfriend from acting on her desires, but she was truly concerned for her health. But they were home and Jane still felt the throb of arousal between her legs. She could feel her wetness grow as she thought of the way the honey blonde had defended her and she needed to touch the other woman.

Maura had said that she was too tired and wanted to just go to bed. Jane didn't want to feel like she was forcing her girlfriend to do anything she was too tired to do. But when she saw the lab coat hanging on the hook downstairs, she got an idea. She figured maybe, just maybe, she could "convince" the medical student. She remembered how turned on she had been when Maura had put on her uniform and thought that maybe it was time that she return the favor. Jane quickly stripped off her clothes down to her bra and panties and quickly wrapped the lab coat around her. She did her best to pull her dark curls into a messy ponytail. Lastly, Jane found a pair of Maura's glasses sitting on the counter and thought they would be the perfect compliment to complete the outfit.

Jane took a deep breath. She wasn't typically the one to dress up like that. Every time in her past that someone had asked her to wear some outfit for them or pretend that she was someone else, it made her cringe. She hated the fact that the person she was with wanted her to be someone else, found someone else sexier than she was. But for some reason she wanted to dress up for Maura. She understood how it could be sexy and erotic to play a role. She felt sexy as she climbed the stairs up to their bedroom. She took a second to slip into character before opening the door and walking just inside.

* * *

"Apparently our patient seems to have lost her voice as well." Jane said in her sultry sexy voice that sent shivers down Maura's spine. Maura was speechless at the sight of Jane. She stared in awe as the tall raven-haired woman slowly made her way toward the bed. Jane held out the bottle of pills and shook them. "So how is our patient's pain level? I could administer some medicine so you could drift off to sleep if the pain is too much right now." Jane gave that grin that set Maura's core on fire.

Since words still escaped the honey blonde, she enthusiastically shook her head no. Maura didn't want pills that would dull her senses and make her drowsy. She wanted one thing. Only one thing would ease her pain.

"Alright Ms. Isles. We can hold off on the medication right now. But I do feel it is important that we find your boo boo so we can properly treat it." Jane sat down on the bed next to her girlfriend. "Now, I know that some may find my methods of detection slightly archaic," Jane lowered her voice and stared right into the hazel eyes in front of her, "put assure you, they are highly effective."

Maura swallowed hard listening to her sexy girlfriend's sultry voice. She couldn't take it. Jane could see the struggle her girlfriend was going through and chuckled. She knew that Maura was turned on. She could see the soft pale skin in front of her flush and the medical student had yet to utter even the smallest word.

"Well, I think the first order of business is to figure out what is causing this sudden speechlessness." Jane leaned in close to the other woman so that her lips were just below her girlfriend's ear. When she spoke, she spoke in a breathy whisper. "Just so you understand my methods, I really need to place my lips on the effected area to diagnose and treat the problem."

Jane began to place light kisses along Maura's neck, which caused the young blonde to let out a few low moans. "Hmmm, I think we have sound the source of the problem but I'm afraid you may need a few more treatments." Jane's kisses became more heated as she moved up and down the soft skin.

"Ohhh Jane." Maura let out the softest moan at the feel of the lips on her neck. She felt Jane let out a tiny laugh against her skin before the Italian composed her self.

"I see that were have successfully treated that boo boo. Good because now you can assist in diagnosing any other problem areas. But I have to insist in this formal setting you address me as Doctor Rizzoli." Jane smiled and looked over the top of the black-framed glasses. "Now, let's see if we can locate other problem areas. In order to give you a thorough examination, I am afraid I am going to have to ask you to disrobe."

Maura quickly began to pull at the edge of the shirt she was wearing but she was having difficulty with her incapacitated hand. "Umm….Dr. Rizzoli?" Maura looked at Jane with the biggest puppy dog eyes.

Jane grabbed the edge of the shirt and started to slowly lift it above Maura's head. "Here, let me help you with that Miss Isles." She lifted the shirt slowly over the ample chest, which was bare underneath and Jane felt her breath catch in her throat. She knew she would never tire of that view. She continued to lift the shirt over the honey blonde tresses until she had freed the gorgeous woman of it. Maura laid her head down on the bed as she felt Jane move down to remove her lower garments. Jane inched the sweat pants down the toned legs, taking Maura's panties with them. The blonde groaned at the snail's pace her girlfriend was moving. She wanted to throw off the pants and yank her girlfriend back up to meet her. But she didn't want to ruin what Jane was doing to please her so she simply bit her lower lip and waited for the brunette's return.

Jane sat back on her on her legs and admired the woman in front of her. The lab coat had opened wide and Maura got an eyeful of Jane's bra and panties. She once again felt the surge of arousal course through her. She felt as the wetness dampened her center and thighs. Jane noticed her squirm slightly. It made her want the young woman even more.

"Well that's much better. Now to begin the examination." Jane smirked as she lowered herself on top of the blonde. "Let's see." Jane's voice returned to the raspy whisper. "I am going to need to be very thorough."

The Italian began kissing just under the smaller woman's ear. Maura began moaning and squirming at the touch. Encouraged by the sounds, Jane moved her lips down the soft neck once more until she met the pronounced collarbone. She moved her way until she met the middle of the blonde's chest. She made her way down in between the perfect round breasts and stopped when she reached the middle of them. She raised her head to look into Maura's eyes. "I'm afraid that this part of the examination calls for some extra attention." She wagged her eyebrows at the last words.

Maura moaned the minute the soft lips attached themselves to one of her nipples. She felt as the expert tongue of her amazing girlfriend worked wonders over the hardened nub, bringing her closer and closer to ecstasy. She arched into the touch and audibly showed her appreciation.

"Oh God, Dr. Rizzoli. Please." Maura said in an almost breathless whisper.

Jane laughed. She released the nipple from between her lips. "It seems that I have found another area of concern. I wonder if the other requires treatment as well." And with that she repeated her actions on the other nipple, taking it in her lips, massaging it with her tongue. Maura found a stream of nonsense flowed from her mouth, as she was suddenly unable to form coherent sentences. Finally, Jane decided to continue her examination along the immaculate body under her. She kissed her way lower, making sure to place soft, sweet kisses along the medical student's hip bones and stomach before she began to travel down the beautiful legs.

Jane began placing kisses at the tops of the creamy, soft thighs, making sure to place a long slow kiss at the crease where the blonde's leg met her center. Maura was going crazy at the slow pace her girlfriend had set and felt her wetness grow and grow. It was excruciating to feel the lips everywhere on her body except the place she wanted them most. She was in agony and in such a heightened state of arousal that she didn't know how long she would last. She felt as her girlfriend moved slowly down the length of her leg before beginning her assent back up to the top of her thigh once more.

When Jane reached her hip again she lifted her head from her girlfriend's body. She looked up at Maura. "Well I think that completes the examination." Maura almost shot up from where she was lying, shocked that Jane wasn't going to finish what she had started. She was afraid that she would combust if Jane didn't finish. But then Jane spoke once more. "Oh, that is unless you know of another boo boo that needs healing."

"Jane please…." Maura pleaded.

Jane cleared her throat. "Ehem…"

"Dr. Rizzoli, please."

"Please, what Miss Isles?" Jane responded, playing dumb with her girlfriend and smiling. "Is there somewhere else that needs my attention?"

Maura was frustrated but knew she would never get what she wanted if she didn't play along. "Well I do have an ache that I need you to look at." Maura was able to breathe out.

"Oh really. Well do you mind showing me where this ache is so I can take a look at it." Jane said, trying very hard to stay in character and not laugh.

Maura slowly moved her hand down her body, gliding her fingers over her own flushed, sweaty skin. She moved down until her fingers met her own hot wet center. She moaned as she felt her own touch against her aching core. "Right here, doctor. This is where I ache. This is where I need you to heal me."

Jane groaned as she watched her girlfriend's fingers graze her own core. She felt her own center throb with desire. "I think I can do something about that." Jane choked out before she lowered herself down. She pushed the pale legs apart and dropped her head down. She could feel the heat emanating from the glistening center and she felt her mouth water at the thought of tasting her girlfriend. She extended her tongue and took one long swipe through the wet folds and felt as Maura's legs twitched as her tongue grazed her swollen bundle of nerves. Maura moaned at the touch.

Jane went slowly, savoring the taste and the feel of the wetness found between her girlfriend's legs. She licked along Maura's core a few times before taking her tongue and circling the other woman's swollen nub. She took the nub in her mouth lightly sucking on it, feeling the other woman squirm and shift, tightening her legs at the touch of her girlfriend's tongue on her sensitive area.

"Oh God, Jane. Please Jane. Please." Maura had given up the charade and needed her girlfriend. "Jane, please. I need you. Please, Jane. Fuck me. Please."

At the sound of her girlfriend begging her to fuck her, pleading for it, Jane entered her girlfriend with two of her fingers, savoring the feel of the soft wet walls. She began to pump her fingers in and out of the blonde, yet never removing her lips and tongue from the honey blonde's center. She started to increase her speed, curling her fingers inside. She felt as the walls started to clench around her, knowing that it wouldn't be long before the other woman went tumbling over.

"Cum for me baby. I want to hear you say my name. Let go." Jane said.

And at her girlfriend's insistence, Maura toppled over the edge, her body shaking with the intensity of her orgasm.

"Ohhh God, Jane. I'm…Oh God." She felt as she was falling over a cliff, her body and soul swirling into the oblivion of her ecstasy. Maura's eyes clenched shut and euphoria washed over her body. Jane slowed her movements until she finally stopped and waited for her love to return to her. She slowly removed herself and climbed back up to her girlfriend. She held her close and stroked the honey blonde hair as her girlfriend fought to catch her breath and slow her heartbeat.

Jane whispered to the woman, "Sweet girl, you are so beautiful. You are amazing and don't know why I am so lucky to have you in my life." Jane continued to whisper sweet things in Maura's ear, placing soft, sweet kisses on her neck and ears.

Maura came down slowly, her breath returning to normal, her heartbeat slowing. She felt safe and loved in Jane's arms and knew there was no better feeling than the strong woman stroking her hair. She laid in silence, savoring the gentle touch, not wanting to move in fear of never feeling that loved, that cherished again. But as minutes passed that seemed like hours, her desire to show her love, her desire to give Jane just as much pleasure, grew to insurmountable levels.

"Dr. Rizzoli…?"

"Maur, you don't have to call me that any more." Jane said, kissing her girlfriend lightly on her soft lips.

"But doctor, you are still wearing your lab coat." Maura tugged on the garment that was still loosely hanging on Jane's long form. It had become askew but it was still draped over the Italian's shoulders. "And I have yet to pay you for healing me." Maura smirked.

"What the hell are you…Oh, oh yeah." Jane said, finally realizing what Maura was getting at. "But Miss Isles, I doubt that I take your insurance so I am not sure how you plan on paying me."

Maura quickly moved so that she was straddling her girlfriend's lap. "Oh but doctor, I am pretty sure I have a way to pay off my debts."

Maura moved swiftly, tearing the lab coat down the tall woman's shoulders so that it trapped her arms to her sides. She pushed the woman down on the bed and dropped down so that she could kiss the tops of Jane's breasts that were slightly poking up over the top of her bra. Maura swiftly lowered the covering so that she was able to wrap her lips around Jane's hard nipple.

"Yes, Maur…Miss Isl…oh fuck it. God yes Maur. That feels so good." Jane moaned loudly. She hadn't planned for her girlfriend to reciprocate but she was in heaven with the feel of the honey blonde's lips on her nipple.

Maura raised her head to smile at Jane and the brunette could see the feral look of lust and arousal in her girlfriend's eyes. Maura was on a mission and she would not stop until she raised the woman below her to heights that they had never reached before. As she lowered her head to capture the other nipple, her uninjured hand made its way down to find the waistband of the panties her love was wearing.

"Jane, you are so arousing in these panties. I love your normal boy shorts but these light a fire between my legs and all I can think about is pleasing you." Maura whispered into Jane's chest. She moved her hand under the waistband, past the small patch of curls, finding the intense wetness between Jane's legs. "Mmmm…doctor, you seem to have a problem yourself. You have an excessive amount of wetness here."

"I know, Maur. I can't seem to stop it, especially when I am around you." Jane moaned.

"Well let me help." Maura said just before entering Jane swiftly. She thrust her fingers inside Jane, using her hips to aid her as she thrust in and out. "Oh Jane, you feel so good. You are so wet."

"This is the way I get for you, Maur. Oh yes. God that feels good Maur." Jane rocked her hips to meet the thrusts as her girlfriend pumped inside her. She felt as the fingers of her love filled her completely. She knew that she wasn't going to last long after she had been so turned on while she pleased Maura. She felt as her walls were closing around the fingers inside her. She felt as her eyes began to roll in the back of her head. She felt as she climbed higher and higher and knew any second that she would crash back to Earth.

"Oh yes Jane. I know you're so close. Come on Jane." Maura whispered.

Jane felt as two more quick thrusts inside of her sent her climaxing. She tensed and shook, letting the pleasure wash over her body. Jane rose up off the bed, shouting the name. "MMMMMAAAAUUURRR."

Jane crashed down hard and Maur then took the opportunity to soothe the woman in her arms.

"I love you so much, Jane Rizzoli." She gently kissed her lips and held her.

As soon as the brunette recovered, she quickly rid herself of her remaining garments and returned to bed, where she let Maura wrap her arms around her. "I love you, too, sweet girl."

Maura laid behind her, stroking her hair, whispering sweet thoughts into her ear as they both drifted off.

* * *

In the dark holding cell, Garrett Fairfield fumed. He couldn't believe he was spending the night in the filthy cell. He was a Fairfield. He didn't belong here. This was all the fault of that dyke that had corrupted the only woman he had ever had feelings for. He would make her pay. He would not rest while she was free to be with his woman.

Garrett was so angry that he didn't even hear the sound of the high heels on the hard floor. He didn't notice the woman until she stood right there in front of him. He didn't notice until he looked up and saw the statuesque form of Constance Isles standing in front of his cell.

**A/N 2: Ahhh I know you all hate me and you are all going to yell at me but don't worry. I promise it is not going to be a lot more about Garrett. So I hope you liked this chapter . Let me know. I appreciate all the feedback you give and try hard to incorporate it. Also a special shout out to my good luck charm who let me bounce ideas off of them and inspires me to write. Hope you all enjoyed. **


	50. Chapter 50

**A/N: Oh my goodness. Can it be? Yes I am actually updating. I am so sorry that it has taken so long. I am nearing the end of my move so I am hoping that I will be a little better about updating. I hope I didn't chase any readers away with the fact that I haven't updated in forever. I have barely had a minute to write in the past two weeks. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter. It probably isn't what you all wanted but I will try very hard to update sooner next time. It should be all good as long as something or someone does not distract me too bad. :) Alright I hope you enjoy this chapter. As always I love every one of you that reviews/favorites/follows this story. You definitely make me so happy. Alright let me know what you think. **

Jane woke in a cold sweat. She looked down and saw the flowing honey blonde hair of the woman she loved and knew she was safe in the bed they typically shared. But she couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. Jane always relied on her gut instincts. It's what made her a good cop. And right now her gut was telling her that something was wrong in the universe. Since there was nothing she could do at 3 am while she was lying in bed with a very naked Maura Isles on top of her, Jane decided to lay her head back on the pillow and try her hardest to forget the sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach, the feeling that her perfect world was moments from crashing down around her.

* * *

Anyone could see that a woman like Constance Isles did not belong anywhere near the dark, dingy holding cell. She stood with excellent posture in her designer clothes, looking down at the usually designer suit clad playboy who was sitting on the dingy cot in his bright orange jumpsuit. She stared at him for a moment, watching as his face contorted, displaying the rage she knew he felt deep inside. She understood how he must have been feeling.

She knew a Fairfield belonged in this type of place about as much as she herself belonged there. Constance had known the Fairfields for many years and had watched Garrett grow into the man staring in front of her just as she had watched her own daughter become the woman she was. He was not perfect, but she knew that he didn't belong in a place like this. Someone of his status deserved better. If not, then what was the point in having that status. It was what separated her and the Fairfields from the lowlifes that frequently found themselves stuck where the young man was sitting.

Constance had found that her status was good for at least one thing. It afforded her the opportunity to be where she currently stood. All it should have taken to get down to the dark, dank place she needed to go to was to talk to the right people, people who would drop anything to do a favor for the one and only Constance Isles. But she did have to give it to the young Italian woman that her daughter was infatuated with. Jane Rizzoli had connections of her own. Constance didn't expect so much as a bump in the road on her way to see the socialite trapped in a cell, but apparently the thin blue line was not as thin as it seemed and Jane and her family were apparently well respected within the Boston Police community. It took most of the older woman's patience to break through the walls that the other police built up to block her from getting to her goal. But she was resilient and refused to be deterred.

So after numerous calls and a plethora of distasteful looks and bad attitudes from some of Boston's finest, Constance had finally made her way to the rank holding cell where Garrett was detained. She stood there for a moment, simply observing him, wondering how the little boy that had been one of her eccentric daughter's only friends had ended up there, alone in the cell. She watched him, thinking that sooner or later he would notice her staring. When he didn't look up after what Constance felt was way too long, she decided to give him a little help. The elite woman cleared her throat in order to grab the attention of the young man.

* * *

At the sound of what had to be the most elegant throat clearing he had ever heard, Garrett was jerked from his rage induced haze. He looked up and locked eyes with the very impressive Constance Isles, the mother of the object of his desire. Garrett respected the woman greatly. She understood what social status meant and she understood the importance of being with the right people. Garrett knew that she would be on his side and help him figure out a way to win the hand of her daughter. He knew that he would be much more worthy in Constance's eyes than that low class dyke.

Garrett stood quickly so he could stand eye to eye with the older woman. "Constance, it's a pleasure as always to see you although I can't say that this is the location I imagined when I thought of our next meeting."

Constance glanced around the area and scowled. "Yes, this is not my idea of an appropriate meeting spot." Her eyes scanned the cell that housed the young man and she felt her body involuntarily cringe. "And it certainly is not the type of place that I would expect to find someone of your standing. Garrett, you don't belong here. You should not be sitting in this disgusting, filthy cell. You are a Fairfield. Your family helped build this city. Your name alone should keep you out of places such as this."

Garrett hung his head and rested it in his hands before shaking it dejectedly. "Constance, I don't know what happened. I…I…" He found himself at a loss for words. His rage had dissipated in front of the woman he hoped would still one day be his mother-in-law. "Constance, do you know what is going on in your daughter's life? Do you know what she is doing to herself? What she is doing to you and your family name?" Garrett felt frantic, like he needed to convey to Constance Isles just how dire the situation had become with her daughter. He knew that this could be his only chance to save the woman that he wanted to make his wife from the evil lesbian clutches of the low class police officer.

The impeccably dressed older woman sighed heavily. She knew that this would be the reaction that the people in their social circle would have if they ever found out that her daughter was living with someone not only of the same sex, but someone who came from a lower class than they did. "Yes, Garrett, I am well aware of what is happening in my daughter's life."

Garret couldn't believe what he was hearing. Constance knew what Maura was doing and had yet to make a move to rectify the situation. He couldn't believe that the woman that he had known for so long would allow her daughter to besmirch the reputation that her and her husband had worked many years to build. He couldn't believe that she could stand so calmly in front of him, as if everything was right with the world, when everything was so far from ok.

"So you know about that dyke police woman that your daughter is throwing her life away to be with? Constance, how can you be so calm about this? We need to do something. We need to save her from this hole she has begun to dig for herself. I have tried on my own to show her that she belongs with me. Show her that she belongs in our world. But she won't listen. She actually laid a hand on me. She assaulted me, Constance." Garrett knew that he needed to convince the woman in front of him. He could only think that if he spoke with a sense of urgency, she might be able to see how much he needed her help.

"Constance, she won't listen. That bitch has corrupted her naïve mind and I can't bring her back. Please tell me that you have come to help me. Please tell me that you have a plan to save her."

If Constance Isles wept in front of others, she was sure this would be one of the moments that tears would fall from her eyes. She wanted to save this young man from his pain. He wasn't a bad man. He didn't belong here. It hurt her that it was because of her daughter that this young man was sitting there like some criminal. She knew that she had no choice. She had to help him. She had to get him out of that cell. She knew that the plan she had already put into motion was the right thing to save so many lives from the misery that was sure to come if she did not intervene.

"Don't worry, Garrett. I will not let my daughter suffer any pain. I am her mother. I may not have been the best mother to her and she probably deserves much better than I ever gave her. But this is one time where I can do something motherly. This is the one time where I can truly say I did what is best for my daughter."

Garrett stood and walked to the bars of the holding cell. He smiled that smile that, if Constance Isles was any wiser, she would have known was the smile of an evil and corrupt man. He looked at the older woman. "So Constance, what do you have in mind?"

She looked at him and saw that look in his eyes that reminded her of many people she had encountered in her time running in the circles she did. "Well, Garrett here is what we are going to do."

* * *

Dawn peaked its way through the curtains of the large master bedroom in the Beacon Hill home and hit the young medical student square in the face. She had never been one to still be in bed so late that the rising sun acted as her alarm clock. But she couldn't think of any possible reason that she should get out of bed when she had the toned, muscular, naked body of Jane Rizzoli acting as her pillow and her blanket, anchoring her to the large king-sized bed. She smiled and nuzzled her face tighter into the body below her, attempting to hide her eyes from the bright rays of the rising sun. Her movements caused the brunette beneath her to stir, waking to see the head full of honey blonde locks trying with all its might to bury itself away from the morning rays of light.

Jane smiled at the sight. Every day she found herself more and more in love with the woman who was lying on top of her. She wrapped her strong arms tightly around Maura and lowered her lips to kiss the top of the curly blonde head. Maura stopped her stirring when she felt the soft lips of her love caress the top of her head. Jane looked down in time to lock eyes with the most beautiful, sparkling, hazel orbs. Just the sight made Jane's heart melt every time and she knew that she would do anything for the woman in her arms.

"Good morning, sweet girl." Jane said with the largest possible smile on her face. She had forgotten all about the horrible feeling in her stomach that had woken her from her sleep in the middle of the night the moment she met eyes with those perfect hazel ones. "How did you sleep?"

Maura felt the need to stretch her entire body. It felt wonderful. Every muscle in her body felt alive. She let out a very unladylike groan as she stretched out long and tall. "I slept wonderfully, Jane. You did an excellent job tiring me and the majority of the muscles in my body out. She smiled and opened her eyes wide so that she had a better view of the face that was staring back at her. It wasn't until then that she noticed the large dark circles under the eyes of her lover.

"Jane, are you ok? Are you tired? Did you not get adequate sleep lat night?" Maura asked with a worried tone to her voice.

"Why do you say that, Maura? Everything is fine. I slept fine." Jane attempted to tell the little white lie. She knew that Maura would be worried about her if she found out that she had awoken in the middle of the night because she felt like something was happening.

"You are lying to me, Jane. Darkening of the nasojugal fold indicates fatigue." Maura stated matter-of-factly. Jane stared back at her with a look on her face like she got anytime that Maura threw medical lingo in her direction. Maura realized that Jane had no idea what she was talking about and chuckled lightly. "You have dark circles under your eyes. Is everything ok?"

Jane knew better than to continue the lie. Maura knew her too well. But she also knew better than to worry her girlfriend. "It's nothing." She said as the stroked the honey blonde curls with her hand. "I just had a bad dream that woke me up in the middle of the night."

"Awww baby, I'm sorry." Maura lifted her head and raised her lips to meet Jane's in order to give her a sweet, soft kiss.

Jane smiled. "I don't mind the nightmares if I have you here with me when they wake me up." Jane leaned down and returned the kiss. She loved the feel of her girlfriend's soft pink lips and couldn't get enough of kissing them. What had started out as a small, sweet kiss, ended up escalating into something much more passionate. Jane wasn't able to control the passion she felt the moment her lips touched the other woman's. She needed more, the taste that was so simply Maura Isles drove her wild and she needed to taste more.

Jane quickly shifted her position and Maura suddenly found herself underneath the strong, muscular Italian. Jane felt the familiar throb between her own legs as she peppered the creamy soft skin of the woman beneath her. She could barely contain herself when she encountered a fully clothed Maura Isles. But whenever she woke to find her girlfriend completely naked, lying peaceful on top of her, there was no hope. As her lips covered every inch of her girlfriend's neck and chin, her hands roamed further south, finding perch upon the magnificent breasts that she loved so much. She felt as the nipples beneath her hand hardened under her touch.

Maura moaned in delight at the feel of Jane's hand upon her chest. If she didn't know any better she could swear that Jane's touch was magical, eliciting pleasure with every touch. She could have sworn that after their long night of passionate love making, she would be exhausted and tired of Jane's touch. But the honey blonde knew that she would never tire of the way the strong woman touched her body. Maura wanted more, she wanted to spend every waking moment with Jane's hands touching her in some way.

"Oh Jane, that feels magnificent." Maura moaned as Jane massaged the soft skin of Maura's ample breast.

Jane smiled. "Mmmm Maur, this right here could chase away any nightmares."

Just as Jane's hand began to creep down Maura's body to examine the wetness that she knew would be present, both women heard the vibrations of a phone. Jane attempted to resume her actions, but as the phone continued to ring, Maura knew that she had better answer it, as it could be Dr. Williams calling about a new body that they found. Maura grabbed the descending hand before it could reach its final destination and looked into Jane's chocolate eyes.

"I have to answer that Jane. It could be important." Jane groaned but she knew that Maura was right and that her girlfriend needed to answer her phone, just as she would have to if the tables were turned.

Maura gave one last quick kiss before she answered the phone and heard the always classy voice of her mother on the other line. "Mother, I...I didn't expect…"

"Darling, I hope I am not bothering you or interrupting anything. I knew that you would be up at this time of the morning and thought it would be the best time to call without interrupting you. I am not interrupting anything am I darling?"

Maura looked up at the naked woman still on top of her and smiled before answering her mother. "No mother, you aren't interrupting anything." She smiled up at Jane as she said those words.

Jane let out a quiet groan before lowering herself completely on top of Maura, resting while Maura finished the phone call. As Maura continued the phone call, Jane decided to have a little fun and returned to her previous act of kissing the column of her girlfriend's neck softly. Maura had to fight hard to maintain her composure so she did not clue her mother in on what was occurring on the other end of the line.

"Yes, mother… That would be fine…I look forward to it…Yes, Jane too…Ok, mother I will see you then." Maura said as she ended the call. She placed the phone on her bedside table and looked up at Jane, who had a mischievous grin tattooed on her face. "You know, Jane, that wasn't a very nice thing to do seeing as how my mother does not necessarily approve of our relationship."

"So does that mean you want me to stop what I was doing?" Jane asked, her devilish grin growing and her eyebrows wagging up and down.

Maura let out a small moan at the thought of Jane's lips returning to her neck. "Jane, as much as I would love to continue, that was my mother. She asked if she could come over and talk with us."

"When did she say she would be over?" Jane asked, almost afraid to hear her girlfriend's answer.

"She is on her way now." Maura said as if it was no big deal.

Jane groaned. "I guess that means I should get dressed."

"That would probably be good unless you don't mind if my mother sees you in your more natural state. But personally, I would prefer if I was the only one who got to see you like this." Maura smiled and smacked Jane lightly on the butt. "Now go get dressed."

Jane gave her girlfriend a light peck on her lips before scurrying off towards the bathroom.

* * *

Constance Isles slowly walked up the front walkway towards her daughter's Beacon Hill home. When she had planned the trip to Boston, she had never expected the drama that would surround her. She had spent most of the night making phone calls and talking to people, trying to do what she new was best for her daughter. She loved Maura just as if she had given birth to the girl herself. She new that this was one thing she would be able to do that was truly motherly. As she reached the front door, she sighed. She was exhausted and she knew that this would not be a simple talk that she was about to have. She took a moment to collect herself before she reached out to ring the doorbell.

**A/N 2: Hmmm. What do you think is up Constance's sleeve? I guess you will have to wait and see. Like I said hopefully I will be quicker to update next time. Alright hope you all enjoyed and let me know what you think. **


	51. Chapter 51

**A/N: I am so sorry it has taken me such a long time to update. I started my new job and I never could have guessed how much work it would be. It takes many long hours and tires me out but I love it and it makes me feel like a super hero. Anyway I am really sorry that I have been so distracted lately. Between my job wearing me down and a special someone I spend most of my free time talking to, it took me a while to sit down and focus on writing. I am hoping that since I have now settled into things a little I will do better with the next chapter. But I will promise you that I won't abandon this story even if it takes me a while. Anyway thank you to everyone who reviewed /followed/favorited. It always surprises me when I have new readers. Hope everyone enjoys this update. I know a lot of you were mad at Constance so hopefully you will like this one. Let me know what you think. **

Jane huffed and puffed as she paced around the kitchen of the luxurious Beacon Hill home. Her last encounter with Constance Isles had not gone well at all and she didn't like the way that the woman spoke to Maura or how the woman spoke about her. She didn't know the well-dressed, socially motivated woman very well, but she could see the way that Maura's mother looked at her and she didn't like it. She looked at Jane like she was lower than dirt, like she was someone who was taking advantage of her affluent young daughter. And although Jane knew that that couldn't be further than the truth, she felt guilty when Constance stared down her nose at the young policewoman.

She loved Maura more than she even knew was possible. She wouldn't care if Maura had no money at all. She would find a way to take care of the woman that took her breath away. She peered over at Maura sitting patiently at the kitchen island. The honey blonde looked just as beautiful as ever. Jane couldn't help but think that if Maura felt even a fraction of the uneasiness she felt, she was much better at hiding it. It was almost as if her gorgeous girlfriend forgot why they were sitting there in the immaculate kitchen instead of lying in bed, entangled in each other's naked embrace. The strong woman blushed as she thought of what she would rather be doing at that moment and quickly ceased her pacing. She locked eyes with Maura and in a matter of seconds crossed the kitchen and wrapped her arms around the woman she loved. She quickly began to assault the soft pale neck with kisses.

"Jane, what are you doing?" Maura smiled. She didn't want her Italian lover to stop but she knew that she would have difficulty stopping if the woman went any further and her mother would be there any minute.

Jane found that there wasn't an inch of the soft skin that her lips didn't want to touch. She smiled at Maura's question and placed several more kisses before she took time to answer. "Maura," she said, her voice low and raspier than usual, "why don't we just go back to bed and forget that your mother is even coming. I am sure that she'll get the idea when no one answers the door." Jane smiled devilishly. "Please Maur, I could care less what she has to say about me this time. All I want is to spend the rest of the day in bed with you." Jane returned her lips the immaculate neck.

Maura giggled slightly until Jane hit that magical spot just below her ear and an involuntary moan escaped her lips. Jane smiled as she heard the noise the young medical student made.

"Jane…Jane, I…" Maura found it difficult to focus when the woman she loved was kissing her neck like that. She knew her mother would be there any minute and she knew that her mother would be furious with her if she didn't answer the door after she had said that she would be home. "We…we have to s-s-s-s-stop…" Maura moaned out.

Jane refused to relent and was bound and determined to take her girlfriend back to bed and forget all about the judgmental, socially obsessed woman that her love called mother.

Just as Jane thought she had won and that Maura had given in, the doorbell sounded throughout the lower level of the house. Jane groaned and Maura let out a small chuckle. She turned her head so that she was able to plant a slow, passionate kiss on the lips of the other woman. "I promise that no matter what my mother has to say or what she does, we will definitely go back to doing that the moment she leaves." Maura smiled as she rose from her seat and made her way to the door.

Jane pouted as Maura made her way to the door. She knew that even though Constance was rude and treated Maura like a child, her girlfriend cared for the woman that had adopted her and knew she needed to be there to support Maura. She needed to be a rock for the woman she loved in case the uptight mother was hell bent on ruining the wonderful day that they had already begun to have.

Jane brushed the front of her clothes as part of a nervous habit. She knew whatever she wore would be highly criticized by the fashion-obsessed socialite but Maura had assured her that she would be fine in whatever she chose to wear. Jane hated dressing up especially when she would much rather be in bed where the only thing covering her would be the soft body of her amazing girlfriend. She had settled on her nicest pair of jeans and a simple black v-neck. At that point she didn't care what Constance thought. She had attempted to tame her curls, which was more effort than she thought the rude woman deserved. Jane stood in the living room waiting for Maura to usher her mother in, fidgeting with nervousness.

* * *

Jane was not the only one nervous about the morning visit. Constance Isles, although typically stoic and poised, could feel her heart thumping in her chest. Her love for her daughter and her need to fit into the world she lived in and the life she had become accustomed to were at odds and it tore her apart to have to choose. Between the millions of phone calls and the long talk she had had with Garrett, she was moments from collapsing from exhaustion. But ever the sophisticated, put together woman, Constance took a deep breath and stood tall as she heard the footsteps on the other side of the door.

Constance painted the big fake smile on her face that she had perfected after years of practice as the front door opened.

"Darling." She smiled as she saw her beautiful daughter opened the door. The fake smile was quickly replaced by a true honest smile at the sight of the woman that she had, in the loosest sense of the word, raised. She was truly angelic and Constance wished that she had spent more time with the little girl she had adopted before she had turned into the woman who stood before her.

"Mother, it's a pleasure to see you again. I can't remember the last time I have had the pleasure of your company so much during one visit. Please come in." Maura stepped aside and allowed her mother through the door. "Jane and I were just having some coffee. Would you care for a cup?"

"That would be lovely darling. I had quite a long night and although caffeine should never be used as a substitute for sleep, it will do in a pinch." Constance smiled.

"Aww well Constance, caffeine isn't that bad of a substitute for sleep. I've been using it that way for years." The raspy voice coming from the living room caught Constance slightly off guard although she knew it belonged to the woman who had caught her daughter's attention. She knew that no one else's voice would be filled with equal parts of humor and contempt.

The dark haired woman quickly spun around so she could face the tall Italian woman standing in the living room. Constance could see how the olive skinned woman had captured the heart of her daughter. She had to admit that the woman was quite ravishing in her own way. She wasn't fashionable or wealthy or someone that would easily fit in with the type of people Maura had grown up around, but she was simple and quite beautiful.

"Jane, it's a pleasure to see you again." Constance flashed a smile at Jane and, although the young policewoman wasn't sure just how genuine it was, she decided it wasn't worth the trouble to start an argument so soon.

"Good to see you as well. I can go grab you a cup of coffee if you would rather talk with Maura in here…" Jane offered.

"Here would be just fine, Jane. But I would like to talk with you as well so please hurry back." Constance said as she moved with Maura into the living room.

_Oh, so I guess I am now good enough to be welcomed into the conversation. I hope this woman hurries up and drinks her coffee so I can wrap my arms around Maura again. _Jane thought to herself as she crossed to the kitchen to fix the coffee.

Maura showed Constance to the living room and sat on the couch facing the chair that Constance had sat in. A few moments later, Jane came into the room carefully trying to balance three cups of coffee in her hands. Although she should have been worried about Jane spilling the hot beverage not only all over the carpet, but all over everyone in the room, Maura couldn't help but giggle at her girlfriend's less than graceful attempt to bring them beverages. Jane sat the mugs on the coffee table and lowered herself on the couch next to her girlfriend. She wrapped her arm around Maura and pulled her in tight, a sign of defiance towards the woman who so disapproved of their relationship.

"So, mother, you called saying that you wanted to talk with us. Even though I do enjoy your company, Jane and I did have a few things planned today." Maura turned to smile at Jane, who immediately turned a shade of red that could only be described as fire engine. Maura turned back towards her mother, patiently waiting for her to let them know why she had interrupted their day.

Constance took a deep breath. She knew what she was going to say would not be received well if she didn't word everything just right. She looked over at the two women sitting so close together. "I heard about what happened here."

"What are you talking about, mother?" Maura looked at her mother, wondering just how much the woman knew about what had transpired in the Beacon Hill home.

"Maura, you are a very intelligent young woman. I believe you know exactly what I am talking about. I am referring to what occurred here last night between you two and Garrett Fairfield." Constance's voice did not waver or rise as she stared at her daughter and the woman next to her.

Maura felt her heart start to beat faster in her chest. She felt herself begin to panic. She knew how her mother felt about Garrett and knew that her mother probably believed him to be a much better match for her than Jane was. She knew that her mother would not be happy when she learned that Maura had struck a Fairfield, something that would be quite the scandal in Constance's social circles. Just as she felt the panic overtaking her, Maura felt the strong arm of her wonderful girlfriend give her a slight squeeze of strength, settling her nerves. The touch did not go unnoticed by Constance Isles either. She took it as a sign that she would be able to continue.

"What occurred here last night was unacceptable. Something like that should never, ever occur when people of such upbringing are concerned. An apology will be given. There is just no excuse…" Before Constance was able to finish her statement, she was interrupted when Jane abruptly stood, the anger she was feeling evident on her face.

"Who the hell do you think you are? What the hell is wrong with you, lady? Are you really so consumed by you precious social standing that you would really expect us to apologize to someone who was forcing himself on your own daughter? Are your priorities really that screwed up?" Jane was fuming. She couldn't believe what Constance was suggesting there in Maura's living room. The fiery Italian was ready to leap at the posh woman when she felt the soft touch on her arm. She looked down to see the tear-filled eyes of the woman she loved pleading with her to sit back down. Jane's heart broke at that moment because she knew that she would do anything in her power to keep those hazel eyes tear free. She lowered herself back down to her girlfriend's side and gently kissed her cheek.

* * *

Constance could only remember one time in her life that she was as scared as the moment when the raven-haired woman sprung forth from her seat towards her. The only other time in her life she had felt her heart pound against her chest like that was the day she agreed to bring the beautiful blonde haired baby girl into her home. She never saw herself as being the type of woman that would ever raise a child and the terror that filled her when the realization hit her that she was then responsible for the life of another was something she thought she would never feel again in her life.

That was until she felt the energy coming off of the furious policewoman. The rage she could see in her eyes filled her with fear that she couldn't imagine. She knew at that moment she had gone about what she had to say the wrong way. She didn't expect that what she was coming there that day to say would incur the wrath of her daughter's girlfriend in quite that way. She began to regret coming there to explain things to the two women.

But then Constance saw the exchange between her daughter and the tall woman that she was dating. Constance noticed the touch, the look, the kiss between the two and knew that her long night of phone calls and planning had all been worth it.

"I spoke with Garrett last night. He is no longer in that horrid place." Constance spoke as soon as she noticed Jane calm. But the minute that the words left her lips she knew she was again not conveying things the way she wished and she was sure that the policewoman would quickly be back on her feet. But to her surprise, it was not the hot-blooded Italian woman that spoke out.

"What do you mean he is no longer in that place, mother? You had no right to have him released. I thought I meant something to you. But I see that the Fairfields, your name, and your social standing are more important. First, you want Jane and I to apologize to Garrett when he pushed his way into my home and refused to leave until I was forced to…" If Jane had been angry before, there weren't words to express the level of rage that Constance saw in her daughter's eyes. She knew that she wasn't communicating what she needed too properly.

"Maura, please. I am sorry that I did not speak more clearly from the beginning. I believe that you and Jane may be confused about what I am trying to say today. I was afraid of this. Girls, I do not expect anything from the two of you. In fact, the apology I would expect would be from Garrett. How he has treated the two of you is unacceptable. He had no right to push his way into your home or attempt to force himself on you." Constance choked slightly on her words as she tried to talk with the two younger women in front of her.

"Maura, darling, I love you very much. Although I still see you having a serious relationship with a woman as something very foreign and different than what I expected for you, I have come to realize that what I had always pictured for my little girl is not what I want either. I would much rather you be happy with someone who would do anything to keep you safe and take care of you than someone who treated you like an object just because he had always gotten whatever he wanted. After I heard what Garrett did last night, I realized that he did not have your best interests in mind. You were a prize to be won by him and, although you are a prize for anyone lucky enough to have you my darling, you are not an object to be won. I would never want you to be with someone who wanted to control you and crush the beautiful spirit that you had inside of you." Constance felt the tears threatening to fall as she looked at the daughter that she loved.

Maura felt a lump form in her throat. She wanted to say something. Her mother had never in her life expressed to her such sweet words of love and she didn't know how to process it. The young honey blonde woman was overcome with emotion. She sat in silence, trying very hard to form the words to express what she wanted to say to her mother.

Jane could tell that her girlfriend was at a loss for words. She held her tightly to give her strength. She could tell that the young medical student that had a tight hold on her heart was attempting to process the fact that Constance Isles was acting like a mother should for the first time in the woman's life. And as much as Jane wanted to believe that Constance was being the mother that her girlfriend deserved, Jane her self was still very skeptical.

"Constance," Jane said with caution in her voice, "you just said that Garrett is no longer in jail, right?"

"Yes, Jane, I arranged for his release late last night." Constance said.

"I really do appreciate the fact that you think I am better for your daughter than that piece of sh…" Jane stopped when she felt Maura's hand on her arm, "better than Garrett. But he was rightly in jail. He was there for a reason. I knew where he was when he was locked up. I could protect Maura." Jane was starting to get worked up once more, her voice shaking with the emotion she felt. She was angry at Constance for stepping in when she had things under control. She was worried that Garrett was out and she had no idea what he might be planning. Mostly Jane was scared. She was scared that she would not be able to protect the woman she loved from the threat of the playboy that was now on the loose, thanks to the woman that was sitting in front of them, swearing that she was doing what was best for her daughter.

"Jane, it warms my heart that your first concern is how you are going to protect my daughter. That reaffirms to me that I have made the right choice. Yes, Garrett is out. But I am not concerned about his whereabouts. I know where he is." Constance looked between the other two women and noticed the confused look on their faces. "I have worked all night to do what little I can to ensure the safety of my daughter and those she cares about. I arranged for Garrett's release as well as had the charges against him dropped. In exchange for his release, his family has assured me that he will leave the country and stay as far away from the two of you as possible. He left last night on the family jet for Milan."

"So his punishment for threatening the two of us and barging his way into your daughter's home is to go live in some luxurious home in Italy? And how do we know that's where he's going to stay? How do we know he isn't going to come back here in a month to put us through this all over again? Did you even think of this stuff?" Jane was angry that Garrett was going to get off scot-free just as he always had. She sighed. _I guess money can get you anything. Some people will never have to take any responsibility. _The feisty young woman dropped her head to her hands and rubbed her face, frustrated that she would never win against someone like Garrett. But the simple touch from the soft hand of the woman next to her got her to raise her eyes until they were met with the sparkling hazel ones.

The honey blonde leaned in to give her a calming kiss. Jane couldn't help but smile.

When she saw that Jane was once again paying attention, Constance answered her questions. "Unfortunately, the Fairfields were threatening to press charges against Maura for assaulting Garrett. Although their case would have no merit, it would no doubt cause a legal battle which would bring unnecessary attention to our family's name. Part of my job of protecting my daughter is protecting the legacy I will someday leave to her. The Fairfields agreed to not press any charges against Maura if I agreed to make everything go away and allow Garrett to disappear without causing too much trouble. I used every connection I have to make sure that there was no record of this event every happening."

Constance looked between the two women across from her. She could see that neither of them quite approved of what she had done. The older woman sighed as she raised herself from where she sat. "Darling, I wish I could stay longer but my plane leaves in an hour. I just needed to come here and tell you everything so you would hopefully understand."

Constance made her way to the door of her daughter's home and turned to find that the young woman had silently followed her.

"I know you are not happy with my actions, but I did what I had to do. I know that I have never been the best mother. The truth is I don't know if I was ever suited to be a mother. I was sort of thrust into the position. But I wouldn't trade my beautiful, intelligent daughter for anything else in the world." Constance reached out to lightly touch the cheek of the girl she had watched grow into a beautiful young woman. "I love you darling."

Maura didn't know what to say. She felt so much in that moment that she was literally speechless. All she could think to do was wrap her arms around her mother and embrace her in a way that she couldn't remember every being in before. In that moment she knew how much she truly loved her mother, no matter how misguided the elder woman's attempts to protect her were. The honey blonde summed up all the strength she could manage. "I love you too, mother," she squeaked out.

After a few moments, Constance pulled back from the hug and Maura could see the tracks of the tears her mother had shed glistening on her face. The older woman smiled before she turned and left the home and the daughter she was lucky enough to have in her life.

**A/N 2: I hope you all enjoyed this. I know some of you won't like how I wrote Constance but I do get my inspiration for her from somewhere and this is how I pictured this going. So let me know what you think, whether it's good or bad (just don't be too harsh. I'm fragile) :) **


End file.
